Harry Sirius Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sequel to Harry Sirius Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry's summer has sucked, he couldn't see his friends, or even go out without sneaking out. He gets attacked my dementors, almost expelled. Harry just wishes summer would end so he can go back to Hogwarts. But with a Ministry spy at Hogwarts it isn't the same. So, Harry and his friends decide to rebel against her.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to put this story, I know I said it would be just a few days, but it was harder than I thought and hope it's good. And there is mention of an underage teen smoking a cigarette I don't know if that matters, but just thought I would warn you about that to be safe._

Chapter 1: A night out with friends turns bad.

Harry Sirius Potter has always been a rebellious, smart mouth teen, having seen the murders of his own parents at the age of eight years old, and almost killed himself leaving him to be raised by an older brother who at times was hard on him. But deep down he was a good kid, tried his best to be happy with the life he had. He may have lost his parents, but he still had two older brothers, a godfather and a bunch of friends. So despite the bad that had happened in his life, he was a happy normal teen. Well, as normal as a teenage wizard could be.

But all that changed, just three months ago, Harry's happy life had been turned upside down once again when the man who killed his parents an evil and cruel wizard known as Voldemort returned, and tried and failed again to kill Harry. And now he and his little band of followers known as Death Eaters were on the loose. Harry's brothers moved him from his large family mansion in a wizard neighborhood to a muggle neighborhood. It was a small three bedroom house. The reason for the move is; since Harry had survived the attack from Voldemort when he was eight he had become famous, so the location of their family home was well-known, to protect him his brothers moved. The reason for a muggle house you might ask. His eldest brother Jesse thought it would be the most unlikely place Voldemort or his followers would look for him, and the Headmaster of Harry's wizard school called Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had invented a new charm. It works a little like a muggle repelling charm, but instead of repelling muggles, it repelled wizards all but the three Potter brothers, Dumbeldore and just a few members of the order of the Phoenix, which was a group of wizards working to bring down Voldemort.

That is the reason for the foul mood Harry has been in all summer, his friends were unable to come visit him like they usually did over the summer, because of the charm and since Jesse hide Harry's invisibility cloak, he was unable to sneak out to meet them anywhere. The Last time he tried, he was caught by two of the Order guards standing outside and made to go back in. He usually didn't listen to what people told him to do, but since the guards happened to be his godfather Sirius Black, and his father's other good friend Remus Lupin he did as he was told.

Harry's attitude which was getting more and more rebellious the older Harry got, was now more of a disobedient unruly kid. He got smart with his brothers and didn't want to listen to them, he was moody all the time, his temper had gotten worse and he spent most his time shut up in his room, texting his friends and girlfriend from his cell phone. Which was the only way he could contact them since Jesse made a no owls rule, muggles might notice. So, you couldn't really blame Harry for his foul mood, he was bored and tired from not getting no sleep because of his hurting scar and nightmares.

Right now Harry was lying on his bed, his messy black hair even messier than usual and his bright green eyes was closed. He wasn't asleep, he had just woke up, but since he had nothing to do, he figured there was no reason to get up and stayed lying there. It was six in the afternoon and he couldn't hear any noise, so Harry figured Jesse was at an Order meeting and his other brother Cody must be somewhere writing to his girlfriend Hermione Granger, since she was muggle-born, Cody and her have sent letters to each other the muggle way all summer, and Cody had even borrowed Harry's cell phone a couple of times so he could call her. But Harry's two good friends and girlfriend lived with wizard families so no muggle letters could be sent. Harry didn't care about letters he just wished he could see them. Get out of the house and go hang out with his friends like he usually did during the summer.

Harry sighed and rolled over on his side, when he heard the sound of his favorite muggle rock song, he opened his eyes, knowing it was the sound of his phone alerting him he had a message. Harry reached over to the night stand by his bed and picked up his cell phone. He had one texts message from one of his best friends Rigel Black. It said:

_Your guard took off, Jesse's at Headquarters, got Uncle Siri's bike, meet me down the street at the park. Trouble._

Trouble was Rigel Black's nickname, Harry and his friends call him that for two reasons; he was always in some kind of trouble and if you ticked him off you were in trouble. Though Rigel was loyal and good to his friends, he was anything but a nice guy, the only adult he trusted was his Uncle Sirius, he had a smart mouth, didn't listen to anyone and could be cruel at times, mostly to people he hated which includes; Snape, Slytherins, people who messed with his friends, Snape, teachers, Malfoys, his cousin Hydra Lastrange, and Snape were a few of them. He was always in a fight with someone and most students at Hogwarts stay cleared of him. If Harry had a bad temper it was nothing compared to Rigel's.

Harry grinned at the message sent back be there in a few, and got up to get dressed. He went to his closet and picked out a pair of baggy black jeans and a black tank top. Harry wanted to show off the tattoo on his shoulder-blade; a griffin standing on his hind legs, the wings looked like flames and were out to just under the back of Harry's neck, and he looked to be standing in flames. Harry, Rigel, their other friend Teddy and Harry's girlfriend Ginny all had the same tattoo. In the same place. He wore all black to match his grumpy mood. He failed at trying to get his hair to lay flat, but really didn't care. He had let it grow out some during the summer, so it was a shaggy black mess all over his head. And had gotten broad one day and used magic to put green streaks through it. They matched his eyes. Harry and his friends usually didn't listen to the can't use magic outside of school rule. Since they all lived with at least one grown up wizard the Ministry never knew anyway.

After Harry got his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and wand he headed out his bedroom door. He looked around but didn't see Cody anywhere, so he just walked down the hall and out the front door. He wasn't stopped by anyone as he made his way down the street and to the park. He was a few feet away when Rigel came into view. He was sitting on his Uncle's flying Motorcycle. Smoking a cigarette. (Harry had no idea when he started smoking.) He wore light blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt, his shoulder length hair was combed neatly and his light gray eyes sparkled with mischief. Like Harry, he had just turned fifteen, but looked more like seventeen, tall and lean, with a handsome face and shining black hair. Girls went crazy over him and he went through girlfriends like he changed his clothes. He had only been dating since he was thirteen, and has already had six different girlfriends, seven if you count the muggle girl he dated between third and fourth year.

"Sirius is going to kill you." Harry said, stopping in front of Rigel, and smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to see your girl or not?" Rigel demanded. Harry's grin widened.

"Ginny, you're going to take me to see her?" Harry asked. Rigel gave one of his rare grins.

"She's where we are going." He said. "Now hop on." Harry said no more and got on behind Rigel as he took off speeding down the street, going so fast Harry couldn't see anything as they passed by. Where they were going he didn't know nor care, since he was going to see Ginny. He hadn't seen her since kissing her bye when they got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year. Rigel had been Harry's friend since they first met at five years old. Rigel's dad was Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, he had disappeared while Rigel's mom had been pregnant with him. Then when Rigel was five his mom Rhea Black was killed by her own two brothers. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lastrange, because she refused to be a Death Eater, that's what everyone said anyway, but Rigel always thought they had to be more to the story than that. Both Rigel's parents had been Slytherins who agreed with all the pure blood garbage, and his dad had even been a Death Eater. But if you ever brought any of that up to Rigel he got mad, he didn't like to talk about his parents. He had been raised by his Uncle Sirius Black, and didn't believe in any of that. And happened to be a Gryffindor.

Harry didn't know how far from his house Rigel took him, but it seemed like no time and Rigel was pulling up in a parking lot. When he shut the bike off and he and Harry stood, he looked up and got surprised to see they were at a muggle carnival, he looked at Rigel.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. Rigel smirked.

"Ginny's idea." Rigel said. Harry frowned at him.

"Where is..." Harry didn't get to finish his question.

"HARRY!" Was heard and he turned around to see Ginny running toward him. He grinned and took off and met her half way, they throw their arms around each other and Harry lifted her up and spin her around. When he sat back down he gave her a long passionate kiss before pulling back and grinning more.

"Merlin, I missed you." Harry said, he laid his hand on her cheek as she grinned at him. Ginny and Harry had been friends since they were eleven and was put in Ravenclaw together. Ginny, whose full name was Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley, was the second youngest of seven kids, and the only girl. In fact she was the first girl born in the Weasley family in centuries, and was also the first ever in Ravenclaw. Ginny was rebellious and always did the opposite of what her mom tells her. She had a smart mouth on her, but was actually a kind girl. Being the only girl with six brothers, she was tough, smart and real good at magic. And like Harry was a huge Quidditch fan. Her attitude landed her the nickname Sassy.

"I missed you too." She grinned and gave Harry one more kiss before they broke apart and entwined their fingers.

Ginny wore old faded jeans with a hole in one knee and a gray short, that came off the shoulder showing off her tattoo and came up far enough on her belly to show another tattoo she had on it. A heart with a dagger through it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail showing she was wearing the blue tear drop shaped sapphire earrings Harry gave her for Christmas. They had once belonged to his mother Lily Potter. And ever since he gave them to her, Ginny was never seen without them.

"You looked beautiful." Harry told her as he gave her another hug.

"How about me?" Asked Harry's other friend Teddy Lupin, as he walked up. Teddy was the son of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphodora Tonks. She was a lot younger than Remus and had been a teenager when she had Teddy, so she was still kind of young, and Teddy has her same sense of humor. Also like her Teddy was a Metamorphus, so, he could change his appearance at will and he liked to keep his hair in a red and gold Mohawk, like Rigel he was a Gryffindor. Harry and Teddy have been friends ever since they could talk. Harry's dad James Potter was Teddy's godfather.

"How about me do I look beautiful, Lightning-bolt?" He wore black pants with zippers all up and down the legs and a dark gray shirt with a picture of a skull wearing a wizard hat with two wands crossed behind it, along with combat boots. Teddy had his own style and goofing attitude. His friends called him Morph.

Lightning-Bolt was what Harry's friends called him; not because of the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but because he was fast on a broom. And in fact it was his dad who had given him the nickname long before he had the scar. His friend just picked up on it. Even though two were in Ravenclaw and two were in Gryffindor, at Hogwarts they were never seen apart. Which is why at school the four was known as the Gryffinclaws. Which is why they choose a griffin when they got matching tattoos last summer. The fire on the griffin wings and the flames it was standing in appeared there after a magic friend blood oath they made. They mixed their blood together and mad an oath to protect each other and stay friends no matter what. They now shared magic because of the blood they mixed together and the oath made sure they couldn't break their friendship. They did the oath last school year, when Harry had gotten jealous of all the time Ginny had been spending with Rigel and accursed him of trying to steal Ginny from him. And soon the two were having a big fist fight. Rigel had broken Harry's jaw, and Harry had broken Rigel's nose. They made up less than three hours later. Rigel had made them all take the oath incase they ever fought each other again they would still be friends. And if one of them was in danger their tattoos would itch letting the others know.

"Hey, Morph." Harry greeted him. Ignoring Teddy's question.

"Long time no see." He said.

"How did you guys get here?" Harry demanded. Teddy leaned up against a car and crossed his arms.

"Well, I snuck out and caught the Night Bus." Teddy said. "Rigel and Ginny are staying at the same place, he dropped her off and then came to get you. She'll catch the Night Bus back with me. I got permission yesterday to spend the night with them. Since it's a full moon." Both Teddy's dad and his little sister Britney were werewolves.

Harry frowned. "That's not fair. I have to stay locked up." He looked between Rigel and Ginny. "You two are staying at the same place. Why and where?"

"Order headquarters." Rigel said. "It's the Black family's old home, Sirius and I were staying there cleaning it up and everything, and then the Weasleys came to stay, to help and to be somewhere protected." Harry gave a nod still frowning.

"Come on, Lightning-bolt, cheer up, we get to hang out now." Teddy said.

The four friends had fun, getting on rides, playing games and winning stuff. Harry won Ginny a stuffed eagle and Teddy won a stuffed bear. He said he would take it home and give it to his little sister. They all were having fun. At one time Teddy had got them chased away from a little eating arena for goofing and shooting spit balls out of a straw. Then another time Harry and Teddy had to stop Rigel from punching some guy that got smart with him after they accidentally bumped into each other. They ate cotton candy until they felt sick. At one time they all got in a picture booth and took a picture together, then Harry and Ginny took one of just them two. But they mainly just walked around goofing off and getting dissproving looks from the adults around them.

They soon lost track of time and it started getting dark, but none of them cared, they were all having too much fun. After being shut up away from each other all summer who could blame them. But as they decided maybe they should call it a night and go on back home. It happened, when they were walking out of the entrance to the carnival, they all got this eerie feeling, and though it was a hot summer night, it suddenly got cold and dark, as if someone turned off the stars along with the lights in the carnival.

"No, it can't be." Harry whispered, trying to listen over the sound of the kids crying and people yelling.

"I think so." Rigel said, Harry could only see an outline of him in the dark, but still was able to tell he pulled out his wand, so Harry did the same, followed by Ginny, then Teddy. Then there they were the towering rob figures dozen of them coming toward them from all sides. Harry, Ginny, and Teddy hesitated not wanting to get in trouble for using magic in front of muggles and under age at that, but Rigel never cared about trouble or followed any rules, so when one came right out him he pointed his wand at it and called out the spell Remus Lupin taught all four of them in third year.

_"Expecto Patronum."_ A silvery shaggy dog burst out of the end of his wand and chased off one dementor. Harry soon joined him calling out the spell and shooting a silvery stag toward a dementor heading for Ginny. They heard Teddy cry out and looked to see him on the ground shivering, a dementor heading right for him. Teddy had also been the one to have trouble with the spell, though his dad was a former DADA teacher and his mom was an Auror, Teddy never had been good when it came to defense magic. His talent was in charms.

_"Expecto Patronum,"_ All three cried out, and three silvery animals, a dog, stag, and a horse ran at the dementor and ran it off. Harry ran to Teddy as Ginny and Rigel shot out their patronus.

"Teddy, you alright?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded, and looked shaken up. Harry had always wondered what Teddy could have seen that the dementors made him relive, but every time someone asked, he acted as if he didn't hear the question and would change the subject. Harry suddenly froze, and shivered as one of the hooded creatures came at him as he sat there checking over his oldest friend. He went to raise his wand but paused, as he began to hear his mother and father's deaths play over in his head. Then what he went through all last year. He shivered and his eyes widened, the dementor got closer and closer, it was pulling down it hood, then...

_"Expecto Patronum,"_ and a silvery wolf shot out of the end of Teddy's wand and chased it off.

"Thanks." Harry said, as Teddy pulled him to his feet. He seemed to have shaken off the effects the demontors had on him and joined in chasing the remainder of them away. They all stood there out of breath and breathing hard.

"I think we should go." Ginny said. Harry looked around at all the muggles near by pointing at them and whispering. He nodded.

"Yeah, before the ministry shows up." Harry said.

"Hell with the ministry." Rigel grumbled, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"You do realize those are bad for you, right?" Ginny asked, making a face at the smell of the cigarette. Rigel just shrugged.

"Blame the muggle I've been dating this summer." He said. "She got me hooked on them, before a dumped her." Harry rolled his eyes, that made number eight.

"What did you dump her for?" Ginny demanded. She never liked how Rigel couldn't stay with one girl.

Rigel shrugged. "Her breath always smelled of cigarette smoke." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sassy is right though." Teddy said. "We do need to go, we're already going to be in a lot of trouble for sneaking out." They nodded and headed down to an empty ally, where Ginny and Teddy flagged down the night bus. Ginny kissed Harry bye, and holding on tightly to her stuffed eagle and the picture of them, he lether keep, she climbed on the bus with Teddy. Together Harry and Rigel got back on Sirius' bike and headed toward Harry's muggle street.

They were three blocks away from his house when it happened again, the air suddenly grown cold and the lights went out. Harry looked behind him to see dementors floating their way.

"Rigel, they're back!" Harry shouted. Rigel went faster, they were unable to fight them on the bike. Harry couldn't get to his wand in his pocket and Rigel was driving.

"Hold on!" He shouted to Harry, he went even faster and turned the corner to see two headlights coming at them, Rigel swerved to miss the car and went off the road over into a field, the front wheel hit a rock and the bike flipped, Harry felt himself go flying and then he landed hard on the ground all his weight went into his arm and pain shot up it as he hard his bone snap in half, as his head slammed down hard on th ground. He heard the sound of the bike crashing on the ground, Rigel cried out in pain. And then nothing. His glass had flown from his face so Harry couldn't see anything, he could feel something running down the side of his head. He was in a daze and didn't really understand what was going on. He heard car doors slamming and people running to him, voices talking, asking him things he wasn't able to answer. Then he sound of sirens. Harry passed out as he was being lifted up off the ground. He hoped Rigel was okay.

_A.N. So, there was the first chapter in Harry Sirius Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Hope it was good. And don't worry, Rigel and Harry aren't too badly hurt._


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. it was hard to write one, and you guys get a little surprise about the Potter children in this chapter, hope you like._

Chapter 2: A surprise visitor.

Harry woke feeling dizzy and in pain. A lot of pain, in both his arm and his head. He moved his arm and it felt heavy, he lifted it up to see it was covered in a muggle cast. Harry frowned, then used his good hand to feel of his pounding head. And felt bandages. He was confused at first, where was he, he was laying in a bed, in a room that was dark all but the bit of sunlight coming through the window. Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what happen, and it suddenly all came back to him, the message from Rigel, the carnival, the dementors and Sirius' bike.

"Oh Merlin." Harry whispered. "Sirius is going to kill us." He groaned and laid his head back down. He and Rigel had wrecked Sirius's bike. He loved that thing like it was his kid. How Rigel was even able to sneak out with it he didn't know.

Harry wondered how long he had been out, his arm was broke he knew that for sure, he could still hear the sound of the bone snapping. Harry could also remember feeling blood running down his head, so he guessed he busted it open. Which would explain the bandage on it. Harry glanced over to the window and groaned at the sunlight coming through.

Forget Sirius, he's been gone from home all night, Jesse was going to kill him, and Cody must have bounced off the walls with worry. He was never going to see outside of their house again that was for sure. At least until he gets Hogwarts.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall, then the door to his room in walked in a young woman who was carrying a tray of food. She laid the tray down on a little table with wheels and pushed it over to Harry, when she saw him looking at her she gave him a friendly grin. Harry couldn't help but think she was pretty, with long light brown, maybe dark blonde hair, with light blue eyes.

"Oh, good you're awake, just in time to eat something." She said, pushing the table with the tray next to Harry. "How do you feel?" She pulled the table around and slide it up under the bed where it was over Harry's lap. She even stuck a straw in his drink and handed it to him. He took a drink but didn't touch the food. It hurt too much to eat. Besides if muggle hospital food was anything like the food at St. Mungo's, he didn't want to eat it.

"Head hurts." Harry said. "Is Rigel okay?"

"Rigel, is that his name?" She asked. "Ops, I thought he said Nigel. Are you two related?"

"He's my friend." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to tell you." She said. "Unless you are family." Harry frowned, then gave her his big pleading eyes. The ones, Sirius and Cody, ( along with his parents when they were alive.) never could say no to.

"But he's been my best mate since we were five." Harry said. "We grow up together, can't you at least tell me if he's okay."

The pretty nurse looked Harry in the eyes, and sighed. "Fine, who could say no to those green eyes. Your friend, he doesn't have life threatening injuries, but his left leg is busted up pretty bad, the bike landed on it after it flipped. He's in surgery now getting it repaired." She explained. "Now, I have to check you over, see how you're doing. Is that alright, Harry?"

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked. The nurse smiled at him, as she began to undo his bandages to take a look at his head.

"We found your ID in your wallet." She said. "By the way, my name is Kaylee. If you need anything, little cutie, just ask for me." She went over to a cabinet and got out more bandages and came back over and put fresh ones on Harry's head. Jesse made Harry and Cody carry around muggle IDS. He said you never know when you might need one. Maybe it had been a good thing.

"Do you know if my glasses were found?" Harry asked. "Or anything else." Harry was suddenly fearful that he had lost his wand.

"I was told your glasses broke." Kaylee said. "And I don't know if anything else was found. All your stuff was given to your brother."

"My brother?" He asked. She gave a nod.

"Took us all night to find someone to contact about you, I was told anyway." Kaylee said. "I wasn't here last night. My shift just started an hour ago." She was done was Harry's head and was now checking his blood pusher. "But I was told your family was hard to find. They finally got a hold of a family friend whose number had been in your wallet. He got a hold of your brothers and Rigel's uncle." She gave him a pity look, he turned from it knowing she had heard about his parents and felt sorry for him.

"How did you get that cool scar on your head?" Kaylee asked. "The Doctor said it's not from the crash you were in. It's too old."

"Um...I'm not really sure." Harry lied. "I've had it ever since I can remember. Something that happened when my parents died." Kaylee frowned.

"Oh, sorry." She said. She took the blood pusher thing off and wrote something down. "Well, your brothers both of them are waiting outside, along with some blue hair boy, and a couple of friends. They'll be in here once they get done talking to the police.

"Police?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Well, Little cutie, you and your friend did break the law." She said. "Speeding down the street on a motorcycle without a license, in fact you're even too young to have a license, on top of the bike having no plates or insurance."

"It was Rigel's uncle's bike." Harry said. "I didn't mean anything by riding it. I just wanted to see Ginny."

"Ginny?" Kaylee asked, smiling a little. "And who might Ginny be?"

"She's my girlfriend." Harry said. "I hadn't seen her since getting off our school train. And Rigel picked me up so I could spend some time with her. There isn't a pretty red-haired girl out there too is there?"

"Sorry, sweetie, only red-head out there is that gorgeous brother of yours." Kaylee said. Harry frowned. "Don't worry, s I'm sure she just hasn't been told you're in here." She patted Harry 's hand "I shouldn't be surprised you have a girlfriend. With those eyes, I doubt any girl can tell you no. Good looks must run in your family, that friend of yours isn't so bad himself. Too bad you both are under age." Harry blushed as she gave him a smile. "I'll just go tell your brothers they can come see you when they want." She picked up her clipboard. "Eat, it'll make you feel better." She walked to the door and gave Harry a wink before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Harry couldn't help but like her she was nice. Though he was glad Ginny hadn't been here to hear her talk about how good-looking he was.

Harry rubbed his head, then pushed the food away, before lying back down. His eyes began to close, he was kind of sleepy, but then his room door banged open and Cody came running in and next thing Harry knew he was being squeezed.

"Cody, I have enough injuries." Harry mumbled, and Cody pulled away and began to look him over, worry clear in his hazel eyes. Cody was eighteen now, he had turned eighteen a few days ago. But he was still in Hogwarts, he had taken a year off when Voldemort had killed his parents which put him a year behind. Cody was tall, and good-looking, with thick dark red hair and Hazel eyes. Girls of all ages followed him around at school.

"I was so scared Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters had gotten a hold of you when you didn't come home last night." Cody told him. "Ginny and Teddy had said they thought something happened to you guys. She's at headquarters now having a big fight with her mum, because she wouldn't let her come see you. Jesse is ticked off. First you get an owl saying you're expelled from Hogwarts and then you never show up home. Then Moony came knocking on our door at three this morning to tell us..."

"Hold up." Harry said. "What do you mean expelled from Hogwarts?"

"You got an owl saying you did a Patronus charm in front of muggles and you were expelled. " Cody said. "Don't worry Dumbledore went and talked to Fudge, you're not expelled right now, but you have to go to a hearing about it. They'll decide there. Ginny, Teddy, and Rigel all got one too. Harry, what happened? Jesse told me Ginny and Teddy came back to headquarters last night shaken up saying something about being attacked by dementors."

Harry nodded, then told Cody what happened. "Where's Jesse?"

"Out in the hall with Sirius talking to the muggle doctors, he'll be in here in a minute." Cody said. Harry groaned.

"Do me a favor and open the window so I can climb out it." Harry said. Cody snickered.

"Yeah, I can see you now, climbing down a few stories up with one good arm and the wind blowing open your hospital gown, showing the world your bum." Cody said. "I bet Ginny would love to see that." Cody laughed when Harry's face turned red.

"Shut up." he mumbled. Which only made Cody laugh more and Harry glare at him. Then the door opened and Jesse came walking in. He walked to the foot of Harry's hospital bed and put his hands on his hips.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He demanded. "Stealing Sirius' bike, going out when Voldemort and his followers are once again on the loose." Harry opened his mouth, but Jesse held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. No, excess. You are grounded for the rest of the summer." Harry snorted.

"I already have been grounded all summer." Harry said. "I've been stuck in that bloody house all summer. I couldn't see my friends or anything."

"It was for your own protection." Jesse said. "I rather you be locked up then dead."

"Yeah, well, I rather be dead." Harry said. Cody gasped.

"Harry, don't say that." He said.

"Why not Jesse wishes I was." Harry said.

"What?" Jesse demanded. Cody looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"No, you tell me what you said now." Jesse demanded.

"I said you wished I was dead." Harry said. Cody gasped.

"No, Harry, Jesse doesn't wish that." Cody said. "We love you. You're our little brother."

"Yes, he does." Harry said. "He wished I would have been killed along with Mum and dad, then he wouldn't have to put up with me."

"Harry, that is not true and you know it." Jesse said.

"Come on, guys, don't fight." Cody said. "I thought you guys got past all this last year. You two have got along better than you have in years. Now all you two have done this summer is fight with each other."

"What did you except?" Harry demanded. "I've been locked up all summer. I haven't been able to go anywhere or do anything. I can't even see my friends. You could have at least let me go to headquarters with you, I could have hung out with Rigel and Ginny while you were doing whatever it is you do while you're there. Rigel said it was under the Fieldus Charm. So it would have been safe."

Jesse said nothing, he just crossed his arms and looked down, Harry suddenly got a feeling he was keeping something from him. And frowned. Harry sighed and changed the subject.

"How's Rigel?" Harry asked. "Kaylee that nurse girl said he was having surgery on his leg. How bad is it. And where is Sirius, and Teddy, the nurse said a blue haired boy was out there, along with more of our friends."

"Slow down, you're going too fast." Jesse said. "Rigel is out of surgery now and he's recovering, Teddy, Tonks and Remus are the ones out there in the hall waiting. You can only have two visitors at a time. I'm sure they'll come see you when we leave. You have to stay one more night just for a precaution, because of your head injury if everything checks out okay tomorrow you get to go home then and Sirius has gone to see Rigel."

"Why does he have to stay?" Cody demanded. "Can't you do some memory charms on the nurses and doctors and take Harry and Rigel to a healer. His arm and head can be healed in seconds. You guys did memory charms on those cops to make them forget about the wreck."

"That was different." Jesse said. "We didn't really do memory charms anyway, we did a few charms to make them think that Sirius' bike had plates and that Rigel was sixteen and had a licensed, Sirius will just have to pay some fines and ticket for his speeding, we only did that because they are in enough trouble with the Ministry and besides, they could have been in real deep trouble if we hadn't. Muggle laws are pretty striked about that kind of stuff. And we can't risk the ministry finding out if they get wind of us using magic on muggles and besides, do you know how many muggles work at a hospital this size and plus the ones working last night have done left work. No way to find them. And if we do charms on the ones here, the others might ask what happen to Harry and Rigel. No, better just to let them stay here until the doctors let them go."

"Oh, well, I guess you have a point." Cody said. "You can take them to a healer after we get them home." Jesse frowned and looked down.

"Actually, no, Sirius and I decided not to call any healers." Jesse said.

"What?" Cody demanded. "You're just going to let our little brother lay around hurt and in pain. I think not."

"Sirius and I just had a talk with each other." Jesse said. "We might have dodged a bludger when it comes to the muggle police, but these two need to be punished. Sirius and I think the best way to get you to never do anything like this again, would be to let you guys heal the muggle way."

"What?" Cody demanded. "Jesse, you can't do that to him. Look at him. He's miserable."

"He only has himself to blame for that." Jesse said. "He knew better than to go running off when Voldemort is back. Oh, don't give me that look, it's not like they have life or death injuries. Muggles have to heal on their own all the time, and with worse injuries than they have. " Jesse turned away from Cody's look. "I said don't look at me like that."

"What did they do to Rigel's leg." Harry asked.

"They opened it up and put some pins and bars in his bone to hold it so it'll heal right." Jesse said. Harry wrenched, that had to be painful. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sirius will at least let him take some pain potion for the pain, when he gets home." Harry still frowned. It didn't really seem cruel that his arm had to heal the muggle way, but to make Rigel. With the pain he would be in did seem a little unfair and cruel to Harry.

"Oh, Dumbledore is posting Order guards outside both yours and Rigel's doors why you are here." Jesse said. "Just in case."

"Cody said I got a letter saying I've been expelled." Harry said. " I wasn't really was I." Jesse shook his head.

"You, Ginny, Teddy, and Rigel all got the same letter." Jesse explained. "Dumbledore went and talked to Fudge, and they changed it to you guys being suspended until you attend a hearing on the twelfth of August. They'll decide what will happen there. Don't worry too much. Just keep your temper in check and tell the truth you all should be fine."

Cody snorted. "Try telling Rigel that."

Harry frowned though, his hearing was a day after Ginny's birthday, some birthday present, being expelled. That wasn't too far off from now. He still hadn't decided what to get Ginny. When it was his birthday, Ginny had sent his gift by Jesse. She had bought him a set of Quidditch robes. He knew she probably paid good money for. Last year when Rita Skeeter had written all kinds of nasty stories about them in the Daily Prophet, Jesse had got together with Bill Wealsey and had talked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into suing them. They won the case and had got 50, 000 galleons a piece from the daily prophet, but Skeeter was yet to pay her 20,000 galleons she was supposed to have by June, but after what happened and the ministry acting like a bunch of idiots. Harry didn't count on seeing that money any time soon. If ever. He didn't care though.

"Do I really have to stay here overnight?" Harry asked. Jesse nodded making Harry groaned. Not long after that Cody and Jesse headed home and Teddy and Remus came in to see him. Then after they left Sirius stopped by, Harry said he was sorry over and over about Sirius' bike, he told him not to worry about, he was just glad they both were okay.

It was about ten minutes until visiting hours were over when she came in to see Harry, which was a total shock since he hadn't seen her since he was eight and she took off after their mom and dad's funeral. But about ten minutes before visiting hours were over, and it had gotten dark outside; Harry had been lying in the bed with his eyes closed. When he suddenly had a feeling he was being watched, he looked up and was confused at first, because standing at the foot of his bed was a girl with thick shoulder length dark red hair, and looking back at him with the same almond shaped bright green eyes he had. He frowned at her and she gave him a cocky smile, one that made her almost look like James Potter.

"Sophie," Harry gasped. Sophia Renée Potter smiled at her little brother. Harry hadn't seen her since he was eight and Sophia who went by Sophie was sixteen, two years younger than Jesse. She had dropped out of school and ran off with her boyfriend. Sophie had always been the wild one of the bunch, you would think as the only girl she would have been a daddy's girl, like most girls were, but no. James Potter and his daughter had fought like cats and dogs. She never listened, always done what she wanted, and was disrespectful to both her parents. Sophie had always been resentful to her parents; for leaving her and Jesse with family and friends while they played Quidditch during the summer. Lily stopped playing after Cody was born and James didn't stop until Harry was born. But by then Sophie felt as if her parents loved Quidditch more than her and was out of control. After they died Jesse tried the best he could to stop her from running off with her boyfriend, but she didn't listen, but then again. Harry couldn't remember Jesse trying all that hard. Him and Sophie never got along, not even when they were little.

"So, he remembers me?" Sophie cried. "I thought maybe he had done forgot."

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. Sophie didn't look much older than she did when she had left. She grow a little. But that was about it. She didn't age much, she looked about nineteen, instead of twenty-three which is the age she would be now. She wore all black, black pants, a black blouse that hung off the shoulders, and a black velvet choker with a silver raven hanging from it. There was something different about her. Something Harry couldn't put his finger on. Her skin was paler than he remembered. Then again she was a redhead so it probably wasn't a good idea for her to be in the sun too much. Cody burned in the summer unless he remembered to use a sun block charm.

"Can't a sister come see her little brother?" Sophie asked. She walked around to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair. "Man, you've grown."

"Yeah, funny how that happens in seven years." Harry said. Sophie laughed a little. And twirled a ring around her left ring finger, one that Harry was sure was a wedding band. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about Voldemort." Sophie said. Anger flashed in her eyes. Then she fell silent. Harry frowned at her. There was just something about her that was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked again at the band on her finger, but since she didn't bring it up Harry didn't mention it.

"Sophie, I haven't seen or heard from you in seven years." Harry said. "And then suddenly you show up here, in a muggle hospital of all places. How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways." Sophie said. "And what do you mean you haven't heard from me. I have sent you letters and birthday gifts." Harry frowned at her.

"No you haven't." He said. Sophie scowled, and for some reason it looked a lot more scary than it should have.

"Jesse." She growled, sounding like some kind of animal. "Bastard. He must have stopped my letters from getting to you." She reached over and patted Harry on the hand, which made him flinched, her hand was ice cold. "You were the only one I did keep in contact with. The only one I cared enough for, to even bother." Harry frowned as Sophie leaned back. He didn't know rather or not to believe her, Sophie never had anything to do with him, she fought with Jesse and teased Cody even made him cry a few times, but when it came to Harry she ignored him, never even looked his way. He could remember when he was little he would color her pictures and picked her flowers, anything trying to get her to get her to at least talk to him, but she never even gave him a glance.

"Sophie, where have you been all these years?" Harry asked. She grinned a creepy looking grin.

"America." She said. And that's when it hit Harry that you could hardly hear her british accent when she talked. Like she had lived out of the country too long. "Well, I lived elsewhere before then. My boyfriend I ran off with turned out to be no good. Cheating jerk, he left me for a blonde tramp, but I met other people, other um...friends that are now family, I found someone else to love too, someone who actually loves me. When the time is right I'll let you meet them." She stood. And tossed a badly wrapped gift in Harry's lap. "Happy late birthday."

Harry frowned down at it, not sure if he wanted to open it or toss it in the trash. Sophie looked at Harry's arm, then his head and scowled.

"I can't believe he's making you heal the muggle way." She said. "Do you have your wand with you? I'm pretty good with healing spells." Harry frowned, where was his wand, he remembered it flying out of his pocket when he crashed. He hoped it wasn't broke.

"I don't know where my wand is." Harry said. "I haven't seen it since we crashed." He looked at Sophie. "Where's your wand?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed one in England." Sophie said. "So, best not be caught carrying one." Harry gave her a confused look, then how was she going to heal him. He wondered why she couldn't have a wand. Maybe it was because she didn't finish school, but he wasn't sure if they took your wand if you dropped out. Sophie hadn't been expelled. Harry yawned and his eyes began to close. Sophie walked up to the side of his bed and pointed down at the gift she gave him. "You wear that at all times. You hear me." Harry opened his eyes and frowned at her. "Don't give me that look just do it." Harry rolled his eyes at the sister he hadn't seen in seven years. She left so long ago, most the wizard world doesn't remember he had a sister or maybe they thought she was dead. No one ever talked about her. Not even Sirius or his brothers.

"It's getting pretty late I most be going now." Sophie said. "I'll visit you again when I get the chance." Harry whose eyes were closing just nodded his head. He felt Sophie's cold hand on his forehead one more time, then she was gone.

When Harry woke the next morning at first he thought seeing Sophie was all a dream, then he found the gift and opened it. She had given him an amulet, a sliver raven a lot like the one Sophie had been wearing. But this one was on a long silver chain. Harry doesn't know why he did it, but he did as Sophie told him and slipped it on over his head, then hide it under his hospital grown just as his bedroom door opened and in came Cody, he smiled real big at Harry and dropped a pile of clothes in his lap.

"You get to go home now." Cody said. Harry smiled about that then he frowned.

"You will never guess who I saw last night." Harry said. But just then Sirius and Jesse came walking in the room, and Harry fell silent. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to bring Sophie up in front of Jesse.

"Did you tell him?" Sirius asked. He reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. "Since they've done all they could with Rigel's leg, they are letting him go home now too."

"Yeah, but we're not going home?" Jesse said. "Dumbledore feels it best if you stayed at Headquarters for the rest of the summer."

"So, what was it you were saying?" Cody asked. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. "We'll talk later." Cody frowned at him but he let it drop.

"We'll step out while you get dressed." Jesse said.

"I should go see if Rigel needs any help." Sirius said, he ruffled Harry's hair again and walked out the door. Harry used his good arm to grab hold of Cody's arm.

"Would you help?" He asked, raising up his broke arm. Cody seemed to realize Harry just wanted him to stay so he could tell him something and nodded. Jesse said he would just go sign Harry's relish papers and left.

"Alright, spit it out." Cody demanded. Harry stood and grabbed his pants and put them on. "Who..."

"Sophie." Harry said. Cody's eyes got big.

"Sophie? As in Sophia Potter, our older sister?" Cody demanded. Harry nodded and grabbed his shirt.

"She just appeared in here last night." Harry said. "Said she's been living in America all this time. Cody she had a wedding ring on."

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"She didn't say anything about being married. " Harry said. "She mentioned the boyfriend she ran off with dumped her for some blonde and she found someone else, but didn't say they were married. But it was a wedding ring on her left finger. A silver one. She gave me this as a late birthday gift." Harry lifted up the raven and showed it to Cody, before he slipped his shirt on covering it up. "Sophie also told me she's sent me letters and birthday gifts all this time, but Jesse must have stopped me from seeing them." Cody frowned.

"You don't actually believe her do you?" Cody asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, why would she lie about it?" Harry said. "But then I can't really see why Jesse would stop her letters or why she would write to me. Remember she never had anything to do with me, she fought Jesse, teased you, but ignore me." Harry sat on the bed to put his shoes on, this time Cody did have to help. "I'm going to owl her once I get to Hogwarts. Demand answers from her. I'm sure Hedwig can find her. Do me a favor and don't mention none of this to anyone. Mostly Jesse."

"I think you should be careful when it comes to her." Cody said. "Harry, it's no telling what our big sister has gotten into over the years. Just don't except anything for her, she's always been...well a witch. If you get what I really mean." Harry nodded. "I don't know if it's true or not, but I over heard Jesse telling Sirius a few years ago that Sophie has already went through all the money mum and dad left her, her bank account is empty. What she did with it I don't know, but maybe she heard of the money you got and thinks she can get some from you." Cody stood. Harry frowned at him, whatever Sophie wanted he didn't think that was it, she didn't seem like someone who needed money. No there was something else up her sleeve.

"I won't say anything to Jesse." Cody went on. "But I would suggest you not to owl her and just ignore the fact she came to see you." Harry didn't say anything, just then Jesse walked back in.

"Good, you're dressed." Jesse said. "We can go now." Harry followed Jesse out and down the hall. They stopped by Rigel's room. He was already dressed and waiting on them.

"Dose anyone know what happened to our wands?" Harry asked when they were on the elevator going down.

"I have yours." Jesse told him. "Sirius has Rigel's, he and Cody went back to your crash site last night and found them for you."

"Oh, good." Harry said. He looked at Rigel, who looked awful standing there with crutches and a cast on his leg. Harry tried not to feel sorry for him, because he knew his best friend would hate that, but he couldn't help. He still thought it was cruel to make Rigel heal the muggle way. The way his injuries sounded to Harry, he wouldn't even be healed by the time school started, how the hell did they except him to get around all those stairs at Hogwarts. Thinking about Rigel made Harry think about something else. Their tattoos, so if Sophie was a threat to him, they would have itched when she was around him last night. So, if she didn't want to hurt him, (he didn't think she did anyway) then what did she want.

When they made it outside, Jesse and Sirius lead them to an empty street, then Jesse grabbed Harry's arm and Sirius grabbed Rigel, and Cody didn't gab anyone's as they disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry found himself standing in a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. He looked around the surrounded houses was anything but welcoming; some even had broken windows.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. No one answered, Sirius dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Read that and memorize it." Harry looked at the piece of paper, it read;

_Headquarters of the Order of the phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld place, London_

As Harry thought about the words a house in front of them suddenly popped up, like it had just appeared. "This is Order headquarters?" Harry frowned at the house.

"It once belong to my parents, what do you except." Sirius took the note from his hand and tore it up, then led them all up to the house. He tapped his wand on a front door, that had no door knob locks clicked and the door suddenly opened.

Jesse laid his hand on Harry's back, "Don't go too far in and don't touch anything." Harry frowned confused as he walked into the house that was dark even though it was light out. It smelled damp and dusty and a sweetish rotten smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others come in behind him.

"We already packed your stuff and brought it here." Cody whispered to him." Then patted Harry on the back and headed on up the stairs. As a door off to the landing opened and out came Mrs. Weasley rushing out.

"Good you're back." Mrs. Weasly said to Sirius and Cody, then looked at Harry. "Hello, Harry dear, how do you feel?"

"Fine." Harry said.

"Well, I put your stuff in the room with Ron, there's and extra bed in there." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's also a pretty good size room, so you both should be comfortable for the rest of the summer." Harry just nodded and looked up the stairs and thought about how he could do without having to go up them, it looked a bit creepy up there. "You just go up the stairs, past the house elves heads on the wall and it's the first door on the landing. " She turned back to Jesse and Sirius. "He's here the meeting is about to start." She then turned and hurried back through the door she had come out of.

"Did she say past the heads on the walls?" Harry demanded.

"My family was a bit weird." Sirius said. He turned to Rigel. "Do you need..."

"I'll be fine." He snapped. Then took a step up on the stars. Sirius sighed and he and Jesse turned and went toward the door Mrs. Weasley came out of.

"Who's here?" Harry asked, stepping up the step.

"Dumbledore probably." Rigel answered in a lot warmer voice then he had used with his Uncle since they left the hospital, Harry figured he wasn't happy about having to heal the muggle way.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked. Rigel glared at him, but then his look soften.

"Carry this." he demanded, handing Harry one of his crutches and then put the other one under the opposite arm and used his now free hand to hold on the banister as he walked up the stairs. "You can come to my room with me. Knowing Ginny and Teddy that'll be were they are anyway."

Harry nodded and they past the room Mrs. Wealsey said was his and Ron's and went up another landing. Rigel led him to a door that had a Gryffindor banner hanging on it, it was blocking some sign, Harry could see the sides poking out from under the banner, and when Rigel opened the door, the inside of the room didn't go with the banner Rigel had hung on it, it was nothing but green and silver. Slytherin colors. But before Harry could question Rigel, someone cried his name and an excited red hair was suddenly in his arms.

"Missed you too, Gin." Harry grinned and hugged Ginny with his good arm, before they pulled away and gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Hello, Lightning-bolt." Teddy greeted from his place on the floor, he and Ginny had been sitting there playing a game of wizard chess. "Trouble, how are you guys doing. Come on in." Harry followed Ginny over to the bed and sat down, Rigel made his way to a chair in front of a desk and sat down.

"What's with all the green and silver?" Harry asked.

"Sirius gave me my dad's old room." Rigel explained, he picked up a picture and held it up. Harry saw a Slythrine Quidditch team, and in the middle where the seeker usually stood was a teen that looked just like Rigel.

"Never mine the colors of the room we have lots to tell you." Ginny said. "We couldn't tell you a whole lot through text messages, we were afraid someone might see them on our phone and we would get in trouble."

"Yeah," Teddy said. "You know how we told you we weren't allowed to know what happens in the meetings?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Well, Fred and George have invented Extendable ears." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They're these ear looking things on long flesh color string." Rigel explained,. "You can use them to eavesdrop on people."

"Oh." Harry said.

"Anyway." Ginny said. "Up until mum found out they used them to eavesdrop on order meetings. Then mum found out and she destroyed most of them and started putting charms on the door." Ginny entwined her fingers with the ones on Harry's unbroken arm. "We heard a few things."

"Rigel snorted. "Nothing useful though, we just know they are trying to get others to join the order and get people to believe Voldemort is back."

"They're also guarding something." Teddy said. Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny spoke up.

"Before you say anything, we don't think they were talking about you." She said and Rigel shook his head.

"No, whatever it is, we thing it's in the ministry." Rigel said. "Dumbledore has got in a lot of trouble trying to spread the word about Voldemort. So, whatever they're guarding, they're doing it without Fudge knowing."

"But what could be in the ministry they would need to guard." Harry asked.

"Who knows." Teddy said. "My mum always said she didn't trust what the unspeakables get up to. Maybe the made a weapon or something."

"Fudge still doesn't believe Voldemort is back?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet?" She asked.

"No," Harry said, frowning. "Jesse hasn't let us use or receive any owls. The muggles might notice." Harry scowled.

"Good thing then." Rigel said. "Are you would be in a worse mood than you are now."

"Why?"

"They haven't been nice to you." Teddy said. Since Ginny seemed to have forgotten the game they were playing. Teddy was now making the chess pieces chase each other around the board.

"Hang on, I thought since we sued, they couldn't write about me anymore."

"It's nothing big." Ginny said. "So, they can get by with it, but it's just little remarks now and then."

"Just often enough to make the wizard world believe you're crazy." Rigel said. "So, they wouldn't believe you." Harry frowned.

"Sucks we know." Teddy said. "But that's all we found out before Mrs. Weasley took care of the ears." They fell silent. Broken when Teddy cried because a knight bit his finger.

"Who was the guard that left me the other night?" Harry asked.

"That was Mundungus Fletcher." Rigel rolled his eyes. "Useless thief. I don't even know why he's in the order. He left you to go see something about cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom."

"Useless git." Ginny mumbles. They fell silent again. "Mum went to take my clean clothes in the room I'm staying in one day and caught him going through my things. Mum thinks he was looking for my earrings. But as we know I never take them off." Harry frowned, not at all liking the idea that some guy in Ginny's room going through her stuff

"Guess who showed up to see me last night." Harry said. "Showed up right out of the blue, right in my hospital room."

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"My sister." Harry said.

"What sister?" Ginny frowned at him. Harry had forgotten she probably wouldn't have known of Sophie, she left before Harry became friends with Ginny, some of the older Weaseley's like Bill probably did.

"Sophia?" Rigel asked. "Damn, I forgot about her."

"Most the wizard world has." Harry said. He looked at Ginny. "Sorry, I never told you about her, but I have an older sister Sophia, we called her Sophie, she left after mum and dad was killed, she's two years younger than Jesse and five years older than Cody. She use to pick on him and always fought with mum and dad. Jesse and her never got along. She ran off with her boyfriend right after their funeral."

"How come she showed up now?" Teddy said. Harry shrugged and explained what happen when Sophie had visited him, even showed them the pendant she gave him, Ginny said when they got back to Hogwarts she would look it up. See if it meant anything. After a while they dropped Sophie and started talking about any old thing. Then Mrs. Weasley showed up and told them to come down and eat dinner. After that Sirius and Mrs. Weasley go in a huge fight about not telling Harry stuff, in the end Sirius won, but told Harry basically everything his friends just told him. When he got to Voldemort being after something, Jesse stepped in this time and put an end to the conversion and they were all sent up to bed.

_A.N. Sorry I didn't put the argument between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley I didn't feel like writing all that . The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up. Hope this one was good._

_Sophie kind of just popped into my head when I was trying to write this chapter , that's why she was never mentioned in the first story, but I thought she would be good for the story, a sister who disappeared and suddenly pops back up, but for now Harry will be the only one she sees, and yes she is keeping a little secret other than being married to someone, and if you pay attention to the little clues when she's shown you might figure it out, but if not it'll be reviled at the end of this story, after the whole ministry thing, and speaking of that. I need a little help with something. I can't decide who will die at the ministry, I don't want it to be Sirius like in the book, and can't decide who it should be; Jesse, Remus, Moody, or someone else._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Cleaning and the Hearing.

Harry was shaken awake the next morning by his older brother Jesse. He opened his eyes and glared up at him.

"What?" He demanded. Jesse frowned at his crabby attitude.

"Get up, if you want breakfast." Jesse demanded. "Then we are helping to clean the drawing-room today." Harry frowned up at his older brother.

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to clean with one arm?" Harry demanded. Jesse gave Harry a look.

"You have one arm, you can wipe off shelves." Jesse said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up." Harry sat up and reached over and picked up his glasses Cody had repaired for him the night before.

"I wouldn't have to feel sorry for myself if you would just let me see a healer." Harry said.

"You wouldn't have a broken arm if you would have stayed home like you were suppose to." Jesse said. He left Harry's bed and walked over to Ron's and shook him. "Hey, Ron, your mum said to tell you to get up, okay, kid." Ron opened his eyes and looked up at Jesse confused, then what he said seemed to click in his head and he nodded.

"I wouldn't have left the house if you would have let me see my friends." Harry told him. As Ron sat up, and headed to his trunk to get a change of clothes.

"I don't want to hear it." Jesse said. "Just get up and for once do as you're told." Jesse turned and headed out of the room.

"Git," Harry mumbled. Ron looked up at him.

"Yeah, he seems kind of hard on you." Ron said. Harry snorted.

"You should see him at home." Harry said. Ron gave him a pity look, then went out of the room to change in the bathroom across the hall. Harry sighed, and went to his trunk to find his clothes. Since Ron was in the bathroom Harry changed in the bedroom then waited for Ron to come out to go pee and brush his teeth. He then went down to the kitchen, Teddy, Ginny, Cody, and the Weasley twins were already in there, but Rigel was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Trouble?" Harry asked, taken the chair in between Ginny and Teddy. Ginny reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Said he wasn't hungry." Ginny said. Harry didn't feel like eating himself, and just got a glass of pumpkin juice and waited for his friend and girlfriend to eat their breakfast. Before all three went up to the drawing-room, up on entering, Ginny sneezed the room was so dusty and dirty. It was a long, high-ceiling room on the first floor with olive-green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss-green velvet curtains were buzzing as if swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley and Jesse already stood tying pieces of cloths around their mouths and nose waiting for everyone else to enter. Both were holding a large bottle of a black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover your faces and take a spray." Mrs. Wealsey said. The moment everyone entered the room and pointed at a table full of spray bottles and pieces of cloths.

"Jesse," Cody said entering the room after Harry. "How do you except Harry to do anything with one arm." Jesse rolled his eyes. Walked over grabbed a cloth and dunked it in a bucket of soapy water that sat on the floor in front of the table of spray bottles. Jesse then tossed it to Harry.

"You don't have to fight doxies, so get to dusting." He ordered.

"Jesse." Cody snapped. "Why do you always have to treat him like that. He could help if you just have him healed."

"Why do you always have to baby him." Jesse demanded. "He's almost grown, he's not eight anymore."

"I should have run away like Sophie did." Harry mumbled under his breath, he thought he had anyway, but Jesse seemed to have heard him, and yanked down the cloth he had around his mouth and glared at Harry.

"What did you just say?" Jesse demanded.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. Jesse narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, you said something." Jesse said. "Now tell me. What you just said?" Mrs. Weasley lowered her cloth, everyone else watched.

"Boys, now come on, let's not fight." She said. "It's not going to get anything done. Harry, dear, why don't you just go over and clean the back shelf." Harry glared at Jesse before walking over to the far shelf at the back of the room and used his one good arm to start wiping it off, as he mumbled to himself. Over in the corner someone snorted and Harry looked to see Rigel sitting at a small table, with his crutches leaning up against it.

"Keep talking to yourself and the paper will be right about you being crazy." Rigel said. Harry glared at him, before sitting the cloth down and going over and sitting with him.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked. Rigel scowled.

"Uncle Sirius said even if I couldn't stand doesn't mean I get to mop around in my room." Rigel said. Harry frowned, Sirius and Rigel seem to be arguing a lot lately. Harry looked back over at the others, Jesse looked his way and scowled, but said nothing and went back to spraying the curtains. Ginny now had a cloth tied around her mouth and was helping, but Teddy refused to use a cloth and sprayed away without having one on. He caused Mrs. Weasley to scowl at him when he shook a doxy out of the curtain and then started chasing it around the room. Harry heard a small giggle and noticed Teddy's little sister Britney standing there with a cloth over her mouth and a spray bottle in her hand. Something came to him.

"Where's Moony and Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Tonks is at work." Rigel said. "And Moony is off doing something for Dumbeldore, left last night. Don't know what but Teddy and his mum and sister are standing here the rest of the summer with us, except for full moons, and Tonks will take Britney home to change."

"Why not just let her change here?" Harry asked. "The wolf-bane potion makes her harmless." Rigel rolled his eyes and nodded his head at Mrs. Weasley, Harry nodded getting the point. Britney Lupin was a werewolf like her father, when she was just six she had been attacked by Fenrir Grayback, when she had snuck out of her house looking for her kitten, she still had the bit mark on one side of her face. You would never think she could turn into such a large dangerous creature once a month, just by looking at her. Britney was small for her age, and didn't look twelve, she was also skinny, with long light brown hair flicked with gray, and amber eyes. She was quiet and shy, and spent more time reading fairy tales than hanging around people. She was a sweet kid though, and as had a crush on Harry since she was seven.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley called. "Stop clowning around and get over here and help. Why Sirius doesn't make that house-elf do his job. I will never know." Rigel rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Uncle Sirius doesn't care is why." He told Harry. "If it hadn't been for Dumbledore insisting this was the best place to have Headquarters, he would have never let the order use it. He hates this place The only thing Uncle Siri ever came here to do was to feed Buckbeak." Rigel suddenly smirked. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Harry looked over toward the door to see Sirius had come into the room carrying a bag of what looked like a bag of dead rats. He looked over and gave Rigel and Harry a little wave.

"I've just been feeding Buckbeak." He added when Harry's eyes fell on the bag. "I have him upstairs in my mum's old bedroom." Buckbeak was a Hippogriff that once belonged to Hagrid; in Harry's third year it attacked Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy got it sentenced to death. But since it was Malfoy's fault, Harry and his friends had freed the Hippogriff before it could be executed. Rigel said he had it hidden somewhere, but up until now Harry had no idea what he had done with it. He watched as Sirius dropped the bag of rats in an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet, which was shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is just a boggart." Sirius said, looking through a keyhole. "But knowing my mother it could be worse. We'll just let Moody have a look before we try to do anything about it." Just then a loud clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed by the screams and wails of Mrs. Black. "I keep telling them not to ring the damn bell." Sirius headed out of the room. Rigel snorted.

"I think they do it on propose." He said, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Harry smirked at him.

"They like hearing your grandma." He said, Rigel glared at him.

"Don't call her that." He snapped and Harry laughed, which only made Rigel glare at him more. Then the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt came up through the still open door.

"Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's cloak, I came to leave a report for Dumbeldore." Mrs. Weasley rushed over and closed the door mumbling things about people being careless. She glanced back at the others and they went back to work. Rigel gave Harry a look.

"See," he whispered. "I told you it wasn't you they were talking about. They are grauding whatever Jesse and Mrs. Weasley stopped Uncle Siri from telling us aout last night." Harry nodded with a frown. He hated when things were kept from him. He wanted to know. He had a right to know, Voldemort was after him. He felt he had the right to know why.

They worked for hours spraying curtains and cleaning out drawers, and cabinets, after a while Harry got broad just sitting there and got up and started helping, with the latter. Twice he saw Fred and sneak dead doxies in his pocket, Ginny had abounded the curtains and came over to help Harry, he gave her a questioning look and nodded to Fred; Ginny shrugged and mumbled something about them testing something for the joke shop they were trying to get. Back in June when Harry and Ginny had gotten their money from the Daily prophet, she had loaned Fred and George the money to help them start a joke shop, which was their life dream, and that was something her mum did not like at all.

"They're making candies that make you sick." Ginny explained, as she helped Harry pull out a draw. "They're hoping they will be big sellers to kids who want to get out of class."

"What do they need doxies for?" Harry whispered ask, so Mrs. Wealsey didn't hear. Ginny frowned.

"I have no clue." She said. Harry smiled as he wiped out the draw after he tossed everything in it in a trash bag, they then put it back in the cabinet and pulled out the next as the doorbell went off again and Mrs. Black's screaming started again.

"Oh, for Merlin's shake." Mrs. Weasley said, she dropped her spray bottle and hurried toward the door. "Stay put, I'll bring up sandwiches." She said closing the door, everyone, but Harry and his friends rushed to the window.

"Hey guys." Teddy said, sitting down by Harry and Ginny on the floor. He was dressed in tight black pants with safety pins all over them, and a black tank top with zippers all over it, he had on combat boots and his hair was a spiky purple mohawk, and his eyes were blue.

"Hey, Morph." Harry greeted him as he and Ginny put the last draw in. They all stood up and went over to sit with Rigel as Mrs. Weasley came back in carrying a tray of sandwiches, she sat them on a table in the middle of the room.

"Go get me a sandwich, Ted." Rigel demanded. Teddy glared at him, but got up and did what Rigel said. Harry snickered.

"Bring me one too." He called. Teddy glared back at him. Ginny got up and went over to get her own, and Teddy brought Rigel and Harry back plates with a sandwich and chips.

"What nothing to drink, what if I choke?" Harry asked, smirking as he popped a chip in his mouth.

"Yeah, go get us something to drink." Rigel demanded. Teddy started mumbling as he walked back over to the table with the sandwiches, Mrs. Wealsey had also sat a pitcher of pumpkin juice with cups, and some wizard soda if someone would rather have that. Teddy brought Harry and Rigel back a bottle of wizard soda, it was a lot like muggle soda, except the fuzz never went away.

"Thanks," Harry said, Teddy mumbled something he couldn't hear before going over to get his own food, Ginny came back over and sat on the table next to Harry's plate. Harry smiled up at her and reached over and rubbed up and down her leg, While smirking at her.. Ginny was wearing jean cut off shorts and a white tank top. Harry thought she looked good dressed like that. She always used a spell during the summer that allowed her tan instead of burning like most red-heads o in the summer sun. Ginny gave Harry a smile before picking up her sandwich and taken a bit. He let go and went back to his food as Teddy sat down across from him.

"Ginevra Weasley, a table is not for sitting on." Mrs. Weasley called over to her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Where else am I suppose to sit, mum." She demanded. Harry, Rigel, and Teddy had taken the only chairs that sat at the little table. Teddy leaned in.

"She's just mad because she saw Harry rubbing your leg." He whispered, low enough that only she, Harry and Rigel heard him, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Here, I'll just sit on the floor." Harry said, going to get up, but Ginny shook her head. Jumped off the table and sat down in Harry's lap, his face turned red as everyone looked at them, then back to Mrs. Wealsey. Harry saw Cody over in the corner smirking at them.

"Ginevra Elizabeth, what do you think you are doing?" She demanded. Ginny gave her mum a sweet looking smile.

"What? You said get off the table." She said. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"We do not sit in people's laps." She said, Harry's face turned red as a tomato. Now Cody was snickering at him.

"What's wrong with it, he's my boyfriend." Ginny said.

"You are too young for a boyfriend." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Jesse cut her off.

"Here's you a chair." he said, grabbing a chair from the other side of the room and sitting it down next to Harry. He smiled a little at Harry's red face, and Ginny glared at him as she got off Harry's lap and sat down in it. But the moment Jesse had walked away she moved it so close to Harry that she was almost back in his lap. Mrs. Wealsey opened her month say to something, but at that moment Mrs. Black started yelling again. She sighed.

"Now what?" She snapped hurrying from the room, this time Jesse went with her.

"I can't believe her." Ginny complained. "She's been on my case all summer." She slammed down her sandwich and pushed her plate away so hard it almost fell off the table.

"I know how you feel, babe. Jesse has been the same way." Harry said. Just then Ron let out a scream as one of the doxies in Fred's pocket had apparently only been knocked out and had flew out of said pocket and attacked Ron, with it in his hair he jumped up and screamed as he made his way across the room to where Harry and the others was. Ron was yelping and trying to smack the doxy off him, but then tripped and fell right on Rigel's hurt leg. Rigel cried out so loud even the doxy flew off and hide.

"You little..." Rigel said, holding on to his leg. "Watch what the hell you are doing."

"Trouble." Ginny said. Rigel glared at her and bent down holding his leg. "He didn't mean to." Rigel said nothing, he just glared, Harry could see pain in his eyes.

"Sorry," Ron said. He got up and hurried back across the room as the door opened and a house-elf came walking.

"Bloody-hell not him." Rigel mumbled, as the house-elf looked around at everyone, saw Rigel and rushed to him.

"Is Master Regulus, okay." he asked. "Dose he need anything from Keacher?"

"For the last time, my name is Rigel, not Regulus." Rigel snapped. "Now go away you little rodent." Keacher's eyes suddenly widened and he dropped to his knees and grabbed Rigel's unhurt leg. "Keacher failed Master Regulus, Keacher is sorry, he tried to do as you said. But Keacher was unable. Keacher is sorry he failed his master."

"Um...what is he talking about?" Harry asked. Watching Rigel kick Keacher away.

"I have no idea, he's been mumbling that ever since Sirius and I got here." Rigel said. "Uncle Sirius said he probably had forgotten to make my dad's bed or something." He kicked at Kearcher again. "Go away I said."

"Yes, Master Regulus, Keacher will do as he is told." Keacher bowed to Rigel.

"About time." A voice said from the doorway, they all looked to see Sirius standing there. Keacher who had made it almost to the door stopped and bowed so low his nose touched the carpet. "Stand up straight and what are you doing here? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Keacher just came because he heard Master Regulus cry out." Keacher said. Sirius glanced at Rigel who had a look on his face that said if Keacher called him Regulus one more time, he would kill him or at least curse him. Then turned back to Kearcher.

"You are up to something." Sirius said. "I want to know what it is." Keacher bowed low to Sirius again, making his scowl.

"Keacher is not up to nothing." He said. "He is just doing Keacher's job and cleaning. It is Keacher's job to serve the House of Black."

"It's getting blacker every day." Sirius said. "The place is filthy." Rigel snickered at that. "Get out." Keacher bowed low again and start mumbling under his breath.

"Keacher will not let anything happen to it." He mumbled, going out the door. "Oh, how his Mistress would be heart-broken if he destroyed the family tapestry."

"Oh, I figured it was that." Sirius said, then shut the door in Keacher's face. He then glanced over to the wall behind Harry and his friends. Harry looked to see a large old tapestry hanging there; it was faded and looked as if doxies had gnawed it in places; nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) the middle ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

The Noble And Most Ancient House OF Black

"Toujours Pur"

Harry got up and walked over to it. "Padfoot, you're not on here." He called over to his godfather, Sirius left the doorway and walked over to it and stood by Harry, Rigel grabbed his crutches and made his way over and stood at Harry's other side. The other two soon followed.

"I use to be." Sirius said. "My Mother blasted me off, when I ran away from home." Sirius pointed at a burnt spot. "I had enough of them and their nonsense, I went to stay with Prongs and his parents, then got my own place when I turned seventeen. My Uncle Aphard had left me some gold. Which is why he was blasted off." Sirius glanced over to make sure Jesse hadn't returned then lowered his voice, so the others couldn't hear.

"Cody told me about your little visitor." Sirius said. "And he also told me what you said a little while ago. Harry, I know Jesse is harder on you this summer than he ever has been, but he's just worried. No matter how he acts he still cares for you." Sirius pointed at a name at the very bottom of the tree. Harry looked and saw it said Regulus Black a gold line lead from Regulus to the name Rhea Lastrange, then from both it led to a name underneath. Rigel Black. And if their birth dates was right then they would have been like sixteen when Rigel was born or his mum was anyway, Regulus' death date was the same year as Rigel's birthdate. He died about three months before his son was born. And if you go by the marriage date, Rhea was already pregnant when she married Regulus, which is probably the reason they got married.

"My brother and me never got along." Sirius said. "He was idiot enough to believe in all that nonsense our parents preached about. When he got shorted into Slytherin it got worse between us. Sometimes I wonder if I had tried to stay friends with him if he..." Sirius trialed off.

"Don't blame yourself, Uncle Siri." Rigel said. "My dad had a mind of his own." Sirius gave him a small smile.

"There's where my grandma should be." Teddy spoke up, he pointed at a burn hole between the names Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black. "I guess she got burnt off because she married granddad."

"Yep," Sirius said. "Can't have a muggle-bron on the tree. Her sisters are on here though, they married pur-bloods." Sirius pointed at the names Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lastrange.

"I should be right there." Teddy said, he dragged his finger down to an empty space, two spaces under the burnt hole. And past the name Draco Malfoy.

"I still find it hard to believe your mum and Malfoy are cousins." Harry said, tapping Malfoy's name with his finger.

"Don't remind me." Teddy said.

"Why all the star names?" Ginny demanded. Sirius shrugged.

"A family thing, I never really understood it myself." He said.

"They have a thing for dragons too." Harry said. He pointed at the name Draco. "Isn't that what Draco means in Greek, dragon." He pointed and the name underneath a gold line leading from Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lastange, that read; Hydra Lastrange. "Wasn't a Hydra some kind of dragon thing in Greek Myth. It had a bunch of heads."

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "You cut off one head and two more grows back in its place."

"Well, they are star names too." Sirius said. "Well Draco is a consolation, but anyway, I don't know if it has anything to do with dragons or if they were just running out of stars. Rigel is a star too you know."

"Shut up." Rigel mumbled, Teddy snorted.

"I wonder if you cut of Hydra Lastrange's head if two more grows back in its place." Teddy said. They all turned and looked at him like he was crazy before they burst out laughing, even Sirius.

They spent the next few days cleaning out every room in Grimmauld place, it was hard because the house seem to be fighting back, aided by Kearcher, who kept trying to sneak off with stuff they threw away. They came across all kinds of weird things. Viels that looked as if they were full of blood, a locket no one could open, and a music box that was putting everyone to sleep, until Ginny had the brains enough to slam the lead closed. There was also a grandfather clock that liked to throw bolts at people and Harry; with help from Teddy had to rescue Ron from a scarf that had tried to strangle him when he had taken them out of an old wardrobe.

Before Harry knew it, it was the day of the hearing, up until now he hadn't been nervous, but now he was. What if he was expelled and had to live at home with Jesse. What if his friends got to go back and he was kicked out of Hogwarts. He didn't sleep the night before and got up early the morning of the hearing, he dressed in his best outfit. A light blue dress shirt, and a pair of dressy looking blue jeans. He ignored the wizard robes Jesse had laid out for him to slip on and made his way down to the basement kitchen. Sirius, Jesse, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus were all sitting around the table.

"Hey, Kido, you're up early." Sirius called, as Harry made his way over and sat next to him, which put him across from Jesse.

"Are did you even sleep last night?" Jesse asked. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I sleep some, but was too nervous." He answered.

"Can I get you something to eat, Harry?" Mrs. Wealsey asked. Harry shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, but I could use something to drink." Harry answered. Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Of course, dear." She said. And walked over to the cabinet and got Harry out a butterbeer, opened it and brought over to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"You're Welcome." She said. "I guess you're too nervous to eat." Harry nodded. "I'll just go make sure the others are up." She left the more and Harry looked at Jesse.

"How are we getting there?" He asked.

"Sirius, Tonks and Mr. Weasley are taking you." he said and Harry frowned, Jesse wasn't coming. "Everyone, and I agree, thinks it's not a good idea if I was to be there. Not after what I said to Fudge last time we saw each other. We're not allowed to go into the hearing anyway." Harry still frowned, he didn't like Jesse not coming, it was almost like he didn't care. But the last time Jesse saw Fudge, he had thrown his Auror robes at Fudge's feet; quit his job and told Fudge off for not believing Harry when he said Voldemort had returned. Oh and kind of threatened him if he ever called Harry crazy again.

The kitchen door opened and the others came stumbling in, followed by Mrs. Weasley, all but Rigel. Sirius stood and left, Harry guessed Mrs. Weasley was leaving it up to him to wake Rigel. Which was a smart move on her part. Ginny took the empty chair next to Harry, and if he went by how she looked, she didn't get much sleep last night either. But she still looked beautiful, with her fairy red hair pulled back in a ponytail, she wore jeans, and a white blouse. Along with the earrings Harry gave her. Tomorrow was her birthday and Harry had finally got her a gift. He ordered it by owl without anyone knowing.

"Morning all." Teddy greeted. He looked as if he had no trouble sleeping last night, he wore black pants, black shirt and had his hair in a normal hair style, all except for the fact it was blue. The door opened and Sirius came in followed by Rigel, who looked grumpy, but was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. His hair was neatly combed to the side and he sat down next to Ginny, grabbed a butterbeer and drained it in two drinks, before slamming the bottle down on the table.

"Alright, we should get going." Mr. Wealsey said. "Frona Fearcraft owled Jesse this morning, she heard from a friend, that the time of the hearing has been changed to 8:00."

"They can't do that without telling us." Ginny said. "Can they."

"Well, they did." Tonks said, standing, everyone followed her lead. "Good thing Frona and Jesse are so close, and she thought enough to let us know." Frona Fearcraft happened to be Jesse's girlfriend. She was a nice quiet witch, with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes; she also wore colorful skirts and worked in the Sprite Division at the ministry. She had liked Jesse for a long time, but because he didn't trust a lot of people around Harry, he never went out with any girl or had any friends, he said you never knew who just wanted to use him to get to Harry, but because of Harry and Ginny's nosing around last year, Jesse finally gave in and went out with Frona, and they were now a couple.

"Harry, please do not lose your temper." Jesse told him. "Stay calm and just tell the truth. Everything should be okay." Harry nodded, but said nothing. He didn't feel as if Jesse even cared, after all he wasn't going with them.

Tonks, Mr. Wealsey, and Sirius led them out of the house and since they couldn't walk because of Rigel's leg, Tonks had borrowed her dad's Minivan. And drove them to the Ministry, usually the adults would have apparated, but the kids were still underage, so they couldn't. Besides, they were trying to make a good impression by having them arrive the muggle way. When they got there, they were led to an old telephone box and they all squeezed in, as Sirius pushed the right numbers and they went down.

" Frona's letter said they also changed the place of the hearing." Sirius said. "You have to go down to the old courtrooms on the bottom floor."

"But... that's where they tried Death Eaters." Rigel protested. "Why do we have to go down there?"

"Apparently you are being tried by the Wizengamot." Tonks said.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "That's not fair."

"Fudge is, well, he's not very fair to some people lately." Mr. Wealsey said. Sirius snorted.

"Only to those with bags of gold to hand him." Sirius said.

Rigel scowled. "Doesn't surprise me." The lift opened and they all got out and walked over to the security wizard. After having their wands checked, they were led to another set of lifts and went down to the very last floor and passed the Department of Mysteries and all they way to courtroom ten.

"Now remember you guys." Tonks said. "No losing tempers and just stick with the truth." They nodded, all but Rigel and opened the door, Harry held it open for Rigel as he walked through. Fudge looked up at the sound of the door closing and his mouth dropped in surprise at the sight of the four teens standing there.

"You're um.." He stumbled.

"Right on time?" Ginny asked.

"Here early?" Teddy suggested with a grin. Rigel snorted.

"He was wanting to say late, but he didn't count on us knowing the change time." Rigel said. Fudge glared at him and Rigel glared right back.

"Well, have a seat." Fudge said, pointing to chairs in front of the high-rise bench him and the rest of the Wizengamot sat. The four Gryffinclaws made their way up there to see the chairs he pointed at had chins on the arms and was moving around.

"No thank you, I'll just stand." Teddy said. The others nodded in agreement. But Rigel because of his leg, kind of leaned and kind of sat on the wooden bar that was between them and the witness chairs in the courtroom. Fudge glared down at them, but said nothing and Harry and the rest of his friends leaned against the bar too. Ginny slipped her hand in Harry's unhurt one and they just stared up at the Wizengamot waiting. Fudge looked taken back by the don't care attitude they were showing. The adults told them to just tell the truth and stay calm and be respectful and everything should go okay, no mater what Fudge was acting like the Wizengamot had the final say, but the teens thought the best way to not get expelled; was to act like they didn't care. If Fudge and the Wizengamot thought they didn't care if they got expelled, then what would be the use of kicking them out.

"Very well." Fudge said. "The accused is present let us begin." Fudge looked down the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." An eager voice the teen knew. They looked and sitting there writing down on a piece of parchment and not even looking up at them was none other than Ginny's older brother Percy Weasley.

"Bloody hell, not him." Ginny mumbled so only her friends and boyfriend could hear. Harry gave her hand a squeeze.

"Disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August," said Fudge. Percy began to take notes. "Into offenses committed under Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry Sirius Potter, Rigel Regulus Black, Ted Remus Lupin, and Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley." Percy gasped at the last name and looked up at Ginny wide-eyed, apparently they had kept it from him that she was being tried today.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, (Teddy snickered at the name) Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"-Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbldore." Dumblodore's voice suddenly rang out. Next to Harry Ginny snorted.

"Brian?" She mumbled.

"He doesn't have enough names does he?" Teddy whispered. Harry and Ginny snickered.

"He could use a few more." Ginny whispered back. Dumbledore came walking forward and waved his wand and a comfortable looking chair appeared and he took a seat, while everyone stared. After a moment Fudge seem to pull himself together.

"Okay, umm... let's carry one." He said, behind him the other wizard mumbles among each other. Some even gave Dumbledore a wave. "Now to the charges." Fudge picked up a piece of parchment and held it up to his face. "Now the charges to the accused are followed, all four underage wizards knowingly, used magic in front of dozens of muggles, at a muggle gathering no less. Causing the Ministry much time and galleons having them all their memories erased." he sat the parchment down and looked at Harry.

"Now do you agree you are Harry Sirius Potter?" He asked. Harry gave him a funny look.

"Yes." He said. Fudge moved on to Rigel.

"You admit to being Rigel Regulus Black." he asked. Rigel rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and said nothing and after a moment he moved on to Ginny.

"Yes, I am Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley." She spoke up before he could ask. He looked at Teddy.

"And you are Ted Remus Lupin?" He asked. Teddy also rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm Merlin." He said. Then he grow out a long gray beard and long gray hair. He almost looked like Dumbeldore. Fudge glared at him.

"This is not the time or place for jokes." He said. "This is a serious matter...-"

"Then get to it and stop asking stupid questions." Rigel snapped. "If we weren't the people on your list do you think we would be here?" Fudge glared again, and a woman down from him, one that Harry knew was Amelia Bones, put her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughing.

"Do not talk to me in such a matter." Fudge said. "I am the Minister of magic I demand some re..."

"Then go out and catch the real trouble makers." Ginny said. "We were only defending ourselves and a bunch of muggles, that even though they can't see the dementors they can still feel their effects."

Percy Weasley paled a little. "Dementors? Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"I would like to know that myself." Amelia put in, straighten up and taken a drink out of a goblet in front of her. Fudge gave a fake laugh.

"Don't you two get it?" Fudge said. "It's the story they are making up to get out of trouble." He moved a piece of parchment aside and picked up another one. "These four have done nothing but cause trouble since stepping foot into Hogwarts. They think because they have family that works at the ministry and who their family is, that they can get by with stuff others can't." Rigel's light gray eyes darken a moment.

"My family has nothing to do with anything." Rigel snapped. "They were too dementors there. I cast my patronus to protect me and my friends. I don't care if a bunch of muggles saw it, I wasn't about to lose my soul and allow my friends to lose theirs."

"Did you just say you cast a patronus?" Amelia demanded. "A corporeal patronus?"

"Yeah," Harry spoke up. "We all can do them. Teddy's dad taught us all in third year."

"Very impressive." She said. Fudge scowled.

"It doesn't matter how impressive the magic was." He snapped. "What matters is that they knowingly done it in front of a bunch of muggles."

"But if you would just listen to them." Dumbldore spoke up. "They tell you the truth, Cornelius. Why else would someone cast a patronus charm? Unless there was a dementor near by. What would the point be."

"The point." A voice said, and Harry looked to see the ugliest witch he has ever seen lean forward. She was short, chubby and looked like a toad, wearing all pink, with a big pink bow on top of her short brown hair. Harry made a disgusted look, Ginny leaned in and started making frog sounds, making Harry crack up. The witch glared at them.

"The chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge." Fudge said. She gave Fudge a nod and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Not that bitch." Teddy grumbled, but he didn't say it in a whisper like Ginny had with Percy. Umbridge glared down at Teddy.

"Did you say something, Mr. Lupin." She asked, and Harry noticed Umbridge said Teddy's last name with disgust. Teddy gave her a sickenly sweet smile.

"No Madam Umbitch...I mean Umbridge." He said. Ginny snickered and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"You were saying Dolores?" Amelia asked, Harry noticed she was smiling and even some of the other witches and wizard were trying not to laugh. Apparently not many cared for Umbridge.

"Yes, as I was saying." She went one. "The point would be to scare the muggles present. After all wasn't and no offense to young Mr. black, but wasn't his father a Death Eater, he could be easily be following in his footsteps." Harry felt Rigel stiffen next to him.

"You're braking up the wrong tree there, lady." Rigel said. "If you know what's good for you. You'll find yourself another point."

"Doesn't he mean hopping?" Ginny asked Harry, making him almost laugh out again.

"Yes, there is no need to bring up family." Amelia said. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Mostly those who are no longer with us and can not defend themselves." He said.

"Come on now." Fudge said. "You can't except us to believe that dementors just happened along a muggle gathering where there happened to be four wizard who knew the right charm to get ride of them. The chances of that are very slim."

"It was a carnival." Ginny cried out. "Muggle gathering, you make it sound like some weird ritual or something." Harry snickered.

"See, this is what I've talked about, Minister." Umbridge said. "No respect at all. They do what they want. When they want." Fudge nodded.

"Yes, I see what you mean." He said. "They lie too, making up stories to try to get out of trouble."

"Sir," Percy spoke up. "If my sister..."

"Percy, please." Fudge said. "You are here to take notes. Nothing else" Percy frowned at him and went back to his notes and even though Percy was fighting with his family right now. Ginny glared up at Fudge for the disrespect of her brother.

"Let's get back to what we are here for." Amelia said. "I don't know about you all, but I do have other things to do today. That happened to be important."

"Why don't you just put it to a vote." Dumbledore said." We heard all needed to be heard now anyway." Fudge frowned at him, but the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I guess he has a point." Fudge said. "All who find them guilty raise your hand." Fudge, Umbridge and about three others raised their hands. "And all that find them not guilty raise your hands." Over half raised their hands up in the air. And Harry along with his friends grinned. "You four have been found not guilty. So, you may go." Harry turned to leave to find Dumbldore had already left. He shrugged and followed his friends on out the door.

"So, what was the verdict?" Sirius demanded, the moment they all walked out the door.

"Not guilty." Harry said. And Sirius grinned.

"Good." he said. Tonks smiled happily and gave Teddy a big hug. Mr. Weasley hugged Ginny and told her bye, before he went on to work and Sirius and Tonks were to take Harry and the others home, before coming back to work.

They walked down the hall and turned, to see no other than Lucius Malfoy, and Fudge standing there, they stopped their conversion when they heard their footsteps and Sirius and Tonks stopped as they walked up to them.

"Well, Well, well." Lucius said. "What do we have here." He snarled. "I was just being told how you all escaped punishment for your wrong doings. Just goes to show some can get by with anything."

"Yeah, that's something you know all about." Rigel snapped, glaring at Lucius. He sneered back at Rigel and Sirius put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, seeing as you're still walking around free." Harry said.

Lucius looked down at Rigel's hurt leg and back up and over at Harry's arm. "I would be careful if I were you. Getting smart with the wrong person can cause more than a hurt arm or leg."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening them?" Lucius smirked.

"Just speaking the truth." He said. He then laid one hand on Fudge's shoulder. "Minister might we take our business elsewhere."

"Yes, of course, Lucius." Fudge said. And together they both walked away. Harry was sure he heard a big of coins rattling.

"Idoit." Sirius said. "Malfoy just basically admitted to Voldemort being back and Fudge didn't catch a thing."

"All he can hear is that bag of galleons rattling." Tonks scowled. "Come on kids, let's get you home. So we can get back to work."

"We'll leave word with one of the others to tell Dumbledore about Lucius and Fudge." Sirius said.

"Good idea." Tonks said. They led the teens outside and into Tonks' minivan and then drive them back to Grimmauld place. Harry felt a lot better knowing, he and his friends would be going back to Hogwarts and wasn't getting their wands snapped. He just wished now that the rest of August would fly by so they could get there.

_A.N. I put the cleaning and Hearing in the same chapter because there is something else coming up I want to happen before Harry goes back to school and I want to hurry up and get them to Hogwarts. So the chapter after next they'll get to Hogwarts. But the next something that is not in the book is going to happen. I hope you like it and I hope this chapter was good._


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Whisked away.

Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but with his scar hurting, weird dreams about long corridors, and his arm in a cast, it wasn't easy to fall asleep. So he just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof, and the cracks of thunder: Along with watching lightning lit up the room now and then. It was the first storm or rain they've had all summer. He guessed the ones that have complained about the drat will be happy. Harry didn't really care if it rained or not he would just like to get some sleep before the sun came up, but the way his arm was itching inside his cast he didn't think that would be possible.

Harry sighed and rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, but sleep still didn't come. So he just lay there thinking, thinking about his sister Sophie and what she could possibly be up to. He had no clue. Harry wanted to believe she had come by to see him because she had cared, but was that true. Did she care or was it something else. Did she want him to do something or did she need something. Cody thought she wanted money, but Sophie didn't look as if she was doing without. Her clothes might not have been fancy looking, but they were not cheap looking either. Plus she was married. Didn't her husband work? And just because she withdrew all her money out of Gringotts doesn't mean she spent it. But then why else would she take it out. Maybe she did to move to America. Maybe it's in some wizard bank in America. Or Sophie might have switched it for muggle money. Was her new husband even a wizard? These thoughts just kept going through Harry's head so much he was getting a headache. Sophie may never have been the ideal daughter or sister, and she may have been mean sometimes and a real bitch, but for some reason Harry didn't think she was up to something bad, maybe she just wanted to be apart of the family again and didn't know how to make it work. She wasn't a danger to him or his tattoo would have let him know when she was around. And why hasn't he heard from her since then. It had been three weeks since he got out of the hospital and Sophie didn't seem to be trying to get in contact with him. Then again, how could she. He was hidden away in an Old creepy house under the Filedus Charm.

Harry rolled over on his back again and tried to put his sister out of his mind. He needed sleep, he figured he would have to get up early again. To do more cleaning. At night when they go to bed Ron locks the bedroom door. Harry had questioned why he did so, Ron had replied, because Kreacher likes to come in people's room at night and go through their things. Apparently to make sure no one was taking anything that belonged to the House of Black. Yeah, like any of them would want any of the creepy things in this house. He had been here only three weeks and was already wanting to leave. It was all just so creepy, house-elf heads hanging on the wall. Dead people's portraits yelling stuff at you. He wondered how Ginny and Rigel was able to stand being here most the summer. He was ready to go home after just two days here. To Potter Mannar that was. Not the muggle dumped he had been forced to live in all summer. He wanted to go to his real home, for things to get back the way they were, before June, before Voldemort had come back and ruined what happy life he had.

Harry closed his eyes to stop himself from crying, he was fifteen. He was too old to cry. Why was it always him? Why did, everything all ways happen to him? It just wasn't fair. And why couldn't he just get one good night's sleep. Just one, that wasn't too much to ask for. Was it?

Harry was brought from his thoughts by a tapping noise, he frowned and looked around the room and saw nothing, but then jumped as a big rumble of thunder erupted. Great, now he was scaring himself, first he turns into a cry baby, then he turns into a scary cat. Yeah, some hero he was. Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He was pretty sure he was losing it when the tapping noise came again, this time Harry sat up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He looked around the room and saw nothing, he listened, but now all he could hear was rain and Ron's snores. He frowned. There it was again: the tapping, like someone tapping on glass. He looked toward the window just as lightning lit up the outside sky and there sitting on the sill out in the storm was...

"Hedwig!" Harry cried and rushed to the window and opened it, his snowy white owl came in the room; flew over the best she could with soaken wet wings and landed on the top of a dresser. Harry turned back around to shut the window, but when he looked crossed the street, he could swear someone was standing there in the rain looking over toward Grimmauld place. Lightning flashed again and they were gone. Harry closed the window and locked it. Must have been a shadow from a tree. Grimmauld place was under the Fidelus Charm, no one could see it. And why would someone just stand out in the rain staring at it. He turned back to his owl and she shook her feathers out then held out her talon, Harry saw she had a note tied to it.

"Why were you out in the rain?" Harry asked. Taking the note from her. It was wet too so he had to be careful, to not rip it. "Eh...girl. You'll make yourself sick." He looked down at the note and frowned, it was written on a piece of black parchment paper. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing black parchment paper. How would he read it. He opened the note and saw the words written in silver ink. It was kind of hard to read for the ink was running from getting wet, but after a minute he was able to read it.

_I may not be able to see the house, but I know you are in there, come out and down the street. I'm now on the corner. I want to see you._

Harry frowned at the note, he was pretty sure it was from Sophie, how she knew he was here when she couldn't see the house, he had no clue, but should he trust the note and go see what she wanted. Or was it a trap. He wasn't suppose to get his cast wet, but he did wonder what Sophie wanted. Maybe he could sneak out and see what she wanted and be back in the house before anyone knew he was gone. Harry nodded, yes that's what he would do; he would just use a charm on his cast to block it from getting wet. Harry tip toed over to his trunk and got out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he didn't even pay attention to which ones, and took off his pajamas and slipped them on. He then slipped on his shoes and since he only had one arm he didn't tie them, he did the spell on his cast to keep it dry, and tip toed over to the door and unlocked it. He paused when it made a loud click, lightning once again lit up the room and Ron grunted in his sleep. Harry waited, but all Ron did was roll over and faced the wall before he started snoring once again. Harry then slowly and as quietly as he could open the door and slipped out into the hall, before shutting the door back and tip toeing down the stairs and to the front door. He tapped it with his wand and the locks turned, then clicked and the door opened, and very quietly, so not to wake up the portrait of Sirius's mother, Harry stepped out into the night storm and shut the door behind him. He then took off walking as fast as he could toward the corner.

By the time Harry got there he was soaken wet, all but his cast. Jesse had taken out the stitches he had on his head a few days earlier so he didn't have to worry about them. Sophie was standing there just as soaked as he was, wearing all black again, with a black and silver cloak on, she had the hood up covering her head, but Harry knew it was her, he could see her green eyes glowing as she watched him coming toward her. She grinned.

"So, you did have the guts to sneak out." She said, once he was in front of her. She reached out and pulled the sliver raven she had given him out from under his shirt and dropped it over it. "Good, I was afraid you wouldn't have listened to me."

"Sophie, what do you want?" Harry demanded. He crossed his arms and started shivering, Sophie frowned.

"You should have put on a cloak, Silly." She said. "Oh, well, we'll be out of the rain soon enough." Harry frowned at her.

"What? I can't go anywhere with you." Harry said. "Jesse is already ticked at me. I..." Harry was cut off when someone came up behind him and put a cloth over his mouth. He tried to struggled, but it did no good with just one good arm and before he knew it everything went black.

Harry moaned, opened his eyes, and was confused: He was lying on a couch in an old fashion looking room, that had no windows and most the walls was bookshelves. He wondered where he was, all he could remember was someone coming up behind him, putting something over his mouth, a cloth of some kind. It was wet and had a weird smell to it, then again he had been wet also. They had stood out in the middle of the rain. Harry sat up and the first thing he noticed was his caste was gone. Someone had healed his broken arm. And apparently dried him, since he was no longer wet. Whoever had taken him also kept his glasses on his face. He suddenly remembered Sophie. Was his sister okay. Did they take her too. Damn, it was probably Death Eaters. If Sophie was hurt or killed it would be his fault.

Harry got up, he had to find out where he was and what happened to his sister, sure he hadn't seen her in seven years. And she might be a bitch at times, but she was still his sister. Harry went to the door to try to get out. Or he tried to go to the door anyway, there wasn't one. He looked all around and saw nothing but bookshelves and books, then, finally he spotted a door, opened it only to find a large bedroom with a large king size bed in the middle and a one shelf and a dresser, nothing else. Harry frowned and closed the door back. He wasn't going to get out that way. Maybe one of the shelves was a trap door, so he went around and checked them, but none would move or open up or anything. So Harry started pulling out books to see if that got one moving. He left one shelf and moved to another one; when he jerked a book out of the self it fall onto the floor and opened. Harry looked down at it and frowned. It hadn't been a book, but a photo album. He bent and picked it up and looked through it and his eyes widen. It was nothing but pictures of his family: him, his mom and dad, his two brothers, and Sophie: All family pictures even a couple of the cat they use to have. Harry put it back on the shelf and pulled out the other one; it was a scrap-book instead of an album and when Harry opened it, the first thing in it made his eyes widen. It was a picture of an owl, he had colored for Sophie when he was four. The words: To the best sister ever was written across the top in messy four-year old hand written. He smiled a little at how some of the letters was missing; like best had the "e" gone and the second "s" in sister was missing, but hey Harry had only been four. He turned the page and saw another picture he had colored. He flipped all through the scrapbook and saw it was full of nothing but pictures he had colored for Sophie, a couple pressed flowers he had once picked her, and some News Paper clippings about him or one of his brothers. The last thing in the back of the scrap-book was the picture of him and Ginny hugging in front of a fountain on Hogwarts grounds, during the Yule Ball. It had been cut out of the Daily Prophet.

Harry closed it with a frown and put it back on the shelf, if Sophie's things were in this room did that mean it was hers, and if so that would mean she was the one that brought him here, and had kidnapped him. Harry frowned, he really needed to get out of here, why would Sophie take him like that. His tattoo wasn't itching so he wasn't in any danger, but he still had this weird feeling and wanted to leave. He should have never met Sophie on the corner. How dumb could he be. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were out there after him, and he sneaks out of his safe place at night in the middle of a storm to go meet his long-lost sister at the end of the street. What if it hadn't been her to write the letter in the first place. It could have easily been a Death Eater that had once knew where the Black family home was; after all wasn't Sirius' brother a Death Eater. And if the house suddenly disappeared. Well, they could probably put two and two together and figure it out. They couldn't be that dumb. Jesse might be right. Harry needs to use his head more. He was a Ravenclaw after all. He needed to start acting like it. He often wondered why he hadn't been put in Gryffindor. The hat had told him he could be in any house. Harry did always think of himself more brave than smart. Something he proved tonight, by sneaking out of a safe place to chase down someone who wrote him saying: I know you are in there. This has to be the dumbest thing he has ever done. Now he was stuck in a place that had no windows or door.

Harry looked all around the room, but found no exit, he even went back in the room with the large bed, but found no exit. He went back into the other room and looked around some more, then he found a picture hanging on the wall. It was a Potter family picture, he was about five. Cody was eight, Sophie was thirteen, and Jesse fifteen. They all stood in front of a large Christmas tree. Harry remembered that Christmas. It was one of the best they had. And one of the only ones Sophie didn't pick a fight with someone. Harry reached up to take it off the all to look at it closer. But the moment his hand touched it, there was a clicking sound and the wall slide into the other and reviled a long hallway. Harry stepped out and started walking down it. It too had no windows and barely anything on the walls. Just lit candles in candle holders and now and then there was old portraits hanging there, but no actual pictures of anyone. All hand painted. Even of the simplest things like playing on the beach at night. Harry frowned. That was something odd too. All the paintings of someone outside was done at night. What was these people afraid of a little sun.

Harry walked on and on, sure that he had gotten himself lost, he was giving up hope that he would ever find a way out of here, when suddenly the wall next to him slide open and Harry jumped, as out stepped a gorgeous blonde woman, with light blue eyes. She took one look and Harry and grinned, showing off two pointing teeth.

"Well, hello there." She said, startling Harry: he wanted to ask the women if she knew where the exit was, but when he looked into her eyes, they turned a lighter blue, almost glowing and he was suddenly I a trance. Harry couldn't move nor speak, he just stood there staring. Well aware he was making a fool of himself, and his tattoo was itching now. The women took a step toward him and Harry knew he should step back, but he couldn't move, she came right up on him and sniffed. Yes sniffed his neck.

"A wizard." She whispered. "And a powerful one at that." With strength she should not have had, she pushed Harry up against the wall. He wanted to push her away, he knew he had to, but he just couldn't take his eyes from hers. She just stared into Harry's eyes. His brain felt foggy and he couldn't think nor move. His tattoo was now itching like crazy, but he could barely feel it.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" A male voice demanded.

The women jumped back as if Harry had cursed her and looked toward the voice. Harry was now able to blink and move, his foggy brain cleared and he looked toward the voice to see a man standing there. He was about Twenty-eight or twenty-nine, long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black eyes. Harry guessed he would be what girls found handsome, he was tall, a lot taller than Harry and well built. He wore a dark purple silk shirt and black slacks and shoes. He gave off the air of someone powerful, rich, and in charge. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his skin was pale. Very pale. When he spoke he had this thick accent, Romain, Harry guessed, but it almost sounded ancient.

Harry looked between him and the women, she looked almost fearful, like a child that had been caught doing something bad. She also looked at the man as if he was her boss or leader. Harry was so confused. If he couldn't find a way out of this place, maybe he would go back to the odd room with no windows and doors. At least there he didn't have freaks trying to; well he didn't know what she was trying to do, but at least no one was there. Harry rubbed his neck. For some reason it was now tingling. The man looked at him and frowned, and before Harry knew it the man was right in front of him jerking his hand from his neck and looking it over. Harry wasn't scared like he had been with the women, the man wasn't putting him in an trance, and his tattoo was no longer itching. The man sighed and let Harry go,and glared at the women. And to Harry's shock his eyes turned from almost black to a light blue, almost white and his face took on an angry, and frightening look.

"Did you not see the neckless this boy wears?" He demanded. He held up the silver raven that was around Harry's neck. "He is protected, Erin. He is not to be touched. We do not harm the good. It is forbidden. My father will hear of this. " The man took a step toward the women making her step back. "He is a guest in our house. My father's guest."

"I did not know." She said. Her voice turning fearful. The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"It does not matter you saw the neckless." he said. "You know what that raven means. Now be gone from my sight." The women gave a frighten squeal and took off down the hall. The man then turned to Harry, who backed up, his hand went to his pocket, but his wand was not there.

"Do not be afraid, Harry." The man said. "I will not harm you. Why are you wandering around by yourself?. Do you realize what would have happened if I hadn't been walking this way?" The man frowned and looked Harry's face over. "Sophia hasn't told you has she?"

"Look, all I want is to go home." Harry said. "I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is."

"Do not worry, you will go home soon enough." He said. " You were brought here upon my father's request. He wishes to meet you. But that won't be for a while." Harry shook his head and took another step back.

"Why do I have to wait? Who is your father? Why do I have to meet him?" Harry demanded. "Where is Sophie, let me talk to my sister. She better be okay. You better not have done anything to her." The man, Harry did not know his name, gave Harry an amuse look, before cracking a very small smile.

"Sophia is just fine." He said. "She is the last person in this house anyone would even think of harming and as to where she is. At the moment all I know is she wandering around somewhere avoiding me." He gave a little smirk. "We had a little spat you see." Harry looked the man over and didn't say anything. He noticed that on his left ring finger was a silver band that matched the one Sophie wore. So did that mean he was her husband. The guy Sophie had married.

"Are you... I mean.." Harry stumbled with the question. His eyes going back to the man's ring. He noticed and looked down at his ring.

"Sophia is my wife. If that is what you wanted to know." He said. And Harry gave a nod. "It is good to finally meet you. Sophia talks about you quite often."

"She dose?" Harry asked, a little surprised. Yeah he might have colored her pictures when he was little, but they were never close. No matter how much Harry tried to get close to her. Sophie never had anything to do with him.

"Of course." The man smiled. "Forgive my rudeness, I have not introduced myself." The man stuck out a hand for Harry to shake, Harry hesitated, but then stepped forward and shook it. Harry had to stop himself from pulling his hand back, the man's hand was ice-cold. "You may call me Caleb."

"Harry Potter." Harry said. The man nodded.

"Yes, I know." He said. "Now come, we must get you back to the room." Caleb put his hand on Harry's back and led him back to the room, when they got there he made Harry sit down. "I know it's good manners to offer you something to eat or drink, but I am afraid there is no food here and the only thing we have to drink, I'm sure you would not like."

"I don't care about that." Harry said. "I just want to go. I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is. So, if you just show me the way out of here. I'll just go."

"You will go home soon." Caleb said. "Why don't I go see if I can find that sister of yours."

"Yeah, you do that and tell her I want to go." Harry said, crossing his arms. Caleb smiled and looked amused.

"You sure do have a lot of spirit." He said. "I'll just go find my wife and tell her you would like to see her." He turned and left, Harry waited a moment, before getting back up and touching the picture on the wall, but nothing happened. Caleb must have locked the door.

"Damn." Harry said. He went back to the couch and sat down. "I can't believe this. Why didn't I just stay in the damn house."

Harry sat there for what seem like forever, but in reality it was only ten minutes, before he hard a clicking sound and the door slide open and Sophie came walking in followed by Caleb. She sat down in a chair across from the couch and Caleb sat on the arm of it.

"I was told you wanted to see me." Sophie said.

"I want to go." Harry said. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk." Sophie said. "Caleb's father wants to meet you. And I just wanted to spend a little time with my little brother." Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "You find that hard to believe?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Even when you were around you had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, well, that's all is going to change." Sophie said. "I want you to be apart of my life." Caleb just sat there in silence looking back and forth.

"Why?" Harry demanded. "After all this time?"

Sophie shrugged. "Let's just say I wish I had done a lot of things different from when I was around. I was angry at Mum and dad, and I took it out on my brothers. Well out on Cody and Jesse. I never did anything to you."

"You just ignored me." Harry said.

"Isn't that better than fighting?" Sophie asked. "Look, Harry, you were the only one that tried to show me you cared. Mum and Dad they might have said it, but no matter how bad I was you still were so sweet to me. The moods and things I was going through back then if I didn't ignore you I would have been mean to you."

"Let me get this straight?" Harry asked. "You ignored me so you wouldn't be mean to me." Sophie gave a nod. "That doesn't even make sense."

"You will understand one day." Sophie said. She stood. "Now come, My father-in-law wishes to speak with you." Harry crossed his arms and refused to stand, but Caleb grabbed hold of Harry's arm and gently pulled him to his feet.

"Just follow us." He said. "We will show you the way." They turned and led Harry out. He followed them down the long hall and turned left, then they turned right. Went down another long hall and then turned left again. Harry was beginning to get dizzy, when then turned right and down another long hall and up to a black door, that had a silver raven door knocker. Caleb walked up to the door and knock three times, pushed then knocked once more. They waited a moment, then a deep voice called out.

"You may enter." Caleb twisted the silver door knob and walked in. Sophie and her husband walked in ahead of Harry, then to his total shock they knelt in front of a man who was sitting on a big black chair that was trimmed in silver, the arms of the chair had to raven heads on the end of them. The man wore all black, but with silver boots, and a silver ring on his finger that was a raven. He looked like an older Caleb, but gray flicked his dark brown ponytail, and he didn't take his dark brown eyes from Harry's face. On either side of his chair stood two men, or Harry thought they were men. He couldn't see their faces for the black and silver robes they wore. Neither man moved or even showed they knew anyone had entered. They just stood there with spears in their hands. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming.

"You may stand." The man in the chair said. He spoke in the same accent Caleb had. And Sophie and Caleb stood. Sophie stepped forward and gave a short little bow again before she spoke.

"Father, I brought Harry here as you asked." She said. He nodded his head.

"I see that." He said. He snapped his fingers, still not taking his eyes from Harry, and the guy on the left bent over and he whispered something into his ear. His hooded head nodded and he walked off; out another door to another room. "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. But my daughter-in-Law has been...quite difficult when it comes to you. Understandable of course. Family is everything. Wouldn't you say?" Harry gave a slight nod and the man smiled. The door off to the side opened and the man came back in.

"It is ready, Father." He said. The man nodded.

"Good," he stood up, "Come, let us take our talk in private. I need a drink. I'm sure you are thirsty. Would you like to have a drink with me?" Sophie let out a little gasped and looked to Caleb fearfuly. He frowned and looked to his father. Or was it really his father. Everyone here seemed to call this man father.

"Father," Caleb spoke up. "Sophia does not want Harry..."

"Silence!" His father thundered. "I did not give you permission to speak. Now, Mr. Potter. If you please follow me. We have much to talk about." Harry looked to Caleb who gave him a small nodded. But Sophie just looked down and wouldn't meet his eyes, so Harry after a moment hesitation walked over to the man. Who put his hand on Harry's back and led him into a small room, that only had a black marble table and six silver chairs surrounded the table. The man walked over and sat at the end and motioned for Harry to sit at the other end. Harry did and the man pointed at the drink in front of Harry. It was in a silver goblet that had a black raven on it.

"Drink up." The man said, raising his own goblet. Harry frowned, not really wanting to drink whatever was in his goblet. Sophie sure didn't want him to drink it. If he went by how she acted. "Oh, come now. I did not poison you." Harry looked up at the man and then back down at the goblet. Since his tattoo was not itching he didn't figure he was in any danger so he slowly picked the goblet up and raised it to his lips. He then took a drink, then frowned up at the man in surprise.

"It's pumpkin juice." Harry said. The man chuckled and took a drink of his goblet.

"What did you except? Blood perhaps." The man gave Harry the same amused look his son had earlier. He sat in silence a moment just watching Harry. It was a little unnerving.

"I believe I have not introduced myself, Mr. Potter." He finally spoke up. "You must forgive my rudeness. My name is Vaughn. And I'm the leader of this clan or convent if you rather call it. That is the reason everyone calls me father." He explained. "In a way I am their father. The father of the convent."

"So, is Caleb really your son?" Harry asked. Vaughn gave a nod.

"That is a yes." Vaughn said. "Caleb really is my son." They fell silent and Vaughn once again went to just watching Harry before he spoke again. His voice changed this time. Went to a business type of voice.

"Now, down to why you are here." He took another drink then pushed his goblet away. "I understand you may not wish to speak of this. But I most insist to know the truth." He leaned forward and Harry took another drink from his goblet. "I have heard some rumors as of late. Rumors I do not wish to be true. But I fear they are. It is my understanding that the dark lord whom calls himself Lord Voldemort has returned." Harry looked at the man in surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Um...yeah he has." Harry said. "Though Fudge doesn't believe me. But I told the truth. Voldemort is back." Vaughn held up his hand.

"Do not get excited, I believe you." He said. "Sophia has told me you were there. That you saw his return. Please I ask you to tell me how he did it. What he did. Every little single detail." Harry frowned. He hasn't spoken of that night since having to tell it after it happened. And he didn't want to. But he looked at the door, and realized the only way he could get home was to tell this man the story. Harry sighed, took his last drink of pumpkin juice and pushed his goblet aside. He then ran his hand through his hair and looked at the man. Then began to tell his tale. He started with the start of the Triwizard tournament, not leaving anything out. He even told of his and Ginny's first kiss on the marble staircase. He didn't know why and as he looked the man in the eyes and told he found himself unable to stop, and told everything that happened to him that year. The lies in the paper, the task, all the way up to the maze and being pokeyed away, Cedric being killed and the ritual Wormtail did to bring Voldemort back. He even had him show him the scar on his arm. He went all the way until Fudge not believing him and Jesse quitting his job. When Harry was done Vaughn just sat there in silence tapping his fingers on the table before he heaved a sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You are probably wondering why I wanted to know." Vaughn finally said. "I do not tell many people this, but since you were nice enough to tell me your story. How about I tell you mine." He leaned forward again and entwined his fingers on the table. "During the start of the first war. Before you, Mr. Potter, took Voldemort out for a while he came to some of my kind and wished for us to join the war. Join his side. We declined of course. Not wishing to get involved in wizard fights. We like to be left alone you see. But Voldemort did not like that answer and had his little puppets he calls Death Eaters kill a great number of my people. Including my daughter Sheena, my wife Delilah, and brother Vincent. He killed my family. All I have left his my son Caleb. Your sister Sophia is like a daughter to me. And I treat her as such." He unfolded his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"I have one more question for you, Mr. Potter." Vaughn said. "Before I let you go home." he smirked at Harry's look. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Potter, I do intend to let you leave. We are not kidnappers. You were only brought here in such a matter because only the most trusted are allowed to know the way to this house. Sorry, about that. But I do have one question. We know war is upon us. Voldemort does have to be stopped. Albus Dumbledore was right about one thing. He does have such creatures as Werewolves and giants on his side. My question is. How would you like some powerful allies. I wish revenge on Voldemort he took everything I ever cared about from me. My son only survived because he was not home during the attack. He was with me, away on business, speaking with a leader of a sister clan." He took a drink from his goblet again and sit it back down. "So, Mr. Potter, would you like us on your side. We are more than willing to help put a stop to Voldemort."

Harry sat there staring at the man in shock. He didn't know what to say. Someone one powerful on his side willing to help get ride of Voldemort. But could he trust him.

"I see you need some time to think on it." Vaughn said. "That is fair." He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a black envelope that was sealed with a silver raven and he slide it crossed the table at Harry. "Could you at least make sure Albus Dumbledore gets that letter?" Harry gave a nod and picked it up to see Albus Dumbledore written across the front in fancy hand writing.

"Um...sir. Mr. Vaughn." Harry asked. "What...um... are you?" The man smiled.

"Sophia had not told you?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Then I am sorry, I cannot say." Vaughn said and Harry frowned. "If Sophia did not say. Means she does not yet wish to tell you. And if I mention what I am. Then you would figure out what Sophia is. I must respect her wishes. I'm sure you understand."

"I guess." Harry answered and Vaughn stood.

"I believe are talk is over." Vaughn said. "Come along, let's ease your sister's worries." Harry stood and followed Vaughn back out into the other room. Sophia was pacing back and forth and at the sound of the door opening, she stopped and looked. Harry saw relief in her eyes as she looked him over. He didn't know what she thought Vaughn had planned to do or give him to drink, but apparently he didn't do as she had feared.

"Sophia, I return your brother to you." Vaughn said. "And he is thinking over my offer and when he decides his answer I am sure he will give you an owl and you can let me know." Harry gave a nod. "Good." he turned back to Sophie. "You guys may go spend some time together, Harry may be taken home right after sunset. You still have a few hours before then. Go enjoy each other's company."

Harry followed Sophie and Caleb back to their room, and they sat in there and chatted for a while and got to know one another. Harry found that he liked Caleb; he was a pretty good guy. Funny too, when no one else was around. Kind of reminded him of a brown-haired Bill Weasley. But he wished they would hurry up and take him home; he was getting quite hungry, having not eaten anything since dinner the night before. Harry found out that Caleb had been the one that snuck up behind Harry with the cloth. He apologized for doing so. And the cloth had been soaked in chloroform is why he passed out. He wasn't happy to learn he was going to have to go home that same way. But until Harry could be truly trusted by Vaughn, he could not know the way to and from their house. Harry guessed he could understand the reasoning. Last time the leader of their convent let it known where they lived he had lost most his family.

When it was finally time for Harry to leave he put the letter to Dumbledore in his back pocket before allowing Caleb to knock him out again. If it hadn't been the fact his tattoo told him he wasn't in any danger, he would not have let his brother-in-law put the cloth over his mouth. But he did and the next thing Harry knew he was waking up in a black car parked right in front of Grimmauld place.

"Woke up just in time." Caleb said. Harry looked around and noticed he was in the front seat of a sports car. It only had two seats. "Sophia stayed behind, she didn't want to risk being seen by any of your brothers. She is not ready to see them yet." Harry nodded. "We're in the right place right? Sophia said the space between numbers 11 and 13." Harry frowned confused a moment before he remembered Grimmauld was under the Filedus Charm so Caleb could not see it. "I still don't see how there is a house there, but..." He shrugged and Harry opened the door. "Oh, I was about to forget." Caleb reached in his pocket and pulled out Harry's wand and handed it to him. "Wands are not allowed in the house. Sorry about that." Caleb gave Harry a wink. "That's a rule my loving wife has yet to learn."

"Were you ever a..."

"Wizard?" Caleb finished Harry's question. "No, I was not. I was a muggle before what I am now. Most our clan was."

"What...?" Caleb shook his head.

"Sorry, can't say." He smirked at Harry's glare. "Come on, little wizard, if you think about it, you'll figure it out." Harry said nothing, he just climbed out of the car. "Oh, and Harry, if I was you I was accept my father's affer of help. We can be good allies to have."

Harry nodded and shut the door, and walked up the front steps. Harry didn't know what time it was. He hoped it wasn't too late and he could get someone to answer the door. And not too late to get something to eat. Harry reached up and knocked on the door. Nothing, so he knocked a little harder. Still nothing. So, ignoring the fact they didn't want the bell to ring he reached over and rang it. He could hear Mrs. Black screaming all the way on the front steps, then there was pounding of feet and then someone called through the door.

"Who is it?" He was pretty sure it was Sirius' voice.

"Harry." Harry called. He heard a gasp and then the sounds of locks clicking, a second later the door swung open and Sirius reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, it wasn't until then that Harry heard Caleb's car speed away. He wondered how it looked to someone who couldn't see the house to watch him enter nothing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius demanded, as he shut the door. They most have been in a late night Order meeting, because most the Order, the ones Harry knew anyway, including Severus Snape was standing in the entry. "We all have been worried to death."

"Harry, what the hell?" Jesse pushed his way through everyone. "Have you lost your mind, where have you been. Why did you just disappear like that. Do you know how scared we were when Ginny came in Sirius' room in the middle of the night to tell us you were gone."

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "How did she.."

"Ron." Sirius said. "He noticed you sneak out of your room, but didn't think nothing of it. Just thought you we going to either get something to drink or use the bathroom. He fell back to sleep and when he woke up again having to use the bathroom two hours later, you were still out of the room. And not seeing you anywhere for some reason instead of coming to one of us grow ups, he went and woke up your girlfriend, Ginny got up and looked all over the house saw you were actually not here and woke me up."

"Now tell me where the hell have you been?" Jesse demanded. He looked madder than Harry has ever seen him.

"I would like to know who that was speeding away from headquarters." Snape sneered. Harry glared at him.

"That's none of your business, Snape." Harry said.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, reproachfully.

"It's a good question, Harry." Dumbledore said. And Harry noticed he was not looking Harry in the eye, but rather over his shoulder, reach made Harry frowned.

"It was Caleb." Harry said. "He bought me back here after visiting with some...friends of mine."

"What friends?" Jesse demanded. "And who the hell is Caleb?"

"None of your business." Harry snapped. He turned to Dumbledore and pulled the letter Vaughn had given him out of his back pocket. "Sir, I was asked to give you this letter." Harry held it out to Dumbledore and everyone frowned at it.

"Thank you... my boy." Dumbledore said, taken the letter, but still did not look Harry in the eye. He must have had some idea of whom the letter was from, because Harry saw his eyes widen slightly at the raven on the front. Before he stuck the letter in his robes. "I shall address it later, but now. I must insist that Harry you do not sneak off like that again. Most the Order spent the morning searching for you, and we were all just about to go out and look again. It is becoming dangerous times, Harry, you are a marked man."

"I know that." Harry snapped. "I'm not going to let it make me hide away like some hermit."

"You're not just going to keep running off either." Jesse yelled. "Mess with me and you won't see the outside for a very long time. Not even to go to Hogwart. You have to understand that this isn't a joke. Voldemort will kill you without a second thought. Do you not get that? It is time to stop acting like a moody teenager and grow up." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Jesse. He looked at Harry's arms and frowned.

"Where's your cast?" Jesse asked. "Is that where you went? Did you sneak off to St. Mungo's to get healed?"

"No," Harry snapped. "Someone who actually cares if I'm hurt healed my arm." He went to walk by and up the stairs, when Jesse grabbed his arm and pushed him back. He pointed his finger in Harry's face.

"I want to know this minute where you have been?" Jesse demanded. "I want to know right now and you are going to tell me."

"No," Harry said. "What I do and where I go is no of your business."

"What you do is my business." Jesse yelled. "Now you tell me where you've been right now." Their voices had gotten so loud that it drained out the yelling portrait. Harry looked his older brother in the eyes.

"No," He repeated. Jesse raised his hand and hit Harry crossed the face. Harry stumbled back in shock. And put his hand on his cheek. His eyes wide.

"Hey!" A voice came from the top of the stairs. Harry and Jesse, along with everyone else looked up to see all the teens, standing there. Their eyes widen with shock: All but Ginny who had a look of anger on her face. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, but Teddy grabbed her wand to stop her from doing anything. There was nothing but silence, the only sound was Mrs. Black's yells. Which Dumbeldore silence with a flick of his wand. Harry and Jesse stood and stared at each other for a long moment.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Jesse said. "I really didn't mean to do that. I just lost my temper. I was so worried when Sirius woke me and told me you had disappeared."

"Yeah right." Harry said. Pushing passed Jesse and on up the stairs. He pushed past all the teens and headed to Rigel's room. After given Jesse glares his friends followed, as Cody started yelling at Jesse.

Harry's friends found him sitting on Rigel's bed, crying. Rigel and Teddy didn't say nothing. They let Ginny walked over and sit next to Harry and pull him to her. He cried on her shoulder for a few minutes, before he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I'm so sick of everything." Harry said. "Jesse acting like a prat. Voldemort always after me. I can't get any sleep at night. My scar always hurting." Harry wiped his eyes again. "It's always me everything happens to. And no one even cares."

"We do, Baby." Ginny said. She ran her hand through Harry's hair. "You got us." Rigel and Teddy nodded in agreement and Harry looked up at Rigel and Teddy.

"Sorry, to be such a cry baby." He said.

"Hey, man, with all you've been though I'm surprised you haven't lost it before now." Teddy said. Him and Rigel came on in the room and found themselves places to sit.

"Lightning, mate, where did you go?" Rigel said. "Ginny was bouncing off the walls when our tattoos started to itch."

"They did?" Harry asked. "But I wasn't in any danger." He frowned. "Oh, must have been that Erin women."

"Who?" Ginny demanded. Narrowing her eyes. Harry decided to start from the beginning.

"I was at my sister Sophie's" Harry explained, then he explained about the note he had got. Sophie's husband knocking him out then him waking up at Sophie's. He told them everything that happened there and ended with coming home just now.

"That was kinda dumb." Teddy said. "To follow an unknown person who wrote you a little saying. I know you are in there. It could have been anyone."

"I know." Harry said. "But my tattoo didn't itch, so I knew I wasn't in any danger. But I did get a creepy feeling being around them."

"Who wouldn't." Rigel said. "They sound like weirdos. Teddy would fit in there." Rigel reached over and lightly pushed Teddy's head.

"Stop that." Teddy snapped. "And I'm not weird."

Harry gave a yawn. All thought of food left his mind the moment he was ambushed coming through the door. Not caring if Rigel minded, Harry crawled up in Rigel's bed and closed his eyes. He felt Ginny lay down next to him and put her arm around his waist.

"Umm...guys, this is my room." Rigel said. "And that is my bed."

"We know." They said at the same time, before they both snuggling together an drafted off to sleep.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good, and I bet most of you reading probably figured out what Sophie and her new "family" are. Sorry if it was confusing with everyone calling Vaughn father, but he is the leader or "father" of the convent they are a part of. And Caleb has a lot of power and say over them too, since he is the son of Vaughn, and being his wife gives Sophie a lot of control too. And the neckless she gave Harry will get explained more by the end of this story. Next they'll be going back to Hogwarts and it will go back to being more like the book some, but with a bit of different stuff. Like Sophie or Caleb showing up now and then to talk with Harry. One of them will anyway. Right now I'm not sure which yet._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Back at Hogwarts.

The rest of the summer went by fast for Harry and his friends, and Harry couldn't be happier. Now he could get away from Jesse: He's barely said two words to Jesse since he smack him, even though he's tried many times to apologize, Harry wouldn't hear it. Harry also hasn't heard a word from his sister. Two weeks after his little visit with her he sent Sophie an owl saying he would accept Vaughn's offer of help in fighting Voldemort. So far he hasn't heard back from her. And no one has told him what was in the letter to Dumbeldore from Sophie's father-in-law, and Harry doesn't even know if Dumbledore even told anyone what was in it. Or if even read it himself. very time Harry passed Dumbeldore at Grimmauld Place when he was there, for an Order meeting. Dumbledore would give a polite hello, but nothing else. And h wouldn't even look Harry in the eyes. And after the first night no one had told Harry anything else hat was going on. To say he was angry about it would be an Understatement.

Two days after Harry had returned from Sophie's house, Sirius had given in and had taken Rigel to St. Mungo's to have his leg healed the rest of the way. He said it was because Rigel wouldn't be able to get around at school with his leg hurt and it wouldn't be healed by the time started, but Harry knew it was because Sirius was feeling guilty for putting his nephew through all that pain, even though he denies it. Sirius wasn't one for giving out punishments, one of the reasons Rigel could be so out of control, Sirius never punished him when he did something bad. Just told him off a bit. But now that he's older and getting more out of control: Sirius was trying to at least show some authority. The first time Sirius had ever really punished Rigel was when he had broken Harry's jaw last year when they had gotten into a fight. He had grounded both him and Harry for Hogmeade visits for the rest of that school year.

When they had gotten their Hogwarts letters for the year, Ginny had gotten a surprise, she had been made a Ravenclaw perfect, and Teddy had been made a Gryffindore perfect and if that wasn't shocking enough and to further question Dumbeldore's sanity, Cody had been named Head Boy. Harry still laughed when he thought about the look on Cody's face when he had opened his letter and the badge had fallen out onto the floor. He picked it up looked at it, then looked up at them with his mouth hanging open, then looked back down, turned it over in his hand a few times then looked back up and said.

"I think they sent me the wrong letter."

Harry and his friends had died laughing. And Fred and George had a field day with it. Cody was never going to hear the end of it. Mrs. Weasley had thrown a little party to celebrate the new perfects and the new Head Boy, Cody was a lot more accepting of his new position as Head Boy when he had gotten a letter from Hermione saying she had been named the new Head Girl. But Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he would not be the perfect with Ginny, that some other boy would be walking the halls a lone with her late at night. He didn't like that thought at all. And kept his fingers crossed that the other Ravenclaw perfect was not Micheal Corner. Who was one of Harry's dom mate and happened to have a crush on Ginny.

The night before September first Harry didn't get any sleep, he dreamed of long corridors that ended with locked doors, Cedric's dead body staring up at him, and Ginny standing in an empty dark corridor kissing a faceless boy wearing Ravenclaw robes with a perfect badge pinned to his chest. Harry woke with his scar feeling like it was on fire and Ron already dressed and saying something to him. Harry could hear the sound of rain outside, and even though it wa daylight outside the light had to be turned on so they could see. It was so cloudy outside it almost looked like it was night time. It was a going to be a cloudy rainy day. Great, Harry thought it could match his mood.

"Better hurry up." Ron warned. "Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train." Harry got up as Ron dragged his trunk out of the door. He dressed in black jeans and a plain black T-shirt. He was tying his shoes when Cody entered the room.

"Good, you're up." He said. "Jesse sent me to tell you to hurry, but I don't see why, Mrs. Weasley is saying we can't go unless Sturgis Podmore's here, or we'll be one guard short." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Guard?" Harry demanded. "We have to go to Kings Cross with a guard?" He stood up and put Hedwig in her cage and grabbed hold of his trunk.

"Correction, little Bro." Cody said. "You have to go to King Cross with a guard." Harry glared at him.

"Why? I can take care of myself." Harry said. "It's not like Voldemort is going to jump out from behind a dustbin and do me in."

"Lightning-Bolt, don't even joke like that." Cody said. "And we just want to keep you safe." Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed his brother out the door. He met Rigel on the top landing. Harry said morning to him and Rigel just grunted, he wasn't much of a morning person. They made their way downstairs.

"About time." Mrs. Weasley snapped at them. It's getting late we need to go." She glanced at her watch. "Darn, I guess we are going without Pormore after all." The was suddenly banging noise and a scream and Ginny came tumbling down two flights of steps followed by Fred and George's trunks.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, and rushed to his girlfriend to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Ginny assured him and her mother was checking her over and using her wand to patch up the cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs. While her little Yorkshire terrier, Chaser stood at the top and the second flight of steps braking his head off and making Mrs. Black scream and yell.

After getting everything calmed down, and Teddy and Rigel stopped Harry from attacking Fred and George, Ginny got Chaser in his career and Sirius got his mum to shut up, and Lupin got Mrs. Weasley to stop yelling at Fred and George they all left. It took them twenty minutes to reach Kings Cross on foot. They went through the barrier two at a time, and when all his friends had made it through Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Come on guys." He said. "Let's go find a compartment before Jesse comes over here trying to talk to me." At the moment Jesse was talking to Cody.

"Um... Harry, baby, Teddy and I have to go up to the perfect compartment first." Ginny said. Harry frowned and she reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "We'll find you and Trouble after the perfect meeting." Harry gave a nod, and watched Teddy and Ginny walk away. He jumped when Rigel's hand landed on his shoulder.

"I think Dumbledore has finally cracked." He said. "Making Teddy a perfect." He smirked. "Come on, Lightning, let's go find a compartment." Harry nodded and followed Rigel onto the train. They looked everywhere and all the compartments seem to have been already taken up. People pointed at Harry and whispered as they passed them. Harry did his best to ignore thim and Rigel sneered or said a rude remark. At the very back of the train, Rigel and Harry found a compartment with only Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Lulu, mind if we sit with you?" Harry asked, calling her the nickname Rigel gave her. Luna looked up from her upside down magazine and gave them a smile.

"Of course." She said and Harry sat down across from her and Rigel sat next to him.

'You guys have a good summer?" Harry asked, trying to be friendly. Neville and Luna were a year under Rigel and Harry, Luna in Ravenclaw and Neville in Gryffindor. Both were kids that got made fun of, so the Gryffinclaws looked out for them and made sure kids didn't bother them.

"Oh, my summer was just fine." Luna said. Neville nodded in agreement. He held up a plant.

"Look what I got for my birthday." He said. Harry looked at the plant, it looked like a small gray cactus in a pot, except it was covered with what looked like a boils instead rather than spins." Rigel raised his eyebrows at it.

"Umm ...what is it?" He demanded.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Neville said. "It's really rare. I don't even know if there is one at Hogwarts even."

"I can see why." Rigel mumbled and Harry elbowed him in the side. Before turning to look out the window. Jesse was now standing talking to Sirius and Lupin as the train whistled and soon after it started to move, but before they left the station; Harry could swear they passed a figure standing on the platform covered in a black and sliver robes. Even the face was hidden. Harry turned to try to get a better look but the figure had disappeared.

"You alright there, Lightning-bolt?" Rigel asked. Harry turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry answered. Luna gave him a searching look before hidden her face back into her magazine and Rigel, Neville and Harry began to talk about Quidditch. As the countryside rolled on beside them. It wasn't untill half-way through their trip and the food trolley had already came and left, when their compartment door opened and Ginny and Teddy walked in.

"Hey, guys." Ginny greeted and sat between Rigel and Harry, Teddy sat across from her in between Luna and Neville.

"Guess who the Slytherin perfect is?" Teddy demanded. Rigel made a face.

"Malfoy." Rigel spat. "Who else then Snape's little puppy dog." Harry smirked at Rigel's comment.

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson." Ginny made a face, slipping her hand into Harry's. "I think Dumbledore has finally lost what little a bit of sanity he had."

"Who's the other perfects?" Harry asked.

"Well, Paverti Petal's is the girl perfect for Gryffindore, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan is the Hufflepuffs and Anthony Goldstein is the boy for Ravenclaw." Teddy said. Harry nodded feeling relieved that it wasn't Micheal Corner. Anthony Goldstein wasn't too bad of a kid, he talked with Harry some in their dorm and never showed any interest in Ginny, too busy doing school work to pay attention to any girl. So Harry didn't have to worry about him trying to make a move on his girl.

"We're suppose to patrol the corridors ever so often." Ginny said.

"We can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabb or Goyle for something." Teddy said. "And Hydra Lastrange. Think I'll make them write lines about being big gits, then make them write Werewolves are the best over and over." Harry laughed along with Ginny and Rigel smirked. But Luna glanced up over her magazine.

"You're not suppose to abuse your position, Ted." Luna told him.

"I won't." he promised. "Unless if comes to Malfoy and his mates. We all know he's going to do the same to mine, so why not get his first." Luna shook her head and went back to her magazine. They rolled on just chatting about anything ten minutes passed before their compartment door opened and there stood Malfoy along with Crabb and Goyle.

"What the hell do you want?" Rigel demanded, aggressively.

"Manners, Black, or I might give you a detention." Malfoy sneered. Rigel only snorted.

"Like I would show up for it." Rigel said. Malfoy glared.

"You would have to, because unlike you I'm a perfect." Malfoy said.

"I've skipped detention given to me by Snape." Rigel said. "You think I would show you for your detention just because you're a perfect. Please, that badge doesn't mean anything to me." Not having a reply to that Malfoy turned to Harry.

"Potter, I see you haven't been made a perfect." Malfoy sneered. "But your girl there has, aren't you a little afraid when she's walking the dark corridors all alone but for the other Ravenclaw perfect at night that she might get a little _frisky_ with him, because we all know Weasley is nothing but a sl..." Malfoy's comment was cut short by Harry jumping out of his seat and going after him, but both Neville and Teddy held him back. While Ginny glared at Malfoy.

"I swear to god, Malfoy." Harry yelled. "The mood I am in this year you do not want to mess with me. " Malfoy sneered, but he had a little fear in his eyes from the look on Harry face.

"What's going on here." Cody's voice demanded, as he walked up. He looked at Neville and Teddy holding Harry back and at Malfoy who had Crabb and Goyle in front of him, cracking their knuckles.

"I guess, Potter here just doesn't like the fact that I am a perfect and he's not." Malfoy said. "I just might have to give him a detention for trying to attack a perfect."

"No you won't." Cody said. Malfoy glared at him and went to open his mouth, but Cody pointed to the Head Boy badge on his chest. "You might be a perfect, Malfoy, but I am Head Boy, which means I am over you, now you and your two bodyguards go away and leave my brother and his friends alone, before I gave you all three a week's worth of detentions and take points that Slytherin hasn't even got to earn yet. And don't think I can't punish you either, because as Head Boy I almost got as much power as one of the professors and I can punish a perfect. Now go, get." He waved Malfoy and them away, and then turned back to Harry, who Nevile and Teddy was now letting go of.

"Hey, Little bro, calm down." Cody said. "What did he say to get you all mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said and sat down next to Ginny, who slipped her hand back into his.

"Malfoy was saying nasty stuff about Ginny." Neville explained. Cody sighed and walked on in the compartment and knelt in front of Harry.

"You can't let Malfoy get to you, Little Brother." Cody said. "Okay, I know how it feels when someone talks about your girl, I get it all the time, with the Slytherins calling Hermione a Mudblood, but this year you can't afford to lose your temper, the Ministry already has most people thinking you're crazy, if you go around attacking people, no matter what they say to you. You're just making it look like it's the truth."

"You didn't hear what he said, Cody." Harry said. "He called Ginny a...well, I'm not going to say and cussed her of going to do things with the other Ravenclaw perfect."

"Harry, I know you didn't like hearing your girlfriend bad mouthed." Cody said. "But don't you think you reacted the way you did because you have been scared of the same thing, Well, not of her doing...um that, but of her falling for her follow perfect and leaving you."

"What?" Ginny demanded, looking at Harry like he was crazy. Harry said nothing he just looked out the window.

"I'll see you later, Kid." Cody said, standing and heading out the compartment.

"Harry, you can't really think I might leave you for Anthony Goldstein. He's a big nerd and a bit snobbish, I can't stand him and never could." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I just can't help not liking you walking down dark halls a lone with another boy." Ginny let go of Harry's hand and rolled her eyes.

"You need to trust me." Ginny said, crossing her arms. "You're the only one I want and at the moment I have no idea why. You're too jealous." Harry scowled.

"I am not jealous." Harry said. "And I do trust you. It's the other boys I don't trust."

"Whatever." Ginny snapped and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To protrol the corridor like I am supposed to." She called, going out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Come on, Lightning-bolt." Rigel said. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Anthony Goldstein, I bet the only girlfriend he ever had was his school books." Harry snorted at that and watched out the window. Soon the train came to a stop and they all climbed out, Harry was disappointed when Ginny did not join them on the carriage ride up to the castle. When he entered the Great Hall, she was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table and Harry went over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, Ginny said nothing. "I'll try to control my jealousy, I swear." Ginny sighed and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"To tell you the truth, I would have probably acted the same way if it was you and not me the perfect." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her. "I wish it had been you. I was surprised that it wasn't actually, the way Flitwick has always kinda favored the both of us." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well. I think Dumbledore had something to do with that." Harry said. Ginny frowned at him.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Haven't you noticed how he's been avoiding me this summer, if we somehow ended up in the same room. Like in the court room, he never glanced our way, after I had come back to Sophie's and handed him that letter from her father-in-law, he never even looked into my eyes."

"Now that you point it out.. I see what you mean." Ginny said. "I wonder why, and what it means." Harry nodded.

"Did you notice it was some other guy not Hagrid getting the first years?" Ginny asked. Harry frowned he had been so moody over Ginny being mad at him that he hadn't noticed.

"What guy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he's never been here before." Ginny said. "He had long black hair and dark eyes. I couldn't tell what color in the dark, but they were dark. He wasn't wearing wizard robes either. Just a silk shirt and black dress pants." Ginny pointed up at the staff table. "And look, Hagrid's not up at the staff table either." Harry looked up there to see Ginny was right, but he also saw someone who made his heart stop.

"It's Umbridge." He called out. Ginny looked up to see Umbridege sitting up at the staff table. She frowned looking up and down.

"How did I miss her?" She demanded, still looking up and down the table. "Oh, Merlin, tell me he didn't?"

"Who didn't what?" Harry demanded, looking over at the Gryffindor table and it seemed Teddy had yet to discover the toad faced women he hated.

"You'll see." Ginny said. "Right now here comes the first years. And that there's the guy I was talking about." Harry looked over and watched as a tall guy about 6'2, with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, dressed as Ginny had described left the first years and headed up to the staff table and took Hagrid's seat.

"You don't think the Ministry made Dumbledore fire him do you?" Harry asked, worried.

"Hope not." Ginny said, as the Sorting Hat began to sing. When it was done Harry and Ginny looked at each other and frowned.

"Gone off a bit hasn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's singing about wanting the Houses to unity." Ginny explained. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sneer back at him, he glared and turned his head.

"Like that'll ever happen." He mumbled. Ginny nodded in agreement. They fell silent as all the first years was sorted, then Dumbledore stood and announced dinner to start and they ate mostly in silence but did make a comment now and then, and Harry looked over toward the Gryffidor table. Rigel nodded to him and Teddy gave a wave, and soon the dinner was over and Dumbledore stood once again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few older students ought to know by now too." (Harry and Ginny looked at each other and snickered) "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for, what he tells me it the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridor between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"There's that long line again, eh, Gin?" Harry joked. Basically repeating something Ginny said last year. Ginny turned to Harry with a smirk and winked at him. Before facing the staff table once again.

"We have had to change in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome if only for a short time Professor Grimes, who will be taking Care of Magical Creature lessons; while Hagrid is on... a little vacation at the moment. He should return to school later this year. We also like to welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Darks Arts teacher."

"Hell No." Harry heard Teddy's voice call out. "Her as a teacher." Dumbledore raised his hand. Harry noticed the Professor Grimes give a little smirk at Teddy's outburst, before pulling a silver flask out of his shirt pocket and took a small drink. Harry frowned at that. All last year the fake Moody had drunk from his own flask, and it ended up being Pollyjuice potion.

"I assure you, Mr. Lupin, it was not my idea." Dumbledore said. 'Now, would you please, keep all comments about teachers or staff to yourselves, thank you." Dumbledore said." Now tryouts for the House Quidditch teams are being held on the-"

_"Hem, hem," _Umbridge broke into what Dumbledore was saying and everyone, students and staff looked at her in shock, no one had every as, Harry could recall interrupt Dumbledore like that.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge said. "But I must say, that, Mr. Lupin, for your outburst I must take fifty points for Gryffindor, as I perfect you should know better than to mouth off about a teacher and in front of the whole school as well. If it happens again that will be a detention."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but Rigel clapped his hand over it and started whispering in his ear. Harry watched as Teddy relaxed and Rigel let go of him as Umbridge went on.

"Now, children, I am not here to be an enemy." Umbridge went on. "But, you do have to learn a little respect, for the staff and teachers here at Hogwarst and for the other adults outside of the Hogwarts grounds. If you learn that there is no reason we can't all be friends." Ginny made a gagging noise and Harry had to hold in a laugh. "Now, I must say it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts." What she said next Harry drowned out and turned away from her as she went on and on about how the Ministry finds their education important and blah...blah...blah.

"Well," Ginny said. "Looks like the ministry is messing around with Hogwarst this year." Her and Harry stood. "I have to go show the first years to the dorm, wait for me before you go to bed." Harry gave a nod and they kissed, when she walked away, he saw Umbrdge staring at him with a disgusted look on her face, but then he realized she was not staring at him, but rather behind him and looked to see Teddy's little sister Britney standing there with her little blonde haired friend Tiffany, with blue eyes; who was a chubby muggle-born witch, that was very cheerful, nice out spoke, and was Britney's only friend. Harry frowned a moment, Why would Umbridge look at Britney like that. She was a good kid, a bit shy, but got good grades and not once got in trouble last year. Which was her first year here. Then it dawned on him. Umbridge didn't like Britney because she was a werewolf. That made Harry feel angry. It's not like Britney choose to get attacked by Greyback, being a werewolf wasn't something people choose to be. It just happened if you're in the wrong place on a full moon.

"Hey, Brit, Tiffy." Harry said, walking up to the girls. "Would you like me to accompany you up to the dorms?" He held his arms out to them and they giggled and slipped their arms through them. Like Harry they were both Ravenclaws.

"No one has ever called me Tiffy before." Tiffany said. "I like it." Harry gave a nod, and a smile and after shooting a glare back at Umbridge, walked the two second years up to the Ravenclaw tower, where he allowed Britney to answer the riddle to enter. He said goodnight to them on the staircase and vowed to keep Britney away from Umbridge as much as he could.

Not long after entering Ginny and Anthony Goldstein came in with the first years and Harry watched as they explained all about Hogwarts to them and then showed them what stairway went to what Dorm, after the first years left. Harry saw Goldstein and Ginny glare at one another before he went up the boy's dorm and Ginny came over to say goodnight to Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, as Ginny laid her hand on his waist. Ginny made a face.

"Stupid prat." She mumbled. "He believes everything the Daily Prophet and thinks you're lying about Voldemort being back." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry thought he should have been upset by this but it wasn't like he didn't except it.

"I figure most people would." Harry said. Ginny nodded and laid her head on his shoulder looking sad.

"I know, but I can't help but feel angry about it." Ginny said. "After all it is my guy they're talking about." Harry smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Try not to let it get to you." Harry said. "I'm trying not to. Just ignoring them."

"How can you be so calm about people talking about you?" Ginny demanded. She pulled back and looked up at Harry with a frown, Harry just smiled at her, showing off his dimples he inherited from his mother.

"I have worse things to worry about than rather or not school children believes me." Harry explained. "Yeah, it gets to me and I hate it, but why show the gits it gets it bothers me." Ginny smiled and reached up and kissed him.

"I guess you're right." Ginny said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said, and they stood there five minutes kissing passionately, before they pulled apart.

"Besides, they'll know whose lying and who's telling the truth once Voldemort finally shows himself." Harry said. Ginny laughed and kissed him one more time before they said goodnight and went to bed.

_A.N. Well, they are finally back at Hogwarts, and looks like they have a New CAMC teacher along with Umbrige. He'll either be shown in the next chapter or the one after that but the next chapter will have Harry and Umbridge's fight, wonder if Teddy and Rigel will get involve in it. Anyway hope this chapter was good and sorry not much happened, but it should pick up next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6: Harry vs Umbridge

Harry got up and dressed quickly the next morning and rushed down the Ravenclaw dorm steps, not wanting to look at any of his dorm mates: He couldn't fall asleep last night for his scar hurting a little, and he just laid there with his eyes closed hoping it would go away. Which only resulted in Harry over hearing the other boys talking about him, they had thought he was asleep. He had told Ginny the night before that he didn't let their talk get to him, but that was a lie, it hurt and made him mad, that three boys he had shared a dorm room with for five years now did not believe him about Voldemort and thought he was crazy. They had even taken turns "Keeping watch" to make sure Harry didn't go crazy on them, and attack them in their sleep or worse. That was Micheal Corner's words when he had suggested it to the other boys, only Teddy Boot had thought they were going a bit far, even if he did think Harry was crazy and didn't believe Voldemort has returned.

So Harry dressed as quickly as he could and grabbed his school bag and headed down the stairs so not to have to look at them. When he made it into the common room he saw Ginny already up and standing near the door talking to Luna Lovegood, she smiled when she saw Harry walk up to her.

"Hey, there's my guy." She said, but then frowned looking his face over. "What is it?" Harry shook his head, not wishing to repeat what happen last night, which only made Ginny frown more.

"The boys in your dorm don't believe you about Voldemort." Ginny guessed, she put her arm around Harry's waist, trying to comfort him. "Same in my dorm, all but Padma Petal, but she's also been nice. You okay."

"They took turns keeping watch so the others could sleep." Harry said. "They think I'm that crazy." Anger flashed in Ginny's eyes before she hugged Harry.

"Try to ignore them like you told me." She said. "What they think doesn't matter." Harry nodded, hoping he didn't start crying, how long was it going to last with people thinking he was some nutter that would kill them in their sleep if they didn't keep watch. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, having her in his arms made him feel a lot better, and when the boys came into the common room Harry saw Micheal throw him jealous looks: He smirked, pulled back a little, gently took hold of Ginny's chin made her look up at him and making sure Micheal was watching he gave her a long passionate kiss. Micheal glared at him as he left the common room with his friends. Ginny pulled back and smiled up at Harry.

"What brought that on?" She demanded. Harry smiled.

"Just that I love you." he said giving her a peck on the lips, Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"I love you too." She said. As they made it out of the door and down the corridor holding hands. The whole way to the Great Hall people pointed and whispered as he walked by, he tried the best he could not to let it get to him, as they turned and entered the Hall, they made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Teddy. During meal times and the friends usually sat at each other's table mostly Gryffindor, they might be an old rule stating the students had to set at their own tables, but the teachers and Dumbledore usually over looked it, unless it was one of the big feast nights; like the start of term feast, end of term feast or the Halloween feast. But they over looked it any other time. In all the five years at Hogwarts had there ever been a problem with it, but it seemed that was going to change soon.

"Hey, there's the happy couple?" Teddy greeted them.

"Hi, Morph." Ginny greeted. "Where's Trouble?" Teddy smirked.

"McGonagall's office." He announced as if Rigel had won a prize. Harry paused in picking out a cereal and looked at Teddy with his eyebrow raised.

"Already?" He demanded.

"Well, when you got tattle tales in the Gryffindor Tower that was bound to happen." Teddy said.

"What did Rigel do?" Harry asked.

"He cursed our follow Gryffindor Dean Thomas last night." Teddy said.

"Dean Thomas, he's in our year, right?" Ginny asked. Teddy nodded.

"Why would he curse him, I mean what did he do?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't really say, but since he's in the hospital wing covered in painful boils, nowhere near you for you to kill, I shall." Teddy paused as if he was telling a dramatic story. "He accused you, My dear friend, of killing Cedric Diggory."

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Harry did no such thing." Harry didn't say anything, he just looked down, no longer hungry he pushed the bowl he had yet to pour cereal in away from him.

"Rigel isn't the only one in trouble this morning." Teddy said. "See someone else missing." Harry looked up at Teddy, then looked around the Gryffindor table. It took him a minute to realize who Teddy meant.

"Cody." Harry said. "He's not here." Teddy gave a nod.

"Yep, he got in a fight with Seamus this morning. McGonagall even had to come in and break it up. That's how McGonagall found out about Trouble cursing Dean." Teddy said.

"Why did Cody get in a fight with Seamus?" Ginny asked.

"He was saying Harry was lying." Teddy said. "And thinks he's just plain crazy."

"Who doesn't." Harry mumbled. Teddy gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I always knew you were crazy, mate." He said. "But I do believe you about Voldemort." Harry rolled his eyes at Teddy.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley." A voice said behind Harry. They looked to see Umbridge standing there. "I believe the two of you are sitting at the wrong table."

"Oh, we always sit here." Ginny explained. "Because our friends are in Gryffindor."

"Be that as it may, it is against the school rules." Umbridge said. "I suggest you to move now, before you lose house points."

"But, no one has ever mind us sitting here before." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, that is five points for back talking a teacher." Umbridge said. "Now unless you want more points taking, do as I say and move to your table now." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny laid her hand on his arm, and he closed it. Umbridge's eyes left their's a moment and glared at Teddy.

"Mr. Lupin, what are you wearing?" She demanded, Teddy was dressed like he usually does, with his tight black pants with the zippers all over the legs, a T-shirt with his favorite muggle rock band and a ripped up faded robe with safety pins and patches all over it. His combat boots, he didn't wear a Mohawk this time, but choose to have his hair long, with one said a pretty blue color and the other side was purple.

"Professor Snape has warned me about you, Mr. Lupin." Umbridge said. "And I warn you now, I will not put up with you looking like a muggle hoodlum, when you finish your food, I except you to go put on the proper school uniform, if I hear from just one teacher you showed up in class looking like that, you will be in serious troubel. Do I make myself clear?"

Teddy glared at her, but did not say anything, he had gotten an owl from his mum this morning asking him not to get in trouble with Umbridge for his father's and sister's sake. Umbrideg has already passed so many Ant-werewolf laws, he had to find jobs in the muggle world just to work, and if Teddy made Umbridge mad, she just might use her potion to pass more laws making it even harder for his father and when she's older his sister.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Umbridge demanded. Teddy clenched his jaw, but gave a slight nod, which made Ginny and Harry look at him in shock (They didn't know about the letter) . "Good. Now, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, your table please."

Sighing Ginny and Harry stood and made their way over to the Ravenclaw table. Where only Luna, Britney, Tiffany were the only ones sitting at the table not looking at him like he was crazy.

"Potter!" Roger Davis, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team walked up to Harry as Flitwick handed him and Ginny their schedules. "Nice summer?" and without waiting for a reply he went on. "Listen, we need two new chasers this year, so try-Outs are on Friday, do not miss it, I want to see how the team goes with the new players, make sure we all fit together."

"I'll be there." Harry assured him. Roger gave a nod and walked away, Harry turned to Ginny with a grin. "Two open chaser spots, Gin Gin, you are bound to get one." Ginny grinned again.

"I hope so." She stood. "Come on, babe, we got to go to class." Harry stood also and they grabbed their bags. "History of Magic is first." Ginny was looking her schedule over, but Harry had just shoved it in his bag without looking.

"Hey, Little Bro." Cody greeted him as he entered the Great Hall when Ginny and Harry were walking out. "How's it going?"

"Teddy said you got in trouble for fighting with Seamus." Harry stopped and said. "Aren't you suppose to be Head Boy?" Cody grinned.

"You sound like McGonagall." Cody laughed. "Anyway, Head Boy does not matter if the prat is talking about my little brother." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You shouldn't get in trouble over me." Harry said. "You can lose your badge you know?" Cody just shrugged like he could care less and walked on in the Great Hall, messing up Harry's hair as he went.

"Come on." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him along. They sat in sits in the back away from everyone else and once they learned that Binn's lecture was on giant wars, they wrote it down and went to passing notes back and forth or playing hangman. They both get passing grades in History of Magic class by written down what Binns lectured about and then just reading about it in their History of Magic book, both Harry and Ginny enjoyed reading, so reading their school book was better than listening to Binns, and trying to not fall asleep as they tried to take notes. He basically just said the same thing that was in the book anyway.

When they left History of Magic they had a double potions class. Again Ginny and Harry choose seats in the back of the classroom away from everyone, mostly Snape. The Ravenclaw's had Potions with the hufflepuffs; Harry and Ginny use to share a table with Hannah Abbot and her friend Justin, but after Harry andHannah, who had gone together at the being of Fourth year, had a bad break up over his name coming out of the goblet and ever since they acted as if Ginny and Harry wasn't even there. Which was fine with them.

"Settle down." Snape called, walking in the potion room and slamming the door behind him. "Before we began today's lessens." Snape said, as he made his way to his desk., then turned around so he could sweep his cold black eyes cross the classroom to make sure there was no one misbehaving and he had everyone's attention.

"I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my displeasure." His gaze lingered on Justin who was probably the worst in the school at potions.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me." Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of you will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back at him, not caring at all if he did not make the grade to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. class, which he knew if he really wanted to he could; his Mum had taught him potions when she was alive and had always said Harry was a natural, but when his Mum died Harry gave up on potions, and no one but Harry knew just how good he could be if he wanted to. And Snape was the last person he wanted to know. Even Jesse didn't want Harry to go on with potions after fifth year. Wanting to get his little brother away from Snape.

"But we have another year before to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly," so, whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T, or not, I advise all of you to put all your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay attention to what you are doing," Everyone sat up straighter. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew what the Draught of Pease was. It might be a hard potion to make and Snape was right about what could happen if you make it wrong, which is one of the reason Lily Potter only allowed Harry to watch and not help, when she use to make it for James to calm him down after a stressful day at work and he would come home all grumpy and moody. Being an Auror was real nerve wracking during the first war with Voldemort.

"The ingredients and method"-Snape flickered his wand-"are on the blackboard"-(they appeared there) "you will find everything you need"-he flicked his wand again-"in the store cupboard"-(the door to said cupboard sprang open)-"I warn you to be careful and do it right." He looked Harry in the eyes and sneered. "I just might decide to test your potion on the person sitting next to you, and would hate for them to go to sleep and not wake up."

Harry glared at Snape, before sharing a look with Ginny, he could see a little fear in her eyes. She like the rest of the school thought Harry bad in potions. Great, now he would actually have to do it right and show Snape he could do potions or else risk his girlfriend taking a nap she wouldn't wake up from. Harry reached over and laid his hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, Gin Gin." he assured her. "I'll do it right." Ginny sighed and stood.

"I'll get the stuff we need, you sit up our cauldrons." Ginny said.

To make sure he did it perfectly Harry pulled out his potion book and followed the intructions word by word from the book, he didn't what to risk missing a line from the blackboard. As Ginny worked hard next to him. By the time they were done, they both were sweating as if they just flew around the Quidditch Pitch twelve times.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called out Snape as he walked around the students. He sneered at Justin's potion which was shooting black-gray steam, before vanishing it. Ginny and Harry's potions were two of the only four students that had shimmering mist of silver. When Snape came upon them he looked down at Ginny's potion without comment, meaning he could not find anything wrong with it, and when he left her side, and sneered his hooked nose down at Harry; which was also a bit crooked now as well as hooked: Toward the end of the school year last year, Snape had made a smart remark about Harry's father James Potter, Harry not being in the best of moods at the time, since that was right after Voldemort returned, Harry had punch Snape for his remark, which resulted in Snape getting a broke nose.

Anyway, Snape excepting a bad potion, looked down at Harry's with a sneer, that quickly fell from his face once he saw the perfectly made potion. He glanced at Harry's potion, then looked at Harry's open book.

"Potter, did I not say follow the instructions on the blackboard not the book." Snape snapped. Apparently not finding anything wrong with Harry's potion so he had to find something to snap about. Harry clenched his jaw and said nothing, but Ginny picked up Harry's book and read it, then the blackboard.

"It's the same instructions." She said.

"I did not ask for you to comment, Weasley." Snape said. "Potter, you did not follow my instructions, so there for these mess is utterly worthless._ Evanesco_." Harry's potion vanished and Snape walked on.

"It's a good thing I had not been serious about testing your potion on the student next to you." Snape said. He made it back to his desk. "For there had only been three of you to get it right. Those three who did follow my instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing: Homework tonight: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making to be handed in on Thursday."

As Ginny took her potion up to Snape, Harry picked away their things. Then left the room to wait for her out in the hall.

"That wasn't fair." Ginny cried, as she walked out of the classroom and Harry hold her bag out to her. "Your potion was right."

"Yeah, well, Snape had never been fair to me." Harry mumbled. Ginny frowned.

"How was it right?" Ginny asked, taking her bag from Harry, he grinned at her.

"I use to make potions with my Mum." Harry said. Ginny's eyes-widened..

"You're telling me you've been good at potions all along?" She demanded. Harry smirked and put his finger to his lips.

"Shh, someone might hear you." He said. Ginny laughed and hit him on the arm and together they walked down the corridor and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "I can't believe you've faked being bad at potions all this time. Why?"

"I just don't like doing it now that my Mum is...it was something me and Mum did together." Harry said quietly. Ginny smiled and reached in to kiss him.

"I understand, baby." She said. "And you're good potion making skills secret is safe with me." Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

After lunch Ginny and Harry separated after a long see-you-later-kiss. Harry had Divination with Teddy and Rigel and Ginny had Arithmancy. When Harry made it to Divinations and climbed the ladder to the classroom, he looked around for his two friends, he did not see Teddy, but he did see Rigel, he was sitting next to a kid that had his head down on the table. Harry didn't know who he was; he had brown hair and wore a neatly looking school uniform. Harry frowned wondering where Teddy was and made his way to Rigel and sat next to him, crossed from the brown hair kid.

"Hey, Lightning-Bolt." Rigel greeted him.

"Hey, Trouble." Harry said. "Where's Morph?" The brown hair boy snorted and raised his head, Harry stared into his light brown eyes, his mouth dropped. "Oh, my god. Teddy?"

"Yeah?" He asked. Harry looked him over, he had his hair normal, his eyes normal; and a bran new looking school uniform. His white blouse neatly tucked into his black dress pants and a gold and red vest neatly fastened over his shirt and he even wore the gold and red silk Gryffindor tie. His robe was not faded or ripped, nor did it have any safety pins or patches.

"What...Why?" Harry asked.

"His Mum sent him a letter this morning." Rigel explained, since all Teddy did was put his head back on the table. "Asking him not to get on Umbridge's bad side. She was afraid she might retaliate by making more stupid Ant-Werewolf laws." Harry frowned as he watched his friend. He looked so miserable Harry felt sorry for him.

"Good evening class." Trelawney spoke up. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the Holidays, and am delighted to see that you all returned to Hogwarts safely as, of course, I knew you would." With this Harry and Rigel looked to Teddy expecting him to joke or make some funny comment, they didn't get so much of a grunt from their friend. Making them share a worried look with each other.

"You will find a copy of the Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago laying on the table in front of you. Please turn to the introductions and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. The,, divide into pairs. Use the Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Harry and Rigel did not even bother opening their books, Harry just pulled out a piece of parchment and talked Rigel into playing hangman, while Teddy slept. The word in their game was of course: Umbridge.

Class wasn't over soon enough for Harry and Rigel and leaving the books still lying on the table, they shook Teddy awake and led him out of class. It was now time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Something Harry was very close to skipping; but the thought of hearing what lies Umbridge could be telling made him go.

They met Ginny outside the classroom door; like Harry she did not recognize Teddy at first, then got angry when she saw how miserable he looked and started mumbling not very nice things about Umbridge under her breath as they entered the classroom and took their seats, they got out their wands and books and waited for Umbridge to enter. She did moments later.

"Well, good afternoon." Umbridge said. Just a few people mumbles a reply. "Tut, tut. That will not do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply. Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time please, Good afternoon." Now all but Harry, Rigel and Ginny said good afternoon Professor Umbridge.

"That is very good." Umbridge's eyes swept over the class, then landed on Teddy. "Mr. Lupin, I must say I am pleased that you followed my order and put on the proper clothes. I give Gryffindor it's points back and hope you keep following the rules." Teddy's face turned blood-red as the class turned to look at him and he slid down in his seat. "Now...now, Mr. Lupin, do sit up straight." Teddy's face turned even redder as he straightened back up.

"What are you looking at?" Rigel snapped at the staring students. "Turn around and face front." They all did what he said.

"Wands away and quills out please." Umbridge said. Everyone did so shocked, they have never been told to put their wands away in class. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag and pulled out their own wand and tapped on the blackboard. And words appeared.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A return to Basic Principles_

"Well, now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it." stated Umbridge. She turned to face the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved, curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved courses of defensive magic this year."

"What fun." Rigel mumbled. Umbridge went on like he hadn't said anything.

"Copy down the following please." Umbridge said. She tapped the blackboard and those words disappeared, and replace by others that Harry didn't bother to read, and for a few moments all around them people were copying down what was on the blackboard and Harry was happy to see that Teddy didn't at least stumped to actually doing his school work and just sat there staring at the book lying in front of him.

"Now, once you get through copying down the board, turn your books to page five and read chapter one." Umbridge said. "And there is to be no talking."

Everyone opened their books and flipped to page five to read chapter one, Harry opened his book to make it look like he was reading, Rigel was flipping through his glancing at pages and reading little bits of stuff then scowling at what he read before flipping through more. Teddy had opened his book and was drawling on the pages. But Ginny hadn't opened hers at all and instead had her hand in the air. And after a long moment of ignoring it Umbridge looked up.

"Yes, dear, did you have a question about the chapter?" She asked, in a too sweet voice, Harry thought he was going to be sick.

"Not the chapter no." Ginny answered, putting her arm down.

"Well, we're reading just now." Umbridge said.

"I've got a question about your course aims." Ginny said.

"And your name-"

"Ginevra Weasley." Ginny said.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge said.

"Well, I don't" Ginny said. "There is nothing up there about using defensive spells." Harry and Rigel both frowned and looked up at the board.

"Using defensive spells." Umbridge said, then gave a false laugh. "Well, I can't imagine why we would use defensive spells in a classroom. Are you afraid of being attacked during class."

"No," Rigel answered for Ginny. "But how would people learn them if they don't do them."

"Mr. Black, we do not speak up without first rasing our hand." Umbridge said. Harry noticed Teddy looking down at the table again and biting his lip like he was dying to say something.

"I'll speak when a feel like speaking." Rigel snapped at her. "The hell with raising a hand, we're not first years."

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black, now please return to your reading." Umbridge said. Rigel folded his arms and glared at her. Student all over the room began to raise their hands.

"Yes, Miss.." Umbridge asked.

"Padma Patel." She said, "And you said we're not going to do the spells in class. But don't you have to when we take our Owls. How would we know how, if he don't do them here first?"

"My dear, do not worry, if you read your book carefully you should know enough for when it is time for your O.W .L" Umbrige said. Padma frowned, but said nothing.

"But what about the wand movements and all that?" Padma Petal asked.

"Dear, we raise our hands in class." Umbridge said. "And like I just said read your books and you should know how to do them. The Ministry wants us to learn defensive spells in a risk free-"

"What good is that?" Harry demanded.

"Hand, Mr. Potter."

"If we get attacked it's not going to be risk-free." Harry went on without raising his hand. "An attacker isn't going to come up to us and say, get ready about to curse your bum off."

"Mr. Potter." Umbrdge snapped. "That will be ten points from Raveclaw. I do not wish to criticize the ay things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a false laugh. "Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"Hey!" Teddy cried. Not being able to hold it in any longer not with the mention of his dad. "My dad isn't dangerous, he only changes on a full moon." Umbridge chose to ignore him.

"Now, there is no need to use spells in class." Umbridge said. "We are not going to be attacked by anyone at this school.."

"What about when we're not at school." Harry demanded. "For what's waiting for us out there."

"There is nothing waiting for us out there, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "I know you students have been told that a certain Dark Lord had come back from the dead..."

"He wasn't dead." Harry cried. "And yes he is back."

"Mr. Potter you have already lost your house points do you wish to make it worse." Umbridge demanded. "As I was saying you have been told that certain Dark Wizard had returned that is a lie. No one can come back from the dead it is not..."

"He wasn't dead." Harry shouted. Ginny laid her hand on his knee.

"Harry, just let it go for now." She whispered, Harry shook his head, feeling anger in every inch of his body. He stood.

"It is not a lie!" Harry cried. "I saw him I fought him, he killed Cedric Diggory."

"Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

"Yeah, because Voldemort told him to." Harry said.

"No, he did not. You-Know-Who is dead and one more word about him, Mr. Potter and that will be a detention." Umbridge warned. Harry looked her straight in the eyes.

"Voldemort is back." He said.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "Now unless you want to make it two, I suggest you sit down and get back to reading."

"No." Harry said, even Rigel looked at him in surprise.

"That's it two detentions." Umbridge said. "Now sit down." Harry crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I'll sit when you admit Voldemort has returned."

"I will admit to no such thing, Mr. Potter, because it is not true." She pulled out a pink piece of parchment and started writing a note. "I have been reasonable with you, but you seem to what to keep disrupting class. And telling lies."

Harry doesn't lie." Rigel snapped.

"You're the one lying." Harry said. "Voldemort is back."

"Okay, Mr. Potter that is two more detentions, bring you to a total of four, what to push it for five, just say You-Know-Who's name one more time." Umbridge said.

"Voldemort." Harry said. Umbridge slammed her quill down.

"That is five, want to make it for the week?" Umbridge said.

"Voldemort." Harry repeated.

"Harry, stop it." Ginny said, he could hear shock in her voice. Rigel was smirking and Teddy was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"A week then." Umbridge said. "What to make it a month?" Harry opened his mouth, but this time Rigel spoke up.

"Harry, Mate, Jesse is already going to flip." Rigel warned, speaking under his breath. "Just cool it, save it for another day." Harry closed his mouth and took to glaring.

"Good." Umbridge said. "Now come, get this note and take it to Professor Flitwick." At first Harry didn't move, but Ginny pinched his leg, and he walked up to Umbridge snatched the note out of her hand with out a word and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door so hard behind him, that three of the plate with kitchen Umbridge had hanging on the wall fall off and broke.

Harry was walking down the hall mumbling things under his breath when Peeves came floating at him teasing about him being crazy. Harry swatted at him.

"Go away!" Harry demanded. "Leave me alone!"

_"Oh, most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad_

_But some are more kindly and think he's just sad,_

_But Peevsey knows better ned thinks he's just mad."_

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled, he turned around walking backward as he swatted and Peeves who was now behind him, and when Harry did he bumped into someone behind him and wa knocked to the floor. He dropped his bag, making his stuff fall out of it and onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going" Harry snapped. He didn't look to see who he had bumped into as he began to pick his books and papers up and shove them back in his bag. Whoever he bumped into gave a small chuckle and bent down to help Harry.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, it was you who was walking backwards." Harry looked up to see the new Care of Magical Creature teacher. Professor Grimes. Up close Harry saw he was very pale, and had blue rings under his eyes like he never gets any sleep.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said, his anger with Umbridge and Peeves fading away.

"That's quite alright you were just taking your anger at someone else out on me. I've been known to do that from time to time." Professor Grimes said. "Fighting with Umbridge?" Harry looked up at him shocked.

"How did you..."

"My dear little wizard friend." Professor Grimes said. "Everyone wants to fight Umbridge, she's just one of those vile creatures that makes you want to just smack the pink bow right off he head." Harry laughed. "That's it, don't let her get to you. Now what was it that set you off?"

"Umbridge calling me a liar." Harry explained. As Professor Grimes stood up, then held out a hand to help Harry to his feet. Harry couldn't help but notice even though it was hot in the castle Professor Grimes' hand was ice-cold."

"Doesn't believe you about Voldemort?" Professor Grimes stated. He put both hands on Harry's shoulder, his eyes going for a second to the raven hanging from Harry's neck. "Have you ever heard the story of the boy who cried werewolf?"

"I've heard of the boy who cried wolf." Harry said. Professor Grimes chuckled.

"Same story, just put were in front of wolf." He said and Harry grinned a little. "Anyway, that is what Fudge wishes the wizard world to believe you are. The boy who cried werewolf, or in this case: The who cried Voldemort. But don't let that stop you from telling the truth, you keep on saying it. And when the so-called Dark Lord finally shows himself do you know what will happen then?" Harry shook his head.

"You'll get to look at them all with a smug look on your face and the words I told you so escaping your lips." Professor Grimes said.

"So, you believe me about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Grimes said. "Why would you make up such an awful tale." Harry smiled at him and Professor Grimes patted him on the cheek with his very cold hand, leaving Harry's face to feel like he had held an ice pack on it.

"Now, if you would excess me, Mr. Potter, I must go down to the kitchens to feed." Professor Grimes said, he then walked passed Harry without another word. Harry frowned as he watched him leave thinking how saying you were going to feed was a weird way of saying you were going to get something to eat.

A door to Harry's right opened and he looked to see Professor McGonagall step out of the teacher's lounge.

"Potter what on are you doing standing in the hall and not in class." She demanded.

"Umbridge sent me to Professor Flitwick." Harry answered. McGonagall frowned.

"Sent?" She demanded. "What do you mean sent?"

Just then Flitwick appeared. "Mr. Potter, why are you not in class?"

"Apparently he was sent to see you." McGonagall said. Flitwick frowned.

"Here this might explain it." Harry said handing him the note from Umbridge, Flitiwck took it, pulled out his wand and tapped it, the seal on it broke and he unfolded to read. McGonagall too read it over Flitwick's shoulder, both frowned deeper and deeper the farther they went. When he was done Flitwick folded the note and looked up at Harry with disappointment on his face.

"Come on in here, Mr. Potter and have a seat." Flitwick said. Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and stuck his hands in his pocket and followed them into the teacher's lounge.

"Have a seat, Potter." McGonagall order, pulling out a chair. Harry slipped his bag off his back and sat down in it.

"Harry, is this true?" Flitwick asked.

"Is what true, sir?" Harry asked.

"That you yelled at Umbridge, called her a liar and keep saying Voldemort's name over and over when she repeatedly told you not to?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Potter, you need to be careful." McGonagall said."Misbehavior in her class could cost you more than House points or detemtions."

"What do you-"

"Use your common sense." McGonagall snapped. "You know where that woman comes from, you know who she must be reporting to."

"Fudge." Harry said, looking down, he should have realized that, after all she's got Teddy so afraid that he's dressing normal and being miserable. The bell rang and the sounds of student's feet echoed all over.

"It says here she had given you a detention for every day this week." Flitwick said.

"Sir, couldn't you."

"No I cannot, Mr. Potter." Flitwick said. "You'll have to go to them." Harry frowned. "And I must tell you that I'm very close to sending an Owl to your brother."

"Please don't." Harry said.

"Didn't you listen to Umbridge's speech at the beginning of the year feast." McGonagall said.

"No ma'am." Harry said. "But Ginny said it meant the Minster was interfering with Hogwarts."

"Well, at least you listen to Ginevra Weasley as any rate." McGonagall said. She opened the door and motioned for him to leave. "Maybe I should have a talk with Miss. Weasley. Have her watch you. Would you like that, Potter, for me to have your girlfriend to babysit you?" Harry's face turned red, then he shook his head.

"Then keep your temper in check or I will." McGonagall threatened. Harry looked down with a scowl on his face.

"Harry, you must control your temper around Umbridge." Flitwich said. He patted Harry's should. "I would hate to lose my favorite male student."

"I'll try, sir." Harry said.

"Go on to dinner now, Potter." McGonagall said. "And no more getting in trouble today." Harry nodded and left the teacher lounge and made his way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny, he wasn't hungry and didn't feel like eating, Ginny seemed to understand and just sat next to him eating quietly.

After dinner Ginny took Harry's hand and they headed up to the Ravenclaw common room. While Harry and Ginny sat doing their homework, Roger Davis came up and yelled at Harry for getting a detention on friday there for he wouldn't be at Quidditch try outs. Then after their homework was done, Ginny went to patrol the halls with Antony Goldstein and Harry went up to bed where he had another sleepless night."

_A.N. Hope the fight between Harry and Umbridge was good. I know it was mostly like the one in the book, but I did put some difference in it._


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. finally we get to the Detention with Umbridge, I got most of it from the book and added some stuff, so, I hope I did good._

Chapter 7: Detention.

Breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning was not a pleasant event for Harry, by then the whole school had heard about his shouting match with Umbridge. People whispered all around him, as he sat with Ginny, trying to eat, but after a while he just pushed his plate away. Making Ginny frown at her boyfriend in concern. The funny thing was none of the whispers seem to care if he heard. No they seemed to be purposely whispering loud enough for him to hear.

_"He claims he fought You-Know-Who."_

_"Says he's back"_

_"Potter is nothing but crazy."_

_"He's a liar."_

_"He just wants attention."_

Harry opened his mouth to make a comment or yell at the Great Hall, he didn't know which, but he did neither and shut his mouth, jumped to his feet, grabbed his bag and ran from the Great Hall. Ginny grabbed her bag and ran after him.

"Harry, wait, please." She cried. Harry stopped and Ginny caught up with him. She laid her hand on his hip.

"You okay, Baby?" She asked.

"What do you think." He snapped at her and Ginny frowned. Harry reached out and laid his hand on the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Harry said. Ginny nodded and gave him a weak smile before she leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back.

"I can't believe they would just talk about you like that." Ginny cried.

"I'm trying to just ignore it, really I am, but it's too hard." Harry said. Ginny laid her head against his forehead as he pulled her closer to him for comfort.

"Don't ignore them curse them." Someone said. Harry and Ginny looked to see Rigel and Teddy.

"I can't curse everyone in the bloody Great Hall." Harry said.

"Why not." Rigel asked. "I'll do it if you want." Harry's only response to that was to roll his eyes. They stood in silence for a moment before they jumped when Teddy suddenly yelled out.

"How could Dumbledore let this happen!" He cried. "How could he let that...that toad teach here. She belongs in a zoo, not in a school full of children." He ran a hand through his still normal brown hair.

"Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Ginny said. "Nobody wants the job." Teddy glared at her. "Oh, you know I don't mean your dad. He was the only good teacher we had in the subject."

"If no one wants the job or if it is jinx like people claim, then why not drop it." Rigel said. "It would be a lot better than having people like Professor Toad trying to teach us."

"Yeah." Teddy said. "Flitwick could always teach students dueling and a few defense spells. That should fall along the lines of charms." Harry snorted.

"It's not like we actually learn anything in that class anyway." He said. "Moony was the only one that actually taught anything that made sense."

"She's trying to get students to spy for her too." Ginny said. "Remember what she said after Harry left. Come straight to her if we hear anyone saying Voldemort has returned."

"Of course she's here to spy." Rigel said. "That's the only reason Fudge sent her here in the first place."

"Oh, hey, Sassy, can I copy your potion homework?" Teddy suddenly asked. "We had Potions yesterday too, and got the same thing. But you know how rubbish I am with Potions." Ginny looked at Teddy for a moment not saying anything, but then shrugged and got in her bag and pulled her homework out of her potions book and handed it to him.

"Be sure you give that back." She warned. "Last time I let you copy my homework you never gave it back, and I didn't have anything to turn in."

"What do I see here." Cody suddenly came up to them, he slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and gave Ginny a large grin, as Fred and George walked up to Ginny and threw their arms around her.

"Did I just hear and see that right?" Cody demanded. "Fred-George, did I see little Ginny loaning her homework to little Teddy Lupin. Oh, may, I believe that is against school rules."

"I believe it is, Cody." Fred said. Shacken his head.

"And they are perfects too." George added, pretending to be shocked.

"And to do it in front of the Head Boy." Fred said.

"I hate to do this to two of my perfects, but..." Cody shook his head. "I believe I have to give them both detention."

"No you're not." Harry said. Cody gave her an unreadable look, Harry frowned. "You're not, are you. You can't give Ginny and Teddy detention."

"I wouldn't go to it anyway." Ginny snorted. Cody frowned at her. He then winked at Fred and George, they took their arms from around Ginny and allowed Cody to come over and threw his arm around her. He then smirked to Harry.

"But, Ginny, it would be a chance for me to finally get you alone." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Reached out took Ginny's hand and pulled her over to him and away from Cody. Cody, Fred and George looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Harry's face turned red from anger and he pulled out his wand, but Ginny grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, babe." She said, then glared at their brothers. "We have Double Charms to get to, and Professor Flitwick is already disappointed in you for the detentions you got, wouldn't do any good showing up in class late." Harry nodded and put his wand back in his robe pocket. Cody stopped laughing and frowned at Ginny.

"So, it's true you were given a weeks worth a detention for shouting at Umbrideg?" Cody asked. Harry nodded. "Mate, you better hope word doesn't get back to Jesse." Harry scowled.

"I don't care if it does." He snapped. "I'll owl and tell him myself."

"Come on, Babe." Ginny said, slipping her hand in Harry's and dragging him along as Cody opened his mouth to say something. She didn't want him in a bad mood all day from fighting with his favorite brother. They arrived to class on time and took their seats as Flitwick walked up to his desk.

"You all know that this year is your O.W.L year." Flitwick said. He was so short his head barely came over his desk, and he stepped on a stool so he could look over the class. "What you must remember is these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thoughts to your careers, now is the time to do so. As my own house of Ravenclaw; I must tell you all that I expect nothing lower than an A in all your O.W.L .s and would be very happy if you were to get at least an E in charms. In the meantime, I'm afraid, we will be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

They then spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms, which they were told would be on their O.W.L.s, but Harry felt like he was wasting time he already knew the charm by heart. But Ginny made sure he kept his attention on Flitwick and nothing else.

Next class was Transfiguration and McGonagall was even worse than Flitwich.

"You cannot pass an O.W.L," she said. "Without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason way none of you in this class should not achieve an O.W.L. in Transfiguration, I except no more or no less from all my O.W.L. students then I do my own house of Gryffindors, there is no reason none of you shouldn't achieve a good grade and is hoping you all get an E, if not I will be please with an A, but any lower than that is unacceptable. " McGonagall paused as if she was letting all that sink in before going on.

"Today we are starting Vanishing Spells." She went on. "These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T year, but I know some of you have already done them." With that McGonagall's eyes found Harry and Ginny's before she went on. "So, the Vanishing Spells shouldn't be too hard those of you who have, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested in your O.W .L.s"

That was right for some people, most the class was finding it horribly difficult. By the end of class only Harry and Ginny had successfully vanished their snails and had earned Ravenclaw ten points a piece along with one of McGonagall's rare smiles. And was the only ones not given homework, all the others were told to practice the spell and McGonagall said she excepted to see some improvement out of them next time they came to class.

Not wanting to be the object of my whispering and pointing, Harry and his friends ate lunch down in the kitchen rather than in the Great Hall.

After lunch Harry and Ginny made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures; he had told his friends about his run in with Professor Grimes, and Teddy and Rigel already had a class with him yesterday and they found him as being weird, but as Teddy explained it was not a nerdy and suspicious type of weird, but a cool and mysterious type of weird. In other words Teddy had liked him, but Rigel, Well, he doesn't like anyone and would only say their class with him had been very boring.

The afternoon was cool and breezy, the rain that had pounded on the castle windows all morning was gone, but left a cloudy gray sky. Professor Grimes was waiting for them some yards away from Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he stood under a large shad tree, in fact the tree was so large that if the sun was out, it would not have been able to shine down on Grimes' pale form. He was leaning on a table covered in twigs. With his arms crossed over his chest as he watching the students walking toward him. As Harry and Ginny reached him, the Hufflepuff were arriving. Up close Harry saw that the blue rings Professor Grimes had around his eyes yesterday was now gone. Harry heard laughter and some whispering, and going by the way they were pointing and looking at him, he figured he was the subject of their jokes.

"Quiet." Professor Grimes' voice echoed across the lawn. "Everyone here. Good." He uncrossed his arms and stood up straight. Then pointed at the table. "Who knows what these are?" Ginny raised her hand along with a couple of girls from Hufflepuff.

There were many gasped and screams when the twigs leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand, and a funny, flat, bark like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Ooh." Padam Patel and her friend Lisa Turpin cried.

"We do not need the girly sounds, girls." Professor Grimes braked. Looking irritated, Harry couldn't blame him, some girls acted too, well, girly. Padma and Lisa' face turned blood-red and they glared at Grimes once he turned the other way.

"Yes, Miss. Ginevra, do you know what our little friends here are?" Professor Grimes called on Ginny to answer. As he pulled out what looked like brown rice and tossed it onto the table with the twig things.

"Bowtruckles." Ginny answered. Grimes nodded. "Very, good, Miss. Ginevra. Five points to Ravenclaw. Yes this are Bowtruckles, which are tree-guradians, usually live in wand- trees. Anyone know what they eat, Harry?" Professor Grimes looked at Harry, who frowned trying to remember what he has read about Bowtruckles.

"Wood lice." Harry said. "Also fairy eggs, but they're harder for them to find."

"Very good, Five more points." Professor Grimes said. "So, whenever you need leaves from a tree in which a bowtruckle lodge, it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will gouge out a human eyes with their fingers, as you see are very sharp, and not at all desirable near the eyeball; in fact I knew a guy once who thought other...um...creatures were beneath him and had angered a group of bowtruckle by chopping down the tree in which they lived, they took their sharp little fingers and...like a said a moment ago gouged his eyes out, he lay on the ground in pain and since he had no friends to come along and check on him he lay there and bleed to death." He paused and licked his lips as if the thought of blood had sounded tasty to him. "So, if you would like to get gather closer take a few wood lice and a bowtruckle-I have enough for one between two-you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

Harry and Ginny surged forward around the table, but the rest of the class didn't look too happy to walk up there; Grimes gave them a small friendly small as he handed them each a hand of wood lice.

"It's good to see you are in a better mood today, Harry." He commented as he laid the lice in Harry's hand. "Which I take as a sign you had no Umbridge class today." Harry grinned.

"No, sir." he said. "But, sir, you wouldn't happen to know why Hagrid is not here do you?"

"Sorry, I do not." Professor Grimes said. "But do not worry, Harry, I'm sure he is fine, there is very little that can harm a half-giant." Harry nodded and he and Ginny choose a bowtruckle and took it back to their seat.

"I bet anything he's doing something for the order." Ginny whispered as she and Harry sat down and dug parchment a quills out of their bags. "Why else would he not be here."

"You're probably right." Harry whispered back, and they soon changed the subject as they got to work on their bowtruckle.

"It's kinda cute isn't it?" Ginny asked. Harry gave her a weird look.

"Um... if you say so." Harry said. As he tried to draw a picture of the bowtruckle which wasn't easy as it kept trying to escape from their table or wanted more wood lice, Ginny even had to go ask Professor Grimes if they could have another handful, apparently the one they had picked had a big appetite.

Professor Grimes did not walk around the class and watch the students work like most the teachers did, but choose to lean against the table, with his arms crossed, looking out at everyone, not moving a one bit out from under the shad tree.

After Care of magical creatures they had Herbology; which he had to a tend with his hand in Ginny's handkerchief, because their bowtruckle bite him at the end of class because they had no more wood lice to give it. They had Herbology with the Slytherins and it was not an enjoyable lesson, the moment Draco Malfoy entered the class oom, he deliberately chose to sit across from Harry and Ginny and all through class he laughed and whispered loudly about Harry being insane and how his father said he was not fit to be in Hogwarts around other kids. If it had not been for Ginny holding his hand under the table, Harry would have snapped and cursed Malfoy till his mouth was sealed shut.

Thankfully Herbology was the last subject of the day and Harry could hide away from all the other students. At Dinner, Harry and his friends once again ate in the kitchens instead of the Great Hall. And after dinner was his first detention with Umbridge.

"Wonder what she'll have you do?" Ginny asked, as they left the kitchens.

"Probably have him catch flies for her dinner." Teddy said. Making even Rigel laugh, which was a hard thing for anyone to do, and yet some how Teddy was the one who always made him laugh. Which also resulted in Rigel smacking Teddy on the back of his head.

"See you guys later." Harry said, he gave Ginny a kiss, then nodded at Rigel and Teddy, before turning and making his way down the corridor and to Umbridge's off.

The moment Harry entered the felt sick, Umbrdge had all the surfaces in the room draped with lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These were so foul all Harry could do was stared until the sound of Umbridge's sudden voice made him jump.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." She said, giving him a sicken sweet smile.

"What's so good about it." Harry mumbled.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I said what's so good about it?" Harry said, and Umbridge frowned stood from her seat.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that attitude." Umbridge said. Harry crossed his arms and glared at Umbridge. They stood there having a staring contest for a good five minutes before Umbride turned away.

"Well, have a seat." She pointed to a small table draped in lace with straight-back chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him. He did not move right away, he just stared at the table and chair; Roger Davis had wanted him to ask Umbridge if she would let him off detention Friday so he could be at try-outs, but now as he looked into her big bug eyes as she watched and waited for him to seat as she instructed, he decided not to ask. He knew she would say no , and Harry did not want to give her that satisfaction of doing so. So, after another minute or two, he sat his bag on the floor next to the table, and pulled out the chair and flopped down in it.

"Mr. Potter, do sit up straight." Umbridge said, Harry bit the inside of his jaw to stop from telling her off as he sat up straighter. Umbridge gave him that sicken sweet smile again.

"Now, you are going to be written lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill." she added, as Harry reached for his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She walked around her desk and up to his table and handed him a thin black quill with a unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' She told him.

"How many times? Harry asked, in a unfriendly voice.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in." Said Umbridge; with the sicken sweet smile.

She went back to her desk and started going over some students school work. Harry waited, but when Umbridge did not move, he said.

"You did give me any ink." Harry snapped. Umbridge looked up from the school work with that smile again, Harry would of loved nothing more than to curse it off her lips.

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink." She smirked. Harry frowned suspiciously at her, before turning his attention back to the parchment. He leaned forward and placed the quill on the parchment and wrote: 'I must not tell lies'

He gasped at as a sudden pain shot through the back of his right hand, Harry glanced at it thinking maybe a bug bit him, to get a shock to find , cut into his skin as though traced there by a knife-yet even as he stared as the cut, the skin healed over, leaving the place were it had been slightly redder than before. Harry looked up at Umbridge surprise.

"Yes," She asked.

Harry glared at her and went back to written the blood-red letters, 'I must not tell lies' every time he did so he felt a searing pain on the back of his hand, the words appeared there, only to heal seconds later. Harry soon came to realize he was not written with ink, but his own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of my his hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time he wrote on the parchment.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night. He's had to live with consent pain in his scar, what's a little pain in his hand.

"Come here." Umbridge finally said, after what seemed like hours. He stood, his hand stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw the cut had healed, but the skin was red and raw.

"Hand." She ordered. Harry held out his hand and she took it in her own, making Harry feel sick about her touching him.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet." she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening won't we? You may go."

Harry jerked his hand out of hers gave her a dirty look and without a word turned grabbed his bag and left her office. It was after midnight by the time he got to Ravenclaw Tower, and Ginny had been waiting up for him. When he entered she grinned and ran right to him.

"So, what she make you do?" Ginny asked.

"Teddy was right." Harry joked. "I've been outside all night catching her flies for dinner tomorrow." Ginny laughed and lightly hit Harry on the arm.

"No, really, what did you have to do?" Ginny demanded.

"Lines." Harry said. "I had to write, 'I must not tell lies' over and over, until my hand hurt."

"I guess that's not too bad." Ginny said. She reached up and kissed him. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm going on to bed. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too." Harry said, he kissed her one more time, then went off to bed. He was so tired he laid down and went right off to sleep, first time in a while he slept all night without a dream.

Harry was still a little sleepy when he got up the next morning, once again he and his friends went to the kitchens for their food. After words, Harry, Teddy and Rigel and to suffer once again through Trelawny's class with her predicting his death all through the lesson.

Harry would have been happy that the rest of the day went by fast, if it had not been for the detention he had to head to at five O'clock. The second detention was even worse than the first not only did he have to use the quill again, but his hand became irritated more quickly than before; red and inflamed. Harry thought it unlikely to keep healing its self as it got redder and redder. He did a good job of keeping it from Ginny and his friends, and whenever he was around Cody he kept his hand hidden from sight so his older protective brother did not see.

The week passed by too slowly in Harry's mind. He barely had time to do all of his homework and knew he was bound to have gotten a few of it wrong, but with detentions right after dinner and being kept until way after midnight, he had to get up early to get it done, before going down to breakfast. And after the third detention, Harry's hand became harder to hide, due to the words 'I must not tell lies' did not fad from the back of his hand. Harry had to keep his hand hidden under his robe sleeve even when he was doing homework he mad sure the bottom of the sleeve kept his hand hidden, which just mad his friends suspicious. And even through the words did not fad, Umbridge said he had to come back for his last two detentions.

Friday came and at five O'clock that afternoon Harry tugged up to Umbridge office hoping the time went by fast, so the detention would be done and over and he could see if Ginny made Chaser, he hated missing seeing her try-out. He enters Umbridge office.

"You know what to do." She said without even looking up. Harry took his seat and went to work. Writting 'I must not tell lies" over and over, only to see them appear on the back of his hand and stay this time, the pain even more painful. He wished he was able to get a look at the Quidditch pitch to see how Ginny was doing. He knew his girl was good at Quiddtich, so there was no doubt in his mind she would make the team. He was also happy it would soon be the weekend and he could sleep in, in the morning, then get up hang out with his friends. Then, maybe later that day do some homework, he was getting behind on.

After his detention Harry found himself heading back to Ravenclaw Tower wondering if he had finally met a teacher he hated more than Snape. As he came up on the Ravenclaw stairway that led up to the door with the eagle door knocker, he heard voices and looked up to see Ginny and Anthony Goldstein on their way back from their night of patrolling the halls. Harry hadn't heard what they had said to each other, but by the look on both their faces, he guess they had been fighting over something. And if he had to guess, that something had been him.

"Harry." Ginny smiled when she saw up and rushed up to greet him with a kiss. Harry quickly hide his hand behind his back.

"Potter!" Anthony snapped. "What are you doing out in the halls this late. You are not..."

"Shut it, Goldstein." Ginny snapped at him. "You know good and well, Harry was coming back from his detention, so leave him alone." Anthony glared at her, then turned and went into the common room. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"That was your last detention, babe." Ginny said, she put her hand on his side and reached up and kissed him long and passionate, before she pulled back with a big smile on her. "I bet you're happy."

"Very, no more catching flies for her dinner." He joked. Ginny laughed, and dropped her hand from his side to grab his hand, before Harry realized what she did, and she grabbed his right hand, then frowned when he winced as she touched his hand, Ginny frowned at the wet sticking stuff there and pulled her hand back to look.

"Harry, what is all over your...that's blood!" She cried has she held her hand up till the light. Some of Harry's blood now on her fingers.

"Yeah...um...I cut my hand..." Harry said, Ginny frowned and grabbed his hand again and held it up to her face, she frowned, reading the words, then her eyes got big.

"That...that...evil toad!" Ginny cried, her face turning red with anger. "I'm going to... to... I don't know what, but it'll hurt." Harry smiled at Ginny's rant.

"Gin Gin, calm down." Harry said. Ginny frowned at him.

"I thought you said she had you written lines." Ginny demanded.

"She did, love." Harry said. He then explained to Ginny about Umbridge's quill.

"Why didn't you tell us...tell me?" Ginny demanded. Harry reached out with his uninjured hand and pulled her to him.

"Because you would have been worried and mad." Harry explained. "Knowing Morph and Trouble, they would have done something to get in trouble and I didn't want them having to write with that quill and going through that."

"You should have still told someone." Ginny said. "I know Dumbledore is ignoring you at the moment, but there is still Flitwick or McGonagall."

"And let Umbridge know she got to me and I complained about it." Harry said. Ginny groaned.

"You are way too stubborn." Ginny said. They put their arms around each other and walked into the common room, since it was Friday and they did have to get up early, instead of going up to bed, they went over to one of the large blue and bronze stripped armchairs in front of the fireplace and after Ginny fixed Harry's hand the best she could (Her healing charm would only stop the bleeding) and wrapped a bandaged around it, she sat in his lap, sideways, and put her arms around his neck, as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She gave him a long passionate kiss before pulling apart, she grinned real big before saying.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She gave him another short kiss "I did it. I'm one of the new chasers." She leaned in and they kissed again, before they pulled apart.

"Brilliant!" Harry cried. He leaned in for another kiss, he could never get enough of Ginny's soft lips on his.

"Who's the other chaser." Harry asked, when they pulled apart after ten seconds of kissing.

"Shu Li." Ginny said. Harry frowned.

"That fifth year that keeps to herself." Harry asked. Ginny nodded, kissed him again before pulling back and saying.

"She might be a little shy and quiet, but she can really fly and was pretty good." Harry nodded, took one arm from around her waist, laid is on her cheek and touched his lips to hers once again.

They sat there making out, kissing passionately, then Harry pulled away only to kiss Ginny's cheek, then her jaw and down to her neck, (making sure to leave a hicky) he made his way back up to her jaw, before switching to her other side and given it the same treatment, before he straighten his head and connected their lips together once more. Then it was Ginny's turn to kiss Harry like he just did her, his jaw down to his neck (also leaving a hicky) before her lips find his again.

After a while they just sat together holding on to each other. Ginny with her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry with both arms back around her waist and holding her close. Neither one was talking, they didn't need to. They were more than happy to just kiss in comfortable silence.

It wasn't until way after three in the morning that Ginny and Harry finally pulled apart and decided to go to bed, they had caught each other almost falling asleep and it wouldn't due for their follow Ravenclaws to come down the stairway the next morning to see them like that, the rumors that would come from that both did not need. And after one last kiss and a I love you, they separated and went up to bed.

"That toad face bitch!" Teddy cried the next morning. Ginny had talked Harry into telling their friends, but they all promised to keep it from Cody, knowing how protective he was, he would really be the one that did something that would land him in a whole lot of trouble.

Rigel said nothing he just looked at the scars on Harry's hand with a disgusted look on his face. But they could tell he was mad, because his light gray eyes had darken some.

"We need to get back at her somehow." Ginny said. They all had slept till way past noon and now were in the kitchens eating sandwiches and chips as Harry explained to his good friends what happened in his detentions.

"Show her she doesn't scare us." Rigel said. "We don't care about a little pain in our hands, she nor the ministry is going to shut us up."

"I'm in." Teddy said, grinning, then he turned his brown hair to blue. They looked at him a little surprise. He out of all of them was the one most trying not to make Umbridge mad, out of request from his mum.

"But I thought..."

"Got a letter from my dad this morning." Teddy grinned. "I wouldn't say what all was in it, a lot is personal, between father and son. But he did say not to change because of him, he would be alright. He actually told me to stand up to Umbridge said, not to change who I am for anyone and that was the only way to deal with people like her. Besides, she made Britney cry the other day. She's not getting by with mess with my little sister."

"Good, " Rigel said, nodding his head. "Me, and Sassy have a plan."

"What is it?" Harry asked, as he wrapped the bandaged around his hand. Wrapping one around hand was the only sure way that Cody would never see the scars.

"Well, starting Monday when classes go back in session we are going to start our...I guess little rebellion. " Ginny said. She grinned real big and leaned in. "This is what we will do..."

_A.N. I'm leaving off there, and in case you're wondering, no, Ginny and Harry did not go any further then all that kissing they were doing._


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 8: Getting Back At Umbridge

Harry was the first to wake in his dormitory Monday morning. He just laid there a moment staring up at his four-poster hangings. He yawned, then grinned as he thought about how he and his friends have planed and talked all weekend long for what was going to start this morning, which is what him and his friends called: Operation: Get Rid of Umbridge.

Harry grinned even more as he pulled aside the hangings, the only sound in the room apart from Harry opening his trunk was the sound of brides tatting outside. His follow Ravenclaws had already got up and dressed and left for elsewhere. They have done that all week, hoping to avoid Harry as much as possible they get up at an ungodly hour and dressed and just sat around in the common room chatting while they waited for breakfast. Harry stopped letting it bother him though, as he knew he and his friends had other things on their minds then idiotic boys who were too stupid to think for themselves and believe what their parents and paper told them to believe.

A good part of their plan was done last night, while the other's in the castle slept, Harry and his friends were under his cloak and up to no good. He grinned when he thought of what was to come and everyone's reaction.

Ignoring his school uniform and his wizard robes, Harry looked around in his trunk until he came upon his muggle stuff. He picked out black baggy jeans and a black T-shirt that had a picture of a did not disturb sign on it and under the sign was the words: I'm Disturbed Enough Already.

The shirt had been a joke gift from Cody once and Harry had only worn it a couple of times, but he figured people thought he was crazy anyway, might as well. Besides, he, and his friends decided to wear muggle clothes just to further Umbridge's angry.

Harry quickly dressed, then used a spell to brighten the green streaks in his hair back up, they had been fading, as the spell was wearing off. He even put a few more streaks in it. Now most the top of his hair was the same bright green as his eyes. He turned from the mirror grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room.

"Nice shirt." Ginny said to him, as he made it down the last step. Harry didn't say anything all he could do was to stare at what she was wearing. Ginny had on black jeans, that had dark blue studs all over the bottom, and they hung low on Ginny's hips. She also wore a black top with puffy sleeves, that hung off her shoulders, and came up above her stomach showing off both the griffin tattoo on her back and the heart and dagger tattoo next to her belly button. Her red hair was hanging down her back with dark blue sparkles all in it.

"You look..." Harry stumbled, looking her up and down, Ginny blushed at the attention and took his hand and brought him out of his daze. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kissed her.

They walked from the common room to the Great Hall, Harry with his arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny with hers around Harry's waist. People stared at them as they walked by. Mostly boys staring at Ginny, which ticked Harry off, but he held it in. When he saw she didn't even noticed all the attention because she had her attention on him.

As they walked they past all kinds of posters hanging on the wall that had Umbridge's face on it with the word: No More Umbridge. Harry smirked every time he passed one. Just one of the many things they did last night to set their plan in motion. They had decided that even though she would know they did it;, Umbridge would have no poof. So not to draw attention to them, they decided not to act like they noticed the posters. But everyone else was pointing and whispering, most was laughing.

Rigel and Teddy were waiting for them outside the Great Hall. Like Harry and Ginny, they were dressed like muggles: Rigel in blue Jeans, and a T-shirt that said: 'Whatever you're doing To look Stupid, Keep Doing it. It's Working For you'

Teddy was wearing his pants with zippers all over them, he added a few safety pins, and a T-shirt that read: 'Whatever it was...I didn't do it.'

His hair was back to a spike mohawk, that was rainbow. The spikes were about five inches tall. Harry reached a hand out to touch it and Teddy smacked it away.

"Do you know how hard it is to make my hair all rainbow or how long it takes to get it this spiky." He demanded. Harry just rolled his eyes. But he was happy to see his good friend back to his old self.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked, taking his arm from around Ginny and taking her hand.

"Ready," the others said. And together they walked into the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry separated from the others and headed to the Ravenclaw Table. This was all a part of their plan, the whole weekend they had been all their best behavior following the rules, (besides eating in the kitchen) not getting in trouble and even wearing the required uniform. All to get ready for today. A calm before the storm type of thing.

Ginny and Harry sat on the side of the table facing the Gryffindors. They sat quietly and ate, as people stared at what they were wearing. Umbridge had yet to enter the Great Hall, which is why they didn't do anything yet. And Umbrideg did not show up until they had almost eaten their breakfast, as she walked past she didn't even glanced at any of the students. Harry looked up and gave Rigel the okay nod. He smirked back, and gave his one a little wave at once a banner they hung up behind the staff table last night dropped and the Great Hall burst into laughter (All but the Slytherins of course)

On the banner behind the staff table was a picture of a toad wearing pink robes and a little pink bow on her head, there was a circle around it and then a red line going across it. Under the picture was the words: NO MORE TOAD. And the banner was enchanted to make toad like noises. As the toad hopped around the red circle.

Umbridge stopped as she had almost reached the staff and pointed at the banner.

"Who did it?" She demanded. "I swear when I find out the person responsable..." Her eyes find Harry's. "Mr. Potter, I know you are behind this somehow..."

"Madam Umbridge." Professor Grimes called from the staff table. He wasn't eating anything, only drinking from a black Goblet. "You cannot punish a student without proof of their wrong doings."

Umbridge's face turned from Harry's and she glared up at Professor Grimes. "Now listen here you filthy half-breed. I will not be told who I can and can't punish. I know it was Potter's doing, therefore I shall punish him as I see fit." Harry could have sworn his dark brown eyes turned for a slight moment to a light blue before returning to their normal color.

"Professor Umbridge." Flitwick spoke up. "Professor Grimes is right. When it comes to things like this.." He pointed to the banner. "You cannot accuse a student unless you have proof or more than one eye-witness to the crime. It's in the rules. Surly, someone such as yourself read the rule book new Professors are given when they start work here."

Umbridge's eyes flashed angrily before she gave a sicken sweet smile. "Yes, of course, Professor, I just got carried away there." She turned back to the students. "I must ask if anyone knows anything about the banner, please come to me with your information. Thank you." She turned and left the Great Hall.

"Come on, we should get to class." Ginny said. Harry nodded and stood. As he left the Great Hall, Harry glanced back at the banner, then his eyes fell to Professor Grimes, who winked at Harry and raised his glass as if in toast before taking a drink. Harry turned around and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

Their first class of the day was History of Magic. Harry and Ginny past notes all through class and not listened to Professor Binns. All morning, students laughed and talked about what happened in the Great Hall that morning, or the posters that, even though Umbridge took some down, seemed like there was even more up than before. Almost as if for every one taken down two pops back up in its place. Knowing Harry and his friends, that was probably the case. And the banner in the Great Hall had a sticking charm on it and no one could get it down.

The posters and the banners weren't the only thing that happened that day, right after everyone's first class had ended and they headed to the next, there was suddenly paper birds flying all over the place, attacking everyone from Slytherins to Umbridge and a couple of the real nasty people who did not believe Harry and has told a lot of bad things about him. By lunch time there was a lot of students in very bad moods from being attacked by birds made of parchment. Not to mention being covered in paper cuts.

The last class Harry had before lunch was potions, Ginny and he took their usual seats at the back of the room. Snape sneered down at them as he handed them their Moonstone eassy back.

"Ten points each, Potter and Weasley, for dressing in muggle clothing." Snape said. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes. Harry looked down at his eassy to see a large black D staring up at him.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your "O.W.L.' Snape said. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and turned around to face them.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's eassy on the various varieties of venom antidote, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who gets D's."

Harry felt Ginny nudge him in the side and he looked over at him, she nodded to his paper. Harry shrugged and handed it to her. She frowned at the D, and sat up and started reading Harry's work. Her frown got deeper and deeper each line she read. Harry reached over and picked her paper up to see an A. He frowned, knowing Ginny could get better than that.

"He didn't grade you fairly." Ginny said. When she was done reading. "You should have at least got an A." Harry just shrugged he didn't really care. After they put their papers in their bags they got to work on today's lesson.

After class Harry and Ginny made their way down to the Great Hall with Ginny still grumbling about Snape not being fair and how her and Harry should have gotten higher grades. When Harry entered the Great Hall he was happy to see the teachers were not able to take the banner down. But then maybe they just wasn't trying too hard. Harry looked up at the staff table and Professor Grimes raised his goblet to him like he had done that morning and gave him a wink. Harry smiled back and sat down to eat.

After lunch Harry and his friends had Defense Against the Dark Arts and they purposely took seats in the front of the room. Rigel and Teddy on either end and Harry and Ginny in the middle. The moment Umbridge closed the class door with a Good evening, the four friends popped their feet up on the table in front of them.

"Wands away, please." Umbridge said walking toward the front which was useless to say since no one even bothered to get any out. "Now as we finished chapter one last lessen, I would like you all to turn to chapter two and read." She looked across the class as students silently got out their books and opened to the right page. Her eyes fell on Harry and his friends.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, and Weasley, what do you think you are wearing?" She demanded.

"Clothes." Ginny said. Harry and Teddy snickered as Rigel smirked.

"You're are not in your school uniform, ." Umbridge said. "None of you are."

"Really?" Teddy asked, faking surprised. "I hadn't noticed." He looked down and gasped as if in shock. "Who changed my clothes?" The whole class started laughing.

"Mr. Lupin that will be twenty pointes from Gryffindor for your check." Umbridge snapped. " Then another twenty for your clothes, twenty for Mr. Black's clothes and forty from Ravenclaw for Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasely's clothes. On top of another ten for her smart mouth. I will not have my class disrupted. Now get your feet off the table and get to reading." Harry, Teddy, and Ginny sat their feet on the floor. But Rigel's reminded.

"Mr. Black." Umbrideg said. Rigel looked up from the book he was pretending to read. Which wasn't his text book, but Quidditch through the ages.

"What." He demanded. "You said read, you didn't say what. So I'm reading this." He held up his book and Umbridge frowned.

"I meant your text book, Mr. Black." Umbridge said. "And feet off the table." Rigel slammed down his book and picked up the text book, but yet his feet remained. Umbrige opened her mouth, but at that time Padma Petal rasied her hand.

"Yes, Miss Petal, did you have a question?" Umbridge said.

"Well, ma'am. I already read chapter two." She said. Umbridge's eyebrows rose.

"Then turned to chapter three, dear." Umbridge said.

"I already read that too." Padma said. "I read the whole book." Umbridge frowned.

"Then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counter jinxes are improperly named." Padma said. Ginny frowned and flipped her book to fifteen and started reading. "He says counter jinxes is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Umbridge's eyebrows went higher. "But I disagree."

"You disagree." Umbridge said.

"Yes I do." Padma said. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they've used defensively."

"Oh you do, do you." Umbridge asked. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours that matters within this class. Miss. Petal."

"But-"

"That is enough." Umbridge snapped. "Miss. Petal, I am going to take five points from Ravenclaw."

"What for?" Rigel demanded. Sounding angry, which Harry couldn't understand why, he wasn't in Ravenclaw or was he friends with Padma Patel.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions. Umbridge said. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approvel method that does not..."

"Ministry approved my ass." Rigel snapped tossing his book o to the floor. "Fudge is just too scared to believe the truth that Voldemort is back. So he made up so stupid idiotic thing in his mind about Dumbledore wanting to take his job and so he's interfering in Hogwarts and sending his little toad to spy on a castle full of kids."

"Mr. Black, I want you out of my clas room right now." Umbridge said. "I will not have you spearing such lies about the Minister. And I want to see you here tonight and tomorrow for a detention." Rigel glared at Umbridge grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class slamming the door as he went.

"Ohh, poor Rigel." Harry heard Padma say and he rolled his eyes, pretty sure he knew who number nine was going to be.

"Now, I would like the rest of you to please get back to reading." Umbridge said. "And the next student that calls me a toad will land a detention writing lines." She sat back down and the class went silent.

After five minutes of complete silence it was broken by the sound of Ginny doing frog noises, the class started snickering. Umbridge looked up.

"Who is doing that?" She demanded. The class stopped snickering. "I said who..." She was cut off by Ginny's frog noise. Harry and Teddy started laughing, soon the whole class was laughing. "Who is... Miss. Wesaley that is you isn't it that will be..."

"No," Harry spoke up. Umbridge looked at him.

"What do you mean no?" She demanded.

"It wasn't Ginny...it was me." Harry said. Harry didn't care if he landed another detention of cutting his hand open and writing in his own blood, as long as it was him going through that pain and not Ginny.

Umbridge looked from Ginny to Harry obviously not believing him, but deciding she rather give Harry a detention than Ginny she didn't say anything.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, you will have a detention tonight at eight. Now everyone be quite and get back to reading."

"Harry, why did you do that?" Ginny demanded. "Your hand hasn't even fully healed from the last detentions."

"Yeah, well, I rather it be my hand getting cut up than yours." Harry said, shoving his book in his bag. "Besides, don't I still owe you one from last year." He winked at her.

"Harry, I don't know rather I should smack you or kiss you." Ginny said.

"I would smack him." Teddy leaned over and said. Harry glared at him, but Ginny laughed a little. The bell finally rang and they stood and made their way out of class and down to dinner.

It was way after midnight when Harry left Umbridge's office that night, his hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it. Rigel had not showed up to do his detention; and Umbridge had taken it out on Harry making him do extra line: The reason his hand was bleeding so much.

When he told the eagle door knocker the answer to the Riddle it gave, and entered he only excepted Ginny to be waiting for him, but got a little surprise to see both Teddy and Rigel there.

At seeing him Ginny jumped up out of her chair and rushed over to him. She gasped at the sight of Harry's hand, and took his unhurt one and led him to the chair she just got out of and made him sit down, she then picked up a bowl sitting on the table next to it that was full of a yellow liquid, she then sat down on the table next to him and held the bowl out to him.

"Here, baby, put your hand in this." She said. Harry took the bowl with his unharmed hand and Ginny gently took hold of his arm and unwrapped the scarf he had around his hand. Then Harry put his hand in the bowl and it stopped hurting at once.

"What is this stuff." Harry asked.

"A solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles." Ginny said. She took hold of the bowl and held Harry's hand down in it. "Hermione said it would be the best for painful cuts. When I asked her...Don't worry." Ginny added when Harry opened his mouth. "I didn't give anything away, so she shouldn't suspect anything." Harry gave a nod and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Lightning, I didn't think you would ever come out of detention." Teddy said.

"Yeah, well, Umbridge made me do extra lines since Rigel didn't show." Harry said.

"Oh, Mate, I didn't realize she would do that." Rigel said.

"Don't worry about it, Trouble." Harry said. "It's not your fault Umbridge is a sick toad." Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Ginny, she looked close to tears as she bit her lip and looked down at his hand.

"Hey, now, don't you feel guilty either, Gin Gin.' Harry said. Ginny looked up at him and he gave her a small smile. "Like I said before I rather it me hurt than you."

"And I rather it was me." Ginny said.

"And I rather keep my dinner." Rigel spoke up, "so, if you don't mind stop the mushy stuff." Harry rolled his eyes, looked back at Ginny with a grin and patted his lap, but before she could get off the table to sit in it, Chaser ran from out of nowhere and jumped up and curled in it. Ginny and Harry laughed as he took his good hand and scratched behind his ears.

"I still think you should complain." Teddy said.

"Complain to whom?'' Rigel demanded. "The other professors might yell and go nuts, but what could they really do about a ministry toad. Even Dumbeldore wouldn't have the power to do anything with the Ministry backing her. The school governors are made up of Ministry workers and people in Fudge's pocket. I'm still surprised none of us had gotten expelled this pass summer. And if Dumbledore complained or tried to put a stop to it they would just boot him out and put some Ministry kiss ass as Headmaster."

"She is an awful toad." Ginny cried. "Just awful and heartless. We need to do something about her."

"Like what, Sassy, we can call her a toad and make banners about her and hang posters on the wall, but that's about it." Teddy said. "We even dressed like this, and she barely did anything about it. I think she's up to something."

"I meant something about the dreadful teaching she' doing." Ginny said. "Her and the Ministry are stopping us from learning anything. Stopping everyone from learning how to protect themselves. I for one is sick of having useless defense teachers one after the other...I don't mean your dad, Morph...and I think most the student body would agree."

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Rigel demanded.

"Well, after reading that chapter Padma mentioned and seeing how basically the book is trying to put it in our heads that defense it wrong. It got me thinking." Ginny gave Harry sweet small he did not like. It told him Ginny was up to something and it had to do with him.

"It got me thinking that-maybe we should do it ourselves." Ginny went on. Harry frowned at her.

"Do what ourselves?" Teddy asked.

"Defense, " Ginny said. "Learn it ourselves."

"We already know it." Rigel said. "So, what's the use."

"We don't know everything." Ginny argued. "What about not getting rusty. If we can't do spells we'll forget or get rusty. This isn't just about Umbridge. It's about preparing ourselves. Do you think Voldemort is just going to stay hidden away? How are we going to know how to fight when the time comes if we don't do anything?"

"We can't do much ourselves." Teddy said. "I mean we can go look stuff up in the library and try to practice them, I suppose-"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of our books...

Teddy cut Ginny off with a choking like noise and we fell to the floor acting like he was having some kind of fit. She just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" He cried, as he grabbed his chest. "Ginny said we can't learn from books, the world has come to an end." Ginny glared at him and just went on.

"We need a teacher." Ginny said, turning to Harry. "A proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're doing wrong-"

"And just who the hell are you talking about?" Rigel kicked at Teddy, who was still lying in the floor. "Get up!"

"Isn't it obvious!" Ginny cried, smiling. "I'm talking about Harry." There was a moment of silence the Teddy burst out laughing.

"Harry teach us." He cried. "That's funny." Harry glared at him, then turned back to Ginny.

"What do you mean you're talking about Harry?" He demanded.

"I'm talking about you teaching us defense." Ginny said. Harry stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"That's a good idea." Surprisingly Rigel agreed. Harry then turned to him like he was crazy too.

"What?" Harry demanded. "You both have gone nutters."

"Harry, you're the best in the year in Defense of the Dark Arts." Ginny. "If you don't count Umbridge's useless classes."

"You're even better than some fifth and sixth years." Rigel said. "Just look what you've done."

"What I've done?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know?" Teddy said, sitting up and leaning against Rigel's chair. "I don't think I what someone this dumb teach me." Rigel snickered. And Harry and Ginny glared at him.

"Let's see." Teddy said. Pulling on a thinking face, his mohawk shrunk to be a head of messy black hair, and his eyes turned a bright green. At that moment he looked so much like Harry, It crept him out.

"In first year...let's see what was it you did?" Teddy acted like he had to think a moment. "Oh, yes, you stopped Voldemorty from getting the stone."

"But that was luck and I had you three helping me." Harry said.

"You ended up getting the stone by yourself though." Rigel pointed out.

"And second year." Teddy said. "You killed a basilisk."

"And but you guys helped me with that and you can't say you didn't." Harry said. "If Rigel hadn't been able to pulled the sword out of the sorting hat...

"But if you hadn't been so loyal to Dumbeldore Fawkes wouldn't even had showed up with the hat." Rigel said.

"And you're the one that stabbed the basilisk." Ginny added.

"And I didn't help with anything. Neither did Sassy" Teddy said. "We were stuck in the tunnel with Lockhart remember."

"Yeah, I ended up being bit and almost dying from poison." Harry said. And it was Rigel who stopped Riddle by stabbing the dairy with the tooth."

"Okay, you had help with that." Ginny said. "But what about last year? Look what all..."

"What got Cedric killed?" Harry demanded. His voice had raised a little so Chaser jumped down from his lap and ran over and hide in Teddy's side.

"Harry, that wasn't your fault, Baby." Ginny said. "And I was talking about the tournament. You got passed a dragon, sphinx, and all that."

"And you fought Voldemort one on one again and for the second time lived to tell." Teddy said. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Most people don't live past one fight with ole' snake face."

"Listen to me!" Harry almost shouted. "Just listen to me please. It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck-I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help-why are you smiling?"

"Because, Baby, you just proved our point about why you should be our teacher." Ginny said calmly, she ran her hand through his hair, calming him a little. Harry glanced at Rigel and Teddy, Rigel nodded in agreement and Teddy just shrugged.

"Baby, just listen for a sec, okay?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "You are right and believe me we do understand that you can't just plan stuff like that. That's why you would make a good teacher. You've been through it. Isn't it important for people to know that. To know, it just isn't about learning spells from the text book or sitting and reading a bunch of rubbish."

"Hold up there." Harry said. "When you say people-"

"Well, I was thinking you could teach a few of the Hogwarts students." Ginny said. Harry shook his head.

"I might have be wlling to teach you guys." Harry said. Or even Britney and her friend, but a bunch of students."

"Harry, doesn't everyone have a right to learn to protect themselves." Ginny asked. Harry groaned and laid his head back.

"How about I'll think about it?" Harry asked, raising his head back up. Ginny beamed as if he had just said yes.

"Brilliant." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss before breaking it and standing. "I'm getting pretty tired, so I think I'll go on to bed." She starched walked over and picked up Chaser and went on up the stairs with him.

"We should go on back to Gryffindor tower." Rigel said, standing. Teddy nodded and stood also. Harry pulled his cloak out of his bag and tossed it to them.

"Here, so you don't get caught." Harry said.

"Thanks, Mate." Teddy said. As they passed Harry out of the room Rigel stopped and patted his shoulder. When the door shut behind them Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.

A minute or so passed when Harry finally got up to go to bed. He was just pulling the hangings back to crawl in when he heard a tapping noise. Harry looked up and sitting on a window sill was a raven, it was looking right at him. Then held its talon out. Harry saw tied to its talon was a black piece of parchment. Harry rushed over to the window and opened it. Not caring if he woke any of his dorm mates. He reached out and took the note from the raven's leg and it flew off at once. Harry unfolded the letter there was only two words written in silver ink. : Quidditch Pitch.

Harry slammed the window closed, got in his trunk grabbed his coat (since it had gotten chilly outside) then grabbed the silver Raven Sophie had given him and put it around his neck. Something told him he shouldn't go see her without wearing it. He then turned and flew out the dorm. He ran down the corridor and down every stairway and out the front door. He then ran all the way to the Quiddtich field.

Sophie was standing in the middle of the pitch in black and silver robes. When Harry came up to her he dropped to his knees out of breath.

"Do not tell me you ran all the way down here?" Sophie said. Harry nodded his head and looked up at her.

"What...what did you want?" He asked. Sophie gave him a small smile reached down and pulled Harry to his feet. With surprising strength.

"I was sent here by Vaughn." Sophie said. "We got your letter and he wants you to know he is happy you accepted our offer to help. Sorry, I haven't told you sooner, but I have been very busy. And only just found the time."

Harry nodded, wanting to ask her what she has been busy doing, but stop himself he had a feel Sophie wouldn't tell him. They were quiet a moment, Harry staring at his feet and Sophie watching him.

"Caleb told me to tell you hi." Sophie said. "My husband seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, he seemed like good bloke." Harry said. Truth was he had liked Caleb too. He was cool.

"Do not worry that Dumbledore refused Vaughn's help." Sophie said. "He will still help you if you will allow it. " Harry's head snapped up to look at her. "Like he said you are the only one with the right to decide who helps. After all you are the one Voldemort wants dead. We'll just have to work with you and leave Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix out of it."

"Hang on, Dumbledore refused Vaughn's help?" Harry demanded. "Why?"

"He does not agree with a lot of his views." Sophie said. "Plus, he did not believe that his Order members would like working closely with our clan. Considering what we are."

"What are you?" Harry asked. Sophie smiled.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She asked. "And you're suppose to be a Ravenclaw. I think I'll just keep it to myself for a while. See if you finally figure it out."

"To be honest I haven't really thought much about it." Harry said. "But let's get back to Dumbledore refusing your help. When did he do that?"

"Before school started." Sophie said. "What do you think was in that letter he gave you to give to Dumbledore."

Harry kicked a rock suddenly feeling anger. "I can't believe this. Voldemort is back. No one believes me. Dumbeldore isn't really doing anything and...and he refuses help by someone, I assume can be a very powerful alie. Who cares what he is. Remus Lupin is a Werewolf the Order doesn't mind him around."

"You are a kind soul, Brother." Sophie said. "But in some ways what we are, is even hated more than Werewolves. Most the time we choose to be what we are and...Well we don't change only on full moons, we are always as we are. We are considered even darker creatures than Werewolves."

"That's not right." Harry said. "Neither should be considered dark unless you run around ripping innocent people apart."

"Most my kind does." Sophie said. Harry frowned at her. "My clan and our sister clans does not, but there is some that do."

Harry kicked at the ground again. "I just can't believe Dumbledore, refusing the only ones willing to believe or help the order and allowing some Ministry spy to teach defense."

"I heard about her." Sophie said. "Next to Voldemort she is the most hated person by my clan. I heard you have been in a lot if Detentions with her. How were they?"

Harry said nothing at first, he looked into Sophie's bright green eyes that was so much like his...so much like their mother's. He sighed and turned away. He had a feeling if he told Sophie the whole truth she would do something that would land her in Azkaban.

"We write lines." Harry told her. "She makes us write lines. No biggy." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but he could tell by the way his sister was studying him she did not believe it.

Harry and Sophie talked just a little more, before Harry went back up to Ravenclaw Tower. He was so mad at Dumbeldore, refusing the only people willing to help them put a stop to Voldemort. Who cares what they were. One happened to be his sister. He sits and does nothing to try stop Voldemort he could at least try to come up with proof Harry's telling the truth instead of letting the Wizard World believe he is nuts. He just allowed a Ministry toad to come in and start slicing people's hands open. Well, Harry wasn't going to stand for that.

The moment he got back to Ravenclaw Tower he stood at the bottom of the stairs and whistle. Chaser came running down, Harry pulled a quill and piece of parchment out of his pocket. He wrote down: I'll do it. Then tucked it in Chaser's dog collar.

"Give that to Ginny the moment she wakes up." Harry told him. The little dog gave a small bark and ran back up the stairway. Harry then turned and went up to bed. He wondered if he could get by with sleeping in tomorrow and skipping whatever classes if has.

_A.N. I'm going to end tha chapter there, hope it was good and don't worry, they'll do even more to Umbridge later. And I'm thinking about since Harry is ticked at Dumbledore, I'm thinking about changing the D.A's name if I can that of something good._


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9: Hogs Head

The next morning Harry awoke to something linking his face he groaned and opened his eyes to see Chaser standing on his chest. When he noticed Harry's eyes open he gave a little bark.

"Chaser, go away." Harry snapped. He looked at his bedside table to see it was time to get up and groaned. It hadn't felt like he had been in bed that long.

Harry blow and got up and dressed, putting, muggle clothes on again; a pair of black baggy pants, and a dark gray shirt. He brushed his teeth grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room. On entering he was nearly tackled in a hug by his girlfriend.

"I knew you would say yes." She said, pulling away, then gave him a kiss. "Give it time and I'll have you wrapped around my finger." Ginny gave him a smile before another kiss and pulled away.

Their good mood however faded the moment they sat down to breakfast and Luna passed them the Daily Prophet. On the cover they read the words:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLOERS UMBIRDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGHT INQUISITOR"

"High Inquisitor?" Harry asked. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Ginny shrugged and then read aloud:

_"In a surprised move the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The Ministry has been growing uneasy about the goings -on at Hogwarts, and the attitude and disrespect of some of the students have toward their Elders," said Junior Assistant to the Minster Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."_

_"This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-Two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

_"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts." said Weasley,"Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Ministry put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate sucess-"_

"She's been a WHAT?" Harry asked, loudly. "Success my bum, she's done nothing but make people read out of that text-book and give out detentions."

Ginny tossed the paper down. "There's more, but I'm not even going to bother reading that rubbish."

"Well, it also says she's giving the Minster feedback on what's really going on here." Luna said, reaching over and picking up the paper. "She's also has the power to inspect the other teachers and it sounds as if they don't meet Ministry standers, they're gone."

"That's bull." Harry said. He pushed his food away, no longer hungry.

"She also gets to pass rules they're calling Educational Decree." Padma who heard what they were talking about leaned in and said. "I can't believe it. It's Outrageous. No parents have had problems with the other teachers before. Or Dumbeldore. It's just because of all the stuff the Prophet has been saying. My Mum and dad actually believe Dumbeldore and you Harry are telling the truth."

"Thanks, Padma." Harry said. She gave a nod.

"I've known you for five years Harry and Ginny has always been my friend. I know you would never lie about something like You-Know-Who being back and only an idiot would believe Fudge." She stood and grabbed her bag. "See you all in Binns." Then left the Great Hall with her friends.

"Good to see not only you all believe me." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, like I said the other day. Padma had always been nice." Ginny stood and grabbed her bag. "Come on, Babe we have to get to Binns."

"Hope Umbridge isn't inspecting any of our classes. She's the last thing I want to see when I don't have Defense." Harry said, taken Ginny's hand.

Harry and Ginny had charms first thing, and when they entered class they were more than happy that Umbridge was not there. But that happiness faded the moment they entered Transfiguration to see Professor Umbridge sitting in a chair in the corner with a clipboard in her hand. They took seats in the far back next to Padma Patel and her friend Lisa Turpin, hoping not to be noticed by the toad.

"I like to know how she's suppose to do her job." Padma leaned in and whispered to Ginny and Harry. "When she's busy 'inspecting' other teachers. Doesn't she have a class to teach."

Ginny's reply was cut off my Professor McGonagall marching into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do." And the class fell silent immediately. "Mr. Boot, kindly come here and hand back the homework-Miss. Li, please take this box of mice -don't be silly, girl they won't hurt you -and hand one to each student-"

_"Hem, hem," _said Professor Umbridge, employing a silly little cough. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Terry handed Harry back his eassy; and Harry took it without looking at him and smiled as he saw an E looking back at him. So did Ginny, and Padma, but Lisa only got an A. She just shrugged like she didn't care.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely-Micheal Corner, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention-most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with certain amount of shall have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be-"

_"Hem, hem," _said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe lines.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom." said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Umbridge. Many students, Harry and Ginny included snickered into their hands. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishmant of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

"I wonder," said McGonagall in a cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge as she gave another fake cough , "how you expect me to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Harry started laughing out loud, as Umbridge looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking supremely unconcerned. Professor McGonagall addressed the class one more time.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal. offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So-you know the incantation, let me see what you can do-"

Harry got to work trying to vanish his mouse, but Ginny who loved animals and always refused to do any transfiguration that involved them, she chose to play with her mouse instead. She had been one that vanish her snail completely, it was just a bug to her, but she rushed to hurt the little mouse and just sat there rolling her wand back and forth, getting the little mouse to chase it.

"I did it!" Harry cried, happily, thinking about how his dad would be happy to know Harry could vanish a mouse on his first try. Ginny glared at him for doing so. Padma managed to vanish everything, but it's tail, and poor Lisa's mouse now had no legs. Ginny quickly picked up her wand and did some kind of spell that made the mouse's legs appear back and then added Padma's mouse back to her body.

"I've never been good with this class." Lisa commented, as she watched her mouse run off after getting it' legs back. She did nothing to stop it.

"That was very impressive magic, Miss. Weasley." Professor McGonagall appeared behind her. "But I can not grade you if you don't do your assignment."

"Sorry, Professor, but I just can't...not to an innocent creature." Ginny said. She crossed her arms.

"Very well then." Professor McGonagall patted Ginny on the shoulder. "I must warn you, you will most likely have to do something like this in your O.W.L. "

"I don't care." Ginny said, stubbornly. "I'm not hurting an innocent animal just to pass my O.W.L.s."

"Professor, I had..." Padma began.

"Do not worry Miss Patel I saw your work and will grade you all what you did, not how your mouse looks now." McGonagall assured her as she moved on. "Miss. Turpin, could you please go find where your mouse ran off too. Thank you."

After transfigurations, Harry and Ginny had to tug down the front lawn to Care of Magical Creature. It had turned cold all of a sudden, and the sky was cloudy. Professor Grimes, stood under the same large tree leaning against the table he sat at. On each table sat large pieces of parchment with muggle pencils and crayons. On each table also sat a poster of a unicorn with its body parts marked.

"Alright class, have a seat." Professor Grimes said. "Now, since we were suppose to do Unicorns today, and unicorns don't really like me or any other man for that mater. I thought it might be fun to make a chart. I want you to draw a unicorn the best you can. You don't have to worry if you are not good at drawing, but you do have to label it part like the chart lying on each table. I expect them turned in by the end of class. An hour should be enough time to draw a Unicorn. I do not mind if you talk quietly among your table, as long as you do your work as you chat. You may begin."

Harry picked up the pencil and pulled the parchment to him, and since he and Ginny were the only ones at their table, they sat the unicorn chart next to them and got to work. Harry was a fairly good drawer. But the one who had the talent for drawing between the four Gryffinclaws, was Teddy, that boy could draw anything.

"What happen to your hand, Harry?" Professor Grimes asked, making Harry jump. He hadn't heard him walk up to him. Harry was confused a moment, until he realized Professor Grimes was meaning his hand that had scars from Umbridge's quill. Though it no longer hurt him and not bleeding anymore. Harry still wore a bandage over it to hide the scars from Cody.

"Um... I cut it with my potions knife the other day." Harry answered.

"Didn't you go to the school nurse and had it healed?" Professor Grimes asked. "May I?" he took Harry's hand in his very cold one and began to unwrap the bandages. Harry could do nothing as his Professor revealed his scar that read: I Must Not Tell Lies.

Harry watched as Professor Grimes stared at the words, his dark eyes turning light blue and he bared to Harry's shock a pair of large fangs as he hissed in anger. But when he spoke it was in a calm tone.

"Well, I never knew a cut to spell out words before." Professor Grimes said, he finally let go of Harry's hand and he went back to drawing his unicorn. "Mr. Potter, I would like for you to stay a minute after class please."

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled, not looking forward to it. When Professor Grimes walked away, Ginny reached over squeezed his hand, he gave her a small smile.

"Alright class." Professor Grimes said, an hour later. "You should be down drawing your unicorns, and if you haven't, bring what you have up here anyway. Then you may leave."

"I'll wait for you in front of the greenhouse." Ginny told Harry as she got up to go and handed in her chart, before leaving. Harry just stayed where he was. Professor Grimes took his time to stack up the Unicorn charts neatly, before walking to stand in front of Harry's table. His eyes for a moment went to the raven Harry wore around his neck. Every since Sophie showed up last night he had decided to make sure he always had it around his neck.

"Mr. Potter, Harry." Professor Grimes said. "Who made you write with the quill." Harry looked up at him surprised.

"You know..."

"Yes, I know about those quill that make us write in our own blood." Professor Grimes said. "If my memory serves me right, it's called a blood-quill. They are illegal and barbaric and even my kind would never force someone to write with it."

"Oh," Was all Harry could say.

"And I take it you have written with it often, considering it had left those scars." Professor Grimes said. Harry nodded. "Now please tell me who-"

Professor Grimes was cut off by loud laughing as his next class came walking down the lawn.

"Oh, yes, my seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins are on their way to class." Professor Grimes. At seven-year Gryffindors Harry's head jerked around and sure enough the loud laughing had come from Cody, Fred, George and their other friend Lee Jardon.

"We'll finish this talk another time. You should get on to your next class." Professor Grimes said. As he picked up Harry's chart. Harry nodded, stood and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, Little Bro." Cody greeted him with a ruffle of his hair as he passed. "Being held back by the teacher. Good to see you're still know how to get in trouble."

I rolled his eyes, smacked Cody's hand away and went on walking, he could hear Cody telling Professor Grimes Hermione would be down in a minute she had stayed behind to ask Professor McGonagall a NEWT question.

He met up with Ginny outside one of the Green house for Herbology.

"I was talking to Padma Petal and her friend Lisa Turpin, they both sounded interested in our little teaching group." Ginny said in a low voice. "You and the guys should ask some kid too. Only ones you're sure you can trust and make sure you're not overheard." Harry just nodded as they entered the Greenhouse.

After classes were over for the day and they had eaten dinner, Ginny and Harry returned to the Ravenclaw common room to get a surprise. The first Hogsmeade weekend would be that Saturday.

"Brilliant." Ginny cried, smiling, she lowered her voice and leaned in. "We can talk to people about our...um plan there." Harry nodded wishing he hadn't agreed to it. He had done it out of anger at Dumbledore, but it was too late to back out now, Ginny had already told a couple of people, besides Ginny would be upset over him going back on his word. And the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Ginny. Harry would do anything just to make her smile.

The second week went by even slower than the first, and their school work got harder. It seemed like just about every class Harry had Umbridge show up to inspect, he had a funny feeling she was doing it on purpose. The Next DADA class they went to like the last, they dressed in muggle clothes and acted up. Rigel had gotten hold of some toads somehow and Teddy let them loose in class, landing all three a detention. It took three whole days to get every single toad out of Umbridge's classroom. And when they finally got the no toad banner down another one popped back up in its place. Along with little ones on every wall and ceiling. Most posters popped up through-out the castle. And a banner of a toad with the words no more toads hung from the ceiling in every classroom. Ginny also spent the week talking to kids about the defense lessons they were planning. Teddy did too, but Rigel and Harry didn't even bother. And they were pretty sure Teddy only did because he was slightly afraid of Ginny and her red-headed temper.

When Saturday came, the four friends was glad for the chance to get out of the castle and get some air. Ginny had told everyone that was interested in learning from Harry to meet them in the Hogs Head, so for the first time that is where Harry and his friends headed. Like all week it was a chilly and cloudy day, no sun to be seen and looked as if it might rain.

"Why the Hog's head?" Teddy demanded. He was dressed in jeans with wholes and safety pins all over the legs, and a T-shirt with a muggle rock band on it. His hair was not a mohawk today, but long and blue. And of course on his feet was his combat boots.

"Because no students ever go in there." Ginny said. "And hardly any teachers. Mostl the shop keepers and the people who live in the Village. In the Three Broomsticks there is too many students and teachers. It's more of a chance someone would overhear and tell Umbridge."

"Good thinking." Harry said. When they past Zonko's Joke shop, he saw his older brother and his friends in there buying stuff. Hermione was in a corner shaken her head at them.

The Hog's Head was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, it was small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit inside with candles sitting on rough wooden tables.

"Cheery place." Teddy comment.

"You just have to get use to it." Rigel said.

"You've been here before?" Harry asked, Rigel nodded.

"I sometimes meet people here." Rigel answered.

"Like who?" Teddy demanded.

"Like none of your business is who." Rigel answered. Teddy opened his mouth to argue.

"Guys, we don't need to argue." Ginny said. "Trouble, you didn't have to be so snappy, and Morph, stop being so nosey."

"Yes, Mother." Rigel and Teddy said at the same time, making Harry snicker and Ginny glare at them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gin Gin?" Harry asked as they made their way to the bar.

"Yes, I am." Ginny said. "And it's too late to back out now, anyway."

The barman sidled toward them out from the back room. He was a grumpy looking old man with a great deal of long hair and beard. He was tall and thin, and Harry couldn't help but think he looked a little like Dumbledore.

"What?" He demanded.

"Three Butterbeers, please." Ginny said. he reached under the counter and pulled out three very dirty and very dusty bottles of Butterbeer, at which both Rigel and Ginny made a face at.

"Don't you have any clean?" Rigel demanded, The barman gave him a dirty look before demanding.

"Six Sickles."

Ginny dug into her pouch and headed over the money, he didn't even look at her, his eyes had found Harry and went straight to his forehead, before turning away from all three and tossing the Sickles in an old wooden till. The three friends made their over to a table and sat down.

"Wasn't he a friendly bloke?" Teddy asked.

"Morph." Rigel said.

"Yeah, Trouble, what is it?" Teddy asked.

"Shut up." Rigel demanded. "And stop being so bloody cheerful." Teddy gave Rigel a hurt look, so Harry decided to change the subject.

"So," Harry said, drawing out the word so. "Who did you say was supposed to be meeting us?"

"Just a couple of people." Ginny said, not meeting his eyes. Something Harry didn't like.

At that moment the door opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Luna Lovegood, then Padma Petal and her friend Lisa Turpin, closely followed by her twin Parvati, who to Harry displeasure had her friend and one of Harry's ex-girlfriends with her, Lavender Brown, (Ginny didn't look happy to see her either) the Neville Longbottom with Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Harry's other ex-girlfriend Hannah Abbott.

"Just a couple of people?" Harry demanded, watching them all pile in. He felt his anger soar at the sight of Ginny's ex-boyfriend Seamus Finnigan. "And what the hell did you tell him for?"

"I didn't." Ginny said, "nor did I tell the two tramps you dated."

"Sorry avender is my fault." Teddy said. "She overheard me telling Ron, I don't know how Seamus knows though or why he would even show up. He doesn't believe you."

"Hannah is here because she's dating Finch-Fletchly and Ginny told him." Rigel said. "He must have told her and one of the Gryffindors either told Seamus or he overheard someone talking about it."

"Or he just saw a group of kids heading this way and had to feel like he was a part of the crowd." Teddy suggested, making both Ginny and Harry laugh, as the door opened again and the last five stepped in. Cody, Fred, George, Lee, and Hermione.

"What did you tell people?" Harry asked. Watching as everyone brought Butterbeers, then gather around the tables next to Harry's.

"I've told them about our idea of you teaching us defense." Ginny answered. "You don't have to do anything right now, I'll talk to everyone."

"Hey, Little Bro." Cody greeted him, and sat down across from Harry and his friends. His friends sat next to him. Harry just gave his brother a nod.

"Er," said Ginny as everyone took seats. "You know why we're here, we had this idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts -I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is 'teaching' us. Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You tell it, Gin Gin." Cody cried, making Ginny blush a little and Harry glare at him for calling her his nickname for Ginny.

"Well," Ginny went on laying her hand Harry's to keep him calm. "I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters in our own hands."

Ginny paused, look sideways at Harry who gave her a smile, then she went on. "By that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spels-"

"You just want to pass your defense O.W.L." Seamus said. Ginny glared at him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny shook her head and went on, both ignoring Seamus.

"This isn't about passing O.W.L.s or NEWTS or anything like that." Ginny said. "This is about learning to protect yourselves. Because even though the Ministry is denying it. Voldemort has returned. (Most People shuddered or twitched at the name) And with him came what Death Eaters lied o bought their way out of Azkaban. And believe it or not they are not going to stay hidden for long." She took a breath. "So, if you want to join us.."

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" Seamus demanded.

"Well, Dumbeldore believes it." Hermione spoke up.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him." Seamus said, pointing at Harry.

"Are you saying my little brother is lying?" Cody demanded. "Because if you are..." He went to stand and Hermione grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I think we have a right to know what makes him think You-Know-Who is back." Seamus said, his voice rasing a little.

"No you don't." Rigel said. "He's back, Harry saw him come back and that's all you need to know."

"How do we know he isn't lying?" Seamus demanded

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" Teddy demanded. "If you don't believe my buddy, over there's the door, don't let it hit you on the ass on your way out." Seamus glared at him but said nothing. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair in angrily, leaving it sticking up everywhere.

He should have known people would just come here, just hoping to hear Harry's story firsthand, to see for themselves rather he's crazy or not.

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back." Harry said. "I fought with him, and his Death Eaters and was nearly killed, Cedric was killed. But if you're hoping to hear the story then you're out of luck, because I'm not telling what happen. Either you believe me or not. I don't really give a shit anymore." Harry stood to leave, but Ginny grabbed his hand stopping him.

"So, like I was saying if you want to learn defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it." She tugged on Harry's hand and he sat back down. But then silently gasped out as his scar suddenly started to hurt. "How often we're going to meet, and where we're going to meet"

Harry looked down and closed his eyes, not noticing both Rigel and Cody watching him. He had to force himself not to reach up and rub his scar. If he did that people would really think he was nuts and not believe him.

"What makes him think he could teach us anything?" Seamus demanded, Their voices sound edlike jumbling to Harry, he could barely make out what anyone was saying. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and grabbed the edge of the table to try to stop the room from spinning.

"Here's an idea." Rigel said. "Why don't you just shut up."

"Well, we were told if we came here he would tell us the truth." Seamus said. "And now he's trying to get out of it."

"I never said Harry would tell you what happened." Ginny said.

"Would you like us to clean your ears out?" Fred demanded, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside the Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this." George said.

"Okay, moving on." Ginny said. "Are we all agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Everyone nodded their heads, Seamus folded his arms and said nothing. Harry closed his eyes and suddenly found himself running down a long corridor.

"Well, then, the next question is how often we do it." Ginny said. "I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

Harry was now upon a black door that would not open, his hands were shaken so bad, he could barely hand on to the edge of the table. He felt almost like he did last year when he had seizures sometimes, followed by weird dreams of Voldemort. No one seemed to notice, they were all chatting and decided when and where to meet, and Harry could swear he heard something about Quidditch.

"We'll let you all know when we find a place." Ginny said, she got in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. "I think everyone should write their names down, just so we know who was here. And I think we shouldn't go around saying what we are doing, besides us telling Teddy's sister and her friend. Since they aren't allowed in Hogsmeade yet. I'll get them to sign too."

Ginny laid the parchment down and Cody signed it at once, then Teddy, then Rigel, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Luna and Padma, but no one else seemed to like the idea to sign it.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to leave it around for just anyone to see." Ginny said. "And if makes you feel better, I've put a charm on it. So once all you sign and I say a password our names will disappear until I gave the password again."

With that everyone else signed the parchment, even Seamus, who Ginny subjected was up to something. She put it in the back of her head and decided to get Rigel to find out what he was up to.

"Alright, just need your name, Baby." Ginny said, when the parchment got back to her and she slid it over to Harry, and for the first time since she started talking she looked at him and frowned.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "You alright."

Harry nodded, his head, but was now rubbing his scar so heard his friends thought he was going to rub his skin off. He reached his other hand out and picked up the quill, it was shaken so hard he couldn't hold it and Cody jumped up and made his way over to Harry, but before he could get there, Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell out of his seat, landed on the floor and started shaken and thrusting around.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried out in fear. She jumped out of her chair and knelt next to him, and tried to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Harry?" Cody, now made it over to his little brother. So did Harry's friends. Hermione rushed out of the Hogs Head to find help. Harry was trying to bring himself back to reality, but all he could see was a long corridor with a black door.

"Would someone get some bloody help." Rigel demanded. As he held his friend's shoulders down.

"Out of the way?" A familiar voice said, with an accent. "Let me get to him." The voice pushed past Harry's friends and leaned down. Harry felt a cold hand on his cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" he heard Cody demand. The other person didn't answer.

"Tristan, has he done this before?" The voice demanded. Harry knew it, but he couldn't place it.

"Not since I've taught here." A second familiar voice said. "Let's get him to the castle." Harry stopped thrusting and now lay there feeling sick, his scar so painful he couldn't stand it. The first guy agreed and lifted Harry up as easy as if he was just a rag doll.

"Professor Grimes, who is he?" Cody demanded. "He better put my brother down"

"Do not worry." Professor Grimes answered. "He will not harm your brother. In fact you may come with us if you wish."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Cody said. They walked out of the Hogs Head. The unknown guy carrying Harry, whose eyes were closed tight because of the pain. "Who the bloody hell is he?"

"He's a...um...friend." Last thing Harry heard, before he finally passed out from pain was.

"My name is Caleb."

_A.N. Well there was the Hog Head chapter and the start of the D.A. hope I did good, and hope you liked him having a fit during it. I thought it was be something different. I'm still trying to think of something different to call the D.A._


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 10: Umbridge, Defense and Breaking rules.

The pain in Harry's scar has eased off some, but that didn't stop his head from pounding. He was confused at first to what happened and then it all came back to him. Hogs Head, the other students. Ginny talking to them about learning defense. Well, Harry doubted very much that he would have to teach them now. Who would want to learn from him after witnessing one of his so-called 'fits' The down side to it was who would believe him now. Unless Voldemort was to show himself, no one was going to believe him that he was back.

Harry couldn't understand why he would have a seizure now, he had a few last year, but hasn't had one since before the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. His scar did hurt most the time, and he hardly got sleep last night because of it and the dreams he keeps having. But he hasn't had a seizure, and to have one in front of half the student body, was not fun. Okay maybe it wasn't half the student body but nearly half. Close to nearly half anyway. Too many, and one of them happened to be Seamus Finnigan, there were only two people he hated more, which would be Voldemort and Snape and Seamus was coming close to be hated as much as Snape. If not more. Harry just wished everything could go back to normal. For everything to be like it was before Fourth Year. No hurting scar, no weird dreams, no seizures, and no Voldemort coming after him. Why couldn't that Snake-Face bastard stay dead. Or whatever it was he was. If someone came back why couldn't it had been his parents. They had been great people. Why did it have to be the evil one that came back. And why couldn't the people in this room just shut up. Didn't they know Harry's head was killing him.

"Everyone just shut up!" Harry cried. He realized he said it out loud when he heard soft laughter on his right. He looked to see his brother-in-law Caleb sitting there. His dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a silk black shirt, and black jeans.

"Caleb." Harry cried in surprise. "What..." He rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"So, you do know him?" Cody came up to Harry's left. "Hang on, is this the same Caleb you were with when you disappeared this past summer."

"Cody, you make it sound as if I was gone all summer." Harry said. "It was one day."

"And yes. I was the Caleb that brought him...home." Caleb said. "But I was not the one he was with. Well, sort of, but it was my wife Harry was visiting."

"Your wife?" Cody demanded.

"Yes, my wife Sophia." Caleb said. Cody's eyes got big.

"Sophie?" He yelled, his eyes dropping to the wedding band on Cable's left ring finger. "You're married to Sophie?" He looked down at Harry. "You were at Sophie's, Harry, if Jesse knew that he would have a fit!"

"Cody, please don't yell?" Harry said. "My head is killing me."

"Just your head." Caleb asked, laying his cold hand on Harry's forehead." Harry gave a nod, thinking Caleb's hand felt good. Almost like having an ice pack laying on his forehead, but Caleb moved his hand and looked toward the group of people talking, in much too loud voices.

"Madam Pomfrey" Caleb called. "Could we get a Headache potion for Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey looked taken back a moment, but then nodded.

"Yes, of course." She said. "I'll just go get one." She turned and went toward her office. She had been talking to Dumbledore, Snape, Filtwick, Grimes and McGonagall.

"Harry, you are awake." Dumbleddore walked over followed by the others. "I was told of what happened in Hogsmeade. I was also told about your hand."

"His hand?" Cody demanded. "What's wrong with his hand?"

"You do not know?" Flitwick asked.

"Know what?" Cody demanded. "Would someone please tell me what is going on with my brother?"

"Look at his hand." Professor Grimes spoke up. "I'm surprised you don't have any. Didn't you ever get detention from Umbridge?"

Cody shrugged. "Never went to any of her classes. Skipped them all." Harry shook his head. Only Cody would admit that in a room full of teacher's and the school Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. Cody just gave her his cocky grin. "We will talk about this later in my office. You can't just skip classes." On Harry's right Caleb was laughing a little.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office carrying and Headache potion and handed it to Harry, he took a drink and his headache immediately started to fade.

"Harry. what is wrong with your hand?" Cody demanded.

"Just take a look at it." Professor Grimes reached his cold hand down and picked Harry's hand up with it and Cody leaned over and frowned as he read the words there, then his eyes widened and anger crossed his face.

"Umbridge covered in your skin?" Cody demanded. "That...that.."

"Cody, calm down." Harry said. "She didn't cover in my skin, she made me write with this quill, that made that appear on the back of my hand."

"I'm going to kill her." Cody cried, he actually turned to leave, but Professor Grimes grabbed his robes and pulled him back toward the bed.

"Mr. Potter, calm down." Dumbledore said. "I've talked to the school governors, and they are talking over what to do."

"What to do?" Harry cried. "They're not going to do a damn thing. You're the Headmaster, fire her."

Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, but did not look him right in the eyes as he said. "If this was last year, then maybe I could. But due to the new Law passed this summer and the fact she was hired by the Minster and okay by the school governors, I can not do anything without going through them. I have told them of the quill and they are talking it over. I'm sorry but my hands are tied. I can not do anything, but give Umbridge a warning, in which I have already done."

"The school governors aren't going to do anything." Harry said. "They are in Fudge's pocket."

"That maybe, but we have to try." Dumbledore said. "In his pocket or not, even they would not like the idea of students getting their hands sliced open by a quill." He patted Harry's shoulder then moved back. "I shall go speak with them again." He left taking Snap and McGonagall with him.

"I shall be going to, Harry." Flitwick spoke up. "I'm going to address the Ravenclaws." He left, leaving Harry with Caleb, Cody, and Grimes.

"It's not going to do any good." Harry said. "Dumbledore can talk to the school governors until his face is as white as his hair. They are not going to listen."

"Maybe not to him, but I'm going to tell you what I told your friends." Professor Grimes said. "There is other complaints that even Fudge can not ignore." Harry frowned.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Parents." Grimes said. "If we get enough parents to write or even go into the school governors and complain about Umbridge, even Fudge could not ignore them, the parents or guardians of students have every right to know and complain about how their kids are being punished at school. If they do not agree with Umbridge, then something would have to be done about her."

"I'm going to go write Jesse." Cody said. "I'll come check on you later." he left the room before Harry could tell him not too. He didn't want Jesse to know about his hand, he will just yell at Harry for getting so many detentions.

"That is where your friends are." Caleb said. 'Your lovely lady is writing her Mum, Teddy is writing his parents, and Rigel it writing his Uncle. Professor Grimes gave them the same idea, and even a boy name Neville Longbottom is writing his gran as he put it."

"Miss. Ginny said she would get Luna to write her dad and ask Padma Petal to write her forks." Professor Grimes said. "You see there should soon be enough parents complaining to the governors and some might even go to Fudge himself."

Harry nodded. "Caleb you never said why you were here?"

"I was sent to talk to you about Umbridge." Caleb said. "Tristan here sent a letter to my father telling him about your hand. He sent me to check it out instead of Sophia, because we know her temper and once we tell her she is going to go off."

"You haven't told her yet?" Harry asked. Caleb shook his head. "And whose Tristan?"

"I am." Professor Grimes said. "That is my first name."

"How do you two knowing each other?" Harry asked.

"I am a leader of the second house." Professor Grimes said. "And a good friend of Vaughn's. He asked me to teach here so I could keep an eye on you."

Harry looked between Caleb and Professor Grimes confused.

"Our clan lives in three different houses." Caleb explained "Ours is the main house and the largest. My father is the leader of the whole clan every house has to answer to him, I am his second in command and our house answers to me also, Tristan is the leader of house two, but since he is here I have looked after things there. There is also house three. Olivia Blackstone is the leader there."

"And Vaughn is the leader of everyone?" Harry asked. They nodded.

"My father is the eldest and strongest of our clan." Caleb said.

"Oh, " Harry mumbled lying his head down. They were just confusing him and if he felt better he would protest about Professor Grimes keeping an eye on him. But the headache potion was making him too sleepy.

"You go on to sleep." Caleb said. "Sophia would have my head if she knew I was stopping you from resting. We'll talk another day" Harry just nodded and rolled over and fell asleep.

Harry had to spend the night in the hospital wing, and was let out first thing the next morning, to whispers and more pointing at him. Something he could have done without. He was also shocked to find that most the people at the Hogs Head still wanted to learn from him. The only one backing out (and Harry was glad) was Seamus Finnigan. He also found out Rigel was keeping an eye on Seamus to make sure he wasn't up to something.

Harry and his friends stayed hidden most of Sunday and on Monday morning Harry entered the common room to have Ginny point out a sign hanging on the Ravenclaw Noticed Board:

- BY ORDER OF-

**The high inquisitor of Hogwarts**

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Societies, Teams, Groups or Clubs, is hereby defined as regular meetings of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge) .

No student Organization, Societies, Team, Groups, or Clubs may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Societies, Team, Groups or Clubs that had not been approved by then High Inquisitor will be expelled.

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge._

HIGH INQUISITOR

Harry looked at Ginny with his eyebrows raised.

"Someone told?" Harry said. Ginny nodded with a scowl on her face.

"Seamus." She said. "I bet anything it was him."

"Bastard." Harry mumbled. "If I didn't have reason enough to hate him."

"You're not the only one." Ginny turned from the sign. "What I ever saw in him is beyond me."

"You weren't thinking clearly." Harry said. Making Ginny grin a little, then her grin fell.

"Do you know that means Quidditch also." Ginny said.

"I figured that." Harry reached and took her hand. "Come on, lets' go see if the same sign was up in Gryffindor."

They didn't have to search for their two friends, Teddy and Rigel cut them off as they we about to enter the Great Hall.

"Did you see the Noticed board?" Teddy demanded.

"Yeah, we saw." Harry said. "We're still doing it though, if anyone shows up is up to them, but we can do what we can."

Teddy grinned. "Knew you would say that."

"You guys realized that, not only does it mean Quidditch, but the rule goes for us hanging out together too." Rigel asked. His face unreadable.

"What?" Teddy demanded. "How do you get that, we aren't a group or club of any kind. We've always hung out together."

"An Organization, Societies, Teams, Groups, or clubs is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students." Rigel repeated words from the noticed. "There is a reason she picked under four to be the amount of students to be considered some kind club, plus we hang out all the time, we're more than three. And we even have a name for our little 'group' Rigel explained.

"I never thought of that." Ginny said. "Damn Umbitch is trying to stop us from hanging out on top of our ...other thing we plan to do."

"It's not going to work." Harry said. "No one can tell me who I can and can't hang out with. We've been best friends since forever and no one has ever considered us some kind of club. We don't even do anything."

"No Queen of Toads is telling me what to do." Rigel said. "We'll get together after classes and talk about what we're going to do." They all turned and headed into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was pleased to find that most the talk about what happen to him in Hogsmeade had died down, or had switched to the Noticed on the board. They had not heard from any of their parents or guardians nor has any of the teachers said anything about what might happen to Umbridge. Rigel had given them the idea to use the Room of Requirement as a place to have their 'meetings' Ginny had told the students that had turned up if they did not want to do it anymore, just don't show up for the first meeting and keep their mouth shut. She assured Harry and their friends that she and Hermione had gotten together and made sure that if anyone else told they would know who it was and they would regret it.

The Slytherin team was the first to be told that they could play Quidditch, something Malfoy was very vocal about bragging. The Hufflepuffs were told next, but the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors had not been given the okay and you had to be real stupid not to know why. It took McGonagall going to Dumbledore to get the okay for the Gryffindor team to go ahead and play, but the Ravenclaws were still not given the okay. Something Harry wished he could jinx Umbridge over. He and his friends had taken to just skipping her classes now. Pranking her and humility her didn't seem worth getting their hands cut open every night for anymore and just took to planning the defense classes Harry could teach. If anyone besides them showed up. They didn't also have to make sure not to have meetings during Qudditch time, but also had to make sure to avoid the full moon, since Britney would be there with her friend Tiffany.

On Tuesday Harry, Teddy, and Rigel entered on Divination class to see Professor Trelwany in a very bad mood, she was even slamming copies of _The Dream Oracle _on the tables. The reason for her foul mood, when the twin sister of Rigel's newest girlfriend asked she had answered that she was on probation.

"Why couldn't it be Snape." Rigel said. "Get rid of him." Umbridge had inspected him during Rigel and Teddy's potion class on Monday. The only class she had not inspected had been Professor Grimes. And that would end on Wednesday.

On Wednesday afternoon Harry and Ginny took seats at the front of Care of Magical Creatures like they always do. Professor Grimes looked up from his table under the tree and gave them a nod. Then went back to whatever it was he was doing while he waited for the rest of the class to come in. When they all were seated Professor Grimes stood.

"Hello, class." Professor Grimes greeted them. "I decided we would do something different today. Now I know these types of creatures aren't usually taught in this class, but I thought it might be a little fun to switch from what is normally taught." Professor Grimes walked around the front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Now, I wish for you to a pair of twos." Professor Grimes smirked. "Any more than that and it might upset Professor Umbridge, don't want to be considered a club do we." The class laughed. "Now, I want you to get a partner and I have this old book you may use. They are all about what you will be learning. You have a month to make a report on this creature I have in mind, and in a month you will be presenting what you have learned and show the rest of the class." He picked up the books. "There is enough here for one to two people, so make sure you pick someone in your own house. That way you will be able to look at the book and be able to work together when not in class. Miss. Ginny, if you would please come up and pass the books out you guys can get started."

Ginny got up and took the books from Professor Grimes and started passing them out. Padma Petal raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Padma." Professor Grimes asked.

"You didn't say what we are studying." She said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Professor Grimes smiled. "You will be doing a report on Vampires." He gave Harry a wink, making him frown. "These books are very old and are written by the father of a close friend, many years ago. Your report is on how to tell if someone near you is a vampire, what to look for and how to tell the good ones from the bad-yes Miss. Hannah.

"Sir, isn't all Vampires bad?" She asked. Professor Grimes laughed a little.

"No, my dear, that is like saying all wizards are bad." Professor Grimes answered. "They are good and bad in everything, yes, even muggles have good and bad people."

Ginny sat the book down on the table as she took her seat next to Harry. Harry looked down at it the book was all about Vampires the different types and how they looked. It was also very old-looking, and was written by a man name Vald Bloodburg. Ginny snorted at the name and opened the book. They were about to start reading, when.

_"Hem Hem."_ The whole turned to see Professor Umbridge standing there.

"Dolorous." Professor Grimes said. "In what do I owe this displeasure."

"I believe you got a note telling you of your inspection." Umbridge said. Professor Grimes frowned and walked around the back of the table.

"Oh, you mean this." He asked, holding up a piece of pink parchment. "Is that what it says. Sorry, but I couldn't read your writing." Harry had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing.

"I see." Professor Umbridge snapped. "Well, just go on with what you were doing, I'll just walk around and ask questions if you do not mind."

"I do mind." Professor Grimes said. "But there is nothing I can do about, so do whatever."

Professor Umbridge walked around looking at what the students were doing and frowned at the book. Wrote something down and then went to the next.

"Miss. Bones, how do you like this class?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, I like pretty good." Susan said. "Professor Grimes really knows a lot about creatures."

"I see." She wrote something down and went on. Every person she asked seemed to have something to say about Professor Grimes, something Umbridge did not seem to like.

"Professor Grimes, there is just a few things a wish to ask you." Professor Umbridge said walking up to him.

"Now, you don't usually teach here do you?" She asked.

"You know I do not." Professor Grimes said, in an unfriendly tone.

"I see." She write something done. "I believe you were not Dumbledore's first choose to take Hagrid's place were you not?"

"No, I was not." Professor Grimes answered. "It was a Professor Grubbly-Plank, but she had suddenly...um... came under the weather and could not make it. So I stepped in and took the job."

"I see." She wrote down more. "Do you know where Hagrid is or why he has not turned up."

"No, Dumbeldore did not say when I was given the job." Professor Grimes said. "And I did not ask. Since it was not my business. What he may or may not be doing, has nothing to do with me."

"Very well." Professor Umbridge wrote down more. "That'll be all. I'll let you know your results of the inspection in a few days." Professor Umbridge then turned and left as if she could not get away from Grimes quick enough. Harry turned and looked at him and he gave Harry a creepy looking smirk.

The week flew by and Harry and his friends decided that Friday night would be there first defense meeting. So at seven Friday night, Harry, Ginny Luna, Padma, Britney and Tiffany made their way up to the 'Come and go Room' when they made it to the blank wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy: Rigel Teddy, Neville, and Parvati were already there.

"Hey guys." Harry said. Rigel nodded, then walked back and forth in front of the wall until a door appeared, he then opened it and everyone headed in. Harry looked around in surprise.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases. There were also large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakosopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, Foe Glass.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," said Teddy, enthusiastically, kicking one of the cushions with his foot. He looked up at Harry, rubbed his hands together and grinned real big. "I'll have a Reason to stun Trouble. Something I have always wanted to do."

Harry laughed, but Rigel who was standing behind Teddy with his lips attached to Padma Petal's, raised his hand and without breaking his kiss smacked Teddy on the back of the head. He yelped and grabbed his head. Harry turned around shaken his head at his friends.

"Just look at these books." Ginny cried. Running her finger along the spins of the large leather-bond tomes and started reading them all off, she then turned to look at Harry, who was smiling at her. "Babe, this is so cool, everything we need is right here. This is everything Umbridge should be teaching us in class!"

"We'll send her a list of the books." Harry said. Ginny hit his arm lightly, just as the door opened and in walked Cody, Fred, George, Hermione, Lee Jordon, and Ron.

"Hermione, come here." Ginny called to her. "Look at all these books." Hermione's eyes lit up and came over and looked at all the books. The door opened again and in came a few Hufflepuffs along with Lavender Brown, and Lisa Turpin, who walked over to stand with Padma.

When they realized no one else was going to show up Harry walked over to the door and turned a key, and it clicked, everyone fell silent looking at him.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've-er-obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" Lavender cried. Making Ginny roll her eyes.

"It's bizarre." Fred said. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? It was a broom cupboard then."

"Hermione and I once came in here." Cody grinned. "It looked like someone's bedroom then." He grinned over at Hermione who was sitting by Ginny, her face turned blood-red as people snickered.

"Well, we didn't need to know about that." Harry said, making a face. "Anyway, I've been thinking about what we ought to do first and-er." He noticed a raised hand. "What Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader." Hermione said. Her face was still a little red from what Cody had said.

"Harry's leader." Ginny said, at once.

"Yes, but I think ought to vote on it properly." Hermione said. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So-everyone who thinks Harry out to be leader."

Everyone put up their hands even Rigel, though he did it halfheartedly, Rigel didn't like to be bossed around be anyone.

"Er-right thanks." Harry said, his face burning. "And-what, Hermione."

"I also think we ought to have a name." Hermione said, brightly.

"What the hell do we need a name for?" Rigel demanded.

"It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity." Hermione said. Rigel rolled his eyes, making Cody glare at him.

"Can we be the Ant-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"That sounds stupid." Rigel said, making Angeline look a little hurt.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group." Fred suggested.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to." Hermione said frowning at Fred. "So, we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Padma said. "The DA for short, so no one knows what we are talking about."

"I don't like the sound of that either." Rigel said. Padma glared at her boyfriend.

"DA is good." Cody said. "But what about it standing for Dumbledore's Army?"

"No." Harry said, at once, making Cody frown at him. "We're not an Army and we have nothing to do with Dumbledore."

"The time is ticking away." Ginny said. "How about we come up with something later, right now we could be learning stuff."

"Okay, moving on then." Harry said. "I was thinking , the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it useful-"

"Oh, _please," _said Ernie MacMillan. Folding his arms crossed his chest. "I don't think a Disarming Charm is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who."

"No one asked what you thought." Rigel snapped.

"I've used it against him." Harry said. "It saved my life last June." MacMillan opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room got very quiet. "But if you think it is beneath you, you can leave." No one moved. "Alright, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed, even by Rigel. Who was parted with Teddy, and every time Teddy picked his wand up off the ground it would be cursed right out of his hand. He glared at Rigel who just smirked back at him. Harry knew he liked to pick on Teddy and smack him in the back of the head when he said something goofy, but Harry also knew if anyone else picked on Teddy or messed with him, they would have Rigel to answer to. It was the way their friendship was. It was a bit weird, but it worked for them.

Harry moved from his two friends and passed Ginny and Hermione who paired with one another. They seemed matched, both finding it hard to curse the other one.

"Neville and Ron were paired together, Ron disarmed Neville, but when Neville tried disarming Ron, he missed and instead hit the book shelf knocking a book off on Lee Jordon's head. Cody who had been his partner doubled over in laughter.

"It's alright, Neville." Harry patted, him on the back and trying not to laugh. "We've all wanted to hit Lee with a book." Cody heard Harry and started laughing again. Lee glared at Harry. He pointed his wand at him to disarm him, but with just one wave of his wand the spell was blocked. Harry moved on giving Lee no more thought, Britney was doing a good job disarming her friend Tiffany.

"Good job, Britney." Harry patted her on the shoulder and her face turned red. She has had a crush on him since she was seven. He moved on to Fred and George who were goofing off more than they were disarming each other, they were picking students out and then disarming them when they were about to disarm their partner, leaving them confused to what happened.

"Guys, come on, now." Harry said. "You're suppose to take this seriously."

"Sorry, Harry," they said at the same time. "We couldn't resist." Harry moved on rolling his eyes.

"Alright everyone, stop." Harry cried. "STOP!" I need a whistle Harry thought and he immediately spotted one lying on top of a roll of books, he picked it up and blew it. Everyone stopped at once.

"That wasn't too bad." Harry said. "But there's definite room for improvements. So, let's try again and please this time no goofing off."

Harry stood in the back so he could watch the whole room this time. Then he began to walk around again, he was pleased that no one was goofing off this time. He thought everyone was doing pretty good, Harry even saw Teddy disarm Rigel. An hour letter Harry called it a night and everyone left, he and his friends being the being the last to leave.

"Did you see me, Lightning-Bolt? Teddy cried. "I did it, I finally disarmed Trouble."

"I saw it." Harry said. Smiling at Teddy excitement.

"Only because I let you." Rigel said.

"Did not." Teddy cried.

"Did too." Rigel said. Teddy made a face at him, then pulled out his wand and sent Rigel's flying out of his hand. "That makes twice."

"You're going to pay for that!" Rigel said. He picked his wand up. Teddy yelped and took off running toward Gryffindor Tower, Rigel just walked calmly after him.

Ginny and Harry smiled at each and entwined their hands together. And headed toward Ravenclaw Tower. Harry decided he had enjoyed teaching the other kids defense. Maybe that's what he would do when he left Hogwarts. Instead of being a Qudditch player. He'll teach defense. But somewhere other than Hogwarts. He didn't want a curse job after all.

_A.N. I'm ending the chapter there, and hope it was good. I didn't name them yet because I want something other than Dumbledore's Army since Harry is mad at Dumbledore right now. And I couldn't think of anything. I'll give them a name their next meeting, just hope I can think of something good._


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 11

Harry felt as though he was hiding a deep dark secret the next few weeks, when it came to his defense lessons. It was kind of like having a secret club. Like his own little Order Of the Phoenix. On their second lesson they all had decided to name their little group Defiance, because that's what they were kind of doing. Resting Umbridge and the Ministry right under their nose. Surprisingly it had been Britney Lupin who came up with the name. And when Harry was supposed to be reading her book, he was really planning his next lesson. They were meeting twice a week, once in the beginning of the Week on Monday and Once at the End on Friday.

The students were surprisingly learning fast, Neville had successfully disarmed Rigel in the third meeting, but then hid behind a table, until Harry was able to assure him Rigel was not going to curse him back. Ron Weasley learned to master the Impediment Jinx after just three meetings, Ginny was so happy, she borrowed Hedwig the next day and ordered Ron a box of Chocolate Frogs, which totally shocked him when Hedwig dropped the box in front of him two days later. On their fourth meeting Padma Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced a table full of Sneakoscops to dust, then Rigel dragged her to a corner to make out for the rest of the lesson. In which Teddy had complained loudly about his poor eyes.

Speaking of Teddy, he was the one most learning, Harry always knew he was gifted in magic, but had always found Defense spells hard to do, but with Harry showing him the right wand movements and how to say the words he was now almost as good as him, and can do spells he found too hard before. The one thing Teddy was complaining about was Parvati Petil, who seemed to grow a sudden crush on Teddy since his display of magic and would not leave him alone. Even when Teddy caved in and took Parvati to Hogsmeade on a date, but all that did, was make her think they were now going out. And had to sit by him in every class, at lunch, at dinner, and during their Defiance meetings.

It was a good thing that both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch captains were apart of their group, so they would know not to make a Quidditch practice on a Monday or Friday: Harry didn't have to worry about his own Quidditch practice, Roger Davis always made them on Saturdays or Sundays, one of the days that didn't have class so they could be out on the pitch most the day.

Ginny had come up with a clever method of communicating the time of the next meeting to all members in case they needed to change it on short notice or if they had to cancel it suddenly for some reason. She gave each of the members a fake Galleon with a Protean Charm on them, the members stared at her shocked she was able to do such a NEWT level spell and Ginny had felt bad that Ron thought she was giving out real Galleons, so she gave him a couple of Galleons to spend in Hogsmeade the next Weekend.

The days seem to just fly by, the Halloween feast came and went as did the First Quidditch match of the season, with Gryffindor beating Slytherin 250-100, the second match saw Raveclaw beating Hufflepuff. With Harry catching the snitch just ten minutes into the match. Now Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in the lead for the cup and the season just started. Harry was hoping it would come down to those two teams going one on one for it. He loved playing Gryffindor, they were the team that put up the most effort, since Cody didn't want to be seen losing to his little brother. And Rigel and Teddy knew they would never here the end of it if they it they lost to Ravenclaw. It always made an exciting match for the rest of the school to watch.

One afternoon Harry and Ginny were sitting in Ravenclaw Tower working on their vampire report for Grimes when something dawned on him. Harry sat reading that book and the description of the vampires, their cold hands and staying out of direct sunlight, and them being a part of clans. And then Ginny mentioned thinking Professor Grimes was a vampire. That's when shocked realization hit him, his sister Sophie is a Vampire. She had the cold hands, the pale skin, she was part of a clan. Harry kept it to himself for now and thought over how he felt about it only to realize he didn't mind at all. He actually found it a little cool that his older sister was a Vampire. She didn't hurt people, so it was alright with him. He would just keep it from Cody and Jesse, because they would make a big deal of it and Jesse would try to stop Harry even more from having anything to do with Sophie from out of fear that she would want to turn him into one.

Jesse had already sent Harry a nasty Owl about her after Cody decided to owl him that Harry had spent time with Sophie this past summer, and her visiting him in the hospital. And about Sophie's husband showing up at Hogsmeade. So, they fought like cats and dogs when they were little, so what. What brother and sister doesn't. Harry thought Jesse should let it go and get over it already. Sophie seemed to have let it go. And Harry planned to go on seeing his sister and even taken to sending her letters every Saturday. Even though he hardly ever got a letter back. Harry just wanted to get to know Sophie, she was his family too after all. He even planned on getting her and Caleb something for Christmas, he just didn't know what a Vampire would want. He didn't think they would like it very much if he sent them a large box of Blood pops. They would probably find that insulting. Harry had sent Caleb a letter one day telling him he figured it out, but he left out what he figured out in case someone read his letter. Caleb knew what he meant anyway and had sent back a letter saying, it's about time, kiddy.

Hagrid had showed up sometime in Mid November, and Dumbledore announced at dinner one night: Hagrid would go back to doing his Game Keeper duties, then take his Care of Magical Creatures class back in the Spring when Professor Grimes has to leave for 'Personal Reasons.' Only Harry and his friends realized it was because it would be too sunny for Grimes to be outside during the day, and Harry found he didn't look forward to having to tell Professor Grimes bye. He had growed to like him.

On the Friday before everyone was to go home for the holidays Harry and Ginny had entered the Room of Requirement for another Defiance meeting, only to have Ginny busting out laughing. Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate for Christmas. A hundred golden baubles showing his face and bearing the words: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS.

"It's not funny." Harry snapped. He started taking the things down and Ginny just kept on laughing. "Stop laughing and help me get these down before-"

"Well, A very Harry Christmas to you too, Lightning-bolt." Teddy's voice said, as he and Rigel stepped into the room. Harry's face turned red as he rolled his eyes.

"Dobby put them up here, not me." Harry said. Taking another down.

"Sure he did." Rigel said, and Teddy started laughing. Harry glared at them both as he got the last ones down. The door opened again and in came Luna.

"Hello." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Hey, Lulu." They greeted her.

The door opened again and in came, the Patil twins, along with Lisa and Lavender. Padma went right to Rigel and threw her arm around his waist. He grinned and bent down to kiss her. Parvati had smiled at Teddy and pointed up above his head.

"Misletoe." She said. Teddy looked up above him and then jumped back so fast he tripped over something and nearly fall, but Luna grabbed his arm and kept him standing upright.

"Good thinking." Luna told Teddy. "It's often infested with Nargles." Teddy grinned a little.

"Yes, have to stay away from pesky Nargles." He said, elbowing her lightly in the ribs and winking at her. Harry raised his eyebrow; if he didn't know any better he would think Teddy was flirting with Luna. Parvati seemed to think so too, because she went over and squeezed between the two of them making Teddy move away to the other side of the room, only for Parvati to follow. Just seconds later the door opened and the rest of the members of Defiance came walking in.

"Okay," Harry called out and everyone got quiet. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the Holidays and there's no point starting anything new right now before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" Ernie demanded. "If I knew that I wouldn't have come."

"We're all sorry Harry didn't tell you then." Teddy said, very loudly. Parvati snickered into her hand and many people laughed. Ginny though was glaring over at Ernie with Her arms crossed, which made Harry smile.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry said. "We'll start with Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently; Harry walked around the room like he did before, when he walked by Ginny who was partnered with Luna, she beamed at him, then froze him with the Impediment jinx and it took her five minutes to stop laughing long enough to unfreeze him. Harry decided to wait till later to get her back, catch off guard and went on walking around the room. After ten minutes, they stopped then lay the cushions out to practice the Stunning Charm. Rigel and Padam took this as a cue to drag a cushion over in a corner and make out. After an hour Harry called a halt.

"You're all getting really good." Harry told them, smiling. "When we get back from the Holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff-maybe even Patronuses."

There was a mumble of excitement. The room began to clear, most wishing Harry a happy Christmas. Soon only Harry and Ginny remained. Harry smirked at her.

"So, think you can get by with jinxing me, eh?" Harry demanded. Ginny smirked.

"I think I did." She said. Harry gave her his sneaking grin and she knew what he was planning to do, her eyes went to the door, and Harry took a step in front of it, his grin widening. They stared at each other fighting down laughter, then Harry took a step toward Ginny, she squealed and dodged the other way, Harry began to chase Ginny around the room, he was very tempted to curse her to catch her. But he did not need to; moments into the chase Harry caught Ginny around the waist and pulled her down onto one of the cushions and started tickling her sides.

"St..op...Har..ry...sstop." Ginny tried to say through her laughter. Harry smirked and kept on tickling. "SStopp please."

"Are you sorry?" Harry asked, as Ginny tried to pull his hands away. "Say it."

"Sorry." Ginny laughed, Harry stopped his tickling. The way they were lying on the cushion, Ginny was on most of it, on her back and Harry lay on his side, looking down at her. Ginny smirked up at him.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't get to my wand to jinx you again." Ginny laughed. She tried to get up for Harry couldn't go back to tickling her, but he was faster than she was, and he held her down and went back to tickling her.

"Stop, Harry." Ginny cried.

"Say you're sorry for real this time." Harry said. "Say, Harry, I'm so sorry for jinxing you."

"Harry, I'm so sorry for jinxing you." Ginny laughter. Harry finally stopped with his tickling and just smiled down at her.

"You're mean." Ginny accused, but she was smiling.

"I'm mean, you're the one that did the jinxing." Harry said.

"You said to practice the jinx." Ginny laughed. "So, it's your own fault you got jinx."

"I'm the teacher." Harry said. He laid a hand on her waist. "You don't jinx the teacher." He leaned in and kissed Ginny, she brought her arms up and put them around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled a part she said.

"But jinxing you was fun."

Harry said nothing, he just leaned in and kissed her again. Longer and more passionate than he has ever kissed her before. When he pulled back he smiled down and said.

"I love you."

Ginny smiled up at him and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." She said, then gently brought his face back down to hers. They kissed for about three minutes, before Harry broke it and started kissing Ginny down her jaw and to her neck. As he was kissing all over her neck and jaw, Ginny took her hand off his check and laid it on the hand Harry had on her waist, then shocked Harry by pushing his hand up her shirt.

Harry stopped kissing her neck to look at her in shock, Ginny just smirked back at him and pull his head down making his lips go back on her neck. Harry got over his shock and resumed his kissing, while keeping his hand up her shirt.

Half-hour later Ginny and Harry walked into the Ravenclaw common room, hands entwined, smiles on their faces and marks all over their neck. They might have went one step up from just kissing, but they stopped before they went too far. Both feeling they were not ready to take it all the way just yet. They kissed each other good-night then headed up to their dorms.

Harry was still smiling and feeling cheerful when he changed into his pajama and crawled into bed and pulled his hangings closed. He drifted off to sleep thinking of Ginny. But that dream changed to something else:

It was dark and Harry felt as if he was slithering down a cold stone floor, there were objects around shimmering in strange, vibrant colors. Harry turned his head, at first he thought the corridor was empty, but no, a man was sitting on the floor, his chin was dropping on his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark. For some reason Harry stuck out his tongue, he wanted to bite the man. But he couldn't, something told him he had more important things to do. But the man suddenly jerked away and pulled out a wand and Harry had no choice but to bite him.

Harry woke up with his eyes rolling in the back of his head and feeling like he was swallowing his tongue, his scar was burning: He was having another one of his seizures. Harry threw out his hands and grabbed the hangings around his bed and pulled, the whole thing came falling down with a loud bang, waking the other boys up. He heard shouts and yells and a voice he could have sworn was Terry Boot screaming at someone to go get help, as hands soon tried to hold him down.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Terry Boot demanded. Harry stopped shaking and tried to calm his breathing, his scar hurt so painfuly he was sure it would burst open.

"Harry? Terry asked, again. He could not answer for the pain hurt too much to speak. There was soon a commotion in the room, he heard a female cry, a dog bark, and Terry was being pulled away from him and small hands replaced his.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" It was Ginny. Harry reached out a hand, and grabbed at her shirt. He needed to tell her, he had to tell her. He pulled her close to him.

"Your dad." he choked out. "He...he..." His head pounded. Ginny turned to the other boys.

"What the bloody hell are you gits just standing there for?" She demanded. "Someone go get Flitwick!" Harry heard someone run from the dorm and he suddenly felt sick.

He pushed Ginny aside and vomited all over the floor by his bed. As more students from all different years came into the dorm to see what all the noise was about.

"Harry, that's gross." Ginny said, she pulled out her wand and made it vanish. She then did a spell to take the smell from Harry's breath. "Just lay back down, Terry went to get Flitwick, it'll be okay, baby." She ran her hand through Harry's hair.

"I got...your dad...he was attacked." Harry said, Ginny's hand stopped.

"What?" She demanded.

"He was bitten...blood...everywhere." Harry said. "We have to go to Dumbeldore." Ginny gasped and Harry opened his eyes for the first time since his seizure and gripped her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

There was a sudden sound as three more people came running into the dorm, but it was not Flitwick and Terry Boot.

"What's going on?" Teddy demanded. "Britney came running in our dorm screaming about Harry having a fit." his eyes were wide and fearful, he was in pajamas, so was Rigel, who looked a lot calmer, Britney stood next to them holding onto her brother's hand, she had tears stains on her cheeks and was wearing a pink night gown.

"You're not suppose to be in here." Anthony said. Rigel glared at him as he walked over to Harry's bed.

Before anyone could say anything else Flitwick came running into the room followed by Terry.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded. "Terry said something about Harry having a seizure and why is so many people out of bed, and why is there two Gryffindors in here?"

Ginny quickly explained to Flitwick what happened and what Harry said he saw, when she was done Teddy was given her a wide-eyed look. Flitwick looked for her to Harry to the two Gryffindors.

"Come on." he said. "We're going to Dumbledore, everyone else get back to your own dorms and back to sleep." He turned back to Harry and them and motioned them out. Ginny stood so Harry could stand, but he stood too fast and stumbled, Teddy grabbed him to stop him from falling and Harry took a step, but felt too dizzy, and Rigel and Teddy and to help him all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry was so relieved when they made it to Dumbldore's office, he would be able to sit and maybe everything would stop spinning. Rigel put Harry's arm around his shoulder and put his arm around Harry's waist to keep him standing as Flitwick knocked on Dumbledore's office door. The moving staircase had made Harry more dizzy.

"Come in." Dumbledore called. Flitwick opened the door and led them in. "Oh...Fillus what a pleasant surprise-" His stopped and looked at the students coming in his office. Harry being helped by Rigel, who sat him down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, but Dumbledore did not look at him.

"Professor Dumbledore." Flitwick said. "Harry has had...Well, a nightmare and another one of his..."

"It wasn't a nightmare." Harry snapped. Ginny stood behind him, running her hand through her hair. Her sniffs and the way her breathing sounded told Harry she was crying.

"Alright, Harry, you tell it then." Flitwick said. "I will just go and alert Professor McGonagall where her two missing Gryffindors are." He turned and left the room.

"I was asleep." Harry started. "But..I don't think I had a normal dream." Harry took a breath and slowly and as calm as he could explain to Dumbledore what happen. It ticked him off that through the whole thing he did not once look at Harry, but kept his eyes on his long fingers.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him confused. The room had stopped spinning, but his scar still hurt.

"Um... in a dream like thing I guess." Harry said. Ginny's hand moved from his hair and both her hands started rubbing his shoulders.

"You miss understand me." Dumbledore said. "I mean...can you remember-er-where you were positioned as you watched the attack?" Harry shivered he did not want to think about that.

"I was," he licked his lips, the suddenly felt dry. "I...was in the snake's head...I was looking through the...the snake's eyes." Ginny gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. He then turned to Fawkes. "Would you go alert professor McGonagall she is needed?" In a puff of flames the Phoenix was gone. Dumbeldore then gave instructions to a couple of pictures of past Headmaster. And then told the one that was a black family member to alert Sirius he would be getting some quest. Harry was a little surprise that Sirius would still be at Grimmauld place. Just as the door opened and McGonagall came running in.

"What is it?" She demanded. "What happened?" She glanced at everyone, then her eyes fall on Dumbledore. He then explained to her what was going on and about Harry's dream.

"Would you please go wake the west of the Weasley children?" Dumbldore asked. "And Mr. Potter and bring them here." McGonagall turned and headed out of the office. One of the pictures popped back in its frame and told Dumbledore Mr. Weasley has been found, then another popped in and said he saw them carrying Mr. Weasley by her picture and he didn't look to good and they were taking him to St. Mungo's. Ginny began to cry again and Harry reached up and held her hand.

They sat in ten minutes silence then the door opened and McGonagall led in the Weasleys and Cody.

"What's going on?" Fred demanded.

"McGonagall said something about dad getting attacked." George said. Cody however rushed right to Harry after spotting how bad he looked.

"You had another one of those fits didn't you?" He demanded. Harry just nodded. As Dumbledore explained to them what happened. He then sent McGonagall out to look out for Umbridge as he made a prokey and sent them all to Grimmauld place. Which only made Harry dizzy again as he landed on the floor in the kitchen. Sirius appeared out of the darkness.

"What's going on?" he demanded, he reached out a hand and helped Ginny to her feet, while Cody grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet, he stumbled and Cody and Teddy helped him over to one of the kitchen chairs.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius demanded, as Britney latched herself to his waist and cried silently, scared and confused to what was happening. Sirius patted her back as Rigel explained to him what happened.

"Is mum here?" Fred asked when Rigel was done. Sirius shook his head.

"She probably doesn't even know yet?" Sirius said.

"We're going to St. Mungo's" Ginny said. "We have to know if dad is alright."

"Hang on, you can't go running off to St. Mungo's." Sirius said.

"Of course we can if we want." George said. "He's our dad."

"And how are you going to explain how you knew off Arthur's attack when his wife doesn't even know?" Sirius demanded, as Rigel took Britney from his waist and led her over to Teddy, she claimed in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What does that matter?" Fred demanded.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius said. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that?"

"Who cares what the Ministry makes off anything?" Fred said. But Ginny sighed and walked over and took a seat next to Harry, she then laid her head on the table and began to cry. Harry hesitated a moment, then reached and laid his hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her, but Ginny jerked out from under his hand, Harry felt a tug at his heart. Wondering if she blamed him, he turned and looked at the table and a moment later he had Ginny throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder, Harry put his arm around her waist and just let her hang on to him.

After ten minutes of fighting with Sirius, Fred, George and Ron gave in and sat down around the table with everyone else. And everyone just and waited, Sirius passed out Butterbeers at one point and Ginny let go of Harry, but grabbed hold of his hand and just sat holding it and waiting. Harry's mind kept going to his dream and seeing things from snake's point of view. He didn't know what to make of that and it scared him.

Hours soon went by, with no one talking and no word, the clock on the wall seemed to be ticking slower and slower, at one point Britney fell asleep in Teddy's lap, Rigel propped his feet up on the table and closed his eyes, but Harry couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Ron had his head in his hand and his eyes were dropping, which soon flew back open when his opposite hand slipped and split Butterbeer all over his lap. Three hours into the waiting silence Fawkes showed up with a note from Mrs. Weasley saying, their dad was alive and to stay right where they were. Which didn't comfort anyone much, if any.

Tick...Tick...Tick...the clock ticked on without any word. Harry was starting to feel restless just sitting there as the hours went by, he was almost temped to tear the clock from the wall and throw it across the room, the ticking was getting to him. Then finally when the sun was just coming up, Mrs. Wealsey came bursting into the room.

"He's going to be okay." Mrs. Weasley announced to the room, everyone had jumped to their feet when she came charging into the room. "Bill's with him now, we all can go later and visit him."

"Thank Merlin." Ginny cried, she turned to Harry and put her arms around his waist and Harry put his around her shoulders and held her, and for once Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything about it. "He'll be in St. Mungo's a few days, which means we'll be staying here for Christmas. That is if Sirius doesn't mind."

"Don't mind at all." Sirius said. "Rigel and I were going to stay here anyway, because that's where my godsons were going to be. For Harry safety." Rigel grunted at that. "We'll have one big Christmas. It'll be fun." At that Rigel looked up at his Uncle like he was crazy.

"How about I cook everyone something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone got up to help and as Harry was getting some plates out, Mrs. Weasley shocked him by taking the plates from him, sitting them down and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Harry." She said. "If it hadn't been for you I don't know what would have happened to Arthur." Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say. She soon let go and went to the stove and began to cook. Ginny came up to Harry and put her arm around his waist.

"Looks like you might be starting to get Mum approval." She smiled, Harry grabbed her hand and led her into the dark pantry.

"Gin, I think I might be going crazy." Harry said. "Why am I having these dreams? How could I be seeing things from Voldemort's snake's eyes? I don't understand any of this and Dumbledore what even look at me. Why? Why does my scar hurt all the time? Why do I suddenly have seizures? What does it all mean?"

"Shh." Ginny said, she reached out and pulled Harry to her. "It's okay, Baby. It's going to be okay. I'm here with you. I wish I could answer all this for you, but I can't. But whatever it means, I'll be here with you. We'll go through it together. And you're not going crazy. Dumbledore may not want to tell you what it means. But so we'll find out ourselves. We'll get Rigel to help."

Harry nodded and pulled back. "I feel bad. I should be comforting you and here you are comforting me." Ginny laughed a little.

"Yeah, well, guys can me big babies sometimes." Ginny teased. "But no, seriously, you're comforting me just by being here for me." Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Come on," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand. "We better get back in the kitchen before Mum starts thinking we're in here doing something. Harry laughed and allowed his girlfriend to pull him out of the pantry. She was right, whatever this all meet they would get through it together.

_"AN. Hope you liked it, that chapter was kind of hard to do. And I know Harry gets kicked off the Quiddtich team before Christmas break, but since he's in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor he wouldn't be in the first match of the year. So I figured it would be okay to do the banned from Quidditch after the holidays, so that with Slytherin would have lost at least two matches, making them out of the running for the cup, so Malfoy would have more of a reason to get mad and be nasty to Harry._


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N sorry if this chapter is a little short, the next one should be longer_

Chapter 12: St. Mungo's

Everyone but Harry spent the rest of the morning sleeping. He went up to the bedroom he shared with Ron over the summer, but as Ron slept, Harry just sat hunched against the metal bars of the bedstead, keeping himself deliberately uncomfortable, determined not to fall into a doze. He didn't want to have anymore nightmares or witness anymore people he knew being attacked. He wished Hedwig was here, he would write to Sophie and beg her to come get him and let him stay with her for the Holiday. Maybe that would get his mind off of everything. Just a few hours ago he was in the Room of Requirement making-out with his girlfriend and doing things they never done before. And now he was stuck in Sirius' old family home after dreaming of said girlfriend's father getting attacked and more questions than answers running through his head. Which still kind of hurt.

When Ron got up, Harry didn't even bother pretending he had slept. Their trunks arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, well, while everyone else was eating, Harry was just picking at his food as Ginny and the others two Gryffinclaws shot him worried looks. They all dressed as muggles for a trip to St, Mungo's. Harry in black jeans and black T-shirt. Ginny in a pair of black pants with chines hanging on the sides, Teddy in his pants with zippers all of them and T-shirt, Rigel in a dress shirt and blue jeans. Teddy wore his hair blue and long pulled back in a ponytail.

Everyone except the four Gryffinclaws were chatting and talkative. Harry was a bit grumpy from not having any sleep, Rigel was never talkative anyway, Ginny didn't think everyone should be so cheerful even with her dad in the hospital, and Teddy just wasn't talking because the others weren't talking. Tonks turned up to help Sirius escort them across London, they all got on the Underground, surprisingly all four Gryffinclaws found seats by each other, Harry in the middle of Ginny and Rigel, Ginny was holding on to his hand, and Teddy was on the other side of Ginny, Next to him his mother Tonks sat with Britney on her other side. A lot of the muggle passengers were pointing at the scar on her face, which made her hid her face under her long hair.

Tonks on the other hand was very interested in Harry's vision, something he really didn't want to talk about.

"There isn't any seer blood in your family is there?" She asked. Rigel snorted and Harry shook his head.

"No," said Tonks, "no, I suppose it's not really prophecy you're doing is it? I mean you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present...It's odd, isn't it? Useful, though..."

"Mum." Teddy said. "Leave Harry alone, will you? I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it."

They arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Which was only for show, it was actually St. Mungo's the wizard hospital. They stepped through the glass and ended up in a crowded room, wizards and witches have who has been hurt or cursed, Healers in lime-green robes. Last time Harry was here was probably a year after his parents had died. Harry had only been nine and had gotten hold of Cody's wand, he was going through a stage where he wanted to be just like Cody and had tried to bewitch his hair red. He only managed to give himself little horns sticking out of the top of his head. And of course Cody had found the whole thing funny, Jesse had not wanted to take Harry to St. Mungo's, it had only been a year since their parents had died and he knew people would make a big deal out of seeing Harry. So Jesse had taken him to Sirius' hoping their godfather would know what to do. But all that did was get Harry laughed at by Rigel and Sirius. In the end Jesse had to take him to the wizard hospital, they had tried every spell and charm they could think of and nothing had helped. They had even Owled Lupin over. He hadn't known what to do either, and Teddy who had come along with him had laughed at Harry too. After Harry got fixed and sent home, he spent two weeks not talking to either Cody, Sirius, Rigel, or Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley got the number to Mr. Weasley's room from the Welcome Witch at the front desk and they all followed her through a sit of double doors and along the narrow corridor.

"We'll wait outside." Tonks said, once they made it to Mr. Weasley's room. She leaned up against the wall holding onto Britney's hand. Sirius and Rigel leaned up against the wall next to her, as did Teddy. When Harry went to stay behind with Jesse and Cody Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the room

"Don't be silly, Harry." Ginny said. "Daddy will want to thank you." Mrs. Weasley who's friendliness toward Harry had faded when she finally noticed the marks he had put on Ginny's neck. (She used magic to get rid of them) gave Ginny a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Knowing Arthur had said he would like to see Harry.

There were only three patients in the ward. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward. He was popped up on several pillows reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up when he heard them coming toward him and when he saw who it was beamed.

"Hello!" he called, throwing down the paper. "Bill just left, Molly, had to go to work, he said he'll drop in on you all later."

"How are you Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You're looking a bit peaky."

"I feel just fine, Molly." Arthur said. He held out his good arm so Ginny could give him a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off?" Fred asked.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they do." Mr. Weasley said. "It seems there was something unusual in the snake's venom, that keeps the wound open, but don't worry," he added seeing Ginny's worried look. "They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than me. I just have to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour."

"Much worse cases, eh?" Fred asked, he smirked at Harry.

"Like that time Harry gave himself horns trying to bewitch his hair red." George smirked toward Harry, whose face turned red and Ginny laughed.

"You did what?" She demanded.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"Cody." The twins said.

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes, as them and Ginny laughed at him.

"So, you going to tell us what happen, daddy?" Ginny demanded, sitting on the side of his bed.

"You already know, don't you?" Mr. Weasley said. "I'd had a very long day, and dozed off got sneaked up on, and bitten."

"Is it in the paper?" Fred asked.

"No of course not." Mr. Weasley said. "The Ministry wouldn't want people to know a giant dirty snake got-"

"Arthur." Molly snapped.

-got-er-me." Mr. Weasley said, Harry shared a look with Ginny, both pretty sure that wasn't what he was going to say.

"So where were you when it happened?" George asked.

"That is my business." Mr. Weasley said. He picked up the paper. "I was just reading the paper, and..."

"When you say you were on duty?" Fred asked. "What were you doing?"

"You heard your father." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "We are not discussing this here! Go on, Arthur. What did you see in the paper?"

"There have been a few attacks." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley frown, clearly not expecting that.

"Was it Death Eaters?" Harry asked, glancing at the paper. Maybe Voldemort would come out soon and people will know he's not lying nut.

"I'm not sure, but the Ministry is blaming vampires." Mr. Weasley said.

"Vampires?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, they all have the same bite marks." said. "On their necks, just two-"

"Snake bites look a lot like Vampire bites." Fred spoke up. "Are they sure it isn't the same snake that bit you?"

"Fred, I said we are not-"

"You-Know-Who has a snake doesn't he?" George demanded. "Maybe it's his snake attacking people."

"George-"

"You said You-Know-Who had a snake didn't you, Harry?" Fred demanded.

"Um...yeah." Harry mumbled, Mrs. Weasley turned her glare from the twins to him.

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" Ginny demanded. "The thing you-know-who is after."

"Ginevra, be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Don't call me Ginevra!" Ginny snapped back. "And I have-we have every right to know what happened to dad."

"You know what you need to know." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You're already in hot water missy-"

"For what?" Ginny demanded. "Because I made out with my boyfriend. Isn't that what couples do?" Harry's face turned blood-red when everyone, but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny turned to look at him.

"Ginny, they are people in here." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the two other wizards that was in the ward. Ginny rolled her eyes. Mrs. Weasley turned back to her husband.

"Sirius, Tonks and Jesse, are outside wanting to see you." She told him. Then turned back to the kids. "You lot wait outside." Ginny glared at her mother then headed toward the door, where she slammed it on her way out. Harry kept his eyes down on the ground as he followed. Fred and George behind him.

"Fine, don't tell us anything." Fred spat, as the door closed, when the three order members went in the room. He stuck his hands in his pockets and felt around.

"Looking for these?" George asked, pulling out what looked like a tangle of flesh-color string.

"You read my mind." Fred said, grinning. He and George detangled to string and handed when to each teen in the hall, and even gave one to little Britney, but when Fred hold one out to Harry he hesitated.

"Oh, go on, Harry." Ginny said. Taking the string out of Fred's hand and tossing it in Harry's. "If anyone to eavesdrop on daddy it's you. You saved his life." They all stuck the end of the string in their ears.

"Okay, go on." Fred said. The flesh-color string wriggled like long skinny worms, then snaked under the door. For four or five seconds. Harry could hear nothing. Then heard Mr. Weasley whispering.

"It's weird." He was saying, "the names of the people attacked were people we know to be Death Eaters. All dead, and all completely drained f blood."

"Well, Dumbledore believes it's the work of the Bloodburg Clan." Sirius said. "Anyway, Arthur they searched the whole Ministry and could not find the snake anywhere."

"You-Know-Who couldn't expect a snake to get it." Tonks said.

"No, I reckon he sent it as a lookout." Sirius told her. "He's not had any luck getting it. No, I think he's just trying to get a clear picture of what he's facing, and where it is."

"You know, Dumbledore seemed almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this." Mrs. Wealsey said. "It's funny, these visions he's having and-everything. There is something funny about that boy."

"Molly, you do realize you are talking about my brother, right?" Jesse demanded.

"And my godson." Sirius put in.

"I don't mean anything by it." Mrs. Weasley said. "But those visions he had. And don't know if I feel comfortable with him around Ginny. The marks that were on her neck-Oh, you don't think he was trying to bite her do you?"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "You make it sound as if Harry is the snake."

"Your daughter is a teenager now." Sirius said. "She's going to have boyfriends. She and Harry just had a heated make out session. No, big deal. I've left worse looking hickys on girls when I was in school and every summer for the past two years, Rigel has come home with his neck covered in hickys. Doesn't mean anything."

"Ginny is the last person Harry would hurt." Jesse put in. "I know, he gets that same look in his eyes when he looks at Ginny, that dad did whenever he looked at Mum. My little brother is in love with your daughter, I have no doubt about that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry." Tonks said.

"Of course he's worried." Jesse said. "I'm worried, Cody's worried. We're all worried. My little brother has a mad man after him. Who wouldn't be worried."

"Yes, but, Harry is seeing things from the mond You-know-who's snake." Mrs. Weasley said. "That can't be normal. Obviously Harry doesn't know what this means, but if You-Know-Who is possessing him-"

Harry jerked back from the door and looked over at everyone, they all had done the same and was now looking at him with their mouth hanging open. Harry couldn't take it and tossed the string down and turned and ran.

"Harry," He heard Ginny cry, but ignore it and kept on running, he ran all the way down the hall, ignoring Healers shouting 'no running' and out to the crowed lobby and then through the window and outside. It was colder than it had been when they came, and now raining, with a mixer of sleet. He stopped running the moment he got outside and turned and began to walk down the sidewalk.

Harry couldn't believe this, Voldemort was able to possess him, how, and why did he have these dreams. Mrs. Weasley sure didn't like him being with Ginny. Would she break them up. Though it would probably be safer for Ginny if they did, but Harry was going to be selfish when it came to that. He couldn't handle losing her, not now or ever. Possessed or not he would never harm Ginny. Why did this have to be happening, who couldn't Voldemort have just stayed dead like you were suppose to. Or powerless, whatever the hell is was Voldemort had been. No one seemed to have figured that out yet.

"Harry, where do you think you are going get back here." He heard Jesse's voice as he got to the end of the sidewalk. Harry turned around and saw both his brothers walking toward him, while the other's just stood and watched. Ginny broke free from her mother, ran past Cody and Jesse, nearly knocking them down as she did so. And through herself in Harry's arms.

"I don't care what we heard or what Mum thinks." Ginny said. "I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Harry smile, then laid his hands on either side of her face and gave a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Harry said, as he put his arms around her. He smirked up at his two brothers, then did something no one but his friends knew he could do, since it wasn't taught till Sixth year, but Harry and his friend taught themselves how the summer before third year. Holding onto his Ginny tightly, Harry apparated away, taking her with him.

"Harry!" Ginny cried in shock. "I can't believe you did that." She let go of his waist and looked around. "Are we.."

"In Godric' Hollow, yes." Harry answered taking Ginny's hand. "After everything that's been happening lately I just needed to see...my parents. And I wanted...no needed you to be with me."

"I understand, Babe." Ginny said. "But I doubt Mum will."

"Neither will Jesse or Cody." Harry said. "But I don't care anymore. Cody seems to have picked Jesse over me now. They're both trying to stop me from seeing my sister."

"Sophia doesn't sound too bad." Ginny said.

"She's a vampire." Harry said. Ginny gave him a surprise look. "I figured it out during that report for Professor Grimes, he's a part of her clan. I think it's them attacking the Death Eaters, I spoke with their leader when I was at their house this past summer. He's nice and offered to help me fight Voldemort. He gave the same offer to Dumbledore, but he turned it down. But I didn't, after giving it some thought I accepted, though I didn't know what they were at the time, but if I did it wouldn't have changed my mind. We need all the help we can get."

Harry started walking, leading Ginny toward the cemetery where he's parent were barred.

"I don't know if I agree with the killing." Harry said. "But the less supporters Voldemort has the better."

"That's true." Ginny nodded, as Harry opened the gate and allowed Ginny to walk in first. He then followed took her hand and led her toward the marble tombstone of Lily and James Potter.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about Sophie." Harry said. "I'm the only one that knows."

"Of course, Babe." Ginny said. As they made it up to the tombstone it read:

_A Loving Mother and Father _

_Taking from this world too soon_

_Lily Evans Potter James Henry Potter_

_Jan. 1962- Oct. 1998 March 1962-Oct. 1998_

_Together Forever_

There was a picture of the two of them between their names and Ginny smiled sadly at it.

"Your mother was such a pretty woman, Harry, it's a sad she was killed. Both of them." Ginny said. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and sat down in front of the tombstone.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Cody looks just like her, so does Sophie. Jesse and I took after dad."

"I see that." Ginny said, sitting next to Harry. They were both frizzing, but didn't care, as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's one arm and laid her head on his shoulder and didn't speak. Knowing Harry needed this moment right now. They both just sat there looking at the tombstone, as time ticked away.

Neither of them knew how long they had sat there, it was starting to get dark as a shadow fall over them, both grabbed their wands and spun around.

"Sophie." Harry cried out in shock. She glanced at Ginny, then turned to Harry.

"I find it ironic that Jesse has raised you for seven years now, but yet doesn't know you enough to look here when searching for you." Sophie said. "But here I've been out of your life for seven years and know right where to look."

"How did you know Harry was missing?" Ginny demanded.

"I have my ways, Miss. Weasley." Sophie answered. She turned back to Harry. "Come, it is not safe to be out after dark." She turned and motioned for them to follow her.

"How do you know I would be here?" Harry demanded, grabbing Ginny's hand and running to catch up with his sister. She turned to look at him as she opened the gate.

"Because." Sophie said. "I come here too when upset." She got it opened and walked out.

"Really?" Harry demanded. "You visit Mum and Dad?"

"I'm not completely cruel, Harry." Sophie said. "We might have fought like Gryffindors and Slytherins, but they were still my parents too." She stopped and looked at him. "I still loved them." She headed toward Her car. It was the same little two seat sports car Caleb drove Harry home in. She opened the door on her side and looked over at Harry.

"I'm afraid she'll have to seat in your lap." Sophie said.

"She has a name." Ginny said. "And I'm right here. You can tell me." Sophie looked at Ginny a moment, then gave her an amused grin.

"Forgive me, Ginny." Sophie said. "But I hope you don't mind, you have to sit in Harry's lap." Ginny just shrugged and Sophie climbed in and unlocked Harry's door for him. Harry opened it and climbed in, Ginny got on his lap and the moment their door closed, Sophie speed off.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Grimmauld." Sophie said. Harry groaned. "You have to face them all sooner or later, Harry."

"I know." Harry said. They drive the rest of the way in silence and too soon for Harry's liking they were pulling up at Grimmauld Place. Ginny opened the door and hopped out.

"Harry," Sophie said. Harry paused in climbing out and looked at her. "Please don't just run off like that again. If you need to get away, just press your raven and say I need you Sophie and I'll be there to get you."

"My raven?" Harry asked, gripping hold of it a and looking down at it."

"Yes, it is connected to mine by magic." Sophie said. "And Caleb's." Harry just nodded, and climbed out and shut the door. He put his arm around Ginny and headed toward Grimmauld place. Harry rang the doorbell and waited, it was only seconds before the door was swung open by Mrs. Weasley.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" She demanded. "Running off with my daughter. Where did you two go."

"Give it a rest Mum." Ginny said, and she and Harry past Mrs. Weasley into the house, where everyone, but Rigel and Teddy stood there watching.

"Harry, just what the hell was all that about?" Jesse demanded.

"What's with everyone being so nosey?" Ginny demanded. She grabbed Harry's hand and they headed toward the stairs.

"Why do you two think you are going?" Both Jesse and Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Where we want." Harry and Ginny answered. And without another word head to Rigel's room, where they knew their two best friends were waiting for them to return and they unlike everyone else would respect Ginny and Harry's wish to keep it to themselves.

_A.N. Hope that was good, and I had to change the dates on Lily and James grave because the years are different from the book, it's 2005, not 1995, and if Lily and James was 36 when they decided and it was 1998 when they died it would put them if I added it right being born in 1962. And I decided to change what their tombstone said, since Jesse, Cody, and Harry, maybe even Sophie would have picked it out. I figured they would put something sweet on it. And I hope you like how I had Harry apparate away and take Ginny with him,, instead of doing what he did in the book and go back to Grimmauld place and basically pout about what he heard. Again, sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I just had to Get 's out of the way. I may not show them going there for Christmas and just mention that they did._


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I was so caught up trying to get over writers block with my crossover I totally ignored this story._

Chapter 13

Harry and Ginny went right up to Rigel's room ignoring all the shouts and yells coming from the people who wanted to know where they had gone: When they got to their friend's room they didn't speak about what they over heard. Only about Harry 'kidnapping' Ginny, (Teddy's words). They told Harry and Ginny that Mrs. Weasley had freaked out when they disappeared and had turned to Jesse and demanded to know who taught a fifteen year old how to apparate. Rigel decided to speak up and say Harry had been thirteen when he learned to do it. Then Sirius and Tonks demanded to know if he and Teddy knew how to also. Teddy's answer was 'so dose Ginny.'

Mrs. Weasley had walked to the Underground mumbling stuff about underage kids doing magic they are not supposed to do and how they were all going to end up either with their wands snapped or worse in Azkaban. Sirius had smacked Rigel on the back of the head when he said getting his wand snapped would be worse than going to Azkaban. When they got back to Grimmauld Place, Jesse, Sirius, and Tonks went out to look for Harry, but with no luck. So they came back home to wait for them to finally show up.

Jesse, Cody, and Sirius had freaked out about Harry disappearing in front of their eyes too. They couldn't believe they had been able to learn to apparate during the summer before third year, and without any of them knowing. Even Tonks seemed impressed, though mad, because like her and Sirius said, that was dangerous and they could have all been hurt or worse doing it.

The friends pretty much stuck with each other hanging out in Regal's room, away from everyone, unless it was at meal time, but Harry hardly touched his food. Over the next few days he was tempted to press his neckless and allow Sophie to come get him. He did not like the thought that maybe Voldemort might be able see through his mind, like he could Voldemort's. Was he putting all his friends in danger. Was he putting Ginny in danger. If Voldemort tried to use her to get to him. If he went anywhere near her he would regret it. Harry hoped if Voldemort could hear in his head, he heard that thought. So he would know if he went anywhere near Ginny he would have Harry to answer to.

Harry just hated the fact Dumbledore didn't come by and explain anything to any of them. Jesse had learned about Harry and his friends hearing them talking at St. Mungo's. But he wouldn't explain anything to Harry. No, all Jesse did, was tell them off for eavesdropping on them. Harry's remark was, why were they talking about stuff like that in a public place where anyone could hear them anyway. And his friends, Teddy and Rigel wouldn't even mention it and when they talked with Harry they wouldn't look him in the eye. Harry wondered if they thought if they looked into his eyes they would see Voldemort looking back at him.

Every time Harry tried to get what's going on from Jesse he wouldn't tell him, all he'd say was it's for your own good. We are all just trying to fight Voldemort and not to worry about it. Harry didn't like that reply at all and stopped talking to Jesse all together.

The Morning of Christmas Eve while everyone else spent it putting up Christmas decorations and singing Christmas carols, Harry spent it in the Drawling room watching the sky outside the windows growing whiter, threatening snow. Wondering if he was ever going to get the answers he wanted, and why did everyone think it best to keep stuff from him. He hated it. He out of all them was the one the with the most right to know what was going on. He was the one Voldemort was after. He was the one that was seeing in Voldemort's head. He was the one getting no sleep or couldn't eat.

Later that day around lunch time when Harry heard Mrs. Weasley calling his name up the stairs, he ignored it and retreated further up the stairs.

Harry was hanging out by himself in a room that hadn't been cleaned yet, when someone knocked on the door. Harry frowned, but didn't answer and the door opened anyway to revile Ron Weasley. He looked around nervously, before walking on in. Harry just sat in the chair he had cleaned the dust out of, looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Um... is there something you needed?" Harry asked, not really in the mood for company. Unless it was Ginny of course.

"I..wanted to talk to you about something." Ron said, his ears turning red. Harry raised his eyebrow higher. Ron took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Look, Harry, um..about what we heard at St. Mungo's. I don't...I don't know think You-Know-Who has been possessing you."

"And how would you -Oh, right." Harry said. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Glad someone can." Ron shivered. Harry smirked a little.

"So, how...how was it being ... um...you know?" Harry asked. "How would I know if I am?"

Ron walked over and sat in a dusty chair by Harry's and looked him in the eye. "Well, can you remember everything you've done? Are there big blank periods where you don't remember what you've been doing? Almost like you just woke up to find hours have passed by and you have no count for them or any memory of what you did before you suddenly came back to your senses?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I know just want I've been doing." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Good," He said, "Then that means you've never been possessed by You-Know-Who. When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"Oh," Harry said. "I guess if he possesses me I'd know." Ron nodded and they both fall silent. Harry wondered if anyone has ever talked to Ron about what happen to him. Getting over something like that couldn't be easy. He chewed on his lip, thinking over things.

"What is this room anyway?" Ron asked, looking around. Harry shrugged.

"Looks like some kind of sitting room." he said. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Followed the dusty footprints." Ron said. Harry laughed a little. Feeling a lot better. Ron wasn't really all that bad of a kid.

"Well, I better get back down there before Mum comes looking for me." Ron stood, and dusted his pants off.

"Listen, Harry, there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." Ron said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Look, you're a good guy and everything." Ron said. "And you can apparate or disappear all you wish, but don't you dare do it with my sister again." Ron turned and walked out of the room, leaving Harry bewildered. Did Ron Weasley, his girlfriend's little brother, just threaten him.

Harry's sprite lifted after talking to Ron and decided to join everyone else, and even started eating again. The next Morning that spent Christmas at St. Mungo's with Mr. Weasley and Harry was even a little cheerful. But Harry's good mood was ruined five days before they were to return from Hogwarts. He was hanging out in Rigel's room. Rigel and Teddy were playing cheese and Harry and Ginny was lying on Rigel's bed snuggled up together as they all talked and joked. When someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Rigel demanded. Teddy rolled his eyes, as the door opened and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and frowned at the sight of Ginny and Harry on the bed together, but said nothing about it instead she looked at Harry and said.

"Harry, dear. Professor Snape is down in the kitchen, he would like to talk to you."

"Sorry, I think I misunderstood you." Harry said. "Who is down in the kitchen wanting to see me?"

"Professor Snape." said. Mrs. Weasley "Now, hurry up, he said he don't have much time." She disappeared back down the hall.

"He's the one that wants to see Harry." Teddy said. "How can he just demand someone to hurry up and come down there? It's not like Harry asked to see him."

"Yeah," Rigel said. "Harry, if I were you I would just stay right there." Harry sighed and untangled himself from Ginny and got out of the bed.

"I better go see what he wants." Harry said. "If I don't I'll never hear the end of it." He gave Ginny a peck on the lips, then headed out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When he pushed opened the door he found Sirius, Jesse, and Snape all seated around the table. Sirius and Snape were glaring in opposite directions and Jesse just looked bored. The silence was heavy with mutual dislike, a letter laid on the table next to Snape.

"Er, you wanted to see me." Harry said, all three turned to look at him.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape snapped, pointing at the chair next to Sirius' cross from him.

"You know," Sirius said loudly, leaning back on his rear chair leg, a lot like Rigel always does. "I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house you see. Not Hogwarts, and Harry isn't at school." An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face.

"Harry, please, just come sit." Jesse said, sounding tired. Harry nodded and walked over and sat down next to Sirius.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter." Snape said, sneering. "But your brother and Black-"

"I'm his guardian." Jesse said. "I have every right to know what this is about."

"And I'm his godfather." Sirius said.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders." Snape said. "But by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel...involved."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh, just that, you must fine it...er, frustrating that you have no say what's so ever in your godson's life." Snape sneered, Sirius flushed and had no comeback and Snape turned to Harry.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish to study Occlumency this term." Snape said.

"Study, what?" Harry asked, blankly.

"What for. Isn't that a bit advanced." Jesse demanded. Snape's cold black eyes turned to him.

"What for?" Snapp sneered. "Think, Potter, think. Don't tell me you can't use your head anymore than the littlest Potter."

"Hey," Sirius cried. Snape ignored him and turned back to Harry.

"Occlumancy, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but highly useful."

Harry didn't really understand what Snape was saying, but didn't want Snape to think he was dumber than he already was so he made a mental note to ask Rigel if he knew what it was and instead he asked.

"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" Harry asked.

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea." Snape said. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand."

"Like I would tell her anything." Harry said. "And who will be teaching me?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"I am." he said, Harry felt like he had just been hit in the gut. Here everyone was keeping everything from him and they still expect him to just do what they want no questions asked.

"No," surprisingly not Sirius, but Jesse said. "No way, you hate Harry, there is no way I am letting you in a room alone with him to teach him Occlumency."

"I assure you I did not beg for this job." Snape said. He turned back to Harry. I expect you at six o'clock evening Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

Perhaps, it was the insult or perhaps it was just the fact everyone was acting as if he was a small child that needed to be kept in the dark, but yet do everything he is told. Like he has no say in his own life. So, as Snape stood, then turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him. Harry jumped to his feet and said, quite loudly.

"Hell, no!" Snape paused in surprise turned around and raised his eyebrows with a sneer.

"Excess me?" He asked.

"I said hell no." Harry said. Jesse was so surprised he didn't say anything, he just sat there looking at Harry shocked, and Sirius had of shock look of pride on his face.

"I am so bloody sick of this." Harry said. "It's Harry you're going to do this, Harry, don't do that. No, Harry, you don't need to know. It's for your own good, Harry- I'm sick of it. I can't know what's going on or what's happening, but I am expected to do everything I'm told to do. I'm not even asked, or suggested. It's Dumbledore wants you to...I'm your boss, Harry, do as you're told. Do I have any say over what I do in my life? It is my life. What if I don't want some extra lessons? I'm busy enough this year as it is." With my O.W.L.s and everything.

"Potter, if you want treated like an adult, act like one." Snape said.

"I'm not acting like a kid!" Harry yelled. "Any adult would want to know the same thing I do. I'm left in the dark and yet everyone thinks I should keep my mouth shut and do whatever they tell me to. Well, no. I'm not taking these lessons, and I'm not telling people I'm taking Remedial Potions, wouldn't it be less suspicious to tell people I'm doing detentions, since everyone know you won't give extra lessons. And they know I would not care enough for my potion grade to take extra lessons from you."

Snape gave a look that said he could not believe Harry had a better idea than he did, but he soon masked it with a sneer. "Come or don't come it makes no matter to me. Dumbledore just thought you would like the chance to stop having dreams and fits, but I see you like the attention you get from them too much." he then turned and left, before Harry could give a comeback.

"Harry," Jesse said. "I think maybe you should take them. Learn Occlumency. If it-"

"Come on, Jesse." Sirius said. "Okay, yeah, Occlumency would come in handy and be helpful, but Snape teaching Harry. He'll do nothing but tease and have smart remarks to Harry. He won't help."

"Who else do we know who can teach him." Jesse said.

"Dumbledore could if he wasn't too afraid to look Harry in the eyes." Sirius said.

"Sirius," Jesse warned, nodding to Harry.

"FINE!" Harry shouted, making both Sirius and Jesse jump. "Fine! You guys just keep your secrets. I'll just find out on my own."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jesse demanded, Harry didn't answer he just walked toward the door. "Harry, I am talking to you."

"He doesn't mean anything, Jess." Sirius said, trying to calm him down. "He's just blowing off steam. Let him go and calm down."

"Yeah," Harry said, with one hand on the kitchen door, he turned to face his godfather and brother. "See if I am here, come tomorrow morning." Harry gripped the raven around his neck and went on out, ignoring Jesse's yells. He made his way up to the dusty sitting room, Mrs. Weasley still hasn't got around to cleaning and flopped down in the chair he cleaned just for he would have somewhere to sit when he wanted to be alone. He grabbed hold of his raven and whispered.

"Sophie, I need you." The raven felt hot in his hand for a moment, then went cold. Just as the door opened and Ginny came in. She said nothing as she shut the door, then walked over to him and put her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Well, I guess you told them." Ginny said. "I thought Teddy was going to die laughing when you told Snape hell no."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You heard that?" Ginny smirked and held up a flesh-colored string, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I should have known." he said. "You lot are so nosey."

Ginny grinned and sat down in Harry's lap and put her arms around his shoulders. "I thought maybe you could use some cheering up."

She leaned in and kissed him, Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. Ginny broke it long enough to move so she was sitting on Harry with her legs on either side of him, and started kissing down his neck, just as he heard a tap on the window, he looked to see a raven watching them. A black letter in its beak. It gave him a look, then shoved the letter in a crack in the window, Harry nodded at the bird and it flew off, just as Ginny made Harry turn his head so she could kiss down the other side of his neck, then back up his jaw and his cheek, then meet his lips with hers.

"Gin, Gin." Harry said, as she went back down his jaw. He wanted to go see what Sophie's letter said.

"I love you." Ginny said, between kisses, Harry decide the letter could wait.

"I love you too." Harry said, he pulled Ginny closer and started kissing on her neck, as his hand went up her shirt. Then suddenly the door opened and they both jumped back to see Ron standing there, red face and wide-eyed.

"Um...Mum said to tell everyone dinner is ready and um.. Dad's here, they just let him out, he's all...all cured." he turned and fled sown the hall.

"Damn, someone needs to teach him to knock." Ginny stood. "Babe, I better go catch him and make sure he knows not to tell anyone what he walked in on."

"We weren't really doing anything." Harry scowled.

"Mum won't see it that way." Ginny kissed his cheek then ran after Ron. Harry took the chance to read Sophie's letter. He unfolded it and it only had four words: On the corner midnight.

He grinned, thinking of the look that would be on Jesse's face come morning when he found Harry gone. Harry folded the letter back up and stuck it in his back pocket, still smiling he then headed down to eat dinner and tell Mr. Weasley he was glad he was out of the hospital. When he got to the kitchen he saw Mrs. Weasley had made a big dinner to celebrate.

After dinner Ginny met up with Harry and told him she was able to pay Ron off, for five Galleons he promised not to tell anyone what he saw. Harry still didn't see why it was such a big deal, they were just kissing. And well, he did have his hand up Ginny's shirt. Ginny took his hand and led him back to the room, where they counted making out, but this time they locked the door.

That night after Ron had fallen asleep, Harry grabbed a bag and packed some clothes, and headed quietly out the door. He thought he heard something as he was stepping out on the porch, but when he looked back he didn't see anyone, so he turned and headed on out the door. He ran down the street and like she had promised Sophie and Caleb were standing on the corner waiting for him. Harry smiled when he walked up to them.

"You came." Harry said. Sophie raised an eyebrow like he had a habit of doing, they got it from their dad. James Potter loved to raise just one eyebrow in question or when someone did something silly or crazy or even when he got mad.

"I told you I would." Sophie said. Harry grinned.

"I know, but-it's just good to know someone knows how to keep a promise." Sophie grinned a little.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Harry nodded. "You remember what Caleb has to do right?" Harry sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to be knocked out this time. But he nodded, and Caleb pulled out a white cloth and a small bottle of chloroform, poured it on the cloth and put it over Harry's mouth, but before Harry could breathe in enough to knock him out they heard someone yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny came out of nowhere and started punching Caleb. "Get your damn hands off him." Caleb stepped away from Harry and looked at Ginny surprised, but as a vampire Ginny's hits didn't really hurt him.

"Okay, okay," Caleb stepped back and held up his hands. Sophie was laughing at the look on his face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, checking him over. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, amused.

"Gin, Gin, calm down." Harry said. "I was just going to Sophie's and Caleb's. They had to put me to sleep to go, because Caleb's dad doesn't trust me enough yet to know the location of their house. He wasn't hurting me."

"Oh," She said, hiding her red face in his shoulder. "Sorry, um... Caleb, right?" He gave a nod and winked at her.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first girl to hit me." He said. Sophie glared at him. He nodded to her. "She hits me about three times a day." He turned to Harry. "She's very abusive, your sister."

"I am not." Sophie said, scowling, they went silent. Harry pulled Ginny closer and kissed the top of her head, he saw Sophie give Caleb a look, he nodded and walked over and as Ginny pulled away from Harry he put the cloth over her mouth.

"HEY!" Harry cried. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Harry took a step toward Caleb, but Sophie stopped him.

"She saw us with you, she'll have to come too." She said. Harry watched as Ginny stopped moving and her eyes closed. Caleb laid her gently on the ground, Harry knelt down to check on her.

"She is fine, Harry, " Caleb said. "I am truly sorry I had to do that, but, she has to come with us now."

"But her Mum-"

"It's our rules, sorry." Sophie said, and Caleb nodded, they both looked and sounded like they were sorry and Harry sighed.

"Just knock me out so we can go and she can wake up." Harry demanded. Caleb gave him a little smile, before getting behind him and covering his mouth with the cloth.

When Harry woke up he didn't wake up in the same room as last time. No, he was in the bedroom of that room, lying on the bed. Next to him was Ginny. She woke before him, but hadn't moved until Harry woke.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded, the moment she saw Harry's eyes open. Harry reached out and laid his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay," Harry said. "We're at Sophie's, they had to bring you with us, since you saw me going to leave with them."

"But why were you leaving anyway?" Ginny demanded, sitting up. "I heard you pass by my room and then followed you outside, and then that Caleb guy comes up behind you. I thought they were going to hurt you."

Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard and slipped his fingers in Ginny's. "I just had to get away. I left you a note, so you wouldn't worry. I'm sorry, but I just had to get away for a while."

"I heard your thret about not being there in the morning." Ginny explained. "Then I saw that raven slip the note through the window before flying off. I was up waiting to hear you leaving. I wanted to follow you. I was going to talk you out of leaving. I didn't want to be stuck there until school started back without you." Ginny snorted. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Sorry, you're going to get into trouble because of me." Harry said. "Again."

"Don't worry about it." Ginny said. "Besides, I've never hung out with vampires before. Might be fun." Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss her, when the door opened.

"Thought I heard voices." Sophie said. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and looked her way. "Well, come on." She held the door open wider, and Harry and Ginny climbed out of bed to follow her into the other room. Ginny gasped.

"Look at all these books." She said, looking around at the wall to wall bookshelves.

"Yes, my husband likes to sit around and read." Sophie said. "When he's not playing that." She pointed over to a T.V. that had video game hooked to it with a bunch of games. Harry snorted. "Why I ever married such a big kid, I will never know."

"You know you love me." A voice said, Harry and Ginny looked over to see Caleb sitting in a chair reading a book. A very old-looking book. Sophie rolled her eyes. But Harry smiled a little, that was the first time he's seen Sophie and Caleb actually act like a couple. It was nice to see proof they were still a little bit human.

"Have a seat." Caleb told them and laid the book aside. He pointed to the coffee table and Harry saw a tray of food sitting there. "We made sure to have the right thing for you to eat." Harry smiled took Ginny's hand and led her over to the sofa and they sat and each picked up a tray, Harry suddenly felt very hungry and began to eat. But Ginny just looked at her's.

"We didn't poison the food." Caleb grinned at her, and her face turned red. And she slowly began to eat. Harry grinned he was looking forward to spending the rest of the holidays with his sister and her husband. He just hopes Ginny didn't get into too much trouble. After they ate Ginny and Caleb began to talk about books, and got up and went over to the bookshelves to find Ginny one to borrow. Harry watched them talking and looking at books and frowned.

"Do not get jealous, Harry." Sophie said, sitting next to him. "Ginny reminds Caleb of the sister he lost. That's all. He likes her." Harry turned and looked her. Sophie smiled at him. "I do too, she's tough, I like that." Harry smiled.

"Harry, look!" Ginny came running over and showed him a very old book about magic. "Caleb said I can read it. I can even take it with me when I leave. I'll give it back later." She sat down next to Harry and flipped through it. Harry looked up at Caleb.

"I thought you said you were a muggle before you turned into a vampire." He asked.

"I was." Caleb said. "Doesn't mean I can't read about magic, does it?" He grinned and sat back down in his chair.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place everyone was up heading down to breakfast when Ron Weasley woke and noticed the bed across from him was empty. He just thought Harry had already went down to eat, so he got up and dressed, but as he opened the door and walked out of his room, he heard his Mum scream. Then Mrs. Black started yelling, and the hall was soon full of people.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded running up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley came out of Ginny's room.

"Ginny is gone!" She yelled.

"What?" Mr. Weasley demanded. "What do you mean Ginny is gone?"

"She's not in her room or anywhere else in the house." Mrs. Weasley said. "She's gone as in not here."

"Um...guys," Ron tried, but was cut off by the twins and Cody stumping by to go check in Ginny's room.

"Wait a minute, where's Harry?" Sirius demanded, looking around.

"He's not here." Ron spoke up. "His bed is empty."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I just woke up." Ron said. "Besides, I thought he had already went down to eat, until Mum yelled."

"I can't believe this." Mrs. Weasley said. "He left and took Ginny again."

"Now, hang on a minute there, Molly." Sirius said. "Ginny has a mind of her own. It's not like Harry dragged her."

"More like she followed him." Cody and the twins were back and Cody held up a piece of parchment. "He wrote Ginny a not telling her where he went. Listen." He glanced at Jesse with a look that said he was not going to like what he was about to read. Before reading:

"Gin, Gin, sorry I just had to get away from all them for a while, don't worry, I'm at Sophie's, see you on the train, Love Harry."

"He's where?" Jesse demanded.

"Sophie's." Cody said.

"See, she must of saw the note or caught Harry leaving it and followed." Sirius said. "She's probably at Sophie's with him." he then frowned. "Wait, Sophie's?" His eye widen. "As in Sophia Potter?"

"Yes," Jesse scowled. "Cody told me Harry has been keeping in contact with her since she somehow knew about him wrecking your bike and had showed up to visit him in the hospital. Her husband even showed up in Hogsmead, apparently he knows that sub teacher, Professor Grimes."

"Who is Sophia Potter?" Fred demanded.

"My older sister." Cody said. "We hadn't seen her since she ran away after Mum and dad died." Someone snorted behind them and everyone turned to see Rigel and Teddy.

"Haven't seen her in six or seven years, but yet she knows Harry better than you all." Rigel said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jesse demanded.

"Who do you think was the one to bring Harry and Ginny home the other day, when he apparated away with her." Rigel said. "When she heard Harry had run off, she knew right where to go to find him."

"How did she even know he was missing?" Jesse demanded.

"She's got people watching him apparently." Teddy said. Jesse frowned at that. "I guess they were around St. Mungo's somewhere watching."

"But, this place is under Feldeus Charm." Mrs. Weasley said. "How would they even know he left." Rigel rolled his eyes.

"They know the house should be here." Rigel said. "After all Sophie is Uncle Siri's goddaughter. And they can see when we suddenly appear out of nowhere." Mrs. Weasley looked taken back. "Just because the house was put under the Feldeus Charm doesn't mean it was erased from people's memories. Death Eater's could be watching here for all we know. They just can't see the house, but can see us coming and going. And know who all is a part of the Order. Not very smart to use a house that once belonged to one of the darkest families in wizard histroy. A family that happens to be related in one way or another to over half the Death Eaters."

Jesse, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley all looked shocked and taken back.

"You're too young." Rigel said, taking on a voice that sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley's . "You're just children you don't need to know what's going on. Leave it to us adults." His voice changed back to normal "Adults that don't think things through long enough to know they could be putting people in danger."

"What do you mean in danger?" Sirius demanded.

"Do we really know if the Feldius Charm can keep people out?" Rigel said. "The Death Eaters knows this house, so if they wanted to, could they open the door even though they can't see it? Had anyone tried that. You should have, before giving the secret to an order member you should of had one try to open the door without seeing it. Make sure the charm also keeps them out." The adults all blinked, shocked that the thought never accrued to them. Not even Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is pretty shocking to realize a bunch of 'children' are smarter than you." Teddy said, he and Rigel turned to head back up the stairs.

"Hey, Teddy, Rigel." Cody called. "Where was it Sophie found Harry the other day? Do you know?"

"Harry didn't tell us." Rigel said. "But Ginny did, he apparated him and Ginny to Godric' Hallow."

"Godric's Hallow?" Jesse asked. "Why was he there?"

"He wanted to visit your parent's graves." Teddy said. "After what we overheard."

"Oh," Jesse said. he looked down. "I should have thought that."

"You guys are too busy trying to hide stuff from Harry, that you don't stop to think what everything is doing to him." Rigel said. Suddenly anger about what his good friend was going through.

"Have you even noticed for the first few days after St. Mungo's Harry didn't eat anything. He barely talked to anyone unless it was Ginny. He doesn't sleep at night for fear of either seeing in Voldemort's head or having nightmares about Diggary being killed."

"Harry felt he had to get away for a while, because no one wanted to talk to him about what he heard." Teddy said. "No one thought to comfort him or reassure him, the he hasn't been possessed yet. Not even Rigel or I. The only one who thought to had been Ron." Everyone turned to look at one whose ears turned red.

"And you wonder why he reached out to his older sister." Rigel said. "He wanted-no, needed a family member that cares about what he's going through, and talks to him and helps him. Not one too forced on keeping everything from him, that they forget to even check to see if the boy is well."

"But, I didn't know he still had nightmares and stuff. He acts like he always has." Cody said, he looked down ashamed.

"He still had nightmares about your parents being killed sometimes." Rigel said.

"Damn." Jesse cures and ran a hand through his hair.

"If it wasn't for us and Ginny the poor boy probably would have had a breakdown by now." Teddy said. "His nightmares about your parents was worse in third year, when Pettigrew escaped Azkaban. He wasn't getting any sleep at all. And I bet you guys don't know he had an addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potion all that year." Cody's eyes grew wide.

"He what?" Jesse demanded.

"Pettigrew's face and what happened that year all over the paper everyday made it worse. Just when he thought he could put it behind him that worm escaped and made everything come back. And gave him nightmares." Teddy said, "but none of you thought to write him and see how it was affecting him or anything. He came home for the Holiday and none of you noticed anything wrong with him." Teddy glared at them. "It took Rigel, Ginny and I staying up three nights straight to help him get over it."

"Why do you think he didn't want to take it after what happen last year?" Rigel demanded. "Why do you think he never took any to stop the nightmares about Cedric. He doesn't want to get addicted to it again, so he suffers through the dreams or just doesn't sleep."

"He can't go on like that. It's not healthy." Cody said, frowning.

"Well, someones' helping him now." Rigel said, "since his brothers didn't seem to care he went and found a sister that does."

"All you guys want to do is boss him around." Teddy said. "Make him spend more time with Snape, and tell him he has to learn something and don't even explain why. I would runway too."

"And don't worry." Rigel added, as they headed on up the stairs, "Harry and Ginny aren't in any danger. Trouble and I would know if they were."

No one said anything, they just stood there in shock and ashamed. They should have realized stuff like this would have been hard on a kid. Why didn't they at least talk to him about what He's been through. They're lucky Harry hadn't gone completely crazy yet. If they didn't do something, talked to Harry. Something, anything. He might just decide to leave and never come back.

_A.N. I'm going to end it there, hope that chapter was good, and Harry's reaction to Snape teaching him was good. And Rigel and Teddy telling off the adults and showing they were smarter than them._


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 14

Harry found he liked being at Sophie's quite a lot. After Ginny and Harry ate. Caleb took Ginny to show her the library in the mansion, so Sophie could talk to Harry. She made him tell her everything that has happened to him since she left. Before Hogwarts, and up till now. After a small hesitation Harry told her everything. From the years before Hogwarts to his first year, the stone, stopping Quirrell. Then second year, the Chamber of Secrets, saving Ron and killing the basilisk. Then third year, and Pettigrew escaping. Then last year and from his scar hurting, the seizures staring, up till every little detale about Cedric's murder. Sophie had flinched when he talked about seeing his parents, but other than that she just sat and watched him as he told her every little detale about his life. He even told her about him being addicted to Dreamless Sleep potion. Which was something all four of the Gryffinclaws had sworn they would never speak of. Heck, he even found himself telling her what the Sorting Hat said to him when he was being sorted, how wanted to put him in Slytherin and about the Oath he and his friends made last year. Sophie had snarled her mouth up and hissed when he told her the lessons Dumbledore wanted him to have with Snape. And for the first time showing Harry her long fangs, as her eyes turned a light blue for a moment. Apparently his sister wasn't a fan of Snape either.

It was like he had no control over his mouth she asked and he told more than he meant to. But to his surprised it didn't bother him, he liked getting all that off his chest. Like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. No one but his friends had ever made him tell ever single detale. Maybe talking about stuff was what he needed. But the embarrassing thing was after he told of Cedric and how he felt it was his fault; he felt tears falling down his face. Sophie didn't seem to mind him being a big baby and unlike everyone else she didn't ignore it either. Instead she comforted him by putting her arm around his shoulder and allowing him to cry into her shoulder until he got it all out. She then told him it was in no way his fault and the blame always goes back to the same man. Voldemort. When he calmed down and pulled back. Sophie wiped his eyes and then kiss his forehead in a sisterly way, right on his scar. Then stood. When he pulled himself together they went to hunt down Ginny and Caleb.

On the second day Harry went to hang out with Caleb. Sophie said she and Ginny could have a 'girl talk' So Caleb took Harry down to a Game Room, where he decided Harry needed to learn to play pool.

"So, how long have you and Ginny been a couple?" Caleb asked, shooting at a nine ball.

"Since last year." Harry answered. "But we've been friends since first year."

"Friends first, eh?" Caleb asked. "Like me and Sophia."

"How did you meet my sister?" Harry asked.

"I saved her life." Caleb said. Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What happened to Sophie?"

"It was six years ago." Caleb said. "I was out hunting when I heard a scream. I went to see what it was and saw Sophia about to get attacked by a werewolf. I still don't know what she was doing in the woods to begin with, but anyway. Werewolves are our naturl enemy, so of course I decide to stick my nose in it. Besides I couldn't let an innocent girl be mauled by a wolf. I jumped between her and the werewolf and killed it, but I think I scared her." Caleb smiled a little. "She accused me of killing the werewolf so I could have her for dinner."

"She did what?" Harry laughed. Caleb smirked.

"Oh, she didn't like me at first." He said. "Sophia had just turned seventeen when I meet her. And she was living under a bridge and half-starved. I still thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. After saving her that one night I decided I needed to watch over her, keep her safe. Sophia didn't like that, she said I was stalking her. And even with her starving she refused any of the food I brought her. And insisted on getting her own food her own way." Caleb's face suddenly took on a sad look. "After a few months I begin to grow on her. And wanted someone to talk to, she started being friendly to me. We became kind of friends. But when winter set in Sophia left the bridge to find shelter some place warmer. I searched for over a year and did not find where she went. It was like she just disappeared."

"How did you finally run into her again?" Harry asked.

"It had been that next winter, it was a bad one too, we had two days of consent snow and ice." Caleb said. "I got lost in some woods." Harry snorted at that. "I came upon this cave, I went in to seek shelter from the storm for a while before heading back home. When I heard the sound of my name being said. I looked and there she was, lying on the floor of the cave half froze to death. I brought her back to the Mansion with me. My father wasn't too pleased with that, but when he saw how I looked at her. He understood."

"Did you turn her to keep her alive?" Harry asked. Caleb shook his head.

"No," Caleb said. "Sophia is a very strong and stubborn person. We were able to nurse her back to health, and my father allowed her to stay here. We fell in love and it wasn't until another year later Sophia ninetieth birthday, the day we were married. That she was turned into a Vampire. I did it on our honeymoon. When we made love for the first time. During which I gave her the bite that turned her."

"Merlin, Caleb, I didn't need to know _that_ part." Harry made a face and Caleb snickered.

"Sophia chose to become a vampire." Caleb said. "In case you were wondering. She wanted to feel like she was truly a part of the family. She wasn't forced " He gave Harry a look like he thought it was important for Harry to believe him.

"I get it, Caleb." Harry said. "Don't worry I don't blame you or anything. It doesn't even bother me that Sophia is one. She's still my sister."

"Sophia was right about you." Caleb said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"You have a good heart, kiddie." Caleb said. "Something you don't see very often. No wonder you landed yourself such a pretty girl." He winked at Harry. "I might be a vampire, but I think I still felt her punches." Harry grinned.

"Sophie said Ginny reminded you of your sister." Harry said.

"She dose." Caleb smiled. "Pretty, smart and a bit of a rebel. My sister had a good punch on her too. She took out five Death Eaters before one got her from behind. I really do miss her. Ginny even looks a little like her. She just needs black hair and brown eyes." he grinned. "There's something we have in common. We both like red-heads." Harry laughed. The door opened and Ginny and Sophie came walking in.

"What's all the laughing about?" Sophie demanded. Caleb winked at Harry, then turned to Sophie.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about you two." He said. Sophie raised her eyebrow. "You know the usual completes us men have about our women." He took a shot, but Sophie snatched the ball off the table before it hit. She smirked at Caleb's glare.

"How about we have a friendly little game." Sophie said. She held up the ball. "Us women," she motioned to her and Ginny. "Against you boys."

"Hey, there is no boy here." Caleb said, pounding on his chest with his fist. Sophie rolled her eyes. "And you're on. Harry and I are going to kick your butts."

"Dream on, little boys." Sophie said, tossing the ball back on the table.

"Um...Sophia." Ginny said. "I don't know how to play."

"I'll show you." Sophie said, handing her a pool stick. "Harry doesn't know either. So, it should be fair."

"It's not that hard, Gin Gin." Harry said. Noticing she was wearing the Sophie's raven choker. "Once you get the hang of it."

"Gin, Gin?" Caleb asked, with a grin. "Maybe I should start calling Sophia, So, So."

"Only if you what to start sleeping on the sofa." Sophie said. Harry laughed at him. He couldn't remember ever laughing so much.

Sophia was wrong, it wasn't really a fair pool game. Since Sophia was a way better pool player than Caleb. Her and Ginny won. Or Sophia won. It was mainly her and Caleb against each other. Harry and Ginny never got a shot in. But they enjoyed standing back and watching Caleb and Sophia's game. For a husband and wife, they could be very competitive against each other. It was kind of funny. The game only lasted ten minutes before Sophia won with a smirk toward Caleb. Harry only wish was he didn't have to leave. And that he could stay longer.

When night came Harry and Ginny slept in Sophia and Caleb's bed, since that was the only room in their little part of the mansion. They kept the door open and Harry laid on top of the covers. Sophia and Caleb went out doing whatever it was Vampires do.

"What did you and Sophie talk about?" Harry asked, that night. He was lying on his back and Ginny was on her side facing the opposite from him.

"About you actually." Ginny answered. "She wanted to know how close you were to Cody and Jesse. I told her you and Cody were pretty close, but you fight with Jesse all the time. She also wanted to know about your friends, and us."

"Us?" Harry asked. "What about us?"

"How long we've known each other, and how we got to together." Ginny rolled over on her back so she could look up at Harry. "She threatened me if I was to ever break your heart." Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry, she didn't have a right to do that." Harry said. Ginny just smiled.

"No, I understand." She said. "You're her little brother, and she really cares a lot about you. I like her." She now rolled on her side and smiled at Harry.

"I noticed you've been wearing Sophie's choker." Harry said.

"She gave it to me." Ginny said. "After I assured her that I love you and I would never ever hurt you in any way." She moved closer to Harry and put her arm around his waist. "Mum would have a fit if she knew we were sleeping in the same bed."

"We haven't done anything but sleep." Harry said. "We both decided we're not ready for... that, yet. "

Ginny moved closer so she could put her head on Harry's chest. "That's something Sophie talked to me about also. Somehow she knew about the way we were making out in the sitting at Grimmauld Place. She said we're young and need to take it slow. See seemed relived that we haven't gone all the way yet. But she's right. We need to be careful with stuff like that. Don't want me to accidentally get pregnant and Voldemort find out."

Harry winced at the very thought of the danger that would put Ginny in. "We would use protection if we did do something."

"I know." Ginny said. "But Sophie is just worried about you. She hates that Voldemort is back."

"She isn't the only one." Harry mumbled. He put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer. Ginny tightened her hold on Harry's waist and they soon fell asleep that way.

While Ginny and Harry were having a fun visit, at Grimmauld place the mood was sobering: Jesse, Sirius and Cody sat around the kitchen table wondering just how they let things go this far. Was there anything else about Harry they did not know. How could they not see Harry was hurting so much, how did it miss them that he hasn't been eating or sleeping, he suffers nightmares.

"I can't believe we never knew he was addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potion." Sirius said, looking down in his half empty Butterbeer bottle.

"Where did he even get it?" Cody demanded. "He couldn't have gotten it from Madam Pomfrey. She would have realized he was addicted and stopped giving it to him."

"He's in Ravenclaw." Sirius said. "Maybe he would buy it from one of the older students."

"No," Jesse shook his head. "I bet he made it himself."

"What?" Cody demanded. "Harry-"

"Is not as bad in potions as he pretends to be." Jesse said. "Don't you remember, he used to do them with Mum. He was pretty good at it too."

"Oh yeah." Cody said. "I forgot about that. Is that why you were always hard on him when he got a bad potion grade?" Jesse nodded.

"I hadn't realized no matter how Harry did, Snape would still give him a bad grade." Jesse said. "Yesterday when I went through his trunk hoping to find a clue to where he was. I saw this Potion paper from a few months ago. Snape gave him a P, but when I read it, that paper should have gotten him an A, if not an E."

"Snape's a slimy Git." Sirius said. "I still can't believe Dumbledore wants him to teach Harry."

"Three nights straight." Cody said. "They had to stay up with him for three nights straight to help him get over his addiction."

"Can't really blame Harry." Sirius said. "Look at all that happened before third-year, and then to find out the one who caused your parents murder was roaming free, who wouldn't have nightmares. If all that happened to him in his short life, it had been me I'd be constantly drunk. Hell, anyone else would be in a permanent ward at St. Mungo's."

"You don't think, maybe when the school year is over we should...I don't know check Harry in somewhere?" Jesse asked. "Just for a few months. Get him some help."

"Help?" Cody demanded. "He's not crazy, Jesse."

"I know that." Jesse said. "But...I don't know. How do we talk to him. I have no idea how to help him. Some brother I am."

"Locking him up somewhere isn't going to help." Cody said. "He'll hate us even more. He already thinks you want him dead. What do you think he would think if you check him in somewhere."

"He thinks I what?" Jesse demanded.

"Remember what he said after racking Sirius' bike?" Cody demanded. "He said you wished he had been killed with Mum and Dad so you wouldn't have to take care of him."

"Do you think he really believes that?" Jesse asked.

"At the time I thought he was just angry." Cody said. "But now, I'm not so sure what Harry believes. He sure has pulled away from me this year. We use to be pretty close."

"Last year we were doing so good." Jesse said. "At the end there. I thought we would finally put all this fighting behind us."

"He's had to deal with growing up and Voldemort at the same time." Sirius said. "That's a lot for one kid to deal with."

The kitchen door opened and in came Tonks and Rumes Lupin. Which is what the others were doing in the kitchen they had been waiting for them.

"Good, you're here." Sirius said. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of this. Cody go get the two brats."

"I'll get them, they're not going to take this serious unless one of us makes them come down here." Remus said. "Where are they?"

"Rigel's room." Sirius said. "Second landing, first door on the right." Remus nodded and headed out the door.

"Do you think they'll be truthful and tell us everything?" Cody asked.

"They better." Tonks said. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Or I'll break out the truth potion."

"You can't give underage kids truth potion, Sirius." Jesse said. "It's illegal."

Sirius snorted. "This coming from the guy who basically told the Minister of Magic to go to hell." Cody snickered and Jesse glared at Sirius.

The door opened and in came Remus followed by both Rigel and Teddy. "Alright you two, have a seat. We need to talk."

"If you think we're going to rat out our friends."Rigel said. Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Rigel, I am not in the mood for your smart mouth." Sirius said. He pulled the seat next to him out. "This is not about ratting someone out. We do want to talk about Harry, and you are going to give us the answers we want rather you like it or not. Now have a seat." He pointed to the chair he pulled out, Rigel nor Teddy moved. "NOW!"

That got them moving, they both sat down at the end of the table, and looked around at all the adults. They could tell they weren't playing games.

"First of all." Sirius said. "I cannot believe you two nor Ginny never told anyone what Harry went through in third year. I understand friends keep secrets, Merlin knows Moony there and I had a lot of secrets along with Prongs, but when it comes to something like that, you can't keep it to yourselves."

"Guys, we want you to tell us every little detale about your Hogwarts years up until now." Remus said. "Everything, do not leave one thing out."

Teddy and Rigel looked at each other, but neither said anything.

"I hope you know we're not leaving this room until you do." Sirius said. Rigel just shrugged and propped his feet on the table and pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, but said nothing.

"Come on, guys." Cody said. "We need to know, what if...what if Harry needs help or something."

"Harry is just fine." Rigel said. "He's a tough kid, he'll get over it. He always does. And what you're talking about happened two years ago. Harry got over it a long-time ago."

"He's my brother." Cody said. "I have a right to know what he's going through."

"Teddy, Rigel, come on." Tonks said. "We just want to know how we can help him."

Rigel said nothing, but Teddy sighed, causing Rigel to glare at him.

"Fine." Teddy said. "I'll tell you, but you can't punish none of us for what went on years ago and when it comes to what Harry is going through...Well, Ginny would know more than us how he feels. I bet she knows stuff we don't."

"I don't know about that." Rigel said, flickering ashes on the floor. "It's pretty hard to talk with your mouth glued to another person's." Teddy snickered.

"Guys, come on." Tonks said. "Spill it."

Teddy took a deep breath then told them every little singel thing, that he could remember anyway, from their first year till now. The only thing he left out was their friend oath. By the end the four adults and Cody were completely shocked. They had known little bits of what happened, but they had no idea how much they didn't know. No wonder Harry was upset with them. And Jesse felt guilty that he had isolated Harry this past summer, from the only ones who knew what he was going through. The only ones he could talk to. The only ones he thought cared about him. He must really seem like a real monster to Harry.

The day before they had to be back at Hogwarts was when Sophie and Caleb decided to take Ginny and Harry home. It was a cold gray day, with a little sleet falling down from the sky. The ground was covered in snow where it had snowed last night: About three in the afternoon they pulled up in front of the house only Ginny and Harry could see.

"Wish I didn't have to come back." Harry said. Sophie smiled a little, but said nothing as Caleb got out to let Ginny and Harry out of the back seat. This time though they did not have to wait until they got inside, the moment Ginny and Harry got out of the car, the front door flew open and out stepped the adults and Cody.

"Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "How dare you run off in the middle of the night! You are grounded from now until your seventeenth birthday!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now you get in that house and don't come back out until we have to go to kings cross tomorrow!"

Ginny didn't argue. She just rolled her eyes again and headed into the house. Mrs. Weasley followed her, still yelling stuff.

"Poor Ginny." Caleb snickered. "It seems we got her in trouble."

"Harry," Jesse stepped forward. "We need to have a very long talk."

"Come on, Jesse." Harry said. "Don't start on me already. I just got here. It's cold, I would like to go in and get something to eat."

Before Jesse could answer, the driver side door opened and Sophia stepped out. None of them had seen Sophia in the car yet and when she stood up and looked Jesse right in the eyes, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped up. He knew Harry had seen her and if his note had told the truth he had run off to her house, but to have his long-lost sister suddenly appear right before him was still a bit of a shock.

"Sophia." Cody said. His eyes just as wide as Jesse's. "So it's true?" he looked at Harry. "You were at Sophie's?" He nodded and Sophia walked around the car to where Harry and Jesse where.

"Harry, go on in the house." Sophie said. "Jesse and I need to have a talk." Harry looked between Jesse and Sophie and then nodded to Jesse shock, he never listens to him like that. Harry then shocked Sophie by given her a one arm hug and then heading off to find Ginny and their two friends.

"How dare you." Jesse spat before Sophie could say anything. "How dare you come into our lives after all this time and try to turn Harry against me. You have some nerve. You wanted nothing to do with us so you left. Now you come back thinking you can worm your way into our lives and...I don't know take Harry."

"Are you finished?" Sophie asked. "Look, I don't want to argue. I want to talk about Harry." She stuck her hands in her pockets.

"What about him?" Cody demanded. He walked forward and stood next to Jesse. Sophie's eyes went from Jesse's to his. And looked Cody over. Before saying nothing and turning back to Jesse.

"I've talked with Harry a lot the past few days." She said. "And I have decided, when school lets out I want Harry to come live with me."

"No way!" Cody cried. Jesse crossed his arms.

"What for?" he demanded.

"I think he would be better off." Sophie said. "He'll be safer."

"Sophia, Harry has been through a lot the past few years I don't think-"

"I know what he's been through." Sophie said. "He told me. You apparently haven't been a very good big brother or guardian. He needs a change. All he's done the past five years is go to school almost get killed, come home for a few months then go right back to school. He can't keep going on like that."

"You are not getting him." Jesse said. "Harry and I don't get along, but I'm going to talk to him and things hopefully will get better."

"He's my brother too you know." Sophie said. "I have-"

"You lost your right when you ran out on us!" Jesse yelled. "I'm the one whose raised him the last seven years! You have no right to even be around him. And I believe the best thing for Harry right now would be if you were to stay away from him."

"I believe you better watch how you talk to my wife." Caleb said, stepping between Sophie and Jesse.

Jesse looked taken back for a moment, Caleb was a pretty good size man, with muscular arms and almost a head taller than Jesse. Sophie laid her hand on his arm, calming him, so he wouldn't lose it and end up attacking her older brother.

"Jesse, I said I didn't want to argue." Sophie said. "We haven't seen each other in seven years and the first thing we do is fight. Now, do you see why I didn't stick around? Would you have wanted a life full of us fighting with each other?."

"You could have visited once in a while." Cody said. Sophie smirked.

"Did you miss me, little brother?" She asked. Cody glared at her.

"No, not really." he said. "Harry did though. I don't know why, but that kid has always adored you."

"At least let Harry stay with me until Voldemort is taking care of." Sophie said. "He would be much safer there. My new family can protect him."

"No," Jesse said. "Like I told you just stay away from him. I don't want you anywhere around him, Cody or me."

"No," Sophie said. She stepped from behind Caleb and pointed her finger at Jesse. "I will give you one last chance, Jesse, but if Harry ever sends for me to come for him again, because he cannot take being around you guys anymore. I will not bring him back."

"Do not threaten me." Jesse said. He went to take a step toward her, but Caleb held his hand out and stopped him.

"I'm not threatening you with anything." Sophie said. "I'm telling you what will happen. If Harry comes to my house upset anymore. I will not bring him back."

Without another word she turned walked to the driver side. Caleb gave them a smirk and a salute, before climbing in on his side and closing the door. Sophia opened her door, but before she climbed in, she looked right at Jesse and said.

"Oh, and if you ever hit Harry again brother or no brother. I will rip your throat out. And that is a threat." She got n the car and slammed her door and speed off.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny wer in Rigel's room telling him and Teddy all about their little stay at Sophie's. When they were done. Rigel and Teddy shared a look.

"Um...Harry," Teddy said. " Jesse and the others know all about our years at Hogwarts and um...what happened in third- year. You know with the potion."

"How did they find out?" Harry demanded.

"Because your friend here-" Rigel hit Teddy on the back of the head. "Has a big mouth."

"Hey, you're the one that told about the potion." Teddy said, holding the back of his head.

"They made me mad." Rigel said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Idiots." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry sighed "They were bound to find out sooner or later." There was a knock on the door and Jesse came in.

"Harry, we need to talk." He said.

"Right now!" Harry demanded. Jesse nodded. Harry sighed and followed him out the door, he led Harry down to the room he and Ron shared, and when Harry entered he saw Sirius and Cody was already there.

"Harry, we need to talk." Jesse said. He pushed Harry down on one of the beds. Across from Cody and Sirius, Jesse then sat by Cody. Sirius was on Cody's other side.

"We're sorry." Cody said. Harry looked at him surprised.

"Sorry?" Harry asked. "About what?"

"Everything." Cody said. "Not being there for you, not knowing what you've gone through. And about the potion in third year. You should have told us."

"Harry, you can't keep things like that to yourself." Jesse said. "If we're getting on your nerves or if you feel like you just can't take it anymore tell us. We'll help you the best we can."

"I should have known." Cody said. "I go to Hogwarts too, I should have knew he...and he came home for the holidays and we still didn't see. How...how can that be. How did we not see."

"Cody, it's not your fault." Harry said. "And I'm over it now. I'd like to pretend it never happened."

"That's not healthy." Sirius said. "You can't keep pretending stuff doesn't happen. You can't keep it all bottled up inside. You'll go nuts."

"Haven't you read the paper?" Harry demanded. "I am nuts."

"Harry-"

"No, Sirius," Harry said. "If I think or talk about it makes me-"

"What it." Sirius said. Harry nodded slightly.

"You don't know how many times this past summer, I wanted to take some to stop the nightmares." Harry said. "I can't stand seeing into Voldemort's mind or the pain in my scar. I hate it all."

"Who wouldn't?" Sirius asked. They we silent for a while.

"Can I go back to my friends now?" Harry asked.

Jesse sighed. "Yeah, Harry, go ahead." Harry stood and went toward the door, but Jesse stopped him.

"Harry, whatever you might think about me is not true." Jesse said. "I do care about you, and never, not once in my life did I ever wish you had died with Mum and Dad."

Harry looked up at Jesse and searched his face and eyes. He saw the truth in them and he smiled.

"I don't hate you either, Jesse." he said. Jesse grinned and hugged Harry before letting him go out the door. He then sat down on the edge of the bed across from Sirius and Cody.

"Maybe...Maybe, Sophie's right?" Jesse said. "Maybe Harry does need a change."

"Jesse , what are you saying?" Cody demanded. Jesse sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"I looked into his eyes, Cody." He said. "He's scared, confused, hurt and...and in a lot pain. I want to help him, but I don't know how or if he would even let me. Maybe it would do him some good to spend the summer with Sophie."

"Jesse, no." Cody said. "How could you even suggest that."

"It would just be for the summer?" Jesse said. "It might help our brother to get away for a while."

"Then lets take a vacation or something." Cody said. "I've always wanted to go to Disneyland when I was little. Let's take a trip to America, see the muggle world."

"Cody, I'm being serious." Jesse said.

"You've got to be a lot better looking than that, mate." Sirius said. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Look, how about Harry come spend the summer with Rigel and I, at my place not here." he added to Jesse's look. "We'll go to my house in Paris. That'll get him away for a while. I haven't been there in years. I'd like to see if the house is still standing."

"Yeah, Jesse, do that." Cody said. "If he goes to Sophie's we won't get him back. You heard her."

"I know, Cody." Jesse said. "I'm just trying to... I don't know."

"We'll think of something." Sirius said. "But I think what Harry needs is to know we care and is here for him. That he's not going through this alone." Jesse put his glasses back on and stood.

"I'll think about it." Jesse said. "In the mean time, I think I'm going to owl Sophia."

"What for?" Cody demanded. "I thought we decided not to send Harry there."

"I still want to owl her." Jesse said. "You saw Harry when they got hers. He's gotten attached to her. Last thing, he needs is for her to up and disappear on him. If she wants to visit him sometimes, I think we shouldn't stop her."

"Jesse, we can't trust her." Cody said.

"I know." Jesse said. "But I'm not risking telling Harry he can't have anything to do with our sister." He left the room and headed to the one he and Cody have shared all summer and dung winter break. He sat down to write Sophie a letter. He didn't trust her as much as Cody didn't and there was something different about her he could not point his finger on, but Harry seemed to like visiting her and that bigfoot husband of her's. He wasn't going to risk making Harry made by saying he couldn't see her. Besides, he still had it in his head to allow Sophie to have him for the summer, only this coming up summer though. At least for the most part of it. Jesse just couldn't get out of his mind how Sophia had said Harry would be safe there. He couldn't help but believe that. Jesse just hoped Cody understood if or when he sent Harry to Sophia's. He just wanted to do a little checking first. Make sure he would be safe there.

Harry had mixed feelings when he packed his trunk the next morning and headed downstairs so they could head off to Kings Cross. On one hand he was glad to get out of this dumpy old house and head and back to the school he loved, but on the other hand: Umbridge would be there and his lessons with Snape, if it wasn't for Defiance and Qudditch he would press his raven and make Sophie let him stay with her until the end of the school year.

When Harry made it down stairs with his trunk, he found that Jesse wasn't here, Sirius told him he had a meeting, and for some reason Cody kept scowling when anyone mentioned Jesse's name, Harry wondered if he and Jesse had a fight. When he was trying to get some sleep last night, he did think he heard some arguing coming from their room, but he thought maybe it just sounded that way, because Jesse and Cody haven't really fought with each other since they were kids. So, Harry could think of what could possibly have them fighting.

The next day they were to return to Hogwarts on the night bus, escorted once by Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius. Mrs. Weasley to Ginny's joy would be staying behind. Harry wanted to ask Cody why and if he and Jesse had fought, but before he could he was being pushed out the heavily chained and bolted front door. Harry didn't know it was his imaginations or what, but it seemed like they were a lot more locks on the door than before. Outside was a cold wet day, not a sign of sun anywhere. Ginny held onto Harry's hand as they walked down the front steps of Number twelve and out onto the sidewalk. And down the street.

"Come on, quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks.

"I hate the night bus." Teddy grumbled. "It makes me sick."

"You'll be fine." Lupin said, Britney was standing by him holding on to his left arm, as he held his right arm out.

Suddenly a purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out-of-the-way.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down onto the pavement and said, "Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes we know." Tonks snapped. "On, on, everyone get on." As she shoved Harry forward toward the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.

"Ere-it's, Arry-!"

"Shout his name I will curse you into oblivion." Sirius snapped, menacingly, as he shoved Rigel on behind Harry, then Teddy, Ginny had already got on with Harry; they still had a tight grip on each other's hands. The lower deck was full, so they all had to find seats on the top deck. Harry scowled as people stared at him as he walked passed.

"Don't you know staring is rude." Rigel snapped, at one wizard, who looked at Harry with a wide-eyed look and his mouth dropped open. When Rigel snapped at him he closed his mouth and looked away with a red face.

"I should have put on my dad's cloak." Harry mumbled to Ginny. And to his horror Stan decided to follow them and even though Harry and his friends wanted to sit by themselves he stood popped down in the seat between Harry and Rigel. Ginny was on Harry's other side.

"You keeping' well, then, 'Arry? " He asked. "I've seen your name in the paper loads over the summer, but it weren't never nuffink nice.. I said to Ern."

"I don't care." Harry said. "Just go away, please."

"Oh, Arry, don't be like that." Stan said. "Anyway, I said to Ern,-"

"Hey, man," Cody cried from the seat cross from them. "He said leave him alone. Don't you have a job to go do?" Of course Stan ignored him.

"I said Ern," Stan went on, making Harry groan. "I said he didn't seem like a nutter when we met him." He laughed, "Just goes to show, dunnit?" He elbowed Harry in the ribs, who was trying hard not to lose it.

Ginny put her arm through Harry's and laid her head on his shoulders, as Teddy got tossed out of his seat when they turned ruffly. Harry. Rigel, and Ginny laughed at him. He glared as he climbed back in his seat and Harry slipped his fingers in Ginny's entwining their hands together.

"Got your girl with you, eh, 'Arry? Stand asked. "I saw her in the paper last year." He wiggled his eyebrows and Harry knew what paper he was talking about.

"That paper was a lie." Harry said.

"I said to Ern, I said, he must have used his fame to get that girl." Stan said. "We all know 'Arry Potter isn't that good-looking. Wish I was famous, so I could get a girl like that." He looked around Harry at Ginny.

"I can Owl you sometime." He said. "You ever tire of 'Arry, we could hook up and-"

"Hey!" Fred and George cried from their seats on either side of Cody. "That's our sister!" Stan held his hands up as in surrender.

"Leave her alone." Ron spoke up. "Leave them both alone."

"Get the hell back down to the lower deck." Rigel snapped.

"Stan." Sirius said. "You're not suppose to bother the passengers. Why don't you go on back down to the lower deck."

"You all don't want me up here?" Stan asked. "I was just talking-"

"Go away!" Everyone yelled, even the other passengers, who seemed to be just as annoyed with Stan as they were.

"Fine...Fine." Stan said. But he didn't get up. "I wasn't doing nuffin. Just talking to my friend-" He didn't get to finish, looking back Harry couldn't say what made him do it, but he had got no sleep the night before, he's scar was bothering him and he was just sick of everyone and everything that wouldn't leave him alone.

As Stan kept talking and not showing any signs of leaving, Harry grabbed the back of his hair and jerked his head back and put his wand to Stan's throat.

"Harry!" Tonks cried in shock.

"First off, Shunpike, we are not friends." Harry said. "Secondly, I do not like you hitting on my girlfriend, and third everyone has told you like a zillion times to go away. Now if you don't do that the moment I let you go-" Harry dug the tip of his wand dipper into Stan's neck. "The Knight Bus will be needing another conductor."

He let go of Stan's hair with a shove of his head. Without another word the conductor jumped out of his seat and headed down below deck, all around them people started cheering Harry for getting rid of Stan.

"Harry," Lupin scolded shocked. "You can't go around treating people like that. You'll get in a lot of trouble."

"Ask me if I care." Harry snapped, sticking his wand back in his pocket. He saw Cody and Sirius give each other a worried glance. What got them was none of Harry's friends were as shocked as everyone else about what Harry did, nor were they not even a little surprised.

"Harry, just calm down, kiddo." Sirius said. "No need to lose your temper now."

"No need." Harry cried. "I'm so bloody sick of people who wouldn't leave me alone. I have a right to be left alone."

"We know, Babe." Ginny said. "He's gone now, just calm down." And to everyone's relief Harry did.

Harry didn't think he would be so happy to get to Hogwarts, with Snape and Umbridge inside, but when the Knight Bus pulled up in front of the gates he couldn't be more relieved. He just had to get away from all the cautious and worried glanced the adults, plus Cody were giving him. But as he entered the gates (without telling anyone bye) and headed for the large castle, a shiver ran down his back. He suddenly had this feeling something bad was going to happen and soon.

_A.N. I'm going to end it there, sorry not much happened in this chapter, and that it's not very long, and I keep promising long chapters, but now that Harry 's back at Hogwarts they should be longer._


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

_A.N. There is a little violence in this chapter, just thought I would warn you. And also a time skip._

Chapter 15

Harry woke up the next morning, wishing he could just stay in bed. Today was the day he had Occlumecny lessons with Snape, he didn't want to do it. Snape looking into his mind didn't sound good to him or helpful. In fact he had a lot of things he did not want Snape to know or see. Like his and Ginny's make out sessions. Their friend oath, and Sophia being a vampire, then there was the illegal defense lessons he taught some of the other students.

Harry had just laid back down when he heard a bark and looked up to see Chaser jump up on the bed and barked again. He had a note tied to his collar. Harry reached out and took it, then read:

_Harry,_

_Get your lazy bum up, you're going to make us late for class, and we do have to eat breakfast before we go._

_Get up now,_

_Ginny._

Harry groaned and got up and got dressed, brushed his teeth. The grabbed his bag and then went downstairs to see Ginny waiting, her hand on her hip and tapping her foot on the ground with a glare.

"It is eight thirty." Ginny said. "We are supposed to be in Potions at nine. Why did you sleep so late?"

"I didn't." Harry said. "I just didn't want to get up." Ginny rolled her eyes, but she almost smiled.

"Come on, dummy." She said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the common room. Neither ate much since they didn't have much time. Only enough to hold them off till lunch. Potions was unpleasant as ever. Putting Harry in a bad mood, a mood that got worse when members of Defiance kept asking him when the next meeting was going to be. Instead of telling them as Sanpe told him to, that he was taking Remedial Potions, he told them that he had a Detention.

"Already?" Neville Longbottom asked. "We just got back."

"Um... It was before break." Harry said. "I went home for the holidays and Snape had to put it off."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Neville said. "Yeah, Snape can be a part. You'd think he would have just let it go."

"The day Snape lets something go is the day Malfoy decides to snap his wand and become a Muggle." Harry said. Neville laughed. "I have to get going, Nev, I'll let you know when I set up the next meeting."

"Okay, thanks." Neville said, and walked away.

Harry's spirits lifted a little when he discovered he had a Care of Magical creatures class after lunch. Professor Grimes seemed to be in an unusually cheerful mood when they got there: Even though it was a real cloudy and cold, with snow covering the ground. The class froze, but Professor Grimes didn't even have a cloak on. He just stood under the large tree with a black blouse and black slacks, and greeted the class as if he had won the lottery. Everyone was made to come up front and give their report. Professor Grimes said Ginny's and Harry's had been the best and awarded them with a bag of Honeyduke's Chocolate. He also thought it was funny, that out of the whole class Harry and Ginny were the only ones that were smart enough to put warming charms on themselves so they wouldn't be cold.

The day went by too fast for Harry, too soon he was kissing Ginny bye as he left the Ravenclaw common room to head down to Snape's office to his doom. When he got there he stood outside the door for a long moment, wishing he was anywhere else, and have to force himself not to press the raven on his neckless and call for Sophia to come get him. Finally he took a deep breath and went in.

It was a shadowy room lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which floated slimy bits of animals and plants, suspended in variously colored potions.

"Did your mother never teach you to knock, Potter." Snape snapped "Or did you inherit your father's manners as well as his arrogance."

Harry crossed his arms with a glare. "You knew I was coming, I saw no need in knocking." Snape sneered.

"Well, next time do so, it is manners after all." Snape said. "Now close the door." Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape, then turned and closed the door, with a horrible feeling that he was imprisoning himself as he did so. When he turned back around. Snape had moved into the light and was pointing at the chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinking upon Harry, dislike etched in every line of his face.

"Well, Potter, you know why you are here." Snape said. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions."

"Whatever." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," said Sanpe, his eyes narrowed, "but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."

"Yes..._sir."_ Harry said, mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Snape continued to survey him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, "Now, Occlumency, as I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir." Harry added, hoping that would get his questions answered.

Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said, "surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency-"

"Legiliwhatsit?" Harry demanded.

"Legilimency, Potter." Snape sneered. "The ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind."

"He can read minds?" Harry demanded.

"You have now subtlety, Potter." Snape said, his dark eyes glittering. "Only muggles talk about mind reading. The mind is not a book. There for it cannot me read. Those who are Master Legilimency are able to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly."

"Sounds like mind reading to me." Harry mumbled, Snape sneered.

"Only those skilled in Occlumency are able to shut their minds down and close it off." Snape said.

"But why do I have to learn this?" Harry demanded. "I saw stuff through Voldemort's mind all last year and Dumbledore didn't think I needed it then."

"Because, Potter." Snape snarled "Voldemort is now aware of this connection between the two of you." Harry felt a shiver go down his spin.

"Oh," Harry said, he reached up and rubbed his scar even though it was not hurting at that time.

"Oh?" Snape repeated. "Is that all you have to say is oh?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Harry demanded. Snape narrowed his eyes at him again. The pulled his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and for one wild moment Harry thought Snape was going to curse him, but Snape just stood.

"Stand up, and take out your wand, Potter." Snape ordered.

Harry got to his feet and pulled his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans. They faced each other with the desk between them.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think." Snape said. "And I mean wand only." Snape reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger. Harry knew what he was getting at, Snape was talking about last year when he had made Harry so mad he punched him, breaking his nose.

"What are you going to do?" Harry demanded.

"I'm going to attempted to break into your mind." Snape answered. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry _"Legilimen!"_

Snape acted before Harry was ready, before Harry could even think of a way to block him: The office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, image after image was racing through his mind like flickering film so vivid, it blinded him to his surroundings...

Harry was three and he was lying in bed as his Dad read him 'The Tale of the three bother'...He was four and his dad was taking him to buy him his first real broomstick along with Cody and Jesse...He was five and giving Sophia a picture he drew her, she snatched it at of his hands without even looking at it, before slamming her door shut, Harry walked away from her room wiping tears from his eyes...Now he saw his Mum giving him a cookie to cheer him up...He was still five and his Mum was showing him how to make a potion that makes plants grow faster and bigger...He was six and sitting next to Sirius on the couch, Rigel was next to him, both boys dressed and ready to go play in the snow, across from them his Dad had his back turned to them, helping Cody put on his snow boots, when Sirius handed Harry his wand and whispered something in his ear, Harry said it out loud and James Potter was suddenly hanging upside down in the air, yelling at Sirius.

Image after image went through Harry's mind, all the memories he had of the happy family Voldemort tore apart. Then he was suddenly eight and he saw Voldemort killing his Mum before his eyes. Then he and Voldemort threw spells at each other. Then he saw himself under the Sorting Hat while it told him he would do well in Slytherin...He was talking to Rigel who was telling Harry he had to threaten the Shorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. His years at Hogwarts passed through his mind, then he was in the Graveyard fighting Voldemort...He saw him and Rigel wreaking Sirius' bike...Sophia visiting him in the hospital...on and on his memories went up till him realizing what Sophia was.

"STOP!" Harry screamed out loud. Suddenly Snape's office came back into view and he realized he was on the floor: one of his knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked.

"Maybe." Harry said, bitterly, getting up from the floor.

"I thought not." Snape said. "You let me get too far in. You lost control."

"Did you...did you see the things I saw." Harry asked.

"Bits and pieces." Snape said, his lip curled. "You were a Mama's boy, I see." Harry glared at him.

"Shut up," He snapped. "Do not talk about my Mother. You're not worthy of even speaking her name." Snape just rolled his eyes.

"Well, for the first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," said Snape, raising his wand. "You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain-what little brain you have-and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"You're not telling me how!" Harry cried.

"Manners, Potter." Snape snapped. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Harry gave Snape a filthy look. "You think I'm going to trust you enough to close my eyes while you have a wand pointed at me?" Snape snarled.

"You must close your mind, Potter." Snape said. "Are you will never learn-" Harry just glared. "Have it your way then." he pointed his wand at Harry. _"Legilimency,"_

Harry, Teddy, and Rigel were seven and outside playing with a Bludger tossing it back and forth...He was meeting Ginny for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. Rigel ran her off and wouldn't let her seat with them...Later she and Harry became friends in the Ravenclaw common room...Rigel finally gave in and allowed Ginny to be apart of their group after helping Harry save him and Teddy from the Mountain Troll...More memories passed throw Harry's eyes, this time mostly of him and Ginny, with a little of his other two friends...Now Harry was chasing Ginny around the Room of Requirement, then they were lying on the cushions kissing, Ginny went to push his hand up her shirt.

_"Protego!"_ Harry cried, his shield charm was so powerful, Snape was knocked back into his desk. He straightened up and gave Harry a grossed out look as he rubbed his back where it hit the desk.

"Please, do close your mind, Potter." Snape said. "There are some things I wish to not see." Harry glared at him.

"That was private." Harry said. "You had no business watching it."

"You better be careful, Potter." Snape sneered. "You do not want Miss. Weasley to end up like your Mother."

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Harry demanded.

"Think of your eldest bother's age, Potter." Snape said. "Now think of what age your Mother would be today if she was alive, do you not realize she was only eighteen when he was born. Meaning your Mother would have gone through her last months of school" -Snape sneered-"Knocked up."

Harry just stared at Snape, no one ever told him that, it wasn't true. Was it? He would add up his Mum's and Jesse's ages if his scar wasn't hurting so bad. He reached up and rubbed it. He wanted nothing more than to leave, go Owl Sophia and asked her if what Snape said was true. It didn't matter if it was. He wouldn't think any less of his Mum, he just wanted to know.

"I do hope Miss. Weasley has more sense than that." Snape went on. "But then, she is with you, so she must not have much sense-"

"You need to shut your mouth." Harry demanded.

"Lile father like son." Snape said. "You run around here like you own the place, like you can do whatever you want. Even take advantage of innocent girls."

Harry went for Snape, but he raised his wand at him, stopping Harry, who glared.

"You can go to hell." Harry said, throwing open the class door. "And don't think I'll be back here for any more of your so-called lessens." He stormed out of the class slamming the door behind him. He walked halfway down the corridor then kicked the wall. Before turning around and sitting, his scar was throbbing with pain, and he didn't think Snape helped him at all. He knew this would be useless. He brought his knees up and hugged them as he laid his head on them.

"Lightning-Bolt?" A voice asked, Harry looked up to see Cody and Hermione standing over him. "You alright? Why are you just sitting in the hall?"

"Cody, is it true Mum was pregnant during her seventh year?" Harry asked. Cody frowned.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Snape." Harry said. "He saw something in one of my memories, during an Occlumacy lesson, of me and Ginny...and he warned me not to let Ginny end up like Mum." Cody knelt in front of Harry.

"Lightning, you and Ginny haven't-?

"No," Harry said, his face turning red. "We were making out in the memory-answer my question, Cody."

"Yes, she was, Harry. But Mum and Dad were already married by then." Cody said. "Dad's parents had just died, Mum couldn't take anymore of Aunt Petunia, and she and Dad loved each other more than anything else. So during the summer before Seventh year, they eloped. Besides she was only about three months along before school ended. Snape had no right throwing that up at you. Mum was a good person, so was Dad, don't think any less of them."

"I don't." Harry said. "I was just wondering if it was true."

"Good." Cody said. He stood, then reached his hand down to help Harry up. "I told Jesse that Snape wouldn't be of any help."

"I'm not doing any more lessons." Harry said. "I won't have him looking into my mind and then making fun of what he sees. He's not even trying to help teach me anything."

"I don't blame you, kid." Cody patted him on the back. "But I doubt Jesse would agree. Don't worry-" Cody added to Harry's look. "I won't be the one that tells him. But you know him, he'll find out somehow."

"Cody, why were you and Jesse fighting the night before we came back to school?" Harry asked.

"Jesse is thinking about-" Cody stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, Lightning-bolt, don't worry about it." Harry frowned.

"Jesse is thinking about what?" Harry demanded. Narrowing his eyes.

"Harry, you have other things to worry about, just...just try to stay out of trouble." Cody said. He then took Hermione's hand and walked off before Harry could question him further.

True to his word Harry did not show up for an Occlumency lesson for the rest of the week, he put all his focus on Defiance lessons, Quidditch, and hanging out with his friends, and spending time with Ginny. In every Potion class Sanpe got worse and worse with Harry.

January soon went by quickly and it was now February, it was Saturday and Harry and Ginny were on their brooms in the air. It was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, and since Slytherin lost to Gryffindor they need to win this game if they wanted to stay in the running for the Cup, whoever won this game will face Hufflepuff next, the winner of that match will face Gryffindor for the Cup.

Right now they were in the lead Ravenclaw 150 to Slytherin's 60, thanks to Ginny's great chaser abilities. She hasn't missed a shot since the start of the game. Even with Slytherin playing dirty; twice Goyle purposely crashed into Cho Chang with his broom trying to make her fall off her broom. And once Crabbe made Su Li fall to the ground with a Bludger hit. They also tried to hit Ginny with Bludgers or bumping into her broom, but she was too skilled and always dodged out of the way. Harry thought Crabbe and Goyle should be thankful for that, because if either one and made Ginny fall he would curse them painfully. He still had it in mind to do that anyway, but decided knocking them out of the running for the Cup would be better.

Harry just spotted the Snitch. Luckily, Malfoy hasn't, so he took off racing for it. He grew closer...and closer...his hand closed around the tiny little gold ball and he held it up. Madam Hooch blow her whistle

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch." Madam Hooch announced. "Ravenclaw wins. 350 to 60."

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's were cheering, and the Slytherins were booing as Harry headed for the ground, he suddenly felt something hit the back of his head, he fell off his broom and hit the ground hard. Harry's breath was knocked out of him for a moment.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, she got down beside him. "You alright, Goyle hit you in the head with a Bludger when he saw you caught the Snitch."

"I'm fine, Gin Gin." Harry said, he sat up, and Teddy and Rigel were suddenly there pulling him to his feet.

"Prat." Teddy said. "He's just mad because they're out of the running now."

"He hit you from behind." Ginny said. "I can't believe he did that."

"I can." Rigel said.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny they heard a snort behind them and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hands: Draco Malfoy had landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"I can't see how you can stand to kiss such fifth." Malfoy said. "She stinks like that hovel they live in."

Harry turned to Malfoy to say something, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "Just ignore him. Let him talk. Umbridge is watching you don't want anymore detentions. He's just mad because they always lose and never get a chance at the Quiddtich Cup." She gave Malfoy a glare, and grabbed Rigel's arm to pull him away too.

"I know what you see in the little tramp." Malfoy called to his back, Harry stopped in his tracks and turned. Ginny held him back. She had to grab is hand to stop him from pulling out his wand.

"Just one more word, Malfoy, I'm warning you." Harry said.

"Listen to Sassy, Lightning-Bolt." Teddy said. "He's just trying to get you to do something stupid."

"The reason is her red-hair and her stink reminds you have your Mudblood Mother, doesn't it?" Malfoy sneered. "Not to mention she was also a big sl-"

Malfoy never got to finish what he was saying, Harry broke free of both Ginny and Teddy's grasped and forgetting he was a wizard, tackled Malfoy to the ground and started to punch him wherever he could reach: Face, chest, arms, you name it Malfoy was hit there. Harry let all the anger that had built up inside him all year out right there on Malfoy.

"Harry, please, stop!" Ginny cried. And Harry suddenly had hands going up under his arms and was pulling him off Malfoy.

"Let go of me!" Harry cried, trying to get free from whoever had him.

"Take a Chill Potion, Little Bro." Cody's voice said in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "It's over calm down."

Harry did, he stopped struggling against his big brother, and took a deep breath and let it out. His anger faded. He glanced at Malfoy to see Crabbe and Goyle helping him to his feet. His face was already starting to bruise and his nose was busted, blood was just pouring out. He glared at Harry.

"Wait till my father hears about this, Potter." He threatened.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Tell him to complain to my sister."

"Harry, enough." Cody demanded, He looked at Malfoy. "Just get the hell out of here." Malfoy glared, and allowed Crabbe and Goyle to lead him away. Cody didn't let go of him until he was out of sight. And Ginny put her arm around his waist.

"You alright?" She asked, Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter, I can't...I'm shocked..." Flitwick came walking up. "In all my years I have never seen a student attack another one in such a vial and merciless matter. I can't even begin to think of what kind of punishment that would deserve."

"Sorry, sir." Harry looked down in shame, he hadn't meant to hurt Malfoy that bad. Ginny hugged him to her and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

"I...a detention for the rest of the year comes to mind." Flitwick went on. Harry could feel the eyes and ears of most of Hogwarts on him at the moment and his face turned red as he wished Fltiwick would take this conversion in private.

"But that doesn't seem quite good enough." Flitwick said.

"You are quite right, Professor Flitwick." Umbridge walked up with an ugly smile on her face.

"Bloody hell, not you." Harry said.

"Harry," Cody warned, as Rigel and Teddy snickered and Ginny smirked.

"Yes, it's me, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "And I agree with Flitwick here. Detentions is not good enough. They do not seem to do any good, so I say we take something you care about away, see if that'll teach you a lesson." Harry suddenly tightened his hold on Ginny, she held in a laugh: Like Umbridge meant her.

"I believe for such a violent act." Umbridge said. "What Mr. Potter needs is to be banned from Quidditch."

"Banned?" Harry demanded. "What do you mean banned?"

"Banned, Mr. Potter, as in not able to play. You are no longer allowed anywhere near the Quidditch field." Umbridge said. "Since it seems to be the reason for your anger and violent act. You aren't even allowed to watch the games. You are here by banned from anything, that has anything to do with Quidditch."

"You can't do that!" Cody cried. Since Harry was too shocked to say anything. Umbridge gave Cody her nasty smile.

"I believe Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five, states that the High Inquisitor will have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter any that may have been ordered by the other staff members."

"So, I really can ban Mr. Potter from anything to do with Quidditch, since it seems to be a cause of his anger problems." Umbridge grinned. "Maybe now you will think before you act."

Harry just glared at her and said nothing, Umbridge smiled real big. "See, it's already starting to work." Umbridge bent down and picked up Harry's Firebolt that still laid on the ground. "I believe I will be taking this," Rigel stepped forward and snatched it out of Umbridge's hand.

"I'll hold onto." He glared at her. "My Uncle was the one to buy it for Harry." Him and Umbridge had a silent stare down, before she turned away.

"Very well, but I better not catch Potter in possession of it." Umbridge suddenly gave Rigel nasty smile. When that said she new something Rigel didn't. Then walked away.

"Can't you do something, Professor?" Ginny asked Flitwick. "You're Harry's Head of House, can't you go over top of her?"

"Sorry, Miss. Weasley." Flitwick said. "There isn't anything Icano, but I'll speak with the Headmaster. Maybe there is something he can do." He patted Harry on the arm. "Sorry, Mr. Potter." He then walked away. Harry stuck his hands in his pocket and looked down.

"Come on, Baby." Ginny took his arm and led him into the castle. Harry tried to ignore all the looks he was getting from everyone.

Ginny led him to the Room of Requirement, where she sat down on a sofa that had appeared, she made Harry lay down and put his head on her lap and she ran her hand through his hair.

"I really didn't mean to hit him so much." Harry said.

"I know, Baby." Ginny said. "Don't worry about it, Madam Pomfrey will fix him up."

"I can't believe I'm ban from Quidditch." Harry said, rolling over on his back so he could look up at Ginny.

"I know." Ginny said, she stopped running her hand through his hair. "It's so unfair, Goyle didn't even get yelled at for hitting you with a Bludger."

"Umbridge must have been a Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts." Harry said. "She favors them too much, she's worse than Snape."

"I swear I want to get back at her somehow." Ginny said. "For everything she's done to you. Your hand, banning you from Quiddtich. I wish I could curse her all the way back to the Ministry."

Harry sat up and put his arm around Ginny and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry about her, Babe." Harry said. "She's not worth you getting in trouble over."

"You are." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." Harry said, he kissed the top of her head. "Always will."

Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to Harry, they sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

As the next couple months passed by, Harry for the first time in his life was starting to hate Hogwarts. Umbridge and Snape together in one school; Harry was starting to think it was worse than Azkaban and found himself thinking more and more of having Sophia come get him. He wanted to leave. Go run off and live with a clan of Vampires like Sophia did. But he didn't. The reason: He couldn't leave Ginny behind. After the scean at the Quidditch game Harry had to make sure at least one other person besides Ginny was walking with them, Slytherins of all years would pop up in groups wanting revenge for both causing them to lose the game and beating up their Seeker. If Teddy and Rigel wasn't around, either Luna or Padma and her friend walked with Harry and Ginny to class or to meals. Other members of Defiance even kept a look out. Not wanting their teacher attacked. Harry's mind left his school work and went to his lessons with Defiance. That and spending time with Ginny was the only things Harry had to look forward to.

When March came, though there was still a chill in the air the snow melted away, bringing signs of spring. Harry hated to see March get here. Though he did miss Hagrd's teaching, he didn't want to say goodbye to Professor Grimes. He really liked him. But he understood when it started getting hotter and the sun brighter he wouldn't be able to stand outside to teacg. Professor Grimes allowed Harry to keep his copy of the Vampire book, and told Harry now that he was not his teacher he could call him Tristan if he wished. And they would see each other again.

Harry would miss having Professor Grimes as a teacher, but was still excited about having Hagrid back, he always showed them some cool creature, but his first class back was spoiled by Umbridge showing up for one of her 'inspections' and making Hagrid look like an idiot and fool.

One sunny Saturday Morning, Harry, Ginny, Rigel, and Teddy were heading outside to enjoy the first warm day of the year, when someone behind yelled out his name.

"Potter!" Harry turned around to see Hydra Lestrange walking toward him. Rigel immediately pulled out his wand.

"What the hell do you want?" Rigel demanded. Stepping a little in front of Harry.

"Way so rude, dear cousin?" Hydra asked, she pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You should be happy for." She gave this evil grin. "I'll get to see Mother when I go home for the summer." She handed Harry the paper, before turning and walking away.

"Um...she'll see who?" Teddy demanded. Harry opened up the paper and Ginny gasped at the front: There was nine black-and-what photographs silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

"That bastard killed my uncles." Ginny cried, putting to a picture of a wizard with a long pale twisted face, by the name of Antonin Dolohov, his crime was listed as brutality murdering Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Harry reached over and rubbed Ginny's back to comfort her. "I was still real little when it happened, and I don't remember them too well, but Bill and Charlie had been real close to them."

"There's the bitch." Rigel said, putting out Bellatrix Lestrange. "No wonder Hydra looked so happy, well, if dear Bella knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from me and if she goes anywhere near my Uncle-" Rigel let the threat hang.

"I think I'll go owl my Grandma." Teddy said. "See if she's heard. Make sure she and Granddad knows to be careful. Remember Belltrix's threat, Trouble?" Rigel nodded.

"What threat?" Ginny asked.

"Before Lightning here, took out ole' Voldy, my dear great-Aunt Bellatix made a threat, that if anyone with Black blood running through their veins does not live up to the family name then-" Teddy made a motion of his finger going across his throat.

"That's awful." Ginny said.

"No that's Bellatrix." Rigel said. "I'll come with you, Ted, so I can owl Uncle Siri." He turned back to Harry. "Who does Fudge blame on the breakout?"

"Wormtail." Harry said, Rigel snorted.

"What?" He said. "Please, that rat doesn't have the brains, the only reason he even escaped Azkaban the first time was because he can turn into a rat."

"Oh, wait there's more." Ginny said, looking at the paper in Harry's hand, she frowned. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Teddy asked. Ginny glanced fearfully to Rigel before reading.

"The Ministry is also investigating the once friend of Peter Pettigrew and cousin to Bellatrix Lestrange; ex-Head Auror Sirius Black, who was fired last night and put on watch for signs of being involved in the mass breakout. The moment we catch him stepping out of line he'll be instantly arrested and sent off to Azkaban."

"What?" Rigel demanded, he snatched the paper out of Harry's hand. "Those no good-" He went on to call the Ministry every bad thing he could think of. "Send my uncle to Azkaban? I think not, they'll have to get through me first." He thrust the paper back in Harry's hands. "Come on, Ted, let's go send our owls."

Harry watched his two closest friends walking away, as Ginny slipped her hand in his. They could be in danger from a mad escaped convict, along with members of their family, and Sirius is in danger of being sent to Azkaban for something he didn't even do. Was Fudge really that damn stupid. Could he not see, that Voldemort had to be behind the nine breakouts. Harry thought he could never hate someone as much as he did Voldemort or Snape, even Umbrige, but Fudge was slowly rising to the top of Harry's most hated list.

"I keep forgetting those two are related." Ginny said. Harry nodded, he did too sometimes.

"They're like what third cousins?" Harry frowned.

"Something like that." Ginny said.

"Gin, let's go see if Cody has seen the paper." Harry said. Ginny nodded, and together they went off in search of Harry's brother. Harry wonder how bad it was going to get before Fudge realized Harry was telling the truth.

_A.N. I'm going to end it there, the next chapter will probably be the owls, and then the Ministry, then one more chapter after that and the Story will be over. Then I'll take a little break from it, then start the Half-Blood Prince, which will probably be a lot different from the book. Dure to stuff that'll happen at the Ministry._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 16

Before Harry knew it, it was six weeks before the owls, this year really seemed to fly by, and Ginny was making him nuts, she made schedules she excepted Harry, Rigel and Teddy to follow, she snapped at them if she thought they weren't doing it or if she thought they were getting on her nerves, but what Harry found the worse, she took to studying more and making out with him less. And since Harry had nothing else to do with his time since Ginny was studying and he had no Quidditch to look forward to. He started following Ginny's schedule and started studying with her, since that seemed to be the only time he was getting to spend with Ginny. Because of her studying, Quidditch and Perfect duties.

The one of the most excited thing that happened all year, was when Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor in the Quidditch final. Thanks mostly to Ginny's goals. A third year Ravenclaw, (Harry didn't remember his name) took his place as Seeker, and though he was good, Harry figured he could have caught the Snitch faster. Ginny had rolled her eyes and told Harry he was just jealous because he had taken Harry's place as Seeker, when he had voiced that thought out loud. Rigel and Teddy agreed, but they didn't like the fact their team had lost, and they told Ginny she wasn't playing next year. She just laughed at them, and Ravenclaw had thrown a big party in their common room, and Teddy and Rigel showed up for it. Harry on the other hand got to tease Cody endlessly. Harry's only wish was that he had been part of the game.

Harry's good mood about his house winning the Quidditch Cup faded two days after they won, when he showed up for his career appointment with Professor Flitwick to see none other than Umbridge sitting in the corner. When Harry saw her she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that made him want to turn and leave the room.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, right on time." Flitwick greeted Harry. "Please, have a seat." Harry decided to just ignore Umbridge and went over and sat in the chair opposite Flitwick. "Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh year," said Professor Flitwick. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts."

"Well, I..." Harry didn't really want to say this in front of Umbridge.

"Yes?" Flitwick prompted.

"Well, I..thought maybe I could be a Quidditch player like my dad." Harry finished.

"Oh, I see." Filtwick said. "Well, there isn't really anything we can teach at Hogwarts that help with that, but maybe it would be good to have something to fall back on. In case the Quidditch doesn't work out. With your Seeker and Flying skills any team would be happy to take you on, but players do get injured and all that. It's always good to think of a back up career."

"I guess." Harry said. He thought a minute. "But...I really haven't thought about that."

"Well, think it over, and just get good grades on your main subjects." Flitwick said. "The ones that you would need for most careers. You have very good grades and are very talented in magic. I'm sure you would be able to get any job you set your mind to. So I suggest to keep up with Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions." Harry made a face and Flitwick chuckled.

"Yes, I know you and Professor Sanpe don't get along, but a lot of jobs the good ones anyway, ask for at least an E in Potions." Filtwick said. "Which you are far from getting." Flitwick held up a piece of parchment. "Professor Snape has your grade down as a D, and he has warned me your grade is starting to slip to a T. I'm actually quite surprised with that. With your talent, I would think you could brew a decent potion." Flitwick laid the paper down and looked at Harry. "Now, I was never one for Potions myself, but your bad grade wouldn't have anything to do with you just not trying because of your dislike of Professor Snape?" Harry looked down. Flitwick sighed.

"I thought so." Flitwick nodded. "Harry, I must warn you that can hurt you in the long run. Just try to suck it up and do better in Potions. And since Professor Snape has nothing to do with your potion O.W.L I expect at least an A." Harry bit the inside of his jaw. He would have loved to tell Professor Flitwick it didn't matter. He could brew the best potion in the class and Snape would still give him a bad mark. He did it at the beginning of the year. But he held it in, not wanting to complain in front of Umbridge.

"Now," Flitwick went on. "You're between an E and an O in Transfiguration at the moment and I am happy to say, if you keep up the good work in my class, then you're heading for an O. And with Defense, well, this year and second year are the only two years you've gotten a bad grade in the class. And I can see why. So, I won't get into all that."

_"Hem, Hem"_ Umbridge coughed. Flitwick rolled his eyes, making Harry smile.

"Are you alright, Professor Umbridge." Flitwick asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I just wondered if you got my note on Potter's grade in Defense this year?" Umbridge asked. Flitwick moved aside some of his papers and picked up a piece of pink parchment paper.

"Yes, I did, Professor." Flitwick said. He mockingly shook his head. "My, My, don't have very nice things to say about Mr. Potter, do we." Flitwick laid the paper aside and went to speak again.

"You're not going to discuss any of the things I said?" Professor Umbridge demanded.

"No," Flitwick said. "Like I said, I can understand why Mr. Potter is getting a bad grade this year, so no need to discuss it." Flitwick gave Umbridge an innocent grin, she huffed and went to writing something down on her clipboard. "Just try to do better in your Defense O.W.L."

"I will, sir." Harry smiled, barely able to hold in his laughter.

Now, " Flitwick said. "I would like to suggest a couple of careers you might fall back on, let's see. Oh, have you ever thought about being an Auror, like your father and your brother. With your talent and skills you would be a good one, maybe even better than that of your Dad, and he was one of the best-"

"_Hem, Hem."_ Umbridge coughed.

"Yes?" Flitwick demanded.

"I was just wondering if whether Mr. Potter has quite the temperament to be an Auror?" Umbridge said. "Or to even play Quiddtich. In fact if I told the Quidditch teams of Mr. Potter's temper and his habit of attacking other team players, they would not want him on their team."

"That's really not fair, Professor Umbridge." Fltiwick said. "That one game is the only game Harry has ever attacked another player. And Mr. Malfoy said some things that were uncalled for, they would make anyone mad."

"That maybe, but I doubt the Minister would ever hire Mr. Potter for any job at the Ministry." Umbridge snapped.

"Well, Fudge might not be the Minster by the time Mr. Potter leaves Hogwarts, he does have two years left." Flitwick said.

"Are you making threats against the Minster, Professor, because if you are I will see to him hearing about this." Umbridge said.

"I am not making threats, but as we all know, the Minster doesn't always stay who it is." Flitwick said. Umbridge opened her mouth, but Harry decided he had enough and just wanted to leave.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick." Harry said, standing. "I'll think about it and let you know."

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Flitwick said. Harry grabbed his bag and left, as he shut the door he could hear Flitwick and Umbridge yelling at each other. And he told Harry to control his temper. Shaking his head, he headed to Ravenclaw Tower to spend time with Ginny, only to be told by Luna that Ginny was in the library studying. Harry went down there hoping to talk Ginny into going to the Room of Requirement with him, but she wouldn't leave her books, and in the end, Harry was made to sit with her and study.

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake, the satin-green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze: June had arrived, but to the fifth years this meant only one thing: Their O.W.L.s were upon them at least. Their teachers were no longer giving them homework; lessons were devoted to reviewing those topics their teachers thought most likely to come up in their exams. Students took to staying in their common rooms to study, or the library, or even outside during the day in the nice summer sun. Harry stopped trying to get Ginny to put her books down and go make out with him, and instead he took to study himself. Rigel on the other hand said he knew it all already and did not need to study, but Harry even saw Teddy cracking open a few books, apparently determined to get a grade that would make his dad proud.

A few students started acting oddly as the O.W.L.s drew nearer. Ginny was seen with a book in her hand more than usual, and Anthony Goldstein had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their studying habits.

"How many hours are you doing a day?" He demanded, to Harry, Rigel and Teddy when they had left Ginny in the library one day after she snapped at them all for talking while she was trying to read. But now Anthony Goldstein was stopping their path toward the sunny outdoors.

"Um... I don't know." Teddy said, seemingly taken back by the question.

"More or less than eight?" Anthony went on.

"Less...I guess." Teddy said.

"I'm doing eight or more." Anthony puffed out his chest.

"Who cares?" Rigel snapped, "Get the hell out of our way or I'll shove your books somewhere you won't like!"

Anthony's face turned pale and he turned and left without another word.

Harry and Ginny received their examination schedules and details of the procedure O.W.L.s during their next Charms lesson.

"As you can see," Professor Flitwick told the class while they copied down dates and times of their exams from the blackboard. "Your O.W.L.s are spread over two succesive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night."

"Professor Flitwick?" Ginny asked, raising her hand. "When will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you sometime in July." Flitwick answered.

"Hopefully not on my birthday." Harry said, Ginny smacked his arm, but Harry just gave her a smile and wink. When they left class and were on their way down the hall when Harry suddenly grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her into an empty corridor.

"Harry, what-"

Ginny was cut off by Harry's mouth on hers, and after getting over the shock of Harry suddenly kissing her, she started kissing him back as she put her arms around his neck. They shared their most passionate and longest kiss ever right there in the middle of the empty corridor. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless.

"Merlin, Harry, what made you do that?" Ginny asked, her arms still around Harry's neck. Harry smiled, kissed Ginny on the forehead, and grinned laying his forehead on hers.

"Do you realize it's been four days since we've kissed each other?" Harry asked. "I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"Has it really been that long?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded before taking her lips once more.

The first exam, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning, Harry agreed to test Ginny after lunch on Sunday, outside under the Beech Tree, along with Rigel and Teddy, but he regretted it at once. Ginny who was laying on the grass with her head in Harry's lap, was very agitated and kept reaching up and snatching the book out of Harry's hand to make sure she really got the question right and Harry wasn't just saying she was. At one time she had snatched at the book so hard it flew back and hit Harry on the nose.

"That's it." Harry said, throwing the book down. "Someone else can ask you questions."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sassy." Teddy said, he was looking through a stack of Charm notes. "You're bound to ace it. Me on the other hand is probably going to fail everything."

"No you won't." Harry said, running his hand through Ginny's hair. "You're a smart kid, Morph, you'll get good grades."

"I hope." Teddy said. "Just once I would like to make my dad proud of me."

"He is proud of you, Morph." Ginny said. "Who wouldn't be proud to have you as a kid."

"I wouldn't." Rigel said, Teddy glared at him. "Just look at the way he dresses and who wants a son with blue hair." He reached over and pulled real hard on Teddy's long blue ponytail.

Teddy smacked his hand away, "Well, I wouldn't want you as a Dad. You probably wouldn't know who my Mum was if you were." Harry and Ginny started laughing and Rigel gave Teddy a weird look.

"It would be kind of hard not to know." Rigel said, Teddy shrugged.

"Not really,." Teddy said. "Knowing the girls you go out with, you could wake up one morning and find a baby on your doorstep and not know which ex-girlfriend left it."

As Ginny and Harry laughed, Rigel picked the Charms book Harry tossed on the ground up and smacked Teddy on the back of the head with it.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Rigel demanded, as Teddy grabbed the back of his head and glared at Rigel.

"You're a brat you know that?" Teddy snapped back.

When Monday morning came around Harry was sure he did well on his Charm exam. Getting at least an E, maybe even an O, and when he asked Ginny how her's went she shrugged and said. "Not too bad." So did Rigel, but Teddy was sure he failed. Rigel rolled his eyes, and Harry patted Teddy on the back.

When they did their Defense Against the Dark Arts Owl, all four were sure they had gotten an O, even Teddy and they all got great pleasure in showing off their Patronus right in front of Umbridge's nose. The ones that had examined all three had heard about them being able to and had asked to see it. As the days passed and they took more and more exams Harry fund they were not as hard as he first thought, Ginny had agreed, so did Rigel, but Teddy had said they were all nuts, and he found them harder than he thought. Same could be said with their Transfiguration O.W.L. Three out of the four Gryffinclaws were sure they ace it, but poor Teddy said it had been the hardest. The one exam Ginny had been nervous about and after taking she was sure she messed up big time was Arithmancy and she had yelled at Harry, Teddy and Rigel when she found out that the four of them had skipped their Divination O.W.L. Their reply had been they were going to fail it anyway, what was the use showing up, looking like idiots staring into a Crystal Ball, when they were not going to see anything.

Something happened on Thursday, that made them sure the rest of their school year was going to be great. Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Rigel were heading down to lunch, their morning had been filled with tests and they had their Potions O.W.L. at three that afternoon. So they had been in grumpy moods, as they entered the Great Hall, they split up and went to their own tables, Harry had just picked out a ham sandwich to eat when Ginny poked him in the side, he looked up and she nodded to the doorway, and Harry looked to see Albus Dumbledore, along with a woman he didn't know and five Aurors, which included Tonks and Kingsley, they didn't look at anyone as they entered the room, just kept their eyes straight ahead to the staff table.

'What are they doing here?" Harry asked. "And with Dumbledore."

"I have no clue." Ginny said, she glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Teddy was just as shocked as they were to see his Mum and the others.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, like he wasn't looking forward to what he had to do, but Harry could see his blue eyes twinkling. He motioned the Aurors to follow him, they kept their eyes on the staff table as they walked between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. And stopped right in front of Professor Umbridge. She looked up surprised. Harry frowned when he couldn't hear what they were saying, but when he glanced over at the Gryffindor table, he saw Rigel point his wand that way and say a spell, and suddenly he could hear them as if he was standing right next to them.

"I'm afraid, Dumbledore." Umbridge said. "You do not have the authority to remove me from this school. I was placed here by the Minister of Magic himself."

"And you're being removed by the Minister, Dolores." The unknown women said, she stepped forward and handed Umbrideg a piece of official looking parchment. Harry could see the Ministry seal on the back.

"They have been too many complaints by parents, about your detentions." The women said. "Something about their children's hands getting cut open."

"But I...I.." Umbridge seemed lost for words. "This can't be."

"Oh, but it is Dolores." Dumbledore said. "You are no longer the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, nor are you the High Inquisitor. And as you see that paper says you must be removed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at once. As long as I have worked here, neither as Headmaster or Professor have I ever had so many Owls from parents threatening to take their children out of school because of one teacher."

"And as you see from that paper, you are also suspended from your job as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minster, pending investigation." The women said. "You do realize that most the students complaining about you have parents that work at the Ministry, you were foolish to think you would get away with using that quill on students."

"But..but.." Umbridge stumbled.

"I must ask you to come with us now, Dolores." The women said. "You can come quietly on your own and not make a scene or you can be forcefully moved by the Aurors. Which will it be?"

"You can't do this." Umbridge said. "I am Senior Un-"

"Not anymore." The women said. "I don't want to have you forcefully removed, but the best thing you can do right now is to come quietly." Umbridge just sat there.

"Very, well." The women looked at Tonks and Kingsley. "Auror Lupin and Auror Shacklebolt would you-"

"I'm coming." Umbridge stood. "But I assure you, when I'm through with you all you of you will be out of a job." She walked around the staff table and down the roll between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When Umbridge passed Harry her eyes locked on him, and her face suddenly filled with anger.

"This is all your fault!" She cried, pulling out her wand. Harry went to pull out his, but Ginny jumped out of her seat and in front of Harry holding her wand out.

"I don't think so." She said. Umbridge snarled down at Harry. Kingsley reached out and took Umbridge's wand out of her hand.

"You can't curse an underage wizard, Madam Umbridge." He said. "Unless they threaten harm to you first. You know this. Now come on, you're just making it worse on yourself." Umbridge didn't listen she glared down at Harry.

"You wouldn't even be here if those Dementors had done their job and sucked out your soul." All around the Great Hall there was gasped. At the Gryffindor table Cody had jumped to his feet.

"What the hell did you just say, you evil toad." He cried, he looked ready to hex her, but Hermione reached over and took his wand out of his hand. And Harry had to jump up and put his arms around Ginny to stop her from attacking Umbridge.

"Dolores, are you saying you sent those Dementors after Harry last summer?" Dumbledore asked, though he didn't look at Harry, he could tell Dumbledore was angry.

"All they had to do was suck out his soul." Umbridge said. "That would have shut him and the little lying brats up for good!" Everyone just stared at her in shock, then Tonks grabbed Umbridge's arm and jerked her around to face her, and punched her right in the face, Umbridge was knocked down to the floor. Tonks glared down at her.

"One of those lying brats happens to be my son!" She cried.

The Great Hall stared in shock before it erupted in cheers. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Teddy staring with his mouth open, then he jumped to his feet and cried.

"That's my Mum!" Rigel rolled his eyes, but Harry could see he was fighting a smile. Kingsley and one of the other Aurors reached down and pulled Umbridge to her feet and walked her out of the Great Hall, to many cheers from the students.

"Mr. Lupin!" McGonagall called over the cheers, Teddy looked her way, she pointed to his seat telling him to sit down. "Sixty points to Gryffindor."

It was Friday night now and real late. Harry and Ginny were the only ones in the common room, they had just got done taking their Astronomy exams, everyone else had been tired so they went right to bed, but Harry and Ginny decided they would stay up a while longer, since they had a break from exams tomorrow they decided to stay up and make out for a while and just spend time together. Harry was sitting in his favorite bronze and blue chair by the fireplace and Ginny in his lap.

"I love you." Harry said, kissing down Ginny's neck.

"I love you too." Ginny said. Harry's lips made it back up to her lips and they kissed, Ginny's arms going around Harry's neck, as his lips went back down her jaw and to Ginny's neck. When he was done Ginny did the same to him. Their lips met once again for one last long kiss, before pulling apart and just snuggled up to together to talk. They made it to bed around four in the morning, and slept most of Saturday. Then repeated their make out session Saturday night too.

Monday got there too soon for the Fifth years, and after two-day break it was back to exams and to some it felt as if they hadn't even stopped at all. But thankfully the second week was flying by just as much as the first. And on Friday afternoon they had their final exam, and to Harry it was the most boring one. History of Magic.

Harry was sick of exams and was glad this was the last one, as he stared at the first question for the longest time. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it; his mind on Ginny and the way her lips were going to feel on his tonight when they had a little 'celebration' for the end of their exams. These freaking O.W.L.s were taking up too much of his time he could be spending with Ginny anyway. Harry shook his head and tried to focus on his test. He slowly wrote an answer for the first question, not knowing or caring if it was the right answer for his scar was now beginning to hurt and he suddenly felt sleepy.

Harry was finding it very difficult to remember names and kept confusing dates. He skipped question four all to together and just guessed number five. There were a few times he had to stop and rub his scar. His eyes were closing, and he began to feel like he always did before having one of his seizures and was beginning to panic.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" The examiner, who was walking around the room watching the students now came up to Harry's desk. He didn't answer though, he couldn't. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell out of his seat onto the floor and started to shake.

"Merlin's beard!" The examiner cried. All around the Great Hall kids were talking and watching as Harry had one of his seizures right there on the floor. In the middle of the Great Hall.

Somewhere in the room, someone suddenly jumped out of their seat, there chair made a big bang as it hit the floor and footsteps came running over and someone knelt next to him.

"Lightning-Bolt?" A familiar voice cried, as they tried to hold Harry down. "Why the bloody hell are you standing there like an idiot? Go find help!" The voice cried and that's the last thing Harry remembers before blacking out.

_Harry was running down a long corridor, he came up to a black door, he's had this dream all year, but unlike his other dreams the door flew open, Harry entered and found himself in a room with rolls and rolls of shelves, with little Crystal balls, orbs. Harry walked down one roll then turned and there lying on the floor was a large lump, it moved silently and Harry held out a long-fingered hand, holding a wand._

_"Get it," He demanded, but it wasn't Harry's voice, it was the snake-like voice of Voldemort. "I said get it!"_

_"No!" A familiar voice said, the lump turned and a face came into view, it was the face of Harry's eldest brother, Jesse Potter. _

_"I said get it!" Harry yelled, in Voldemort's voice. "You're a Potter you can take it off the shelf. Get it!"_

_"No." Jesse said. "You'll have to kill me first."_

_"You leave me no other chose, Potter." Harry said, holding out his wand. "but, how about a little pain first."_

"Jesse!" Harry cried, his eyes flying open.

"What?" Teddy asked, he was standing by Harry's bed. "Harry, what happen? You collapse during our exam and sacred the Professor half to death."

"Jesse." Harry cried, he sat up, his scar hurting and he felt sick. He just now realized he was in the hospital wing. "Voldemort's got Jesse, I have to save him!"

"What?" Teddy demanded again, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey came running over. "What are you doing? Get back in that bed this instant."

"No!" Harry cried. "I have to save Jesse." He got out of bed and ran to the door.

"Harry!" Teddy cried, running after him. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Potter, get back here!" Madam Pomfrey called. "You are sick, you need sleep and rest." Harry ignored her and ran out the door, Teddy right behind him. Harry then ran down the corridor. He was going to run right out of the castle, then to Hogsmeade where he could apparate to London and to the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, would you tell me what's going on?" Teddy demanded.

"I had one of those dream vision things." Harry said. "Voldemort's got Jesse at the Ministry of Magic and is torturing him. He's going to kill him"

"What? Teddy asked. "Harry that doesn't even make sense. Why or how would he do that?

"I don't know, Teddy." Harry cried, turning a corner, he then ran right into Rigel, who along with, Cody, Ginny, Ron, and Luna Lovegood were coming to see him.

"What the hell? Rigel asked. "Harry, why are you-"

"No time to explain!" Harry cried. "Just come with me." he passed Rigel, and grabbed the hand of a very confused Ginny as he went on running down the hall.

"Harry, you shouldn't be running around!" Cody demanded. "You just had one of your seizures!"

Harry didn't answer he just kept running.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny demanded. Cody, Teddy, Rigel, Luna and Ron right behind them.

"Ministry of Magic." Harry panted. "Voldemort has Jesse there, he's hurting him, Ginny."

"What?" Cody demanded. "Harry, that's impossible."

They turned and headed toward the marble staircase and bumped right into Snape.

"Do watch where you are going, Potter." Snape snarled. "And no running in the corridor, that's ten points each from all your houses."

Harry suddenly felt nothing but anger flow through him. "You son of a-You knew!" He cried, shoving Snape. "You knew he was going to take Jesse!" Harry punched Snape in the gut. "You knew and didn't do anything! You could have stopped it. You should have told someone." Harry shoved Snape again, and Snape straightened up and pulled at his wand and pointed it at Harry, but with one wave of his wand Rigel sent Snape's wand flying.

Snape looked shocked for a moment before sneering. "I assure you, Potter, I don not know what-"

"Lair!" Harry cried, he went after Snape again, but Teddy and Cody grabbed him.

"Calm down, Lightning-Bolt." Cody said. "Sanpe isn't worth it. "

You're wasting time." Teddy said, "remember we have to save Jesse."

Harry glared at Snape. "I swear, Snape, if Voldemort Kills my brother, I'll kill you."

"Harry!" Cody cried, shocked.

Harry ran past Snape and down the staircase and out the front doors.

Harry led them all the way to Hogsmeade, the sun was just starting to sit when they came to a halt just outside the Village.

"Okay, everyone, the Ministry of Magic." Harry panted, letting go of Ginny's hand.

"Harry, would you just stop and think about this a moment." Cody said. "How would-"

"We don't have time to think about anything, Cody." Harry cried. "Voldemort going to kill our brother, we have to save him." And just like that Harry apparated away.

He appeared just outside the old battered telephone box that leads down to the Ministry of Magic. He grabbed his raven and said. "Sophie, I need you."

Four loud pops told Harry his friends appeared around him, he looked to see that Ginny had brought Ron with her by side-a-long apparation, and Teddy brought Luna.

"Come, on, we have to save Jesse." Harry said, entering the telephone box. The others right behind him.

_A.N. I'm leaving it there, and the next chapter will be the ministry,then one more, and this story will be done._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Warning, there is some violence and gore in this chapter. It's not too bad, but thought I would warn you just to be safe._

Chapter !7

The Seven all squashed into the battered telephone box, while Harry silently prayed he would get to Jesse in time, he would hate if anything happened to him. He might fight with his older brother all the time, but he really does care about him, it is his brother after all.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver dial six two four four two." Harry said, the moment Cody got the door shut. Luna reached out and did what Harry had said. As it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."_

Harry took a deep breath and said: Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Cody Potter, Rigel Black, Ted Lupin, Ronald Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first."

"Yeah right." Rigel snorted.

_"Thank you," _ said the cool female voice._ "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."_

Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Ginny scooped them up, snorted then handed them to Harry; he glanced at the topmost one.

**HARRY POTTER**

RESCURE MISSION

Harry looked at the one under it and it read the same thing except for having Ginny's name instead of his, the others had the other's names as well. He passed them all out, not really knowing why, it's not like they were actually going to put them on. And Rigel just tossed his down on the ground.

_"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Artium."_

"No one is searching me." Rigel snapped, looking up, as if trying to talk to where ever the voice came from. Harry's scar gave another throb.

"There's no time for that, anyway." Harry said. "Now get moving!"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box.

"Harry, bro, I don't have a good feeling about this." Cody said, as Teddy pinned his badge to his chest. "What if it's a trap. We should just get this thing to take us back up and contact Sirius or something."

"There isn't time." Harry snapped. "Voldemort would have killed Jesse by then. Can't this thing move faster?"

"Just think about it." Cody went on. "How would Voldemort get a hold of Jesse, and why bring him here of all pleases when he's doing his hardest not to let on that he's back."

"I don't know, Cody, and I don't care." Harry said. "As to why bring him here. I don't know that either, maybe looking for whatever that weapon is the Order is guarding. I don't know nor try to understand how Voldemort's mind works."

Before Cody could respond the telephone box shuddered again, and stopped. Golden light shined in on them, then the doors slid open.

_"The Ministry of magic wishes you a pleasant evening," _said the woman's voice.

"Sure you do." Teddy said. "Just as long as we're not Werewolves, right?." Harry winced a little at what Teddy said. Thinking about Sophia being a Vampire. Harry wondered how bad she had it.

Harry stepped out followed by Ginny, who had her wand out to, and slipped her free hand into Harry's, he gave her a slight smile, before looking around. Rigel and Teddy stepped out of the box, closely followed by Luna, Ron and Cody. The only sound came from the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets of water from wands of a witch and wizards, the point of a centaur's arrow, tip of a goblin's hat, and a house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

"This way," Harry said, and they headed down the hall, Harry and Ginny in the lead. Wands out and their other hands tightly gripping each other's. They walked past the fountain toward the security desk.

"Shouldn't there be like a guard there or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes, there should." Cody said. "Harry, I don't like this, I'm getting a real bad feeling that we're heading into a trap."

"Voldemort probably killed the guard." Harry said. "And did something with the body."

He led them to the lifts, he pressed the down button, a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grills slid apart with a great, echoing clanking, and they dashed inside. Harry pressed the number nine button, the grills closed with a bang, and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry had not realized how noisy the lifts were on the day they had their hearing. He guessed because of all the noise the wizards made.

After what seemed like years to Harry, the lifts finally stopped the voice said: 'Department of Mysteries' then the grills slid open and they stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lifts.

Harry turned toward the plain black doors, he's been dreaming about since the summer. Not for the first time he wondered what was behind it.

"This way." he whispered, and he led them the way down the corridor, Ginny still with him, holding tightly to his hand, and Luna right behind them, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"Harry, I still don't think this is a good idea." Cody said. Harry stopped and turned around to face Cody.

"Listen, if you don't want to be here, then leave." Harry said. "I'll save our brother myself." He turned to face the door.

"Harry, that's not fair." Cody said.

Harry decided to just ignore Cody and opened the door, and marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in there was black including the floor and ceiling-identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Well, isn't this a cheery room?" Teddy asked. "Hey, Trouble, I didn't know you could get into your bedroom from the Ministry."

"Ha..Ha..you're so funny." Rigel rolled his eyes.

"Someone shut the door." Harry ordered.

He regretted it the moment Ron obeyed it. Without the light the torch-lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see was the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor below.

Harry felt like something was wrong, this was the room, he had went through the right door, in his dream he always just walked through the door and straight to the one opposite, but he couldn't do that here. There were dozens of doors here. Harry couldn't understand it.

As he ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide what to do, or which door would be the right one to go through, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and grabbed his arm with both of her's. For a few seconds the blue flames around them were blurred. And just as Harry was starting to feel dizzy just watching them, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Teddy asked.

"Why did it do that? Ron asked.

"They want to stop us from knowing the way out." Cody said, in an almost whisper. He then swallowed and looked at Harry.

"Don't say it." Harry warned. Cody closed his mouth and glared at him, with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed.

"How are we going to get back out?" Ginny asked.

"That doesn't matter what now." Harry said. Clutching his wand tighter. "What matters now is finding Jesse."

"So, where to?" Ginny asked, she let go of his arm, and slipped her hand back into Harry's.

"I don't...know." Harry admitted.

"You don't know? Rigel demanded.

"In my dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room-that's this one-and then I went through another door into a room that kind of ...glitters. We should try a few doors," he said. "I'll know the right way when I see it."

"Glitters?" Rigel demanded. "We're looking for a room that glitters?"

Harry didn't answer he was looking around trying to decide what door to go through. Rigel growled a little and marched to the door facing Harry.

"You said you always went straight." Rigel said. "Well, let's go straight then."

He pulled out his wand, and laid his hand on the door, raised his wand up and gave the door a push. It swung open easily. It was a long rectangular room, much brighter than the first, but no glittering, shimmering lights, like in Harry's dream. The room was almost empty except for a few desks and, in the middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep-water, big enough to swim in. It contained a number of pearly white objects that were drifting around.

"What the hell kind of fish is that?" Cody demanded.

"They're not fish." Luna said. "There Aquaviris maggots. Dad said the Ministry were breeding them."

"What of what? Ron asked.

"No," Ginny said. She let go of Harry's hand, stuck her wand in her back pocket and moved to look through the tank. "They're brains."

"What?" Cody demanded in disbelief.

"I wonder what they're doing with them." Ginny said. Harry joined her at the tank and pointed at the nearest one.

"Now, we know why most the Ministry is stupid idiots." He said. "They've taken out their brains."

Ginny, Ron, Cody, and Teddy laughed. Rigel just nodded as if he agreed with Harry's joke, and Luna still insisted they were Aquavirius maggots.

"Let's keep moving." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand. "This isn't the right room. I never saw in brains in my dream."

"That's because you don't have any." Teddy said. Harry glared at him, and Ginny took the hand that wasn't holding Harry and gave Teddy a push, which made him bump into the tank.

"Harry, there's a lot of doors in here too." Ron said. Harry looked around the room with a frown, he wondered if he was really going the right way, but he had to be.

Harry sighed and gripped his wand tighter, with a frown. Ginny gave him a smile.

"Let's just keep going straight, I guess." Harry said. "I went straight in my dream, so, that seems like the only thing to do."

"Alright." Teddy said. "On to the next room then." He walked over to the door straight of them. "Let's see what's behind door number two." He pushed it open and walked right in without waiting for anyone, they heard him gasp, and they all ran to help, but when they got in the room, Teddy wasn't being attacked as they feared. He was barely standing inside the door looking ahead of him as if in shock.

Harry looked around the room, and it was even emptier than the first, there was what looked like a muggle operating table, with silver trays, and all kinds of silver instruments that looked like sugary tools, and what looked like silver bullets. Harry could see bits of blood on the tray and instruments. The only other thing in the room, was what Teddy was staring at.

Right ahead of them, hanging from the ceiling with long chains was the body of a Werewolf, a tag was tied to its wrist marked: Test Subject Number 33.

"What in the..." Cody seemed for once speechless.

"I thought if you killed a Werewolf it turned back human? Ron asked. Teddy flinched and Ginny glared at him.

"They usually do." Teddy answered, in a small voice. "I don't understand why-"

"They used a potion." Rigel said, he had walked over to the Werewolf and was reading the tag. "If you go by what it says on the inside of this tag, once it was killed it was giving a secret potion to keep him in Werewolf form."

"But why the hell would they do something like that?" Harry demanded.

"So they can study it." Ginny said, she was flipping through a notebook that Harry hadn't noticed had been lying next to the silver trays. "They want to find more about them, how they came to be and how to cure it or stop them, as it's written." She closed the notebook and made a face.

"They have to be better ways of studying them then-Well, that." Harry motioned to the dead Werewolf. "That's just sick."

"Dose your Mum know about this?" Ron asked Teddy, he glared at him.

"Of course not." he snapped, "if she did she wouldn't-"

"Besides." Rigel spoke of Teddy. "The wizards that work down here aren't allowed to tell anyone, not even their families what goes on. They're called Unspeakables for a reasons."

"Yep, and now we know why."Cody said. "It's because they do the Unspeakable."

"Let's just get out of here." Ginny said. "This obviously isn't the right room."

"Yeah, let's go." Harry nodded. They all turned toward the door, that was just in front of them, all but Luna, who, instead walked to the other side of the room, grabbed a hold of what looked like nothing and gave it a pull, and a black curtains that had blended in with the wall flew open to revile a giant looking tube thing that was full of green liquid. The worse thing was, there was a body of a man inside the tube. He looked dead, wearing nothing but long white hospital robes, and looked a little like Professor Grimes.

"What the-" Ron said.

On the side of the tank was a tag was attached there, Luna lifted it up and said. "He's a what they're calling a Hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Cody asked. "What do you mean Hybrid?

"He's part of two different creatures." Luna said. "The tag says he's alive, but in a deep sleep, till they're ready for him to wake."

"What's he part of?" Teddy asked.

"Doesn't say." Luna dropped the tag and shrugged. "But his name is Trent Grimes."

"Grimes?" Harry asked. "Like, Professor Grimes?"

Ginny frowned at the man in the tube, then looked to the werewolf, then her eyes widened and she walked over to the notebook and started flipping through it. She stopped at one page and gasped. "I thought so, but how-"

"What?" Rigel demanded.

"He's a Werewolf- Vampire, Hybrid." Ginny said. "Or so they tried to make him, they don't know if they experiment worked, not till they wake him." Ginny took breath and went on. "Said all the others they tried, either died or the Vampire venom killed the Werewolf virus and they just became Vampires. That's why they decided to try it with someone who was already a Vampire. They've taken his blood and venom, mixed it with the Werewolf blood and virus, and put it make in him." She closed the notebook with a look of degust.

"Think he's related to Professor Grimes?" Cody asked.

"If you go by his last name and looks," Rigel said. "I'd say brother." Harry nodded, the guy in the tube did look a lot like Professor Grimes, just with short hair, and bluesh color sky, almost the color of someone who has been dead a while.

"Let's just go." Cody said. He nodded to the sleeping Hybrid. "Before he decides to wake and wants a nice magical snack.

"Yeah, we need to find Jesse." Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and headed toward a door, pushed it open walked through and was blinded by dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Harry's eyes became more accustomed to the brilliant glare he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in space between bookcases.

"I believe we found Harry's glittering princess room." Teddy said. Harry glared at him.

"Look at that!" Luna said. She was pointing to a towering crystal ball jar that stood at the far end of the room. Drifting along in the jar was a jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the drift, its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been born back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"This place is getting weirder by the minute." Teddy said.

"Let's keep moving." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure it's through here. Harry pushed the door open. His tattoo suddenly started to itch, which he took to mean they were close, since being anywhere near Voldemort would put them in danger.

He was right, they found the right place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candles brackets set intervals along the shelves. He couldn't hear anything, no yelling, cursing or screams of pain.

"Okay, this is the right place." Harry said. "We just need to find roll ninety-seven."

Ginny looked up at the end of the closets row. "Fifty-three, we go right I believe."

Harry nodded, letting go of Ginny's hand, and made her get behind him. He held his arm out and ignore the itching of his back. They crept forward, staring behind them as they down the rows of shelves. The further they went, the more his tattoo itched, Harry knew they had to be close, but why wasn't he hearing or seeing anything. He noticed tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck between each glass orb. They passed row eithty-four...eighty-five...Harry was listening hard for the slightest sound of movements, but Jesse might be gagged now or unconscious, hopefully not dead.

"Ninety-seven!" Whispered Ginny. They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end." Harry said.

"Harry," Cody whispered, gently. "Nobody's here."

"You can't see properly from here." Harry said. "Jesse's -"

"Not there, Harry." Cody said.

And he led them forward, between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly, as they passed..

"He should be near here." Harry said. "We're really close."

"Baby," Ginny said. "I think Cody's right, no one is here."

They reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there at all. Harry's heart dropped in his chest, he felt like a fool.

"We're too late." he whispered. "That's why they're gone, we're too late. Jesse is...Jesse it..." he couldn't say it. They had wasted their time and now his brother was dead, died at the hands of the very guy who had killed his parents. And who knows what he did with Jesse's body to hide the crime. He tried to blink back tears as Ginny came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her and put his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him.

"If no one is here and we're not in any danger? Teddy asked. "Then why the hell do our tattoos itching." He was using his wand to reach up his back to scratch his tattoo. Harry frowned, he was so upset about Jesse he hadn't noticed his tattoo was itching.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Why does that orb have your name on it?"

"What? He asked, he pulled away from Ginny and walked over to where Ron was pointing to. He frowned when he looked up at it. On the yellowish affixed to the shelf right beneath the dust ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previosly, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

The Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

"What is the Ministry up to?" Cody demanded, sound angry. "Having my brother's name down here."

"I think..." Ginny swallowed. "I think it's a prophecy."

"What?" Harry almost laughed. "A prophecy."

He reached up, put his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Nothing happened, Harry picked it up and brought it down eye level to get a better look, he knocked some of the dust off, he's tattoo now itching like crazy, then-

"Very good, Potter." Rang out a drawling voice right behind them. "Now turn around nice and slow and give it to me."

Black shapes emerged out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through skull like mask, a dozen wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. Ginny gave a gasped of horror as Harry stepped in front of her, blocking her from harm and rasing his wand higher.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. He held out his palm and Cody jumped in front of Harry, his wand pointing at Malfoy.

"Don't come any closer." He warned. Harry stepped out from behind Cody.

"Where's Jesse?" He demanded. The Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly. "The Dark Lord always knows."

"Bitch!" Rigel cried. He went for the voice and, Cody threw out his arm and stopped him. He growled, Harry had never seen him so mad.

"Now, give me the prophecy, Potter." Malfoy said.

"I want to know where my brother is." Harry said.

"I want to know where my brother is." mimicked the women to his left. She and her fellow Death Eaters closed in so that they were just feet away from Harry and the others. He reached over grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her back behind him, she had been behind Cody, since Harry had moved out from behind him.

"Give me the prophecy or we start using wands." Malfoy said.

"Go ahead, try." Rigel snarled.

"Don't do anything." Harry told the other's for they had raised their wands. "Not yet-"

"You hear him? You hear him?" Said the female voice. "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Hey, he took out your precious Dark Lord, didn't he?" Teddy demanded.

"You dare!" The women screamed, she stepped into the light, and all Harry could see was cold black eyes through eye holes of a silver skull like mask, with designs on it, it wasn't like the mask the other Death Eaters wore, the face was more female looking.

"You filthy son of a Werewolf!" She yelled. "How dare you bad mouth the Dark Lord...-_Cruico_!"

Teddy screamed out and fell to his knees withering in pain.

"STOP!" Harry yelled. Rigel's eyes flashed in anger, as the women lifted the curse, laughing as Luna helped Teddy to his feet. Rigel stepped forward and held out his wand.

_"Cruico!"_ Rigel cried, his spell had not been as powerful as the women's, but she still screamed as she dropped down on her knees. "Nobody hurts Teddy or any of my friends!"

Rigel lifted the cruse and the women jumped to her feet, took off her masking, showing she was Bellatrix Lestrange and snarled.

"So, little baby Black, does know how to play." She smirked. But Harry could see anger in her dark cold eyes.

"My last name is Black isn't it." Rigel said. The same anger flashing through his gray eyes.

"Okay, let's play then." Bellatrix said. She raised her wand, but Malfoy threw out his arm, blocking her.

"No!" He cried. "What if you hit the prophecy, you'll break it."

"Fine!" Bellatrix snapped. She turned her wand to Harry. _"Accio Proh-"_

_"Protego!"_ Harry cried, blocking her summoning charm.

"Oh, so, Baby Potter knows how to play too." Bellatrix snarled.

"Yeah, it's like Teddy said." Harry smirked. "I already took out Voldemort once, and I'm going to do it again."

Bellatrix glared raised her wand, _"Cur-"_

"NO!" Malfoy yelled, he shoved Bellatrix, she bumped into a shelf and knocked a bunch of orbs down, they ones that didn't smash went rolling all over the place. One hit Ginny foot and she bent down and picked it up.

"You'll make him break the prophecy." Malfoy went on. While they were arguing Ginny reached up and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"We are out numbered, and need to get out of her, Harry?" She whispered. He frowned.

"I know, I've been trying to think of a way?" He whispered back."

"I have an idea." She whispered. "Give me that." She took the orb from him, and stuck it in her pocket. "Now take this one. Get their attention, and then throw it, they'll think it's the ones they want and go after it." Harry nodded, and let out a big whistle.

"Hey, Riddle puppets!" He yelled, Malfoy and Bellatrix stopped arguing and faced them. "You like the Fitch things for your master like some dumb dogs!" he held up the orb. "So here, Fitch this." He threw it as hard as he could, the orb went sailing over the Death Eater's heads and into darkness.

"NO!" Malfoy yelled, and all at once the dozen Death Eaters went for it. Leaving Harry and his friend's pathway to escape clear.

"RUN!" Harry cried, he grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her along running down the rows, not waiting to see if the others followed. The only thing running through his mind was he had to get Ginny to safety.

"Damn it you fools!" he could hear Bellatrix yell. "You let him trick you!"

Soon Harry heard feet running behind him and Ginny yelped, he looked to see a large red place on her arm. A Death Eater was behind them and had hit Ginny with a stinging hex. Harry stopped and faced the Death Eater.

_"Stupefy!"_ The spell hit the Death Eater, sending him flying into the Darkness behind him. Harry turned back around, grabbed Ginny's hand and kept running. He could hear more footsteps behind him, Rigel and Ron were suddenly running next to them, the door which they came through was straight ahead. When they got there, he made Ginny go first, then he went right behind him, followed by Rigel, then Ron.

_"Colloportus!"_ Ginny cried, and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Where-where are the others?" Harry panted. "Where's Cody?"

"They must have gone the wrong way." Ron whispered.

"Listen." Rigel snapped.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed. Harry and Ginny, copied Rigel and put their ears to the door.

"Leave, Nott." Malfoy yelled. "No, leave him, I say. The Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries!"

"A caring lot, aren't they?" Ginny whispered.

"Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter-"

"Ohh, they do care." Harry mocked, Ginny stared giggling. Rigel rolled his eyes.

"-Until we get the prophecy." Malfoy went on "You can kill the others if necssary-Bellatrix, Rodolphus, (Rigel growled at the name) you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right-Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead-Macnair and Avery through here-Rookwood, over there-Mulciber, come with me!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked them from behind.

"Well, we don't stand here like idiots waiting for them to find us." Rigel said. "And if they do we fight back."

They ran as quietly as they could passed the bell jar and to the exit, toward the room with the sleeping Hybrid and dead Werewolf. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. _"Alohomora!"_

As the door flew open, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Rigel dived under desk. They could see the bottom of two Death's Eater's robes.

"They might've ran straight through to the hall!" said the rough voice.

"Cheek under the desk." The other shouted back.

Harry saw knees of the Death Eater bend. Poking his wand out from Under the desk he shouted "_Stupefy!"_

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over. The second Death Eater however pointed his wand at Ginny, who had crawled out from under a desk to get better aim.

_"Avada-"_

"NO!" Harry cried, he jumped out from under his desk and tackled the Death Eater to the ground. Rigel too jumped back up and aimed his wand, but couldn't get a good shot without risking hitting Harry. The Death Eater got to his feet, and that's when Rigel hit him.

_"STUPEFY!" _He cried. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater right in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked, they all nodded, and he got to his feet then turned and helped Ginny up. There was a shout from another room.

"CODY!" Harry yelled. "TEDDY? LUNA?"

"Harry." Ginny cried. "Don't yell!"

More footsteps were growing closer. Damn, how could he had been so stupid, now he given away their position.

"Come on!" He ordered, grabbing Ginny's hand, they took off for the door that stood ajar at the other end of the room, leading back into a black hallway. They had got halfway when the door flew open and three more Death Eaters came running at them, Harry veered left and bust through a small office room and slammed the door shut.

"_Collo- _began Ginny, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open again and the three Death Eaters came hurtling inside. With a cry of triumph, both yelled. _"IMPEDIMENTA!"_

Harry, Ginny, Rigel and Ron were knocked backwards off their feet, Ron was thrown over a desk, rolled off and hit the floor on the other side pretty hard and didn't move.

Ginny smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; Harry's head hit the wall hard and for a moment he was stunned.

"WE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater. "IN AN OFFICE OFF-"

"_Silencio!" _Rigel cried, and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _ shouted Ginny, as the second Death Eater raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forward, face down onto the rug at Harry feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.

"Way to go, Sas-"

The Death Eater Rigel and cures made a sudden slashing motion movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across Rigel's chest; he gave an "oh" of surprise and then crumbled onto the floor where she lay motionless.

"RIGEL!"

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Ginny ran toward them, the Death Eater stood over them his wand raised. He pointed at Harry, then Ginny, then his wand. The meaning clear: "_Give me the prophecy or your girlfriend gets what he got."_

"You touch Ginny and I'll kill you." Harry warned. The Death Eater gave Harry an evil grin reached down grabbed Ginny by the arm and jerked her up. Harry stood holding out his wand, The Death Eater held Ginny to him with one arm and with the other held his wand to her throat.

"Let her go." Harry demanded. "I don't even have the prophecy." Harry held out his hands. "You see it?" He patted his jean pocket. "See, I dropped it running from you prats."

The Death Eater snarled, and held his wand closer to Ginny's throat. Harry took the chance and suddenly stepped forward and knocked Ginny away from the Death Eater and tried to snatched the wand out of his hand, but the Death Eater knocked Harry to the ground and went to make that swashing motion, but Ginny picked up her wand and cried.

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ The Death Eater fell to the ground, unmoving.

Ginny and Harry crawled to each other, Harry put his hands on Ginny's face. And they checked each other over for injuries.

"You're not hurt are you?" Harry asked, Ginny shook her head, and checked Harry over.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She said.

"Fine, but it scared me to see his wand at your throat." They leaned in and kissed.

They were startled apart when a door suddenly burst open, Harry threw Ginny down and covered her with his body, as he held out his wand, but it was only: Cody, Teddy and Luna. Harry frowned when he noticed blood on Cody's shirt. He stood and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Where the bloody hell have you guys been!" Harry demanded. "And, Cody why do you have blood on your shirt?"

"It's not mine." Cody said, he had one of Teddy's arms around his shoulder and had helped him to walk, Teddy pulled away and snuck to the floor.

"What's wrong-"

"I think he broke his ankle." Luna said. "I heard something snap." Harry frowned at the look of pain on Teddy's face.

"Where's Rigel?" He grunted. Harry pointed down at him, just as over in the corner Ron groaned. Ginny ran over to him.

"Four Death Eaters chased us into this weird room with flouting plants and stuff." Cody explained. "For a few minutes we were just flouting around ourselves, one Death Eater grabbed Teddy's ankle, but Luna blasted Pluto up in his face. We got away and ran into two others, but then a door flew open and Sophia, her husband, Professor Grimes, and a few others came running into the room." Cody made a face and held out his shirt. "Harry, did you know Sophia was-"

"Yes," Harry answered. "And it doesn't matter. What happened next and why isn't she with you."

"She and her husband ripped apart those Death Eaters." Luna explained. She pointed to the blood on Cody's shirt. "She got the one apart to curse Cody, and her good-looking husband got the one that was about to curse me. They told us to get out and that they would find you guys."

"Alright, Cody, you grab Teddy, and Ginny, Luna you go with them, find help." Harry said. He turned and headed toward the door Cody and the other's just came through.

"Harry, where are you going?" Both Cody and Ginny cried.

"To find my sister." Harry said, he pressed his raven "Sophie, I need you." He whispered hoping it will led her to him and they could leave the Ministry together. Ginny glanced at Cody, then turned and ran after Harry.

"I'm coming with you!" She cried. Harry stopped, to one look at her face then nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"Ginny, Harry, come on." Cody cried after them. "Let's just go!"

They ignore him and pushed open a door and walked through, they walked back into the room with the sleeping Hybrid, the door slammed closed behind them. They headed toward another door, when it burst open before they got there to revile a three Death Eaters being led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I found them!" She cried. Stunning spells shot across the room: Harry shoved Ginny behind him and cried,_ "Protego!"_

The spells bounced off his shield charm, and went hitting the walls, the silver table, the Werewolf body, and the tube holding the sleeping Hybrid, it cracked a little in the front and green liquid dripped out and onto the floor. Harry kept his wand out and the shield charm up, thrust open the nearest door and made Ginny run in first, before he sent a stunner of his own after the Death Eaters and ran after her. They took each other's hands as they ran down a long hallway, Death Eaters hot on their trial. They turned left then right, left again and ran through another door.

They ended up coming out at the very first room they had entered, Harry and Ginny looked around wondering what door to go through when all around then Death Eaters came crushing through. This time with more of them.

"We have you trapped now, Potter." Malfoy said. He held his hand out. "Give me the prophecy, now."

"I don't have." Harry said. "I'll tell you want I told the other prat. I dropped it running from you gits."

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. Harry just shrugged, She pointed her wand at Ginny. "Give it to me now, Potter or I swear your little girlfriend will be screaming in pain". Harry stepped in front of Ginny, and before anyone could do anything else two doors suddenly burst open on either side of the room.

On one side in ran: Sirius, Jesse, Lupin, Moody, Bill, Kingsley, and Tonks. All four came running in, wands raised and ready to fight.

And on the other side, it was: Sophia, Caleb, Cody, and a few others Harry realized was vampires, all being led by Vaughn, the leader of the clan. All, but Cody hissed and ran into the fight, ripped apart the Death Eaters, while Cody pulled out his wand and started casting spells.

Harry and Ginny just stood there, in awe as they watched the fight. They shook their heads and held out the wands and joined the battle.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _ Was screamed out, Harry turned around to see one of the vampires fall to the floor. Then that Death Eater pointed his wand and Sophia. On the other side of the room Tonks was curse with some kind of spell and she went flying across the room and hit the wall and fall to the floor.

"Hey!" Harry cried. "I have the prophecy, you want it come get it!" Hoping they would follow him and leave the others alone Harry ran into the other room, where the sleeping Hybrid was.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, she ran after him. Followed by about four Death Eaters. But before they got to the other door, it flew open and three more Death Eaters ran in. Ginny and Harry was trapped in between seven Death Eaters, two of which were Bellatrix and Malfoy. No one seemed to notice the tube with the Hybrid was not empty of water with a big hole in the front and the Hybrid gone.

They turned so there backs was pointed toward the tube, and held their wands out.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter." Malfoy demanded.

"I already told you." Harry snapped. "I don't-"

_"Curico!"_ Bellatrix cried, the spell hit Harry and he dropped to the floor withering in pain.

"STOP!" Ginny cried, "Please! I have it, I have the prophecy." She reached in her pocket and held it out. "Take it, just please, stop hurting him!"

Bellatrix lifted the curse with a smirk, Malfoy stepped forward to take it, but he suddenly jumped back as if Ginny had the Dragon Pox, Bellatrix's smirk dropped and all the Death Eaters was backing the eyes wide with fear. Ginny frowned.

"What-" Ginny suddenly felt someone behind her, she turned around and towering over her, his eyes open and pitch black was the Hybrid from the tube. She would have backed up, but she was frozen in fear. It stared right into her eyes, and snarled with razor-sharp fangs, and raised razor-sharp pointy claws. Then let out these awful roar and lounged at Ginny.

"GINEVRA!" Harry cried, he jumped up, and pushed Ginny out of the way and the things sharp fangs snuck into his neck. Harry let out a scream of pain as he slammed him to the ground. The Hybrid raised its head back and gave a howl, then leaned in and went on working on Harry's neck like it was a chicken leg. Harry screamed in pain, as he kicked his feet and used his hands to try to push the thing off.

Ginny let out her own scream as she watched the love of her life being attacked. "STOP! Please, you're going to kill him! HELP! Someone please."

Ginny finally got up the courage and ran forward to help Harry, but someone grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Let go of me!" Ginny cried, hitting whoever it was stopping her from getting to Harry. "Harry needs me please let go."

"Calm down." Bill said in her ear. "He'll help Harry." Caleb ran forward and grabbed the thing by the shoulders and tossed it crossed the room, it hit the body of the dead werewolf and fell to the floor. Jesse, Cody and Sophia ran right to Harry and all knelt around him. The rest of the Order and Vampires stood around watching the scene.

Meanwhile the Hybrid stood back up, and howled at Caleb, he just hissed back, his nails grew into long claw and as he bared his fangs at him, the other Vampires ran over to join him. Knowing he was out numbered the Hybrid turned and fled.

"Get him!" Vaughn cried. "He attacked one of our protected, do not let him live!" Caleb nodded at his father's order and together the Vampires ran after the Hybrid.

With the danger gone from the room Bill let go of his little sister and Ginny walked slowly toward Harry, when she got to him she felt as if her heart broke into pieces. His shirt was covered in blood, half his neck had been ripped out and every once in a while his hand on that side would jerk. Ginny dropped to her knees by Harry's head and burst into tears. She pulled Harry's upper put of his body into her lap, laid her head on his and cried.

"I hope Caleb rips that thing in two." Sophia said. She was holding Harry's hand. Harry was breathing slowly.

"Damn it!" Cody cried. "I told him this was a trap. He wouldn't...he wouldn't-" Jesse reached over and put a comforting arm around Cody. He too had tears falling down his face and for once him and Sophia was not fighting each other.

"Somebody do something!" Ginny suddenly cried out. "Please, we can't let him die, he can't die." She cried more, Cody suddenly jumped up and went to the other side of the room a punched the wall Bill walked up to Ginny and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why is everyone just standing around" Ginny cried. "We need to get him to a healer-St. Mungo's somewhere. We can't just-" She stiffed. "Please! I can't lose him. I can't. It should be me laying here, if he hadn't pushed me out of the way, it should be me. It's my fault."

Vaughn walked over to Sophia and laid and hand on her shoulder. "Sophia, there is one way to save your brother." Sophia looked up hopefully to Vaughn he nodded. "I give you permission if you want. You may turn him."

Sophia nodded wiped her eyes and turned to Jesse questioningly, he glanced down at Harry for a long moment, then looked back up at Sophia and gave a very slight nod. Sophia turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra?" Sophia asked. She laid her hand on Ginny's arm, she raised up and looked at her.

"Just save him, I don't care what he becomes." Ginny said. "I love him and I need him." Sophia smiled a little and after a moment she turned Harry's head, so that the side of his neck that was unharmed came into view. She bared her fangs, and bent her head.

"Wait!" Cody cried. "What are you doing, Sophie don't!" He ran forward but Jesse jumped up and held Cody back. "Come on, Jesse, don't let her do that to him, there has to be another way!" Bill walked over and helped hold Cody back, as Sophia's fangs snuck into Harry's neck. But instead of sucking his blood she dropped venom down into his neck, it flowed through his vines. After a moment Sophia raised up, but so far nothing happened. Vaughn bent down and turned his head, and after a moment the ripped up part of his neck started to heal.

A door opened and Caleb and the other vampires walked in. All was covered in blood. Vaughn straighten up and looked up at him questioningly.

"He's dead." Caleb said, Vaughn gave a nod. Caleb's eyes dropped down to Harry, he's neck was now almost completely healed. Caleb's eyes widened.

"Did you-"

"Sophia did." Vaughn said.

"Ginevra, you might want to get back." Sophie said. "Harry might wake up acting viciously."

Ginny glared at her. "Harry would never hurt me." She tightened her hold on him.

"Maybe not in his right mind, child." Vaughn said. "But the change affects everyone differently."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, Bill walked back over and patted her shoulder. "Come on, Ginny, stand back here with me, just in case okay." Ginny sighed and nodded, she gently laid Harry's head down, and stood, her brother led her over to a far corner and made her get behind him. Jesse, Bill and Cody stepped back a little too. The other order members had not come into the room, they had stayed to watch the caught Death Eaters in the other room. They probably didn't even have any idea to what was going on. And Remus Lupin had stayed to witch his hurt wife.

The moment Harry's neck healed up all the way, his eyes popped open, to revile a light blue almost white, he opened his mouth showing freshly grew fangs as he let out a horrible sound almost like a scream or the sound of something dying. His chest raised up almost lifting up off the floor, as a bright light shot out of him. Then as suddenly as it happened it stopped, Harry fall back down, his eyes closed and the screaming stopped.

"Um...that's not normal is it?" Jesse asked.

"No, I-" Sophia looked up at Vaughn. he was at lost to what happened as much as she was. Harry pale and he moved his head and mumbled.

"Ginny." She ran out from behind Bill and over to Harry and dropped to her knees next to him she took his hand in her's.

"I'm right here, Baby." Ginny said. Harry opened his eyes with a sudden hiss, showing fangs. Vaughn reached in the pocket of his robes and brought out a flask, he opened it passed it top Caleb, who got down next to Harry, Sophie raised him, and he turned it up to Harry's mouth and he drank it down hungrily. When he was done, Harry jerked the glasses off his face blinking as if he couldn't see. Then stopped, his eyes turned to their normal green and he looked real pale. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and he clasped into her arms. He looked up at Ginny, and she could tell he was real weak. He could barley reach his hand up to lay on her cheek.

"You didn't..." He tried to say. "He did...get you did he?" Ginny burst into tears, here Harry was almost killed and all he was worried about was if the Hybrid had hurt her. His hand dropped, being too wake to hold it up any longer. He frowned as Ginny got hold of herself and wiped her eyes.

"When need to get him back to the house." Vaughn said. "He needs rest and blood."

"Blood?" Harry asked, he looked around confused. "What...what's going on?" He let his head fall back on Ginny. Sirius now came walking into the room. He stopped, eyes wide at the blood all over his favorite godson's shirt.

"Harry!" Sirius rushed over and knelt next to him. What happened.

"I'll tell you want happen." Cody said. "Sophia there, just turn her own brother, my little brother into a blood sucking-"

"Watch it." Caleb warned.

"What? Both Harry and Sirius said. Harry reached up and felt of his teeth, his eyes widened when he felt fangs.

"It's the only thing we could do to keep you alive." Jesse told him, he knelt next to Harry and explained what happen to him and Sirius what happened. Sirius just sighed and nodded, he didn't care as long as Harry was alive. Harry just sat stunned for a moment. Then he looked at Ginny.

"I still love you, Harry, I don't care." Ginny said. "Always will."

"Come along, child." Vaughn reached down to help Harry up. "You were turned by one of my family members, that means you're a part of our clan now. We'll get you back to the house and you can rest, then we're help you learn how to be one of us." Harry nodded, not really listening, he was still shocked, but he knew there was this growing hunger inside of him.

"It's normal." Sophia said. Like she knew what he was thinking. "You need blood." Vaughn and Caleb helped Harry to stand. He stumbled a little, but Caleb helped him to stay standing.

"Just wait one damn minute here." Cody snapped. "I don't care who turned Harry, he's going home with us."

"And do you know how to train a freshly turned Vampire?" Vaughn calmly asked. "Teach him to hunt, to control his craving, and all that?" Cody glared at him.

"Harry has to go with them, Cody." Jesse spoke . Cody turned to face him, Jesse looked sad all a sudden. "Is safer for him to move in with them. Now that-not only for the summer, but for good."

"What? Jesse, no!" Cody cried. "You can't just let them steal out little brother!"

"He's my brother too." Sophia said.

Their arguing was stopped when a voice suddenly rang. "Harry Potter, where are you? I want my prophecy." They all looked at one another.

"Was that?"

"Voldemort." Ginny answered. Sophia jumped to her feet as the voice rang out again.

"Harry Potter, come out come out where ever you are!"

"Why does he sound so close?" Cody demanded.

"He's using a spell to make his voice carry." Jesse said. He walked over to Harry. "We need to get him out of here." Sophia suddenly took off running to the nearest door.

"Sophia, get back here!" Vaughn cried. "That's an order." She stopped turned around and looked at him.

"That's the guy who tore my family a part." She said. Vaughn looked at her a moment, then gave a nod. She turned and push open the door and ran though.

Sophia, no!" Harry cried, he tried to run after her, but he was too weak and Sirius had to stop him from falling. "Sophia, please."

"Sophia, wait!" Caleb cried. He ran after his wife, Jesse right behind him.

_A.N. I'm ending it there, this was one long chapter, hope you like it, and hope I did Harry's turning alright. It was the best I could do. There might be two more chapters instead of one, depends if I could fit Sophia's fight with Voldemort and the ending in the same chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 18

Sophia pushed open the door and ran through it, ignoring the yells of her husband and little brother, she took off running toward the sound of Voldemort's voice. She ran through one door and passed the Order members watching the tied up Death Eater's they caught, of course Bellatrix Lestrange was not one of them. Sophia then ran through another door, and passed Rigel Black who was still lying on the floor still out of it, and Teddy Lupin who was holding on to his broken ankle, she jumped over a unharmed Luna Lovegood who was sitting next to Teddy in front of the door Sophia wanted to go through.

She ran on until she ended up by the lifts, she jumped on and pressed the up button, not knowing she had an older brother and a husband running after her. The lifts made a banging noise all the way down to the atrium. She ran till she got in front of the fountain where Voldemort was standing. Sophia stopped and stared in digest at the man who had killed her parents, the one who made her life hell for two years. She lived on the streets and had to eat food other people tossed out. She had money her parents left her, but the boy she ran off with had talked her into getting all her money out of Gringotts, then robbed her blind when he left with some blonde witch, that was half Veela. She was too ashamed to go home to her brothers and afraid they wouldn't want her, so she lived on the streets. Sometimes doing odd jobs for something to eat, she even worked in Knockturn Ally for a very short time at some awful shop, because no one in Diagon Ally would hire her. They didn't have any need for an underage witch who could not legally do magic.

After a few months she decided her best way to survive would be to act like a muggle and live in the muggle world, so that's what she did, and she worked in fast food places, for little money, she even picked a few pockets, she didn't like doing it, but when you're starving you'd do almost anything for food and being just a kid no one would rent her a room or place to live, so she lived under bridges and in allies. Sometimes even abandon homes. Then she met Caleb, he was annoying and she didn't trust him at first, but hunger soon got the better of her and she started accepting the food he brought her, and then they had a kind of friendship, that turned to love. She may not show it much. Sophia was never one to show love and affection. But she loved Caleb more than she has ever loved anyone. Way more than she had loved the boy o broke her heart.

She cared about her brothers she may not show it. Harry was her favorite, he was always such a sweet and caring boy, she hated having to turn her sweet little brother into something the rest of their world sees as a 'Dark Creature' but she wasn't about to let him die. She had kept herself separated from her brothers to protect them from the life she now had, but Vaughn had approached her the moment he heard Harry was claiming Voldemort was back, he wanted to join forces with The-Boy-Who-Lived, she refused to talk to him at first, saying there was no way she would be able to get him alone. But after a while she gave in, mostly because if Voldemort was back her little brother was going to need protecting.

When her parents had been killed she felt guilty for being such a brat when she was younger, but her parents played Quidditch and left her and Jesse with her grandma and grandpa Evans or friends even Sirius when he wasn't busy working, so they could go off and play Quidditch, she felt like they didn't care about her, she was just a little kid anyway, she was always mean to Cody, because she had been a little jealous of him, her Mother quiet playing Quidditch for him, but wouldn't for her. Then when Harry came along and their dad had quite Quidditch by then, but Sophia could never be jealous of Harry. He was also so sweet and adorable. That's why she just ignored him, she didn't want to be mean to him and hurt his feelings, but it seems like she did anyway. When she first saw that picture of Harry and Ginny in the Daily Prophet it shocked her how much her looked like their Dad, but it didn't surprise her one bet that he had such a pretty girlfriend. She knew he would, with how sweet he was and those eyes. Harry had their mother's eyes, the same eyes she had. Caleb once told her, that those eyes was what made him fall for her. He had never seen eyes so green. And of course he thought she was beautiful. Sophia didn't think she was all that beautiful after all the first guy she fell in love with robbed her and left her for someone prettier. She had never felt pain like getting your heartbroken. Caleb had vowed if he ever met that guy he would kill him. Or at least tear him apart.

But the guy who caused it all was standing right there in front of her, staring back at her with what looked like shock on his face. He held his wand out pointing it at her. Voldemort looked into her eyes.

"No, I killed you...what?" He stumbled. Sophia frowned, then it clicked, the idiot thought she was her Mother Lily Potter. Caleb always commented on how much she looked like her Mother, with the same thick dark red hair and bright green eyes, that were like looking in emeralds or that's how Caleb always put it.

Sophia said nothing, she just hissed at Voldemort showing him her fangs, and ran forward, Voldemort was so shocked he didn't curse. Sophia brought her hand back and raked her claw like nails crossed Voldemort's face, leaving behind three gashes in his cheek, dripping with blood. Voldemort stumbled back shocked, before he straightened up and held out his wand, he cried out a curse, Sophia did a flip to avoid it, then dropped down and took her leg and knocked Voldemort's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and Sophia, hissed and raked her nails crossed his arm. Her eyes had turned a light blue.

She hissed and sliced crossed his other arm, she wasn't willing to try to bite him or anything like that, she didn't want to get that close to the filth. She brought her hand back again, but this time Voldemort got to his feet, anger flashing in his red eyes. He cried out a curse, but with Sophia's seed and abilities she easily dodged them. She would flip toward Voldemort and either claw him or kick him, then when he tried to curse her, she would dodge, jump or do a flip to avoid getting hit, it took the darkest of spells to hurt a Vampire anyway. Like the unforgivable. Sophia did a cart-wheel then landed in front of Voldemort and scratched the other side of his face. He cried out a spell and she easily dodged it.

Voldemort was getting angry, this women...this creature was making a fool of him, and it was time to end it. He pointed his wand at the girl and cried out his favorite curse and green-light headed toward Sophia, but she jumped up to avoid it, landing on top of the centaur's head, the spell hit the centaur blowing the whole fountain apart, Sophia was thrown into the bottom of the fountain face first, pieces of the fountain crashing down on her, as she lay there stunned. One big piece hit her in the head knocking her out.

Voldemort laughed, and headed toward the fountain, wand out, but then there was a growl like hiss and Caleb came charging out of nowhere, he hit Voldemort in the chest sending him flying twenty feet, he hit the wall and fall to the floor. Suddenly green-light lit up in the fireplaces and wizards after wizards came pouring out.

Jesse who had been with Caleb ran over and tossed the pieces of the fountain off his little sister, grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of it. Jesse had no idea if a vampire could drown, but right now he really hoped they couldn't. After pushing Voldemort, Caleb had stood in front of Sophia and Jesse his claws out fangs showing, trying to keep Voldemort away, as Jesse turned Sophia on her side and hit her back a couple of times, she coughed up some water and opened her eyes, they were green again. Seeing the Ministry workers Voldemort apparated away. But not before they saw him.

"You alright?" Jesse asked. Sophia nodded and sat up, Caleb came rushing over and helped her to her feet. After checking to make sure she was okay, he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Jesse turned his head away.

"What in the name of Merlin's magic is going on here?" Fudge came walking over from one of the lit up fireplaces along with a few Ministry workers.

"I saw him, Minister." one of the Aurors said. "He was right here, in the Ministry, You-Know-Who."

Fudge sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know, I saw him."

"My brother was telling the truth." Jesse cried. "You see that now. Harry isn't crazy or lying an attention seeking brat, like your damn paper made him out to be."

"Potter, what are you doing here?" He said. He looked around at some of the workers with him, which were Aurors. "I want him arrested for trespassing." The Aurors who all worked alongside Jesse at least once had a lot of respect for the ex-Auror, didn't move.

"Do you guys want to keep your jobs?" Fudge demanded. "I said-" Sophia and Caleb jumped in front of Jesse both hissing. The Aurors backed up frightened. Jesse looked shocked that they would protect him.

"You are not taking my brother anyway." Sophia said. Fudge looked shocked for a moment.

"Sophie, it's okay." Jesse reached forward and squeeze her shoulder. "Don't get in trouble because of me. I'll get a few months in Azkaban, but it's who knows what they would do to you." Jesse turned to Fudge and stepped out from behind Sophia and Caleb. "Fine, if you want to arrest me or throw me in Azkaban go ahead. If it'll make you feel better."

"That is unnecessary, I am sure." A voice said, and Dumbledore came walking over, having just stepped out of the battered old telephone box. "I see no reason to arrest Mr. Potter. He has done nothing to send him to Azkaban for."

"What?" demanded a small weak voice. They turned to see Harry, who looked very pale, and had a large black and silver cloak, that had a silver raven on the back wrapped around his shoulder. The cloak belonged to Caleb, he threw it off when he charged the Hybrid attacking Harry. Vaughn had wrapped it around him to hide the blood all over him and the bite marks on his neck, last-thing they needed was the Ministry to learn about the newly turned Vampire. Harry also looked like he could drop anytime now, and was being held up by Ginny who had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Cody who was behind him, with his hand on his back.

Harry looked between Jesse and Fudge with a scared look on his pale face, he was shivering from his now cold body, which was another reason Vaughn had wrapped his son's cloak around him: It was normal for a newly turned vampire to be cold as his body adjusted to the sudden cold temperature.

"No, Jesse, they can't send...send you to Azkaban. You've done...nothing wrong!" Vaughn laid his hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him calm. It would be a dangerous thing for Harry to lose his temper now, when he's feeling hungry and weak, he could go crazy and tear apart everyone in the room. Well, besides the other Vampires.

"Mr. Fudge." Vaughn addressed the Minister. "I do believe if you arrest anyone, it should be either yourself or whomever is in change of the Department of Mysteries."

"I do not believe I have to listen to the likes of you." Fudge said. Sophia and the other vampires hissed, and Caleb took a step toward Fudge, but Vaughn held up his hand and he stopped and let out a hiss.

"Do not speak to my father that way!" Caleb demanded.

"Calm down, son." Vaughn said. "I believe Fudge would not like for the wizard world to know what you guys made down there, what nearly killed, young mister Potter here. If my son and clan had not destroyed that thing then if would have been loose attacking everything from wizards to muggles. It could have killed a lot of innocent people, along with blow the cover of the wizard world. Do you want that to be known outside of this Ministry."

"What thing?" An Auror demanded.

"The Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid the people in the Unspeakables made by mixing blood and venom along with the werewolf virus together and injected it in a Vampire against his will I might add. I knew Trent Grimes, he was the little brother of one of my house leaders, and was a leader himself, and at the moment his house is leaderless."

"They made a what?" A different Auror asked.

"The Ministry made no such thing." Fudge said, "That is impossible." Vaughn reached in the inside of his cloak pocket and pulled out the notebook that had been in the Hybrid's room.

"I believe this says otherwise." Vaughn said. Holding it up. Fudge stumbled. Vaughn stuck it in his pocket. "I shall keep this for safe keeping."

"Fine." Fudge said. "I will not have Jesse Potter arrested. But will someone please tell me what the hell happened here!"

Vaughn left the explaining to the wizards and he took his clan, along with Harry home, and for once Harry was allowed to see the way there and to see the house from the outside, he couldn't believe the size of it. It was almost as big as Hogwarts. He would have been more excited if he was not so weak and had to leave Ginny behind, he gets to go see her and to get his stuff from his brother's house in a few days, after he rested and drunk some blood. Caleb and Sophia helped him into the house and led him to their quarters, when he felt better he would be given his own living space, but he had to be watched for the first 24 hours, make sure nothing goes wrong.

Harry didn't like the thought of drinking blood, but was surprised to find he liked the taste. He figured that was just the vampire kicking in. The one thing he hated about being here was, no Ginny, and as the days went on he feared she may not want him this way. Sophia comforted him and told him Ginny would love him no matter what, but secretly she hoped she was not lying to her little brother, she knew what a broken heart felt like and did not wish for her brother to have to feel the same pain, plus after everything, she didn't think Harry could handle losing Ginny, not after his whole world was turned upside down. She was the one thing keeping him sane.

Three days after being turned Harry got his strength back, and by four days, he was even stronger than before. His vampire strength was starting to kick in and he stocked himself when he first felt it when he accidentally broke Caleb's pool stick playing pool with him. Not many people ever came to that end of the house, it was for the family of the clan leader, which Harry was a part of since Sophia turned him. He assured his sister he was not mad at her for doing so, he understood it was to save him, and he was thankful. Harry had not been ready to die yet. And it seemed now he was never going to. Well, unless he was killed someway. Vaughn was keeping it secret from the rest of the clan about who had been turned in the Ministry. The only ones that knew was the few Vampires that had been then and Vaughn, Caleb, and Sophia. They all had to take a vow of silence. Harry would be showed when they had a ceremony for Harry to officially join the clan. He would have to drink a goblet of Vaughn's blood. Something he was not looking forward to, so far the only blood Harry had drunk was animal or dragon. Witch had turned into his favorite.

When the first week of being a vampire was up, and Vaughn decided Harry was strong enough to leave the house with company, Caleb took him to say bye to his brothers and to get his things one night. Sophia had wanted to go with him, but Vaughn had said he needed to talk to her. Harry sent Ginny a letter by raven to meet him here, but when he showed up, she had not come yet, and he feared she wouldn't.

"Harry, you know you can stay here." Cody said, as Harry shoved his clothes and what he wanted to take with him in his school trunk that had been sent home with Cody. Harry just looked up at his older brother with a small smile.

"Take care of Hedwig for me will you?" Harry asked. "I can't take her with me."

"Of course we will." Jesse said. He had been helping Harry pack. Jesse had bought Hedwig for Harry for his eleventh birthday. Harry was taking his time packing hoping Ginny would show up, but she was yet to do so. And each minute that passed without her running into the rooms and jumping into his arms made his heart ache more. She had to still love him, she promised she would.

"How's Teddy and Rigel?" Harry asked.

"They're fine." Jesse said. "Teddy's broken ankle was fixed in like five minutes, and Rigel is at home resting, he has to take four different potions every eight hours, but he'll pull through, Sirius would have been here to see you, but he didn't want to leave Rigel by himself." Harry nodded, and looked around the room. He guessed that was it.

"How about Tonks?" Harry asked, watching Jesse close his trunk.

"She's in St. Mungo's, but will make a full recovery." Jesse answered. Harry nodded again, he was really going to miss this place.

"Come on, Harry, stay." Cody pleaded. "We can paint your windows to keep the sun out, or turn the attic into a bedroom, you can sleep in there during the daytime. Heck, Jesse and I will even sleep during the day, so we can be up all night with you."

Over in the corner Caleb snorted. But Harry smiled at Cody and walked over and gave him a hug.

"You'll see me again, Cody. I promise." Harry said. "This isn't goodbye." Cody just nodded and once Harry pulled away he glared at Jesse, then left the room, heading toward his bedroom. Harry frowned. Jesse patted his back.

"He blames me for not stopping Sophia from biting you, he doesn't understand that's the only way you could be saved." Jesse explained. "Don't worry about him though, Harry. He'll come around. He just feels he's losing you." Harry nodded and hugged Jesse bye. Still no Ginny.

"Harry, I hate to say, but it's time to go." Caleb said. "I know you were hoping Ginny would show up, but we can't stay here any longer if we're going to hunt tonight. We do have a curfew." Harry nodded. Jesse looked between them amused.

"Curfew?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"We have to be in the house at least an hour before sunrise." Harry explained. He has been shocked to learn the clan had rules they must follow. Caleb had explained it was for their safety and to help stay unnoticed by muggles and wizards. One reason Harry wasn't officially a member yet, was because he had to learn every single rule by heart before they swore him into their clan. He found all that weird at first, but was starting to get use to the idea.

"I love you, Jesse." Harry hugged Jesse one more time. "Tell Cody I love him and will miss him."

Jesse nodded and patted Harry on the back. "I will, and I love you too, Lightning-bolt." Harry smiled a little his heart aching, as Caleb grabbed his trunk and led him down the hall, then down the staircase, then out the front door. He felt like he was going to cry, Ginny really didn't want him anymore. He should have realized she wouldn't. Who would want a creature like him.

"It'll be okay, kiddie." Caleb said. "Maybe something held her up or her mom wouldn't allow her-"

There was suddenly a loud pop and Harry looked up to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley standing in his front yard.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried, rushing to him. Harry grinned and took off running to her, he got to her before she even got a few feet from her Mom. Harry lifted her up with ease and swung her around. Ginny laughed and held on tightly to his neck.

"I thought you weren't coming." Harry said, when he stopped swinging her, he just held on to her, and didn't seem to notice he was still holding her up in the air. Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this chance to see you." Ginny said. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but Daddy's still at work, Mum wouldn't leave Ron alone, and she's not very good with apparating, so she can't apparate with two people-side-along, and she wouldn't let me apparat on my own, illegal she said, and we're out of flew pounder, Daddy hasn't gotten anytime off and Mum doesn't want to go to Diagon Ally without him, it's getting pretty dangerous to go out alone since Voldemort showed himself, but finally Bill showed up to check on us and I was able to beg him to watch Ron while Mum brought me here." She wrapped her arms back around Harry's neck and hugged him tight.

"I thought for sure I would miss seeing you." Ginny said. She had tears falling down her face. Harry finally sat her back on her feet and put his hands on either side of her cheeks.

"I packed as slow as I could so I wouldn't miss you." Harry said, Ginny laughed a little and they leaned in and kissed, long and passionate. When they pulled apart, Harry wiped the tears from Ginny's face.

"I love you." He said Ginny grinned. "Always will."

"I love you too." Ginny said. "I have missed you so much this past week. It's going to kill me being without you this whole summer." Harry nodded in agreement and they kissed once more.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, making Ginny and Harry pull apart, they looked at her. Ginny frowned, and Harry's face turned red. Mrs. Weasley then did something that shocked them both, she hugged Harry. Then pulled away.

"Harry, dear. I would like tell to both you and Ginny, that I am sorry." Mrs. Weasley said. "I realize I have acted too overly protective and controlling with Ginny when it came to you. I hope you can forgive me. I realize now you really do care a lot for my daughter. No one would do what you did if they didn't. Bill showed me his memory of Ginny crying over you. He made me realize I have been stupid."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "You're a Mother, I guess I can understand."

"I must admit something I am now ashamed of." She said. "When Bill told Arthur and me, that you were now a Vampire I vowed to keep Ginny as far away from you as I could."

"Mother!" Ginny snapped. She gripped Harry's arm tightly and glared at Mrs. Weasley.

"I know, it wouldn't have been right." Mrs. Weasley said. "That is why Bill showed me that memory, then I heard Ginny tell your sister to turn you, that she didn't care all she wanted was you alive, and couldn't live without you, but what made me rethink how I have been acting was when I heard Ginny say it should have been her, you had pushed her out of the way. Bill was even shocked at that. He had not realized Ginny said that. I must thank you, Harry, you saved the life of my only daughter and I will forever be grateful to you."

"You don't have to thank me, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "I would do anything for Ginny, I would even die for her." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I realize that now." She said. "And you are welcome to come to our house to see her. I understand it would have to be at night, just make sure it's not too ate and Arthur and I are up, and Ginny will of course have to keep her bedroom door open if you two hang out in there." Ginny rolled her eyes, as Mrs. Weasley stepped back so they could say goodbye.

"I love you so much." Ginny said, hugging Harry. He hugged her back tightly.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can." He told her. They kissed once more. "I love you. Always will." Ginny nodded.

"Always." She said, they kissed one last time, then Caleb had to step in and pull Harry away. Ginny watched them go until Harry was out of sight then she began to cry, Mrs. Weasley reached over and pulled her into a comforting hug as she apparated away with her.

Harry and Caleb stopped off at the house to put Harry's trunk in his new living quarters, and to pick up Sophia, tonight they were going to show Harry how to hunt. When they went to Sophia and Caleb's quarter they expected to see Sophia still in a bad mood from being made to stay, but to both their shock she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, guys, how'd it go?" Sophia asked.

"Alright." Harry answered. Sophia laughed and reached out and wiped the lipstick Ginny left all over his face off.

"I see that." She said. Caleb bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Is there a reason my usually moody wife is in such a good mood." He asked.

"I'll explain later." She told him. Caleb nodded realizing whatever it was, Harry was not to know yet. His dad must have told her something and said not to let Harry know.

"Two people are joining us tonight." Sophia said. As she moved the Potter family picture to make their door open. Caleb frowned.

"Who?" He demanded, but Sophia did not have to answer for Professor Grimes and a very beautiful woman, that was tall and slender, with long black hair and deep brown eyes was standing just out the door the moment it opened.

"We were just about to knock." Professor Grimes smiled. "Hello, there, Harry."

"Professor Grimes." Harry said. "It's nice to see you again. Sorry, about your brother."

"I'm not your teacher anymore Harry." Grimes said. "You may call may call me Tristan. And don't feel bad about my brother, he has been through a lot in his two hundred years. He's been wanting to as he point it "let go' for years now." Harry nodded, wondering just how old Professor Grimes was if his little brother had been two hundred.

"Now, young one, I would like you to meet my wife." Professor Grimes said. "Harry, this is my lovely Queen, Lydia. My dear, I would like you to met the one and only Harry Potter." She gave Harry a kind smile.

"Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you." Lydia said.

"Hello, Mrs. Grimes, nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Please, it's Lydia." She said. "Hope you don't mind, but Tristan and I will be joining you for your first hunt." Harry just shrugged, having no clue to what was going on, and after Tristan and Lydia greeted Sophia and Caleb, they led Harry on down the hall.

Caleb gently grabbed Sophia's arm to stop her from following. She shocked him by reaching up and giving him a kiss, something she never did around other people, he might kiss her, but she never kisses him. He forgot what he was going to ask, but apparently Sophia figure it out.

"Your father said Trent would need replaced." Sophia said. "His house's second in command the one that has been in charge there since he went missing was also killed at the Ministry, a second from another house is there right now, but someone will have to be trained to take over that house." Caleb's eyebrow shot up.

"You don't mean-?"

"Your father was very impressed with the leadership Harry showed at the Ministry." Sophia said. "Even being able to get his older brother to follow his orders." She kissed Caleb again. "I'm just so happy Harry's going to be part of our family now, I was worried about him adjusting at first, but now I think he's going to be okay. And it's near impossible for Voldemort to kill him now. He's going to be treated well too. You know how people respect house leaders. Don't tell im though, Father wants him to adjust and get use to being a vampire before he starts his training. He won't become a leader and move into the house until Voldemort is dead though."

"But father never chooses ones turned so young." Caleb said, shocked. "He says they'll always be seen as children and no one would listen to them."

"He sees something in Harry." Sophia said. "That he has the air of a natural born leader no matter what age."

"You do know what house Trent was the leader of don't you?" Caleb asked. Sophia nodded.

"Harry's a good fighter and tough for a little guy." She said. "But it still makes it more shocking I know, and yes I'm a little worried, but your father assured me Harry will be alright."

"Sophie, Cal, you coming?" Sophia and Caleb looked up to see Harry, and the other's were already at the end of the hall, it was Harry who spoke, recently he had started shortening Caleb's name and he didn't have to yell since they had vampire hearing.

"You do not want to leave young Harry here to our mercy do you." Tristan teased. "I might teach him a bad habit or two." Sophia and Caleb walked toward them.

Harry didn't know how his life was going to be like now, and he didn't know what to make of the idea he would forever be fifteen, never aging. Living for a long time. Nor did he know what this war was going to bring, he just knew he was going to beat Voldemort somehow and then have a happy life with Ginny. Hopefully. If she didn't decide she didn't want someone that looked fifteen when she started getting older, Harry feared when Ginny turned of age he would lose her. But he had to just push that aside and force on enjoying the time he had with her now. And hopefully they both will survive this war and Harry could finally be happy.

_A.N. I'm going to end the story there, hope it was alright, sorry if the fight between Voldemort and Sophia wasn't very good, and I will start the next story in about a week or so. I know Harry didn't hear the prophecy, but don't worry Ginny still has it, so he'll hear sooner or later._


End file.
